Taylor and Jolteon
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala - need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister, Taylor, has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does Hiro do when she catches one Russians eye?
1. Meeting Taylor

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order Hiro: 19 Kai: 18 Taylor: 18 Tala: 18 Ray: 17 Max: 17 Tyson: 16 Kenny: 16

**Chapter One**

[With the Bladebreakers]  
It started to pour with rain, thundering to be precise. Tyson was once again, stuffing his face.  
"Fucking hell, Tyson. Chew before you swallow!" Hiro complained at his younger brother.  
Hiro Granger had blue hair, light brown eyes, and wore blue jeans, white trainers, a white polo shirt and a brown jacket.  
Tyson Granger had blue hair covered with a red hat, dark brown eyes, and wore blue trousers, white trainers, a yellow t-shirt and a red jacket.  
Ray, Max and Kenny couldn't hold back their laughter.  
Ray Kon was a neko-jin. He had cat-like features long black hair - tied with a white piece of material that came down to his knees, amber eyes, blue baggy trousers, a white top with the ying-yang symbol - tied with a red sash around his waist, black slip-ons and ying-yang symbols on his white fingerless gloves.  
Max Tate had yellow blonde hair, blue eyes, green t-shirt with orange overalls over the top and white trainers.  
Kenny Johnson had light brown hair, big rimmed glasses, and wore brown shorts, a white shirt, brown trainers and a green tie. He had a laptop on his lap all the time so it was like a part of his outfit.  
"Hiro, I wouldn't waste your breath if I were you." Tala said. Kai nodded in agreement and smirked.  
Tala Ivanov was a pale skinned red head with blue eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt which showed off his muscles a black jacket and black trainers.  
Kai Hiwatari was pale skinned with two-toned hair - slate grey at the front and blue at the back - and had four blue shark fins on his face - two on each cheek. He wore black jeans a white t-shirt which showed off his muscles, white trainers and a white scarf.

It was raining harder and heavier outside and it was an hour after Tyson had finished eating that the rest of the bladebreakers decided it would be best if they stayed the night at the Dojo with Tyson and Hiro.  
"Tyson...I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." Max started.  
"Yeaah?" Tyson asked.  
"What's in the attic room?" He asked.  
Tyson paled and looked at Hiro who nodded. "Umm...our sister's room" Tyson said nervously.  
"SISTER!" Everyone - even Kai and Tala - shouted at them.  
"Oh my God! A female version of Tyson...I might actually kill myself" Kai stated still looking shocked.  
"Actually...she's more like you and Tala, Kai...and WE'D be the ones to kill ourselves!...hey...wait a minute! What's wrong with me?" Tyson said.  
"Do you even want me to answer that?" Kai asked with a glare on his features.

[After the Bladebreakers watched a horror film called 'Knock Knock, Who's There']

_-Knock Knock-_

"Tyson! Hiro!" A female voice shouted.  
"Aaaagh!" Tyson and Hiro screamed like girls and hung onto each other.  
"Guys...aren't you going to answer that?" Max asked sounding scared.  
"NO! It's Ta-" Tyson started.  
"-Shhh! Never speak her name!" Hiro said.  
"Whatever, I'll go answer it." Tala sighed and stood up. Tyson and Hiro hid behind the couch and Tala rolled his eyes. He walked to the door and answered it.  
"Hello." Tala smirked at the sopping wet blonde on the doorstep.  
"Who the hell are you?" The blonde snapped, walking past him with a suitcase and walking into the dojo full of boys. She sighed and dropped her suitcase with a thud. All the boys were gaping at her. Probobly scared as her thick black mascara and eyeliner had run down her pale cheeks. She had long bleach blonde wavy hair that fell to her hips, dark blue skinny jeans, fit perfectly to her slim figure. A black camisole clung to her small waist and toned stomache. Black beads hung from her pale neck finishing where her belly button would be. Over the top of her camisole she wore a dark purple jacket and on her feet were black ugg boots which came half way up her shins. She walked over to the mirror located on the wall and wiped away the makeup that had run down her pale face before turning around and walking up to the sofa and dragging out her two brothers. "What are you doing?" She asked them, in a harsh tone of voice.  
"Hiding." They said simultaneously. She dropped them on the floor before walking over to her suitcase and picking it up.  
"That looks heavy, Ta-" Hiro stopped talking. If looks could kill Hiro would have been dead four times over. He went over to pick it up and found that it was very heavy indeed.  
"Hn." She smirked and slung the suitcase over her shoulder before running up the stairs.  
"See why we're scared of her?" Hiro said in a high-pitched voice.  
There were mixtures of 'yes's' and 'no's'. The 'yes's' came from Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson. The 'no's' came from Tala and Kai.

_-Ring Ring-_

The sister ran down the stairs with now dried hair, and dry clothes on and answered the phone.  
"What?" She answered in a bored tone. "Who...Oh...Yes...Yes...No...What?...Yes...Yes...Bye" and with that she ran upstairs again. "Your turn, Hiro" Tyson said.  
"Why?" Hiro replied.  
"Because 1) your older 2) your supposed to protect me from evil and 3) I did it last time." Tyson counted them off with his fingers.  
"Fine." Hiro gulped as he walked to the bottom of the stairs, he turned around and Tyson nodded in encouragement. "T-T-Taylor?" Hiro said. He cleared his throat. "Taylor?" He shouted.  
It was a long time before she appeared at the top of the stairs and began walking down them. Her coat was on and so were her shoes. She stopped infront of him, and looked up into his brown eyes, he looked back into her emotionless purple ones. She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a 'I-know-what-you-want-but-what?' face. "If you're going to give me the older brother talk about boys and blah blah blah...save your breath." She shoved past him and walked out the door into the light drizzle, before dissapearing behind the gates.  
It was an awkward silence before Tala spoke up "does that mean she's single?". Hiro spun round and gave him a death glare, before grabbing his coat and putting on his shoes.  
"Finally, looking out for your sister then, dude!" Grandpa Granger said shocked.  
"Yeah..." Hiro replied, heading out the door.  
"Do you think I should tell him she met up with four dudes down the road?" Grandpa whispered, raising his eyebrows.  
"Hiro, wait up!" Tyson and Tala shouted heading out the door.  
Kai stared after Tala shocked that he was acting this way...'sure' Kai thought 'she is hot but-wait? did I just think that? It's the Granger's sister!' Ray, Max and Kenny were also shocked to see Tala run off aswell but more suprised by Tyson...he'd just been scared a few moments ago and now it was the fastest he'd ever moved.

[With Tala, Hiro and Tyson]  
"Hiro, Grandpa just said he saw her go off with four 'dudes'" Tyson used his fingers for emphasis on the word 'dudes'.  
"Okay thats i-Tala? What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.  
"Umm...well if there's a fight with the 'dudes' you might need muscles...seeing as you couldn't even pick up your sisters suitcase..." Tala trailed off by the look Hiro was giving him. "What?" He asked, smirking.  
"Nothing." He replied.  
"Can you hear that?" Tyson asked. Everyone listened for a moment before hearing people talking together - One female challenged them to a beyblade battle. They followed the talking before turning down a damp alley. They ran to the end and saw Taylor on one side of the dish and four guys on the other. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" five blades entered the dish - yellow, red, blue, green and purple. "This isn't fair!" Tyson shouted and launched his blade in the dish with his sister.  
"I don't need your help Tyson!" Taylor snapped before attacking his blade and sending it out of the dish. "Dino, attack!" yelled a boy with green hair to the green blade.  
"Felix, attack!" yelled a boy with yellow hair to the yellow blade.  
"Jolteon, finish them." Taylor whispered to the purple blade. Sparks left the purple blade and sent the yellow and green blades out of the dish.  
"Bronze!" Shouted a guy with red hair to the red blade as the guy with white hair shouted "Galen!" To the blue blade. Their bitbeasts appeared, a red crab and a white fish attacked Taylor and flew out of the dish after hitting some kind of purple flash struck the both of them, they both ended up in half. Tyson, Hiro and even Tala had look on their faces that would have made an awesome picture.  
"Now get out of my face, and don't piss me off again or all your blades will be like theirs!" She threatened. All four of them picked up their blades and ran off. Not glancing back. "Taylor? How is your blade still spinning when your not focusing on it?" Tyson asked in awe.  
"Something I learnt." Taylor's blade came out of the dish and carried on spinning around the four of them. It stopped by Tyson's feet. He bent down to pick it up "Ah!" Tyson complained. Everyone looked at him. "It shocked me." Taylor sighed and picked it up. They walked back to the dojo.


	2. Meeting Jolteon

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order Hiro: 19 Kai: 18 Taylor: 18 Tala: 18 Ray: 17 Max: 17 Tyson: 16 Kenny: 16

**Chapter Two**

It was two days since Taylor had arrived. She still hadn't met the Bladebreakers yet. Taylor was sat on the living room sofa listening to her I-Pod. The bass could be heard from the headphones from the other side if the room. Kai and Tala had just woken up at the usual time of 6:00am. They got dressed and made their way into the living room, they opened the door and both their mouths dropped. She was wearing dark blue denim short shorts and a purle crop top showing off her toned stomache and sexy legs. "Nice stems" Tala and Kai said simultaneously. She looked up and for a moment they thought she heard them but then she pulled out one of her ear phones.  
"What?" She said, emotionlessly.  
"Do you mind getting Tyson out of bed?" Kai said, coming out of his daze and saving both his and Tala's arse. She smirked "fine. You're about to see something magical."  
They watched her from behind as she walked away, then followed her out of the room and into Tyson's room. He was sprawled out facing up, the covers were all distorted, his eyes were closed and he was snoring loudly. Taylor walked silently over to where Tyson's head was, she beant over. Tala and Kai tilted their heads, checking her out.  
"Go and get everyone else. So they know what to do." She turned and they had already gone. They came back seconds later - everyone did. She bent over next to Tyson's head. Tala, Kai, Ray and Max tilted their heads, checking her out. Which was returned with all of them being glomped in the heads by Hiro. They listening intently for what Taylor had to say. "Tyson, wake up or Taylor will break. Your. LEGS!" She built up to scream the last words in his ear. Tyson jumped so high he smacked his head on the ceiling.  
"I'm up! I'm up! Aaah!" Tyson did a girly scream and clung to the top of his wardrobe where he was sat as he saw Taylor knelt by his bed.  
"Good." Taylor smirked before pushing her way past everyone else and plugging her I-Pod back in her ears. Kai and Tala watched her walk away. Ray and Max new better as they got hit last time. Kai and Tala recieved another smack on the back of their heads and Hiro glared at them.

[The Lounge]  
Everyone had just eaten - well, Taylor had half a slice of toast and she was stuffed, and Tyson...well, Tyson was on his third course.  
"Taylor..." She looked up at Hiro and gave him a 'what-do-you-want' look. "You haven't met the team."  
"The team?" She looked confused.  
"The Bladebreakers." He replied. Taylor forced back a smile.  
"Your kidding me right?" She asked rhetorically.  
"This is Max Tate." He pointed to each of them as he said their names.  
"Hi" Max said. Taylor simply nodded.  
"Ray Kon."  
"Hey."  
"Hn." She replied.  
"Kenny Johnson."  
"Hello!" Taylor blinked before turning back to Hiro.  
"Tala Ivanov." Tala smirks and Taylor glared.  
"Kai Hiwitari."  
"Hn." They both said together.

_-Ring Ring-_

Taylor picked up the phone. "What?" The usual bored tone. "Yes he is." She laid the phone on the table and sat back down on the sofa without saying a word.  
"Taylor?" She looked up and gave him a look 'It's-for-you'. Hiro walked over and answered the phone. "Hello...Mr. Dickinson...It was my sister...yes...WHAT!...not in a million years...ok...if we have too...TOMORROW!...ok...bye." Hiro put the phone down and paled. "Listen...sis, you know me and Tyson love you so much-" he recieved a death glare.  
"I'm not doing anything so don't even ask me too." She left the room. Tala and Kai watched her leave.

Once Tyson had finally finished eating...Okay...once Tyson had started, finished eating...he grabbed a muffin and left for the lounge. "Wos gown om?" He asked with his mouthful.  
"We have to have a girl on our team as part of the new rules otherwise we cannot enter the next tournament. I just came off the phone from Mr. Dickinson. Unfortunatley, Taylor answered the phone and Mr. D asked if she blades and..." Hiro trailed off hoping Tyson would understand what he was talking about. He did. Hiro was left covered in crumbs.  
"What are we going to do? We can't ask Taylor! She'll bite our heads off Hiro!"  
"Unless you want a stupid fan girl, Tyson...she's our only choice." Hiro replied gravely.  
"Who's going to ask her?" Kenny asked.  
"NOT IT!" Tyson and Hiro yelled.  
"Not it!" Kenny joined in.  
"Not it." Max said.  
"...Not it." Ray said. Everyone looked at Kai and Tala.  
"Kai? Your the captin." Hiro said .  
"Ivanov can do it." Came the reply.  
"You scared?" Tyson asked.  
"No. Not like you wimps." He replied, glaring at Tyson as he stood up and walked into the garden. His mouth dropped, 'I forgot she was wearing shorts and that top.' Kai had a good veiw of her cleavage and smirked. Taylor was laying in the sun wearing sunglasses listening to her I-Pod.  
Tala came over after seeing Kai's draw drop. "Taylor?" They both walked over too her and blocked the sun. She took out an earphone and didn't open her eyes or lift her head.  
"What do you want Ivanov? Hiwatari?" She asked, bored.  
"We need you to join our team as part of the new rules, otherwise we aren't allowed to compete in the next championships."  
"No." She said simply.  
"Unless you want your brothers being beaten up by fangirls I think you have no choice." Kai stated.  
She lifted her head up. "There's always a choice, I would really enjoy seeing Tyson and Hiro beaten up. I really dont care. I'll think about it. Later."  
"And?" Tala asked, curiously.  
"And fuck off you're in my sun." She said smirking.  
Kai also smirked and Tala glared at him. Kai returned to the dojo lounge.  
"She said she'll think about it" Kai informed them.  
"Where's Tala?" Hiro asked standing up. Everyone looked out the dojo door.  
"Let it rip!" Purple and white blades entered the dish and the white one flew out straight away. "Tala, lost...badly!" Max announced.  
"Come on...2 out of 3?" Tala pleaded.  
"No. You suck!" Taylor's blade was still spinning. It exited the dish, circled around Taylor and then stopped at her feet.  
"I'll do it." Kai announced.  
"Whatever." Kai was shocked at how cold she was. He'd never met anyone as cold as he was. Kenny pulled out his laptop.  
"Hello. Dizzie, please record and get the stats of Kai's and Taylor's beybattle." He asked his laptop.  
"Lemme guess...Bitbeast in a laptop." Taylor stated, smirking.  
"How'd you-"  
"-Same thing happened to someone I know." She snapped before he could ask the question.  
"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Ray counted down.  
Dark Blue and Dark Purple blades entered the bey-dish. Kai wasted no time after seeing Tala loose so easily.  
"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"  
"Jolteon! Shock Defense!"  
Both blades collided Flames and Sparks engulfed the dish.  
"Jolteon! Shock Lightning Strike!"  
"Dranzer! Defend!"  
"Whoa! Whereas Kai has the upperhand in defense and speed, Taylor has the upperhand in attack and stamina! They would make good partners if Taylor joined the team." Kenny whispered the last part to Hiro, Ray and Max. Tala and Tyson were too hyped up in the battle.  
The flame pheonix appeared, red and gold in all its glory. Jolteon never appeared. "Call out your bitbeast, Taylor! You'll get hurt!" Kai shouted over she cry of the pheonix as their blades collided. "Jolteon! Finish this!" Another pheonix appeared...a lightning one. purple and silver. Jolteon and Dranzer looked at each other...ignoring their masters commands. They looked back at their masters before returning to their blades and shooting out of the dish. "What...just happened?" Taylor said.  
"I...think we drew" Kai replied. They both stared at each other in the eyes for a few moments, Kai's crimson and Taylor's purple, then broke it shook their heads to and fro before smirking.  
"Fine I'll join your stupid team...on one condition" Taylor stated.  
"What?" Everyone asked at the same time Tala said "Anything".  
Hiro and Tyson give Tala a look but said nothing.  
"Tyson and Hiro stop following me when I'm going off by myself."  
"Yes." Tyson said eagerly.  
"No." Hiro. Everyone looked at Hrio some glared...ahem...Tala and Kai glared...so did Taylor and Tyson. "Taylor, I need to speak with you"  
"No." She glares at him, goes indoors and comes back out wearing a hoodie and runs off. Hiro growls and launches his blade at her. She launched her own blade, sending his into a tree and calling hers back before walking towards Hiro with the deadliest glare.  
"Hiro run, everyone move a few steps back." Tyson exclaims. Everyone does as he says and takes a few steps back.  
Taylor walks right up to Hiro. There was only a two inch height difference, Taylor being the shorter one. She connects her fist with his nose and then storms off.  
"I'm seriously going to sick grandpa on her." Hiro mumbles rubbing his jaw.  
"Ray, Kai can you go and find her? Please?" Tyson asked them.  
"I'll do it!" Tala says.  
"No!" Hiro and Tyson exclaim.  
Ray and Kai walk towards the direction she took off in and find her at a pier, sitting on a bench watching the sea.  
"Taylor?" Ray asks, sitting beside her. She looks at him. "Tyson asked us to come and get you."  
"Hn. He can't do anything himself can he? The lazy shit." Taylor stood up and walked to the end of the pier. Kai looked at her face and saw she was holding back tears.  
"Hn. Taylor. Come back. Hiro will leave you alone, so you can join our team." Kai said. He was leaning against a tree in the shade with his eyes closed.  
"I'll come back." Taylor muttered, smirking.  
"Ok, come on Kai." Ray looked over at Kai. His look gave him enough: 'you-go'. Ray walked back alone leaving Kai to talk with Taylor.  
"Kenny says our bitbeasts didn't want to fight each other." Kai explained walking over to her. "He also said that if you join our team you would be my partner...not Tysons and not Tala's."  
"Well, that's alright then." She turned to look at him and smirked before walking off.  
"Where are you going?" He asked her.  
"Dojo." Came the reply.

[The Bladebreakers and Taylor had just finished watching a horror film called 'Ring-Ring, Hello'.]

_-Ring Ring-_

Tyson and Hiro were to scared to answer it. Taylor sighs and mumbles "Pussies! Why do I always have to answer the fucking thing?" Everyone except Tyson and Hiro snickered. She picked up the phone and answered in the usual bored tone "what?...yes...yes...no...no...what!...why!...no!...fuck!...ok...yes...sorry...yes...sorry...sorry...no...yes" she growled "Sir." She slammed down the phone. She put on her coat and shoes and ran out into the pouring rain. "Why did she say, 'Sir'?" Max asked.  
Kai and Tala thought it was strange too so they checked the number that last rang the dojo. "BORIS!" they both growled, putting on their coats and shoes they ran after her.  
"What the fuck!" Everyone else shouted and took off after them.  
Tyson and Kenny fell behind first. "Keep going...we'll...catch up!" Tyson yelled. Next to lag behind was Max and Ray. Hiro was behind Tala and Kai and Taylor was infront of the Russians.  
"Where did she go?" Kai asked, coming to a stop.  
"I...there!" Tala pointed her out...she was talking to a man with long silvery hair and a long black cloak with piercing crimson eyes - just like Kai's...  
"Voltaire!" Kai spat.


	3. Ray finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order Hiro: 19 Kai: 18 Taylor: 18 Tala: 18 Ray: 17 Max: 17 Tyson: 16 Kenny: 16

**Chapter Three**

"Why is my grandfather here?" Kai asked no one in particular.  
"Ask him." Hiro growled, watching the man look down at his sister like she was trash. Voltaire was obviously telling her off, his face was contorted with anger. Taylor lifted her head up, she was angry too. Voltaire lifted his hand above his head and slapped her hard across the face "Insolent girl! You will, wether you like it or not!" The old man shouted. Hiro had had enough.  
"I'm sorry Kai, I know he's your grandfather and you hate him but..." he trailed off and stormed over to Voltaire and his sister. "Hey! Don't touch my sister you old fuck!" Hiro held his sister by the arm and pulled her behind him. "Go and stand by Tala and Kai." He growled at her.  
"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, Hiro." She whispered to him, before obeying his command.  
She walked over to the two russians and Tala held her shoulders and asked "alright?" Whilst Kai stood behind a tree so that Voltaire wouldn't see him.  
"Mm." Taylor replied, covering up her cheek.  
"Let me see." Kai said. Before she could object he pulled her hand away from her face. Where the old man slapped her, a small but very noticable bleeding cut appeared on her face from his ring. "Do you have any more scares, you know, from the abbey?" Tala asked. Taylor looked at Tala and blinked. "Take that as a yes?" Tala asked. Taylor turned and started walking back to Hiro. Kai pulled her arm and pushed her against a tree.  
"Kow!" Her words were muffled as his hand covered her mouth. "Shh..it's my grandfather!" Kai whispered a warning.  
"Gwanfafer!" Taylor's words were still muffled.  
"I like her against a tree." Tala whispered to Kai, grinning. Kai dropped his grip from Taylor's arm and mouth and turned round to meet Tala's eyes. "What?" Tala whispered.  
Hiro walked back towards them, holding his stomache, he glared at Kai and then grabbed Taylor's arm before dragging her back to the dojo, followed by Tala and a confused Kai.

[Dojo]  
Taylor was still being dragged by Hiro back to the dojo. "Hiro! Stop!" He stopped and turned, she walked straight into him. "What is your problem?" She shouted. "I'm not a little girl! I don't need you looking out for me anymore! So back off! And you" she turned to meet Kai "THAT is your grandfather." Her voice went high pitched when she said the last word. "Hiro, what did you say?" She sounded scared.  
"Nothing that concerns you!" He shouted at her before dragging her inside.  
"Taylor! What happened!" Everyone asked. "Hiro-"  
"Taylor is grounded. She's not coming out of her room! Isn't that right, SIS!" He turned around and shouted in her face. She looked angry...REALLY angry...she blinked, wiped her face, clicked her neck, loosened her right shoulder and threw a right hook at Hiro. He let go of her arm and fell to the floor with a thud. She then stepped over him as if nothing happened and jogged up the stairs. She dissapeared at the top of the stairs and slammed her bedroom door in the process.

_-Knock Knock-_

"Fuck off, Hiro!" Taylor shouted.  
"It's Kai." Came the reply. "And now Tala aswell."  
Taylor walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Sure enough the two russians stood there.  
"What do you want?" She asked bored.  
"You didn't answer our questions." Said Kai.  
"And why do I have to answer them?"  
"Because 1)I hate my grandfather 2) we went to the abbey aswell 3) your part of the team and my partner...and I'm captin."  
"I can't talk right now, come back tomorrow." She closed her door.

_-Knock Knock-_

"What!" She shouted, half out the window." Her door opened and Hiro stood there. "Fuck." She climbed out the window anyway and onto the roof.  
"Taylor get back in here, NOW!"  
"You're not the boss of me!"  
"No, but I'm your older brother!"  
"That means fuck all!"  
"Too you, it might!"  
"I bet if you weren't my brother, you wouldn't act the way you are now!"  
"I'd still look out for you!"  
All the Bladebreakers were outside looking up at the brother and sister having an argument on the roof. Taylor walking across the roof and Hiro sat on the window sill. They all new he wouldn't follow her because he's scared of hights.  
"Hn."  
"Taylor, please come inside. I'm sure we can discuss this at the table or in the lounge where its a low and flat surface and SAFE!"  
"Hiro, I know this roof like the back of my hand. I've snuck out before AND made it back." Hiro moved on the window sill sending some moss and a few loose tiles towards Taylor's feet, she jumped over them and started to loose her balance. "Woa!"  
"Taylor!"  
Hiro waited for the sound of her body hitting the hard ground below...but it never came. Taylor waited for the pain of her body hitting the hard ground...but that never came.  
"So you know the roof like the back of your hand, huh?" Taylor opened her eyes and stared at the russians crimson orbs as they met her purple ones. She looked around. Kai was holding her bridal style. Hiro came out from the dojo doors.  
"Fucking hell, Taylor! You scared the shit out of me! Thanks Kai! Are you okay?" He seemed genuinly worried. Once Kai put Taylor down she patted Hiro on the arm and turned to walk out of the garden. He pulled her into a hug which she didn't return, she awkwardly putted him on the back. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.  
"It's fine." Her arm's dropped by her sides. "Get the fuck off." She growled. He did as she said because he knew it was just her way with words.

[The next day]

Kai and Taylor were practicing their beybattle as partners against Ray and Tala. Tyson and Max had already lost.  
"Go, Drigger!"  
"Wolborg!"  
"Finish them, Jolteon!"  
"End this now, Dranzer!" All four of them shouted at the same time.  
"Jolteon and Dranzer have combined their powers! They're too much of a match for Ray and Tala!" Kenny was on his laptop, getting the stats of the battle once Tala and Ray's blades were roasted and fried out of the dish.  
Taylor and Kai called their blades back...they didn't obey. "What has Dranzer done to Jolteon! She was fine before your pigeon came along!" Taylor growled to Kai.  
"For your information Dranzer is a pheonix NOT a pigeon unlike the budgie you have! Jolteon, is the problem...NOT Dranzer!" Kai growled back.  
"LUNCH!" Shouted Grandpa. Kai and Taylor were still arguing over who's fault it was even when Tyson grabbed a cookie after eating.  
"I don't think their going to shut up and I don't wanna be the one to ask them too. Why don't we go to the beach and get some practice?" Tyson asked Kenny, Ray, Hiro, Max and Tala.  
"Don't leave me, dudes!" Shouted grandpa as he joined them as they left for the beach.  
While Kai was listening to Taylor ranting on about how Jolteon was 'way better than his shit bird'. He looked her over and knew he was never going to win this argument. 'She's hot!-NO!-for fuck sake I can't handle this anymore!'  
Kai stared at her lips before thrusting one arm around her waist drawing her closer to him and putting his other hand on the back of her head before locking lips with her.  
She pulled her head away from him, although her waist still had his arm wrapped around her. "Kai?" She asked him. A slight blush swept across both of their faces. They stared at each other for a moment before once again locking lips. The wetness of the kiss made them both go deeper into it and Kai pulled Taylor closer to him, her body fit well against his. He licked her lower lip asking for entry and she smirked shaking her head, not allowing it too him. He growled and bit her lower lip gently making her gasp and he took the oppourtunity to slide his tounge inside and explore her mouth. He allowed her to have dominance and she slipped her tounge inside and explored his mouth before he pushed her touge back into her own mouth along with his so he could explore a bit more. She growled and he smirked.  
They were too busy in a hot make out session to notice they had moved to laying on the sofa. Taylor had her back on the couch and Kai lay ontop of her. His arms were under her armpits so he lifted most of his body weight off of her, and his knees helped lift some more weight off her as his legs were positioned each side of hers.

[At the beach]  
"I don't feel well, I'm going to go back to the dojo and train some more tomorrow." Ray said.  
"Me too, dude. I've gotta get some training of my own done!" Grandpa chuckled before him and Ray walked back. Grandpa went straight into his training room and Ray opened the dojo door to the lounge.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm looking for Kai and Taylor...have you seen them anywhere?" Ray asked Kai and Taylor after spotting them in a hot make-out session. Kai's hand had been under Taylor's shirt.  
Both teens jumped and Taylor pushed Kai face first onto the floor, with a thud.  
"Hey, Ray. What's up?" Kai and Taylor asked. As if nothing had happened.  
"Okay, 1) Taylor you're lucky your grandpa went straight to his training room 2) your BOTH lucky everyone stayed at the beach - especially Hiro and...maybe Tyson...3) I'm suprised at BOTH of you!"  
"I don't know what you talking about." Kai shrugged.  
"For fuck sake, Ray! Don't say anything! It's never going to happen again!" Taylor pleaded. Kai raised a brow and looked at her.  
"Never?" He asked.  
"Shhh!" She replied smirking and winking at him.  
"Fine. If you're going to do anything again. I'll cover for you." Ray said.  
"Thanks." Taylor said, relieved.  
"Yeah." Kai said.  
Just as Ray went into the kitchen, everyone came back. "How was training?" Ray asked before someone said 'what's going on?'.


	4. Tala finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order Hiro: 19 Kai: 18 Taylor: 18 Tala: 18 Ray: 17 Max: 17 Tyson: 16 Kenny: 16

**Chapter Four**

'Taylor!' Taylor woke with a start. Jolting forward and sitting up in bed. 'Fuck!' She looked at the clock. It read 5:30am. Taylor stood up and walked down the attic stairs and into the bathroom. She had forgotton to take her make-up off last night. She ran a hand through her silky hair before locking the door, undressing and getting in the shower.

She got dressed, in her usual attire of dark blue skinnies, and a black cami, when her phone buzzed.

_We r performing 2nite at 10pm, at the niteclub, 'Widdowed' . Where something 4 the stage - Julia _x

'Shit, I forgot about that...better come up with an excuse to Hiro so I can leave the house...wait, why should I care?' She sighed 'I just hope he doesn't follow me.' She put on her make-up, the usual thick black eyeliner and mascara. She dried her hair and then screamed.

**Hiro's POV**

I woke upon hearing repetative screaming. 'Taylor?' I thought 'She never screams?' I ran out of my room and up the stairs. Tala and Kai were apperaing out of their rooms. "What the fuck?" Tala and Kai choroused.  
I ignored them and burst through the door into my sister's room. Hold up!-More like the 'sister-I-am-unfortunatley-related-too-and-wish-I-wasn't-but-secretly-love-whatever-she's-like's' room...that's better! I had the shock of my life as I opened the door.  
"What?" I asked worried and breathlessly.  
"Nothing!" She answered quickly. I looked at her closely...her eyes were diahlated as if she had a shock.  
"Taylor? You're saying that I woke up BEFORE Kai and Tala and ran my arse up here because you were screaming to find out that nothing's wrong?" I asked in a rush. I was worried...and I was tired...  
"Umm...don't tell anyone, Hiro...seriously...they'll think of me differently and..." she hesitated and shuddered at the word "girly..."  
"Okay, I won't...promise" She looked like i'd said a foreign word.  
"Hiro. If you want people to think you're straight...never say 'promise' in a high pitched voice again..." I hadn't even realised i'd said it like that...  
"Taylor..." I said bored.  
"Fine! Umm...my...I had a spider in my hair..." She looked down and then screamed again. The biggest fucking hairiest spider I had EVER seen crawled out from under her dressing table. It crawled in a bloody sprint across her room, which...come to think of it...seriously, needs tidying by several cleaners.  
"Taylor...it's tiny!" Okay...I lied to her but still!  
"What the fuck is going on!" Max, Ray, Tala and Kai came and stood next to me in the doorway.  
"Hahahaa! You're messier than Tyson!" Max laughed, but stopped when he recieved a death glare. Even I almost died from it, and it wasn't even aimed at me...for once. "Anyway, why were you screaming? And why is everyone standing in the doorway to the attic room?"  
Taylor was about to reply, the spider edged towards everyone. She physically jumped ten foot in the air, and landed in Ray's arms. He looked quite scared at the huge...thing...that was running around her room...so did Max and Tala to be honest. Kai seemed somewhat disturbed by it's presence. "Shut the door!" She said in a high pitched voice. I did just as it was about to come out the room. Everyone stood still and silent for a while. Ray put Taylor down and she mumbled a "sorry." He nodded. We all just stared at the door for five minutes wondering..."what the fuck was that thing?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence and everyone's train of thought, she asked the question, which I presume, everyone was probably thinking.  
"A...spider?" Tala said, more as another question than an answer.

**Kai's POV**

"Is it a bad time to say that I need my phone and it's in there?" Everyone turned to look at Taylor. She actually look frightened. I didn't show it on her face but I could see it in her eyes. "Okay look, you might think that I'm 'cold' and 'unfeeling' but I am normal in the fact that I seriously loathe - and I mean loathe - spiders." She waited for a while, then mumbled "for fuck sake. Gotta do EVERYTHING yourself..." She walked off and within five minutes she was back, carrying a baseball bat - one of those big metal ones - swung over her shoulder.  
"Annnnd, everyone one step back." Hiro warned. I did as told, pulling Tala back as he pulled back Ray who pulled back Max.  
Taylor kicked the door open...the 'spider' wasn't in sight...she looked around cautiously as she stepped into the room...'Woah! messsy!' I thought.

**Taylor's POV**

I kicked the door open and looked around as I edged into the room. Target Sighted. The thing was crawling on the wall above the window across from me.

**The Thing's POV**

My friend! My lovely blonde friend! I jumped towards the beautiful human blonde ahead of me. I spread my two front limbs out to embrace her in a - what humans called - hug. "Aaaaah" I screamed, as a huge metal object, twice as long as her upper body, swung from her shoulder, and straight towards me...my life was about to end.

**Normal POV**

She swung the bat. Critical Hit! The thing's yellow blood, splattered on the end of the bat and the lifeless body flew straight out the window, over the wall and into the the trees in the distance. Taylor smirked, picked up her phone and I-Pod before turning to face the boys behind her. She held in a laugh and suppressed a smile as they were all gawking at her, mouths open - almost on the floor if they were open any wider. "What?" Taylor asked them.  
"When did you learn how to use a bat like that?" Hiro asked his sister.  
"I used to date someone, who plays baseball." She smirked before she walked out of the room closing the door behind her and passing the bat to Max. Who held it and almost dropped it because it was so heavy.  
"I'm not getting Tyson up!" Taylor called as she was down the stairs.  
"I swear I heard a high pitched 'aaah'?" Ray stated.  
"Must be your heightened, cat senses." Kai said walking away. Ray followed him down the hall and turned right to wake the sleeping Granger.

Ray ran into Tyson's room. "Tyson, Get up. I've just seen Taylor use a metal baseball bat. Trust me. If you don't get up she might come in and wake you up herself!" Tyson did as told. Ray blinked and the bed was empty. 'What the?' He thought. He turned around and Tyson was running down the hall - fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. Ray laughed to himself before following the speedy Dragoon weilder downstairs.

**Taylor's POV**

I had just changed into my concert outfit - a short black dress that hugged my figure, black tights and black gladiator stilettos. I put on a long coat and made my way downstairs. My hair was the usual - let down, long, and wavy - and so was my heavy black make-up. I just got to the door when my phone buzzed:

_Nice shoes, what's the occasion?_

I frowned and replied back:

_Hu is this?_

_Look behind u, Taylor._

I turned on the light, spun around and met the gaze's of Kai and Tala. Kai put his phone away.  
"I." I said pointing to myself. "Am going...somewhere, to meet some old friends." I gave them a look that clearly said 'I-know-you-know-i'm-lying-but-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it?'  
"We." Kai pointed to himself and then Tala. "Are going to go with you. Make sure you come home safe. Hiro asked us-well, practically got down on his knees and is now in our debt. To make sure you don't do anything you'll regret. Then he said to mention something about two years ago-"  
"-Oh." Taylor replied, walking out the door. They followed.

At the club called widdowed, I left Kai and Tala at the bar and went backstage by myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome: Julia, Enrique, Spencer and Taylor!  
The bass and Rock music began to play: (A/N: I do not own this song. It is owned by The Pretty Reckless. I LOVE This band! ^^) I started singing:

_"Take me, I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind _

_But everything looks better  
When the sun goes down_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity _

_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die _

_I'll never be good enough _

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love_

_Right up in the light _

_Every time I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_Taste me drink my soul _

_Show me all the things _

_That I shouldn't know _

_When there's a new moon on the rise_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity _

_And I could belong to the night _

_Your eyes, your eyes _

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love _

_Right up in the light _

_Every time I look inside your eyes"_  
_"I'm running in the light"_ Enrique sang back-up.  
I carried on _"You make me wanna die_

_I would die for you, my love, my love _

_I would lie for you, my love, my love"_  
_"Make me wanna die"_

_"I would steal for you, my love, my love"_  
_"Make me wanna die"_  
_"I would die for you, my love, my love_

_But up in the light _

_Every time I look inside your eyes"_  
_"I'm running in the light"_

_"Up inside your eyes"_  
_"I'm running in the light"_  
_"Look inside your eyes _

_You make me wanna die."_

As Julia and Enrique finished on their bass guitars and Spencer stopped on the drums. The whole club cheered. We walked off the stage and I met Kai and Tala outside the club.

**Normal POV**

"You sing?" They both asked, with shocked expressions.  
"No, shit...Don't tell Tyson and especially NOT Hiro...or grandpa, or-"  
"-or any of the Grangers, yeah-we get it!" Tala said.  
We walked the rest of the way back to the dojo in silence. "I can't believe Spencer is in a band, he said he wasn't going to leave the Blitzkreig Boys." Kai said.  
"Spencer is still with them and before you ask. YES! Enrique is still with the Majestics and Julia is still with F-Dynasty!"  
They walked back inside the dojo. "I going to bed." Tala said and he walked up the stairs - and that meant - Taylor and Kai were left alone.  
"Soo.." Taylor started. She didn't get the rest of her sentance finished as Kai's lips locked with hers. 'Just want I was thinking' Taylor thought.

They were having another make-out session on the couch.  
"Ahem!" They both looked up quickly. "I didn't know you two are starting your own porn film."  
"Tala." They both said.  
"I might have to tell Hiro about this..." Tala leant against the wall with his arms crossed over his toned chest..  
"Don't!" Kai and Taylor almost shouted - Taylor added: "Otherwise I'll get my bat!"They both got to their feet before running over to Tala.  
"I wasn't going to anyway. Who else knows?" He asked.  
"No one." Kai lied.  
Taylor said at the same time: "Ray." Kai glared at her; she sweatdropped.  
"Ray, huh? How long has he known for?"  
"Since he felt ill at the beach and left you guys training..." Kai said.  
"..." Tala sighed.  
"..." Taylor sighed.  
"..." Tala sighed, then said "I'll cover for you..." Taylor and Kai smiled - GENUINLY SMILED - "thanks Tala." Like they were waiting for him to say that.


	5. Goldfish heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order Hiro: 19 Kai: 18 Taylor: 18 Tala: 18 Ray: 17 Max: 17 Tyson: 16 Kenny: 16

**Chapter Five**

Kai and Tala made their way downstairs. "She's...not...up?" Tala asked confused. "What happened last night, Kai?" Tala accused.  
"Nothing. After you walked in on us...we...went to bed." Kai looked at the expression on Tala's face. "No we didn't." He said.  
"Ok. She's normally up before us anyway, you don't think she went out do you?"  
"I don't know, Tala!" There was a long moment of silence as they went into the kitchen to make coffee.  
Taylor had left a note on the fridge:

_If you wake me up - you die. Simple. - Taylor._

After seeing the note stuck on the fridge with a magnet and reading it Tala turned to face Kai. "How fucking far have you gone with her!" Tala accused, thinking she was tired for other reasons...  
"What's it to-" Kai read the note. "Made out and gone under the bra." Kai said, before Tala thought of any other sick ideas.  
"Where they big?" Tala asked. Kai spat out his coffee and glared at Tala. "I'm being serious, Kai!" Kai rolled his eyes before answering.  
"Not small but not too big. Now shut up, and don't ask any more questions!" Kai snapped before throwing the cloth he used to wipe up his spat out coffee into the empty sink.  
Tala smirked. "So like a handfu-Hey Hiro!" Tala greeted Hiro.  
"Morning. Where's Taylor?" Hiro asked. Kai handed Hiro the note and his face paled. "Shit!" He ran out of the room and up the stairs. Tala and Kai glanced at each other and then followed him.

**Kai's POV**

We followed Hiro up the stairs wondering what was wrong with him. Why is he acting so strangely? Me and Tala stopped at the top of the stairs as Hiro ran into the bathroom looked through some of the draws, paled even more, ran out and into his room before coming out again with a red shirt and spreading it out and laying it on the ground infront of Tyson's door - like a door mat. Hiro turned around to face us. "Don't even ask." He stated before going downstairs. We heard the squeaking of trainers on the dojo floor before the front door sliding open and slamming behind him. I looked at Tala - he was also pale. "What?" I asked him.  
"I've never seen him more worried and move so fast in all my life."  
"Hn. Suppose you're right. Let's wake everyone up now for some early training. It's 7:00am now."

**Tyson's POV**

'Cake...Hot dogs...Pizza...mmm...Chips...Taylor and a baseball bat!' "Aaaaa!" I woke up and was sitting on the top of my wardrobe again. Tala was standing next to my bed laughing his arse off.  
"Are you done yet?" I asked.  
He slowed his laughing down before coming to a stop and wiping his eye. "Yeah...oh! And before I forget: Hiro left something outside your door."  
"Is it food?"  
"Not unless a red shirt is edible? Then noo...what?"  
'Shit, oh, shit, oh, shit, shit, shit!' I knew Tala was talking to me but I had to look outside my door if it was true...it was. "Shit!" I said.  
"Watch your language little dude!" Grampa attacked me with a wooden sword, and like the usual I failed to dodge it.

**Normal POV**

"Hiro just went to the shop Tyson!" Grampa called after, the said blader as he ran out of the bathroom and out of the dojo doors.  
"Grampa? What is going on? First Taylor wrote 'don't get me out of bed or you die' and then there's a red shirt outside the door and then they both go to the shop!"  
"I think you're smart enough to guess..." Grampa said before backing away and entering his training room.

Hiro and Tyson came back upstairs. They were whispering together. They climbed the second flight of stairs until they were standing outside Taylor's bedroom door. They hung the bag on the doorknab before running downstairs before she woke up again.

[Flashback]  
_They hung the bag on the doorknob and began walking downstairs._  
_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP!" Taylor screamed at them._  
_"Run!" Tyson shouted as he tripped over Hiro as Taylor pushed him down the stairs. The older boy grabbed onto his little brother as they tumbled down two flights and landed at the bottom of the stairs in a heap. "Is that my leg?" Hiro asked._  
_"Yeah...Is that my arm?"_  
_"No-Ouch!"_

**_Tyson's POV _**

_"You seem to have broken your leg, Tyson" The doctor told me._

**_Hiro's POV _**

_"Hiro, you have broken your arm."_  
_"No, freaking shit!" I replied, sarcastically._  
[End Flashback]

**Normal POV**

The bladebreakers were doing some training outside when, suddenly..."GRANDPA!" Followed by the old man screaming and running for his life out of the dojo doors and off the property altogether.  
Shivers went up the Granger brothers spines...'He woke the sleeping thunder cloud...' they thought.  
"What's going on?" Ray asked.  
"This is worse than last time she was here!" Tyson bawled. He was laying in the fetal position, crying like a baby, holding onto Tala's leg for dear life. "Please, don't let her break my leg again, Tala!"  
"At l-l-least we're not-t-t at the t-t-top of the s-s-second flight of stair-airs this-s-s time, T-T-Tyson!" Hiro stuttered.  
"What is this all about?" Kai asked. "And no excuses!"  
Hiro was pale - as pale as Taylor - before turning to him and replying. "It's something to do with, Jolteon. We don't know exactley what happen's but she get's so angry! She has to stay in bed because she's even worse if she doesn't get any sleep! She pushed us down the attic stairs last time - we fell down the both sets of them in the end - I broke my arm and Tyson broke his leg."  
"Why did you have to go to the shop?" Max asked.  
"Painkillers and bandages for us...and some pill for Taylor." Hiro said gravely. He left out the fact that it was THE 'pill'. But I think the bladebreakers knew what it meant anyway.  
"How bad does she get?" Tala asked. A blackberry phone was launched from Taylor's bedroom window. It hit Kenny right in the side of the head. He lay on the floor his eyes were blank and spinning. "Does that answer your question? Don't even ask Tyson about what happened to the goldfish." Hiro said, picking up the phone and looking through her messages.  
"What happened to the goldfish?" Kai asked.  
"She drowned it." Tyson said gravely.  
Kai, Tala, Ray and Max burt out laughing. "You can't drown a goldfish! They breathe under water!" Kai said once he regained his composure.  
"I know...she took it out of the water, and...and...and PUT IT IN A CUP WITH A LID!" Tyson burst into tears and followed his grandpa's footsteps out of the dojo. The two russians, the neko-jin and the american burst out laughing again.


	6. Stoned Taylor

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing

Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order Hiro: 19 Kai: 18 Taylor: 18 Tala: 18 Ray: 17 Max: 17 Tyson: 16 Kenny: 16

**Chapter Six**

It was about half past four in the afternoon. Max and Kenny went home so it was just Hiro, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Tala and Grandpa left in the Dojo. Taylor was still in bed - or so they thought.

**Taylor's POV**

I was in the BBA beyblade training room. "Jolteon, shock lightning strike!" The robotic blade was launched out from the dish as the robot launched another one in. "Shock defense!" The robotic blade hit a barrier of sparks before, Jolteon attacked once more and stopped the robotic blade. I called back my blade and picked it up.  
"You are quite the blader." I turned around and saw a fat old man in a black suit, red bow tie and a black bowler hat, with a white beared and moustache, with a walking stick.  
"Are you Mr. Dickinson?" I asked.  
"Yes, my dear, and who might you be?"  
"Taylor Granger." I replied as I shook his hand.  
"So you are the mysterious sister who I spoke with briefly on the phone the other day?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
"Yes."Iaylor replied.  
"I said to The Bladebreakers that day that as a new rule the must have a female blader on their team, otherwise they are not allowed to compete in the next tournament. You seem to be a pretty good blader Taylor, would you join their team? I think you may be Ray's partner - or even Tala's."  
"Unfortunatley I already have. Kenny has allocated me, Kai as my partner. Apparentley our bitbeasts are well matched. I could even beat Tyson with my eyes closed - he's just too scared to blade me." I crossed my arms over my chest as the old man spoke.  
"Hiro, didn't tell me you joined the team. But you must be a really good blader to be paired with Kai, although I'm not quite sure you could beat your little brother, Tyson - he is the world champion you know." "He doesn't shut up about it, Mr. Dickinson." I sighed in annoyance.  
He chuckled, "do you have a bitbeast, Taylor?"  
"Yeah, a pheonix. Her name is Jolteon. Kai's pigeon does something to her though. They both ignore our commands when batteling against each other or if we call them back."  
"Pheonix of Lightning?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?" "Jolteon. Jolt." He explained.  
"Huh. I never thought about Jolt connected with lightning before."  
"Well, it's nice to have another element on the BBA team. We already have: Drigger as Earth, Draciel as Water, Dragoon as Wind, Wolborg as Ice and Dranzer as Fire."  
"Yeah, well, I should be going. Nice meeting you Mr. Dickinson."  
"Nice to meet you too, Taylor and it's nice to have a girl on the team." He replied.

I ran out of the BBA center. I was walking back to the dojo when a guy in a baseball hat and messy brown hair caught my eye. He wore a shirt which said 'The All Starz' and was tossing a baseball - which was his launcher - into the air and catching it as he walked.  
'Michael!' I thought. I ran around the corner and stopped. I was so glad he had been walking in the direction I was in - so he hadn't seen me. I peered around the corner of the building and saw he was now sat on one of the benches. If I was to take the normal route home I would need to walk pass him. 'Fuck that! He'd want to talk!' I thought.  
I came out from my hiding place and walked in the direction I had come from. 'I'll be taking the long route home then. I hope it doesn't rain-' Just as I thought that - it began to rain. My phone buzzed:

_Hiro: Why the fuck aren't you in your room?_

I was about to text back when my phone died on me. 'Crap!' The rain was getting faster and harder and it was begining to get dark. I had no coat or jumper - just my camisole - it had been sunny this morning. After I threw my phone out the wondow and it hit Kenny's head it hadn't been working properly - the battery power wouldn't last very long. I knew Hiro had been looking through my messages. He always does besides when I picked it up this morning on my way out he left the 'inbox' open. I am going to kill him later - unless he kills me first, which is unlikely.  
I was walking along the road that led to the dojo. I felt in my pocket and pulled out a ready rolled sliff and a lighter.

After I'd smoked the thing I walked round the corner and into the dojo gates. I opened the door and bumped into Ray.  
"Woo! Watch where you tread munchkin!" I said happily too him.  
"Munchkin? Hiro! She's back!" He shouted as I took off my drowned ugg boots.  
"Taylor! Where have you been!" Hiro said, angrily with worry in there aswell.  
"Hey! Wonderful brother! Where have _YOU_ been!" I laughed. He slung me over his shoulder and carried me into the kitchen. "Woo! Piggy back!" I laughed again. Man, I was happy.

**Normal POV**

Hiro sat her down on a chair at the kitchen table and knelt down infront of her.

**Hiro's POV**

Incredibly happy for some reason.  
Pupil's diahlated.  
Smiling.  
"She's stoned." I said as Tala and Kai walked into the room followed by Tyson.  
"Stoned!" Tyson exclaimed. "Cool!" I glared at him. Tala sat down at the table across from her and Kai sat next to him. Ray was already sat next to Taylor making sure she didn't fall off her chair.  
"Where have you been?" I asked her again.  
"Where have _YOU_ been?" She mimicked my voice.  
"Why didn't you text me back?" I asked her.  
She threw her phone at me. "Deadedid." She smiled.  
"Where have you been?" I asked her again.  
"I don't know. Where have _YOU_ been?" She stood up and skipped - actually skipped - out of the kitchen. Tala, Kai, Ray and Tyson were laughing. Tyson was rolling on the floor as he had no chair to sit on.

**Normal POV**

"Hiro! Guess who I met!" Taylor screamed.  
"Where have you been?" Hiro asked. The other four piled out of the kitchen and sat on the floor staring at Hiro trying to have a decent conversation with his stoned sister.  
"I don't know. I met Mr. Dickenson." She put the television on 'Lord of the Rings'. She ignored Hiro trying to talk to her.  
"Where have you been?" He asked again.  
She stared at Legolas on the screen. "I don't know but I hope it was in his bed..." "I didn't really want to know that-"  
"-He is soo sexy." Hiro sighed. "Where have you be-"  
"-Sexy elf."  
"Taylor!" Hiro shouted as he turned the television off.  
"Goodbye, my love!" Taylor said dramatically adding a wipe under her eye, fake crying. The four guys on the floor were rolling about laughing - well Tyson was - Ray, Tala and Kai were just laughing.  
"Taylor, you stink of weed! Now WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He shouted at her.  
"Walking." She replied in a small voice and wide child-like eyes.  
"Where?"  
"The streets."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because what?"  
"I was bored." She fell off the couch where she was sat - asleep. Tyson nearly wet himself he was laughing so much. Ray was now rolling around on the floor, Tala was near to rolling around, and Kai wiped tears from his eyes as he was laughing so much.  
Hiro looked down at the blonde on the floor before picking her up and carrying her to the stairs, he turned around and put his hand on his forehead. "I might actually commit suicide one day." He carried her into her attic room before putting her - more like throwing her - on the bed and shutting the door behind him.


	7. The All Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order Hiro: 19 Kai: 18 Taylor: 18 Tala: 18 Ray: 17 Max: 17 Tyson: 16 Kenny: 16

Chapter Seven

Tala and Kai woke up at the usual time in the morning. They were expecting too see Taylor downstairs - they didn't. "That was so funny last night. Did you see the coke come out of my nose?" Tala asked.  
"Tala, I think everyone saw the coke come out of your nose." Kai replied.  
They sat down in the kitchen with a mug of coffee each, before Taylor came downstairs. She looked like she normally was on any other day - pretty and no bed-head. She was wearing dark blue skinnies and a purple camisole. She had her i-Pod plugged in and the bass could be heard even before she stepped into the room. Tala and Kai watched her walk in and go to the cupboard. They tilted their heads slightly when she reached up for a glass. She then went over to the tap and poured herself some water before walking out of the room and into the lounge. The music stopped and Taylor ran back in the kitchen. "Hide me, Hiro's coming!" Kai opened the cupboard the brooms were kept in and she got in before he shut it behind her - he leant against it, crossing his arms and closing his eyes - still holding his coffee.  
"Taylor not up yet?" Hiro asked as he came into the kitchen.  
"Haven't seen her." Tala replied.  
"I'm not angry with her I just want to talk to her. Where could she be?" Hiro mumbled to himself as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Kai let Taylor out of the broom cupboard.  
"Thanks...where'd he go?" She asked.  
"Upstairs." They replied, simultaneously pointing to the stairs. They started creaking and someone was coming down them.  
Taylor had a look of worry on her face. "He's not angry, Taylor he just wants to talk with you."  
"That's what he always says." She rolled her eyes and sat next to Kai and opposite an empty seat.  
"There you are, Taylor. I need to talk with you." He sat opposite her, and looked at the two russians. They got the message and got up to leave.  
"No, they can say. After all you're not angry and you just want to talk, right?" Taylor said. They sat down again. "If you're not angry then why should they leave?" She said in interest.

**Hiro's POV**

I was angry. I'm her older brother - I should be angry.  
"Weed? Why did you do it, Taylor?" I asked.  
She laughed. "I bought it. I felt like it. I wanted it. Problem?" She finished the last of her water and stood up. She walked over to the sink and put her glass in there. She came back and sat down. "Save you're breath Hiro. I forgot! I didn't break your bones yesturday." She crossed her arms over her chest like the conversation was over - it was far from it!  
I could feel the blood drain from my face - SHE REMEMBERED! RUN!  
I stood up and so did she. "Now, Taylor. Don't do anything you'll-Tyson! Run!" I shouted, Taylor was heading for the stairs. I heard a loud bang and the stairs rumble. Tyson was up and dressed in no time. He ran into the kitchen and hid behind me. "Hiro, we need to get out of here!" He was shaking. I nodded and we ran outside. We stopped dead in our tracks. Taylor was standing in front of our only exit - holding Grandpa's wooden dojo sparring sword.  
"What's going on?" Kai, Tala and Ray were stood behind us.  
"If you have a weak stomache...look away now." Taylor warned them, before meeting my legs with the dojo staff.

**Michael's POV**

I was walking past the Bladebreakers dojo when I heard two people screaming. 'A beybattle?' I thought. A thud and a snap and a cry of pain and I was standing infront of the gate watching my ex, beat the fuck out of her brother's. Tyson was on the floor - defeated with a black eye and some teeth missing. Hiro looked like his arm was broken. Taylor - well, Taylor was as beautiful as ever. "Well, Taylor. Look's like you haven't changed much." I said - making my presence known.  
"Michael?" She dropped the sparring stick.

**Normal POV**

Hiro stood up and nudged Tyson with his foot. Tyson stood up and him and Hiro managed to run behind the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
"So, how've you been Taylor?" Michael asked.  
"Fine. Yourself?" She replied.  
"Great. Well I'll catch up with you later then, babe." He winked at her before walking out of the dojo. Taylor stood there, staring at the place where he once stood fist's clenched and shaking angrily but shocked looking eyes.  
"Taylor?" Hiro asked, warily.

_[Ring Ring]_

Taylor ran inside and Hiro was close behind her.  
"Hello?" She answered, boredly. "No...yes...yes...no...Hiro?...yes why?...ok." She passed the phone onto Hiro.  
"Hello?...Mr. Dickinson!"  
_"Hello Hiro. How's training?"_  
"It's going good, we havn't done much today."  
_"Why's that?"_  
"Well, I'm just about to take myself and Tyson to the hospital."  
_"Why? What happened?"_  
"Taylor happened that's what!" He glared at her and then looked scared as she returned the glare and then smirked.  
The old man chuckled. _"Well, there is a formal evening before the first round of the tournament. You must attend being the world champions."_  
"Formal?"  
_"Formal, meaning suits and dresses. Oop! Must go my dear boy, meeting calls! Good luck with training and there will be an invitation arriving for the formal soon."_  
"Bye Mr. Dickinson." Hiro placed the phone on the hook. Before walking into the kitchen - seeing Taylor sitting at the dining room table doing...well...nothing. The girl looked like she was staring at the wood of the table - staring like she was in a trance - daydreaming. "Taylor?" She didn't flinch, move, sit up, or answer. He sat down in front of her. "What's wrong?"  
Silence.  
"Taylor?"  
"...Nothing." Her eyes were brimming with tears - she was forcing them back so that they didn't fall - not infront of anyone anyway.  
"I'm not stupid, Taylor. Now tell me what's wrong? You might feel better if you told someone." She looked up at him and a stray tear fell. "I won't tell anyone. Oh my god - you're crying!"  
"No shit Sherlock!" Her tears came flowing and she couldn't stop them.  
"Wait here." Hiro said. He walked into the lounge and said to everyone: "Kitchen's closed. Don't come in. No eavesdropping." He looked at Tala and Tyson when he said that. He went back to the kitchen and shut the door behind him. "Now what's wrong?" He sat down opposite her.  
"Michael." She said with her arms crossed on the table and her head resting on them.  
"What about him?"  
"You know what happened two years ago...when I kept going off and you had to pick me up from the hospital-"  
"-He beat you up!" Hiro shouted and stood up.  
"No!" Taylor shouted back. "You know how you asked how I could use a baseball bat after I hit the thing" she shuddered at the thought - as did he "out the window:

[Flashback]  
_"When did you learn how to use a bat like that?" Hiro asked his sister._  
_"I used to date someone, who plays baseball."_  
[End Flashback]

"You went out with him? Why were you at the hospital? Only if you were-!" He cut himself off and gasped. "You beat him up!" He accused.  
"No!" Taylor shouted at him. "God it's like talking to Tyson!"  
Taylor stormed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her room - slamming the door behind her.

_[Later that evening]_  
The Bladebreakers had just finished a day of training. Tyson had finally agreed to blade Taylor - and lost, just like she said he would.  
"Everyone we have a letter. Well, an invitation to be precise, to the formal before the tournament - Mr. Dickinson has already registered us to compete in the tournament and as we are world champion's - we must attend the formal. You have to wear suits and dresses." He looked at Taylor. 'Grumpy. When wasn't she?' He thought.  
"That means dresses doesn't it?" She groaned and banged her head on the wall.  
"Yeah. Long ones." Tyson braced himself for an attack. It didn't come.  
"Will the other teams be there?" She asked, looking at Hiro.  
He knew she meant The All Starz and Michael. 'The bastard!' He thought. "Yeah." He replied.  
"Hn." Taylor replied.


	8. Biovolt Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order Hiro: 19 Kai: 18 Taylor: 18 Tala: 18 Ray: 17 Max: 17 Tyson: 16 Kenny: 16

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, Taylor was he usual self - but more bitchy.  
Tala and Kai came down in the morning and Taylor entered the Dojo.  
"Been out?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah. It was great. Some brown haired girl bumped into me so I shoved her in the bin. She started crying - oh the joy!" She took off her coat and walked passed the coat hanger to throw it on the couch. She walked into the kitchen as Hiro came bounding down the stairs. "Use the hanger!" He said.  
"What did you say?" Taylor asked.  
"Nothing. I've got to go to the BBA for an hour. See ya!" With that Hiro left the Dojo.  
Taylor came into the lounge and sat down. Tala and Kai were silent but just stared at her. After a moment she lost the plot.  
"What?" She yelled at them. Tala and Kai exchanged glances.  
"How long were you at Biovolt?" Kai asked.  
Her eyes changed from a calm to angry. "Seven years. Yourself?"  
"Six." They both replied. "Scars?" Tala asked.  
Taylor sighed before pulling up her top and turning around. Compared to the pale tone of her skin the scar was a pale pink. It ran from the middle of her shoulder blades to the top of her left hip. Upon closer inspection there were several others in different directions. "Whip." She said as she pulled her top down. She turned her arms over and she had a few on her wrists and forearms. "Knife and Beyblades." She sat down. "And you?" She asked.  
Kai took off his shirt revealing his toned body. He turned around and had whip marks. He pulled on his shirt. "Cuts on my legs too. They did that after I tried to run away."  
Tala took off his shirt and had cuts on his toned chest and whip marks on his back. He pulled his shirt back on again and tilted his head backwards and to the side, a scar ran along the side of his neck. "Beyblade." "Did you...did you...ever, get put in the cells?" Taylor asked. Fear was evident in her eyes although she tried to hide it.  
"No." They both replied. "What happened in there? I heard rumours but, they were all different." Kai asked.  
"It was cold..." Taylor began.

[Flashback]  
_A girl of about 16, with deep blue hair, ran down a dark corridor - trying to escape Biovolt after seeing something she shouldn't have. Those who failed at the Biovolt required tasks had hell in that room. She had a black eye - but that was at least a few days old._  
_"Taylor!" A man yelled. "Come here at once and you shall not be punished!"_  
_A stray tear esaped and she held the rest of them back. If she was seen showing emotions then she would be punished indefinatley._  
_She ran towards were her lodging was but before she reached her destination she was roughly pushed into a wall. She fell to the floor and was pulled up by her hair. She couldn't see the man's face but she reacted and landed a knee into his groin and a fist to his face. She then took off and ran down several corridors._  
_"I'd stop running if I were you Taylor. You don't want to get into any more trouble than you already are in." She stopped dead in her tracks._  
_A man with purple hair, evil eyes and a green trench coat stood infront of the young teenager._  
_"I...I...didn't see anything...I swear!" Taylor stammered._  
_Boris backhanded her across her paler than pale face. "Take her to Voltaire!" He ordered. Two men pulled her down a dark corridor and towards the office every 'student' of Biovolt feared._

_"This girl seems strong. It would be a shame for her to be destroyed like all the other failures. She has potential. Skill. She's emotionless and she's a good blader." The man known as Voltaire stated. He was standing with his back to Taylor, facing the window. It was raining, and the lightning caught the silver of his hair._  
_"What shall we do with her then, Sire?" One of the men asked._  
_"Take her to the cell's. Keep her there for a week. Do with her what you will. Then take her back to her lodgings where she will resume her classes as normal. Make sure all the other students know she's in the cell's. Give them the fear and terror so they'll know not to wander around at night."_  
_With that Taylor was dragged to the cell's._

_Taylor woke up laying on the floor. It was cold and dark. She heard the door of her cell opening as a dark figure walked in carrying a bucket. The smell of acid and bleach was really strong. The man walked over to Taylor and tipped the bucket over her head. It burnt and stung - but Taylor wouldn't scream and wouldn't let them see her in pain or think she was scared. "I always thought you would look better blonde." The man spat - she could tell he was smirking._

_When she arrived back to her lodging she noticed all the other students were wary around her. She ignored them and carried on with her classes as usual. Quiet - never speaking until she was spoken to - and never refusing orders._  
[End Flashback]

The look on Tala and Kai's faces was utter shock. "I remember you." Tala broke the silence first. "The blonde girl who would never speak and always did as she was told. Me and Kai were told about you being in the cells. I'm sorry." Taylor nodded.  
Kai could see that was hard for her to talk about - but he knew she must have felt better for telling someone about it.  
"Are you alright?" Kai asked.  
Taylor nodded. Both guys glanced at each other before moving to either side of her and just. Sat there. In silence.

_[Ring Ring]_

They all jumped. Before looking at each other. Pretending nothing happened. Taylor stood up and picked up the phone.  
She cleared her throat and answered in her usual bored tone. "Hello...In bed...What's it to you?...No...No...Wake him yourself I'm not a slave." She hung up.  
"Who was that?" Tala asked.  
"A girl asking for Tyson." Taylor smirked as she put on her shoes and headed outside the Dojo.  
"Hilary." Both guys sighed and rolled their eyes.

Hiro came back from the BBA centre after a breif meeting with Mr. Dickinson and as he headed through the gates to the Dojo, he had to hop, run and jump inside. Taylor's blade was following his footsteps. "Jolteon would make a bloody good guard bird! Nearly lost my ankles! What?" Hiro asked Tala, Kai and Ray.  
"Hilary phoned. For Tyson. Taylor picked up the phone...and hung up." Kai supressed a laugh as Tala explained.  
"Shit. Well. Tyson can explain, nothing's going on but. God, it's so obvious she likes him."  
"We all know." Ray rolled his eyes. "I think she might come round later. You know what she's like." Ray stated before taking the empty mugs into the kitchen.  
It started raining.  
"Will Taylor come in anytime soon? Do you think?" Hiro asked.  
"She said she was practising a new move and refused to come inside until she'd done it right." Tala replied.  
It rained harder. A terrential downpour to be precise.  
"Fuck that shit." Kai stated, getting to his feet. "Taylor!" He shouted from the Dojo door. He turned around. "She's not out there." He stated. He then noticed something purple catch his eye. He ran outside into the rain and picked up her blade and looked around for her before running back inside. "But her blade is."  
"Fuck!" Hiro yelled. He ran upstairs and into Tyson's room. "Tyson! She's done it again!"  
Both Granger's ran down the stairs.  
"Where are you guy's going? Tyson, your girl-I mean 'friend' is coming round." Ray said.  
"Oh, crap! You guys go help Hiro, I'll stay here and wait for Hilary and Max."  
"Where are we going?" Kai asked, pulling on his coat.  
"To find Taylor." Hiro replied.


	9. BinGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

**In age order**  
Hiro: 19  
Kai: 18  
Taylor: 18  
Tala: 18  
Ray: 17  
Max: 17  
Hilary: 16  
Tyson: 16  
Kenny: 16

**Chapter Nine**

Kai ran into the woods. Everyone had split up and they had already looked everywhere.  
He heard panting and thumping noises. Thinking Taylor was being raped or something he ran towards the noise. It was Taylor. But she was only beating the crap out of a tree. It was tipping down with rain, he was soaked. But she was drenched. Her long blonde hair stuck to her face and on her chest. Her top was heavy with water and showed the top of her black bra. Her dark blue jeans looked black and her flat black shoes were water carriers.  
"You left this behind." Kai stood behind her and handed her the purple blade. She took it and put it in her pocket.  
"Thanks. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I could ask you the same question." He said touching his forehead with hers.  
"I was-" He locked lips with her, quite roughly actually. She was taken by suprise as her back met the tree. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed his tounge to move freely, she slipped her tounge into his mouth while he was occupied with hers. His hands tightened around her waist when the rain began pouring harder. They broke apart for air and then they saw a flash. They thought it was lightning at first but when a silouetted figure ran off - they knew they had been seen by someone.  
"Maybe we should go to the Dojo." Taylor advised, shivering. Kai opened his jacket for her, and she slipped in next to him. It was warm and dry, he slipped his hand around her waist and then down into her jeans pocket. She leant on his chest as they walked to the Dojo. The stopped outside the trees, noticing everyone was standing outside waiting for them to come back. Taylor slipped out of his jacket.  
"I'm not wearing your fucking jacket!" She shouted. He looked at her confused. She winked at him and walked out of the trees. He knew what she was up too. He took it off before following her.  
"Just wear it! Your shivering and you're soaking wet!" He yelled back.  
Tala turned around. "Yeah, she is!" He replied in a 'cool' tone of voice as he nodded his head repeatedly. Taylor looked at him. Realising he was being dirty, she right-hooked him around the face.  
Max, who had just exited the Dojo to see if anyone was back yet. Saw Tala get decked by a girl and decided he would go inside again.  
Kai helped Tala stand up once Taylor had gone inside. Hiro followed along with Ray.

Once everyone was warm and dry again.

[Ring Ring]  
"What?" Taylor answered. "Okay." She slammed the phone down.  
"Who was that?" Tyson asked.  
"Some girl. She asked me to tell you she was going to be late. Who's your girlfriend Tyson?" Taylor sat next to him.  
"She's not my girlfriend. Her name is Hilary."  
"As in, the big statue in New York?"  
"That's the statue of Liberty."  
Taylor waved her hand. "Same thing." Her phone buzzed. She read the text. "Shit! Don't worry Hiro! I'm going to be back!" She said as she tugged on a random coat. It swamped her. "Eww...Who's is this?"  
"Mine." Hiro said.  
"Whatever! I'm borrowing it for...an hour."  
"Fine."

Taylor had been gone for about an hour.

[Knock Knock]  
Hiro answered the door. "Hi, Hilary."  
"Hey, guys! I was talking to a girl on the phone. I thought her and I could go shopping for the formal. Something pink mabye...but she sounds depressed and boring."  
"Shopping? Pink?" Hiro and Tyson exchanged glances. "No and definatley no."  
Hilary waltzed into the Dojo and stopped, her face went pale.  
"What?" Ray asked.  
"Who's coat is that?" She pointed to Taylor's purple one.  
"Mine. Hi, bin girl." Taylor replied as she took off and passed Hiro's coat to him and walked into the kitchen.  
Tala and Kai burst out laughing. "Your the girl, she pushed in the bin!" Tala stated, pointing.  
"Who is she?" She demanded. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked Hiro who was hanging up his coat. "No wait, she's mean. Is she one of yours?" She accused Kai and Tala.  
"Yeah, of course!" Kai said sarcastically.  
"She's a Granger actually." Grampa announced as he walked into the room. Taylor came out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa between Tyson and Kai.  
Hilary sat on the floor opposite Taylor and glared at her. Hiro sat next to Hilary. "I wouldn't piss her off if I were you." He whispered.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"She's...dangerous." He pointed to his bandaged arm and Tyson's bandaged leg. "She's our sister."  
"SISTER?" She shouted.  
Taylor got to her feet, pulled out her blade and launcher and went outside.  
"And our new teammate." Tyson added.  
Kai and Tala snickered. "What are you two laughing at?" Hilary demanded.  
Kai cleared his throat. "You have something in your hair." Tala, Ray and Max began laughing.  
Hilary stood up and stomped over to the mirror. "Spaghetti!" She squealed as she ran into the kitchen.  
Kai's phone beeped. A message from Taylor.

_Bolognaise in cupboard. x_

He burst out laughing. "What?" Tala and Ray asked. He showed them the phone. They hid their laughter as Hilary came back in the room.  
He text back.

_Funny. U should c the look on her face. :( x_

**Beep**.  
_I no. looks like a pitbull terrier. x_

He sent another one back.  
_She doesn't like u already u no x_

**Beep.**  
_-_- does it look like i care? x_

He replied with:  
_no. y r u outside? x_

**Beep.**  
_beyblading. couldn't stand the noodle tramp. x_

He hid his laughter again and showed the text to Tala.

"Who the fuck are you texting?" Hiro asked.  
"Your sister." Kai replied.  
Hilary stood up and walked outside. The guys exchanged glances before getting up to watch what could be unleashed.

Hilary walked right up to Taylor. "Need a ladder?" Taylor asked, looking two inches down at the brunette. Hilary slapped Taylor across the face. "Oh, no. You slapped me. Whatever will I do now?" Taylor said boredly. "Hit back." She smirked and then punched Hilary. The brunette stumbled backwards and Tyson caught her and Max and Kenny ran over to see if she was alright. Hiro stood infront of Taylor and held her wrists.  
"That's enough." He warned.  
"She hit me first, Hiro. You saw. Now why do I get the blame?" Taylor asked, not even trying to struggle. Hiro let go.  
"You're two years older. You're stronger. You should know better."  
"And what does every guy say?-"  
"-Never break up a cat fight!" Ray, Kai and Tala interrupted.  
"Thankyou!" She said, smirking at Hiro. Tala and Kai had to admit that they didn't like Hilary very much and Ray just found her needy and annoying.  
Taylor walked inside. And then turned at the door. "Shall I get the bin bags or the dustpan and brush?" Turning around she went into the kitchen and turned on her i-pod.  
Taylor's phone vibrated in her pocket.

_that punch was hot ;) x_

She text back:  
_who is this?_

Vibration.  
_Michael, babe. who else? x_

She pulled out her i-pod headphones and started hyper-ventilating. Max walked into the kitchen and grabbed her a brown paper bag from the kitchen draw before leaving the room to grab Hiro. She took it and began breathing into it - her hands around her mouth and the opening of the bag - so no oxygen could get in - in hopes of slowing her breathing to normal. Hiro came into the kitchen and saw her breathing quickly. Her phone on the dining table next to her. He pointed to it and she nodded.  
He read the text, sat down, and spoke when her breathing returned to normal.  
"Two years ago. Why did I have to pick you up from the hospital? I understand you would have had a holiday from Biovolt - which I know you weren't allowed to mention Biovolt to anyone - but...what did Michael do?"  
Taylor picked up her phone and quickly text Kai.

_Get Tyson and anyone else who's there away from the kitchen door x_

**Beep.**  
_Done x_

She placed the brown bag on the table.  
"Fine. I'll tell you but...you won't like it. At all."


	10. Stalked

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
Hiro: 19  
Kai: 18  
Taylor: 18  
Tala: 18  
Ray: 17  
Max: 17  
Hilary: 16  
Tyson: 16  
Kenny: 16

Chapter Ten

**Beep.**  
_Your Grandpa's coming x_

"So?" Hiro asked.  
Taylor looked at the door. "Grampa's coming." She said. Thankful she had an excuse not to tell Hiro what happened. She stood up and left the room. She nodded to Max and Kai for helping out and then ran up to her room.

**Beep.**  
_Show's on tonight, Taylor! Widdowed again at 10pm - Julia x _

She looked at the clock: 9:30pm.  
She showered, put on her normal thick black eye makeup and then got dressed. She wore fitted black trousers, black high heels and a black camisole. Her jewellery was a long black beaded necklace with a small cross. She dried her hair and left it down. She came downstairs, everyone stopped to look at her attire. Kai, Tala and Ray checked her out. Max and Kenny were afraid they would be hit. Hilary looked at her with jealousy. Tyson frowned and wonderd what the occasion was.  
"Where are you going?" Hiro asked.  
"Out." She replied coldly.  
"Where?"  
"Meeting Julia if it's any of your buisness." She snapped.  
"Fine. Be in before twelve." He said.  
"What are you? My babysitter?"  
"Just do what he says." Hilary mumbled.  
"Fuck off, sket." Taylor spat before picking up her coat and walking out the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome: Julia, Enrique, Spencer and Taylor!  
The bass and Rock music began to play: (A/N: I do not own this song. It is owned by The Pretty Reckless. I 3 This band! ^^)  
Taylor began to sing:

_"Hey there, Father _  
_I don't wanna bother you _  
_But I've got a sin to confess _  
_I'm just 16 If you know what I mean _  
_Do you mind if I take off my dress? _

_Don't know where to start _  
_Let me get to the good parts _  
_Might wanna cross up your legs _  
_I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need _  
_And I'm not about having to beg _  
_There was this boy who, tore my heart in two _  
_I had to lay him, eight feet underground _

_All I need, is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need, is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down, all the way down _

_Well, hey there, Father  
There is just one other thing  
I have a simple request  
I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction  
I would be in your debt _

_Perhaps there is something that we could work out  
I noticed your breathing is starting to change  
We could go in the back, behind all these stacks of bibles  
And get out of this cage _

_There was this boy who, tore my heart in two  
I had to lay him, eight feet underground _

_All I need, is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need, is someone to save me  
Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down _

_I didn't wanna do it, Father  
But I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him  
So I put him in a grave  
And now there's no one left around to get me off  
When I want it to drag _

_The next day on the television they identified him  
By the circumsicion that I made and now I'm on the run  
But wait, why did I have to go and kill him  
When he was the best I'd ever had _

_All I need, is someone to save me Cause I am goin' down And what I need, is something to save me Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down _

_I'm goin' down All the way down" _

The bass and Rock stopped and the crowd errupted in cheers. Taylor exited the stage first followed by Spencer then Julia. Enrique stayed behind to listen to his name being screamed by loads of fangirls before he eventually met up with the rest of the band.  
"What will we play next time?" Julia asked.  
"There might not be a next time." Taylor said.  
"Why?" Everyone asked.  
"I'm finding it more difficult to get away from Hiro lately...and now some girl called Hilary's come round. God I hate her - and she hates me. I'll try and get out more often but what were you guys thinking we should play next?"  
"What about one of the Biovolt songs?" Enrique asked.  
"Not yet. Maybe some other time. Shit, look at the time! I've gotta go!" Taylor waved to her band members before departing to get a taxi to make it back to the Dojo.

Taylor walked outside and pulled out her phone. The battery died. _'Shit. Oh well, I'll just walk_.' She to began walk home.

She was about, over half way home when she had a feeling that someone was following her. She frowed, glanced to the side and used her eyes to look behind her.  
A man with a black coat, shoes, trousers and hat was walking twelve metres behind her. _'Crap. I shouldv'e borrowed Julia's phone._' She thought. She decided to take a short cut. To see if he would follow her. She cut through the park - so did he.  
She didn't quicken her pace, because she knew it would turn into a chase - it always does - and...let's face it. She was wearing mega-high shoes.

She was now walking along the road where the Dojo was and the man quickened his pace. Taylor kicked off her shoes, picked them up and ran. The man ran aswell. Taylor got to the gate and looked over her shoulder. She saw who the man was and he was catching up on her. She ran into the garden and onto the porch - she hammered on the door. It opened and she knocked whoever it was out of the way as she barged inside and shut the door behind her. She leant against the door panting as she slid to the floor.  
"Are you alright?" Ray asked.  
Taylor nodded while panting.  
"You're really pale." He knelt down next to her. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"Get Hiro, please." She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.  
"He's not here." Came the reply.  
"Who is?"  
"Kai, Tala, Me and Tyson."  
"Shit. Where's everyone else?"  
"Hiro's having a meeting with Mr. Dickinson-"  
"-this late?" Taylor asked.  
"It was important. And Max, Kenny and Hilary went home."  
"Ok. Are all the door's locked?" Taylor asked in a rush.  
"Yeah. Except the one your leaning on." He thought it was strange she asked that question. She got to her feet quickly and locked it. She ran a hand through her hair and ran to the kitchen. Kai, Tala and Tyson were in there. She grabbed a glass of water, filled it and necked the whole thing.  
"You alright, sis?" Tyson asked, warily.  
She looked at him before nodding quickly. "Yeah. Fine, fine. Why? Why wouldn't I be fine? Because I am." She let out a nervous laugh as she re-filled her glass and went into the lounge. She sat on the sofa, her knees bent next to her. She sipped her water and didn't realise she was shaking until someone draped a blanket around her shoulders. She looked up. Tyson.  
"What do you want, Tyson?" She asked as fiercely as she could - but even she could tell her voice was shaking.  
"Where did you really go?" He asked, worry written clearly across his face. He looked at her espression. "Taylor, I might be younger than you - but I'm not stupid."  
Kai snickered as he walked into the room and he sat on the floor opposite the two Granger's. "Tyson. If she doesn't want to talk. Don't pressure her to talk - she get's enough from Hiro." Tyson nodded and went back into the kitchen.  
Kai stared at her face. She was looking down into her glass of water.  
"You met up with the band at Widdowed again didn't you?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"What happened?" He asked. He could see her eyes widen and panic wiped her face of any cover-up emotions. "Taylor?"  
"He followed me." She whispered.  
"Who?" He asked.  
She ignored the question. "My phone ran out of battery so I couldn't call a cab. I decided to walk. He followed me all the way through the park...and chased me to the front door." She began shaking uncontrollably and tears rolled down her face. Hiro came through the door.  
"It's fucking freezing outside!" He exclaimed. He hung up his scarf and then turned round. His jaw dropped and he froze. Kai had his arms round an uncontrollably shaking and crying Taylor. He jogged over to them and sat down.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"She was followed home and chased to the door." Kai said, he unhugged Taylor so Hiro could hold her.  
"By who?" He asked.  
"That's what I want to know." Kai shrugged.  
"Who followed you home, Taylor?" Hiro asked.  
She took three shaky deep breaths before answering in a whisper. "Boris."


	11. Max finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs that the band sing  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
Hiro: 19  
Kai: 18  
Taylor: 18  
Tala: 18  
Ray: 17  
Max: 17  
Hilary: 16  
Tyson: 16  
Kenny: 16

**Chapter Eleven**

It was coming up to the night of the formal.  
No one had got dates or anything - and Kenny was hoping it would stay that way.  
"I'm going to the formal with Mariah!" Ray ran into the room and punched the air with joy.  
"Right on!" Max replied. "I'm going with Emily."  
"What happened to Miriam?" Ray asked, pulling out his blade and launcher.  
"Things have changed. I don't think I like her _that_ way anymore."  
"Anyone else got a date."  
"Yeah, I'm going with Hilary." Tyson sighed.  
"Your not." Taylor warned - sending ice cold chills down everyones spine.  
"Well, who are you going with Taylor?" Hiro asked. "I hope it's no one." He mumbled.  
"Nah, free as the wind! Maybe I'll accidently get locked in a room with someone and there'll be a bed-"  
"-Taylor!" Hiro shouted as he and Tyson covered his ears.  
Tyson said: "Why don't you go with-"  
"-If you say Hiro then I will kill you, and then myself."  
"I was actually going to say Kai or Tala."  
"Kai." Hiro immediatley said.  
"I don't have a problem with that." Kai shrugged. "As long as it's alright with Taylor?" He smirked from behind his scarf.  
"Yeah. Fine. What other teams are going to be there?" Taylor asked standing up and pulling her blade and launcher out.  
"White Tigers, F-Dynasty, Blitzkreig Boys, All Starz-"  
Taylor's blade hit the floor. She then coughed to cover it up. "Jeez! !'m getting a cough - I don't think I'll be able to come..." She glanced towards the door.  
"You're going and that's that."  
"Who's going to make me? Grandpa?" She smirked.  
"I will." Hiro stood up.  
"You and what army-put me down!" Hiro had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Hiro! I'm warning you! Put me-" Her backside met the grass.  
"What is this with you and Michael, Taylor?" Hiro shouted. "I've never known you to be so afraid of anyone before! It's strange and unlike you!"  
"Fine! I'll go to the formal! Now leave me alone...I'm trying a new move." She ran a hand through her thick, long blonde hair and connected Jolteon to her launcher, she threaded in the ripcord. When the purple pheonix spun ferociously to the floor - her blade was met by another one. It wasn't someone from her team. Seeing the blade made her panic - but that made Jolteon fight for her. The blade was yellow. _'Michael!_' Taylor thought.  
"Nice to see you again, Tay." Michael said. Taylor turned around and saw him. He was leaning against the gate with his arms crossed.  
"I would say the same but...It's not." She sated, emotionlessly.  
"How've you been? I haven't seen you since...a long time now. The other day doesn't really count. He still had the same brown curly hair, baseball hat and over-confident, cocky personality.  
"Good. Until you showed up." Jolteon was attacking Trygle with such force. The bit-beast didn't like the yellow bird as much as Taylor loathed Michael.  
"Aren't you going to say '_hello_' properly?"  
"Hiro!" Taylor shouted, as Michael began walking towards her.  
There was no relpy.  
"Kai! Tala!" The two russians opened the door. And looked out.

**Kai's POV**

Taylor drove a punch straight into the side of Michael's face. He stepped backwards once and then Taylor jumped on him and drove punches into his chest and face.  
Michael pushed her off and got to his feet, Taylor followed and began attacking him again. I looked at Tala. He looked back. We then both ran towards them. I pulled Taylor away - holding her arms behind her back and Tala stood inbetween them - facing Michael.  
"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Tala asked.  
I looked over to where their beyblades were. Still fighting - Trygle defending and Jolteon attacking.  
"I simply came to see Tay." He said simply. Taylor growled.  
"I think you should go." Tala advised. Michael smirked and called back Trygle.  
"Taylor? You might be a shit blader. A shit sister. A shit friend. But babe. You were the best fuck I ever had." Michael leant right into Taylor's face.  
"You haven't and she won't let you get close enough." I spat as I pushed him away.  
"I _have_ shagged her. We _both_ enjoyed it." Michael kissed Taylor's forehead before walking away. He stopped and turned round again. "Oh, Taylor? Before I forget. I heard about what happened two-years-ago." The look on her face made him smirk and walk off again.  
I went to speak to her but she put her finger to my lips and shook her head. She blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths to compose herself. Then she removed her hand.  
"Don't say anything. Nothing can make this any better." She walked back towards the dojo.  
"Taylor?" Tala asked. She stopped and turned around again. "What is this about two-years-ago?"  
She shook her head. "I have to find out how he knows!" She growled before running out of the gates.  
"Do we follow her?" I asked.  
"She'll come back." We turned around. Hiro was standing on the decking. "She might act like it. But she's not a shit sister." He went back into the dojo. Tala and I exchanged glances before going back inside.

**Normal POV**

It was about half ten. Taylor walked into the kitchen on her phone, talking to Mariah. "No. I don't know how he found out! Do you think Miriam might know? Holy shit!" She dropped her phone - as she turned on the kitchen light - Kai was sat there at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He kicked the chair infront of him as some sort of gesture for her to sit down.  
"You can tell Miriam and?"  
"Mariah."  
"Mariah. But not Hiro."  
"It's not something I particularly want to talk to my brother about...if you get me." She sat down in the chair and used the table as a foot stall. Kai realised what she meant.  
"Soo...who would you talk too about it?"  
"I don't think I'm going to tell anyone anytime soon." She said. She looked down at her stomache, then got to her feet and went to the cupboard to get a glass. She reached up for one - but a hand beat her too it. She turned around - her back was too the counter and Kai was infont of her. He put the glass on the draining board then placed his lips on Taylor's.  
Someone was coming down the stairs. Kai and Taylor hadn't realised. They'd moved their make-out session to the kitchen table.  
"Oh My God!" The kitchen door slammed shut.  
Kai and Taylor looked to the door and then back at each other. "Who was that?" Taylor asked.  
Kai sighed. "Max." The blonde ran a hand through her hair.  
"Thank god that wasn't Hiro."  
Kai got off Taylor and pulled her to her feet. "If we're going to keep doing this then we need to find a place where we won't get caught. Max?" Kai called.  
The 16-year-old blonde boy walked into the room.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Don't tell Hiro." Kai warned. "Or Tyson. Or Grandpa."  
"Or Hilary." Taylor added.  
"Anyone else who doesn't know?"  
"Yeah. Kenny."  
"Everyone else knows? How many times have you been caught?"  
"By everyone else." Kai stated.  
"I think it's funny." Max said.  
Taylor ran a hand through her hair and sat on the table. "How?" She asked, confusion plastered on her face.  
"Hiro has no idea...and he made you two go to the formal together."  
Taylor and Kai looked at each other. 'Do-you-think-he-thinks?' The looks on their faces explained.  
Hiro wandered aimlessly into the kitchen.  
"What's going on? Taylor, get off the table! Kai, stop checking out my sister." The two 18-year-olds smirked before shaking their heads.


	12. Truth from Two years ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
Hiro: 19  
Kai: 18  
Michael: 18  
Taylor: 18  
Tala: 18  
Miriam:17  
Ray: 17  
Mariah:17  
Max: 17  
Hilary: 16  
Tyson: 16  
Kenny: 16

Chapter Twelve

Taylor had just left the house at about 11:00am when Hiro joined her.  
"Why are you up so early?" He asked.  
"Meeting Mariah and Miriam...going shopping." She stated dully.  
"Getting something for the formal?"  
"Yeah. Where are you going?"  
"To see Mr. Dickinson."  
"Alright." She took a seperate path from him - to go to the park where she was meeting the girls.

She walked along the path towards the park. After the whole being stalked by Boris fiasco - she was aware, paranoid and concious of her surroundings.  
She walked into the park and sat down on the bench. One of the bushes behind her rustled - she turned to the noise.  
"Mariah! _Jeeze_! Use the path like **normal** people!" The pink haired blader sat down on the bench next to Taylor.  
"God! I haven't got a dress for the formal! Have you? Shit. Who are you going with?"  
"Hiro's making me go with Kai. No I haven't got a dress, which reminds me - I told Hiro I was going shopping with you and Miriam today so I need to go back with something."  
"Cool. Here's Miriam!"  
The girl's greeted each other and the blue haired blader sat on the grass infront of the pink and blonde.  
"Taylor...I...think I know who told Michael." Miriam stated, warily.  
"Who!" She demanded.  
"I think it was Hilary."  
"How the _fuck_ did she find out?" She got to her feet, crossed her arms and paced back and forward.  
"Don't know, hun. We suspect you're going to do something drastic at the formal anyway so...why not confront her then?"  
"I'll fucking confront her when I next see the fucking bitch!"  
The White tiger glanced behind her. "I think we're being watched." She got to her feet - as did Miriam.  
"Let's go." Taylor grabbed the girl's by their wrists and pulled them out of the park.  
"Taylor? What' going on? Normally, you drag whoever it is out of the bush and yell at them for eavesdropping!" Mariah exclaimed.  
"The other night...I was followed home."  
"Do you know who it was?" Miriam asked. "We can beat 'em up!"  
"No!" Taylor shouted. "Sorry...it was Boris. Come on. Forget about it...let's get some god damn dresses."  
"I'll buy something white - you know Hilary's going to steal my pink." Mariah sighed.  
"I'm getting something black. I'm going with Tala." Miriam blushed.  
"Tala!" Mariah and Taylor exclaimed.  
"I'll get the first purple dress I see that I like - even if I look like a fucking frump."  
"I'm with you there! First white, black and purple dresses we all like - we'll get."  
"Done." They spat on their palm's and shook hands.  
"Eww...we really need a new handshake. What gave you this idea, Miriam?" Mariah asked as they all wiped their hands on their trousers.

Taylor slung the black shopping bag over her shoulder and began the treck home. Concious someone was following her - she took a short cut through the town and ran straight into Mr. Dickinson.  
"Sorry, Mr Dickinson - I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"No need to worry, my dear. Have you got your dress for the formal?"  
"Unfortunatley. I just got it." She mumbled.  
"Your brother just told me you're going with Kai. That's nice - he's your partner isn't he? I heard you have a band, would you care to play at the formal?"  
"Umm...I don't think it's the appropriate music for a formal Mr. Dickinson. Hiro doesn't know anyway. Sorry."  
"I spoke with Julia and she said she wouldn't mind writing new song lyrics for you."  
_'Aww crap_.' Taylor thought.  
"Hiro already knows, Taylor - he's the one who suggested you. Well I've got to run! Nice to bump into you, physically!" The old man chuckled. "See you at the formal."

Taylor arrived back at the dojo. Dropped her bag on the floor and stared open mouthed at Hilary holding up the most disgusting dress she had ever seen. It was yellow. Acid yellow. Like something that came from a nuclear plant. It was knee length and halterneck with orange strips and red polka-dots.  
"Oh, hi, Taylor? Do you like my dress for the formal?" Taylor could see the guys were trying not to laugh at Hilary's dress.  
"It looks like an Oxfam reject even crap would throw up. Gok Wan would not be proud."  
"Well, what have you got then?" Hilary snapped.  
"If you really wanna know..." Taylor sighed before pulling her dress out of the bag.  
It was strapless and the violet satin cascaded onto the floor like a waterfall. The bodice part was fitted and had some tiny jewels across the top of it. She turned it round - the back was tied like a corset - criss crossed. She put it back in the bag. (A/N: The picture link is on my profile page ^^)  
"I need a word. With you. In the kitchen. Bingirl." Taylor spat with her teeth gritted.  
"What about?" Hilary shrugged.  
"You know what!" Taylor shouted at the girl. Before storming forward and pulling her by the hair into the kitchen.  
"Man...your sister is a bitch. But I like that." Tala stated with his eyes closed.  
"Your next Tala! I thought you were with Miriam!" Taylor shouted from the kitchen.  
As the guys began a discussion about Tala and Miriam, most of the questions were something like: How far have you gone? Since when? What about Max? Taylor pulled a chair out for Hilary - then sat opposite the brunette.  
"What did you tell Michael?"  
"Getting straight to the point are we?"  
"Answer it."  
"I told him you lost what was his."  
"Who told you...?" Taylor whispered.  
"Speak up, I didn't quite hear you."  
"I said: Who told you?" She shouted, banging her hands on the table, getting to her feet. _'She might be blonde_.' Hilary thought. _'But she can be fierce and scary when she wants to be_.'  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hilary crossed her arms over her flat chest. Taylor crossed hers over her well developed one.

Hiro and Tyson heard a bang then a scream and ran into the kitchen. Shocked by what they saw.  
"We need russian muscle!" Tyson shouted.  
Kai and Tala rolled their eyes and dawdled into the kitchen to pull Taylor and Hilary appart - Taylor obviously had the upper hand - being trained by Boris and being physically phitt whereas Hilary liked to shop and eat chocolate's whilst being curled up with a good book or a chick flick. Scratch that - there was no need to decide who had the upper hand...Hilary didn't have an arm free.  
She was laying faced down on the floor, with Taylor sat on her back - pinning both her legs together with one arm curled round them and holding both the brunettes arms behind her back in a tight policeman's grip - very painfully - with the other arm and a knee.  
Tala had pulled people out of this grip many times - he wrapped one arm around Taylor's waist and his other hand went under her knee. He lifted her off the squealing girl and held her back while Hiro helped the brunette get up.  
Tyson walked up to Taylor. "Woah! You gotta teach me how to do that!" He exclaimed. Tala put Taylor's knee down but still held her arms behind her back.  
"Who told you?" Taylor spat.  
"Who told her what?" Everyone asked.  
"Mind you own buisness!" Taylor growled.  
"Oh! So they don't know either?" Hilary asked.  
Taylor growled.  
"About what?" Hiro exclaimed.  
"She lost Michael's baby." Hilary smirked triumphantly whilst Tala had to support Taylor as she almost collapsed. Taylor was in shock, but then shook it off before storming over and slapping the girl across the face. She then went into the lounge and picked up the shopping bag before stomping upstairs and slamming the door.  
"What?" Hiro asked in a small voice. Kai, Tyson and Tala stood there - eye widened and mouth's almost hitting the floor.


	13. Getting ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
Hiro: 19  
Kai: 18  
Michael: 18  
Taylor: 18  
Tala: 18  
Miriam:17  
Ray: 17  
Mariah:17  
Max: 17  
Hilary: 16  
Tyson: 16  
Kenny: 16

Chapter Thirteen

Taylor lay on her bed. Face in the pillow and her hands either side of her face.

**Knock Knock**.

She didn't reply.

**Knock Knock - harder this time**.

"Fuck. Off."  
The door opened anyway.  
"Taylor." The soft male voice made her sit up with a start.  
"Dad?" She whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
"Came to see my daughter! I haven't seen you in years. You've grown since I last saw you." She ran into his arms he put his arms around her.  
"I've missed you, Dad. So much."  
"I've missed you too. Come downstairs, dinner's ready in ten minutes." He left the room and closed the door softly behind him.  
Taylor snapped her eyes open. Her room was dark - it had all been a dream...

**Knock Knock**.

She got out of bed and yanked it open.  
"What?" She yelled to poor little Tyson standing on the other side of it.  
"I'm sorry, Taylor. Do you want me to come back later or something?"  
She dropped her arms from the door and stood aside. He had never recieved this gesture from her so he stood there like an asylum escapee.  
"Come in then." She mumbled.  
He stepped inside and sat on her desk chair. "Umm...Hilary's gone home...You look like you had a weird dream Tay. Dinner's ready in ten minutes-"  
"-I'm not hungry. And I don't want to talk about what Hilary said, I'm warning you...if that's why you're here."  
"No! That's not why I'm here Tay. It's about the tournament."  
"Right?"  
"It starts two days after the formal."  
"Okay." She was sat on the edge of her bed - staring into space.  
"Tay? Don't worry about what Hilary said-"  
"-I do worry Tyson. She told Michael."  
"I...didn't know that...Hiro's not going to do anything about it Tay, Grandpa said it's none of his buisness and he should stay out of it but...I'm sure Jolteon will put him in his place." He chuckled. "Taylor. Michael won't come here again. Hiro will kill him. I think Kai and Tala will aswell 'coz we're all on the same team and when we fight them in the tournament - I'll kick his arse for you."  
"Mmm. I smell food - I think you should go and-" Tyson shot out the room. "-Eat."

**Beep.**

_No one's going 2 do anything or say anything. Grandpa and Hiro made sure of that. x_

_Thank's Kai. Reassurance means a lot. x_

_No worries ;) x_

_She chucked her blackberry on her pillow and ran a hand through her hair._

**Beep**. _'Crap, Hiro._' She thought.

_Come downstairs for some dinner Tay._

_Not hungry._

_Fine. Get ready 4 the formal. I can't wait 2 kick someone's arse._

_Not if I get there first._

_Alright. I'll let u have 1 punch then, sis. Just 2 let u know, you're not a shit sister. You act like it sometimes but...I'm glad 2 b your big bro :)_

_That was so corny._

_Shut up._

_Make me bitch :P_

_Fuck u. I'll sick the russian's on u if you're not careful._

_Alright I give._

After having a long hot shower, she put on some black trackies, a white camisole and trainers. She dried her hair and brushed it. Taking off the panda eye makeup - she re-did it. A formal wasn't going to stop her doing her make-up the way she liked. On went the thick black mascara and eyeliner.

She jogged downstairs and into the kitchen. "Aren't you wearing your dress?" Hiro asked.  
"Not yet."  
"Have you learnt the new lyrics?"  
She got herself a glass of water and sat down at the table next to him. "Yeah - how did you know about the band?"  
"You do know I'm mates with Enrique right? He doesn't stop going on about you and Julia."  
"Are you the reason he has a black eye?"  
"Would you hit me if I was?"  
"Nah. He probobly deserved it anyway."  
"You gunna eat anything?"  
"No. I'll throw up on stage." She said as she pushed the chair under the table. She walked to the kitchen door and turned around again. "What time are we going?"  
"10 minutes. Everyone else is getting changed."  
"Okay." She turned to leave but then turned around again. "I'm...sorry...you found out through Hilary, Hiro...I was going to tell you but-"  
"-Everyone kept interrupting. I know, you were trying to tell me the other day. Twice." She nodded. Then went to get changed.

Strangely enough, Taylor was the first one ready. She was sitting on the sofa listening to her i-pod when Hiro came downstairs.  
"Woah, you look nice, Tay."  
"Thanks. Do you like my shoes?" She lifted up her dress.  
"I don't think trainers are appropriate."  
"I know, I'm changing into combat boots before we go."  
Kai and Tala cmae down next - their jaws hit the floor.  
"Hot." They both said.  
"What was that?" Hiro asked, poking his head out from the kitchen.  
"Nothing."  
"You got that right."

Once everyone was ready - they piled into the limo and set fourth for the formal.


	14. I just want to talk: part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
Hiro: 19  
Kai: 18  
Michael: 18  
Taylor: 18  
Tala: 18  
Miriam:17  
Ray: 17  
Mariah:17  
Max: 17  
Hilary: 16  
Tyson: 16  
Kenny: 16

Chapter Fourteen

Once they got to the BBA centre, they were all amazed at the decoration's. The built in bey-dish's had been covered by flooring and there was a stage.  
"Taylor!" The blonde was knocked to the floor by Mariah, Miriam and Julia.  
Mariah wore a knee-length, floaty, strapless white gown and some pink ballet pumps. Her hair was let-down and dead straight.  
Miriam wore a floor-length plain black dress with thin black straps. If anyone saw her feet - she would be wearing black gladiator stilettoe's. Her hair was tied into a long braid that came over her left shoulder.  
Julia was wearing a red dress - similar to Miriam's but it was knee-length. She wore red dolly shoes with a tiny kitten heel and her hair was tied back elegantly in a messy bun.  
They looked stunning.  
"I feel like my feet are overdressed." Miriam stated as Taylor's unlaced combat boots lay next to her face.  
"Can I get up now?" Taylor mumbled.  
Tala pulled up Miriam and Ray helped Mariah to her feet. Kai chose to help Julia stand as Hiro yanked up Taylor.  
"We've gotta go!" Julia whispered to Taylor. The blonde nodded and the two girls slank off.  
Most of the men wore suit's with a long tie - all except for Micheal and Enrique who had their top button undone.  
"Taylor, babe-" Michael began - but ate his words and Taylor's fist. The Bladebreakers and The White Tigers fell into fits of laughter.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my pleasure to introduce: Enrique from The Magestics, Julia from F-Dynasty, Taylor from The Bladebreakers and Spencer from The Blitzkreig Boy's." Mr. Dickenson handed the microphone to Taylor. (A/N: I do not own this song. It is owned by The Pretty Reckless. I 3 This band! ^^)

"Does what I'm wearing seem to shock you?  
Well that's okay  
'Cause what I'm thinking about you, is not okay  
Got it on my mind to change my ways

But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
I don't think I can be anything other than me

Do you have a light, can you make me feel alright?  
There's plenty of light to go around  
If you think it's right when you hit me to the ground?  
Well light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down

Does what I'm saying seem to haunt you?  
Well that's okay  
'Cause what I'm saying about you  
Is not okay  
Got it on my mind to change my ways

But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
I don't think I can be anything other than me

Do you have a light, can you make me feel alright  
There's plenty of light to go around  
If you think it's right when you hit me to the ground  
Well light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down

Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down

Does what I'm taking seem to bother you?  
Well that's okay  
'Cause I can take it all without you  
And I'm okay  
Got it on my mind to change my ways

But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
I don't think I can be anything other than me

Do you have a light, can you make me feel alright?  
There's plenty of light to go around  
If you think it's right when you hit me to the ground?  
Well light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down

Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down  
Light me up when I'm down"

When the band finished playing, Taylor was about to walk off the stage when Enrique grabbed her arm.  
"Where are you going?" He whispered.  
"Ermm...off-stage?"  
"Bow!" He whispered harshly.  
The all bowed and the applause from all the teams was incredible. They then walked off-stage and once again Taylor was on the floor - but this time - Hilary had punched her!  
Taylor sniffed before grabbing the leg from under a long pink dress and yanking the girl to the floor.  
"You better watch yourslef, bingirl. Otherwise you'll have the permenent imprint of my boot on your face." She spat angrily. Kai came over and dragged Taylor to her feet and pulled her away.  
"You alright?"  
"Take more than that to bruise me."  
"You packed a punch on Michael." He laughed.  
"He's had THAT coming for a long time." She smirked.  
Hiro came over. "Nice band. What's going on with you two?" He asked with his arms crossed.  
'_Oh shit...what does he know?'_ Taylor and Kai thought - just then like they said they would - Ray, Max and Tala came over.  
"Hilary socked her in the face. Kai pulled Taylor away before she did anything!" Max laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"I know. I was just asking." Hiro laughed. "Nice punch on Michael by the way. But leave the rest to me, Tay."  
"Whatever." She growled.  
"If he comes near you - get someone with muscle."  
"That rules out you then." She mumbled.  
"Fine. Either me, Kai or Tala. Someone from The Magestics, or the Blitzkreig Boy's. I'm sure as your friends with Mariah - her older brother won't mind either."  
"Who Leigh? I'm not sure...he thinks I'm a bad influence on Mariah."  
Hiro pulled Taylor to the side. "He's told me what you've done for her, Tay. I'm sure he'll help."  
"Why are we-"  
"What?" Hiro turned around when she stopped talking. From across the room, Michael was watching her. "That's it." He started walking over there.  
"Hiro!" Taylor held onto his arm - but ended up being dragged across the room.  
"Hiro. He hasn't done anything. Come on." Johnny helped Taylor calm Hiro down and make him turn around and walk back to the Bladebreakers.  
"Thanks, Johnny. Keep an eye on him would you? I need a fucking drink." She left for the bar.  
"Sex on the beach, please."  
"ID?" She pulled it out her clutch bag and showed the bartender.  
"Well, we didn't do it there." She turned to face Michael.  
"What do you want?" She asked - well, more like spat.  
"Just to talk."  
"Talk? That's what you said last time...and we ended up in a public toilet together." She said as though it were an everyday topic.  
"Well, can't blame a guy can you?" He smirked. She picked up her drink and turned to leave. "No, wait, Taylor!" He put a hand on her arm. She turned. "Just give us another go. Come on! We were great together!"  
"Were." She repeated emotionlessly before turning off and leaving. His grip tightened on her arm. She slammed her drink down on the table, it sloshed over the side of the glass.  
"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice asked. Taylor and Michael turned round to see Leigh and Mariah.  
"No problem." Michael said before, smiling at Taylor and walking off.  
"Alright, Tay?" Mariah asked.  
"Yeah. Just need a drink." She downed her drink then went to order another.


	15. I just want to talk: part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
Hiro: 19  
Kai: 18  
Michael: 18  
Taylor: 18  
Tala: 18  
Miriam:17  
Ray: 17  
Mariah:17  
Max: 17  
Hilary: 16  
Tyson: 16  
Kenny: 16

Chapter Fifteen

Taylor was slightly tipsy. Although it wasn't obvious.  
She was sat with Mariah, Miriam, Julia, Oliver and Leigh.

**Beep.** Taylor pulled her blackberry out her clutch.

_Please can't we just talk? x_

_How the fuck did u get this number?_

_Does it matter? Just meet me outside the front in 10 minutes. x_

She shoved her phone in her clutch and went to the bar.

**Taylor's POV**

"Same again."  
The bartender was quite cute actually. Jet black hair, green eyes, nice body. Mmm...I could just spread him on a cracker.  
"What's your name?" I asked him.  
"Julien. You're Miss Taylor Granger, right?" He smiled and handed me my drink.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"I work at Widdowed. You're really talented, do you blade?" Woah, thanks.  
"Yeah, do you?"  
"Nah, I don't have time for it. Shame really - I wish I'd started it when I was younger."  
"How old are you?"  
"21. Yourself?"  
"18. Is this your day job?"  
"No. Just in the evening's, I play baseball with Michael - complete dick if you ask me."  
"Yeah, can't stand the guy."  
"Really? Why's that?"  
"Well, I used to date him...3 years...wish I didn't even go there." I waved my hand.  
"Taylor!" Hiro...great.  
"Stupid brother. Well, nice talking to you. One more drink before I go?" I pulled out my purse.  
"Yeah. This one's on me." He poured me a drink and handed gave it to me with an incredibly sexy smile.  
"Thanks." I picked it up and walked towards the demonic child of Satan - also known as Hiro. "Yes?" I asked as I saluted him. Why the fuck did I salute him?  
"Who was that?"

**Normal POV**

"Julien the sexy bartender." She replied.  
"Sexy? Taylor, he's 21. Too old for you."  
"I know he's 21. Told me himself, I asked. Had a nice little conversation with him aswell. Oh how I'd like to go home with-"  
"-Stop it!" He covered his ears with his hands.

**Mariah's POV**

"How I'd like to go home with him tonight."  
"Who the bartender? Phitt as! Phwoaar!" I joined my drunk blonde girlfriend in drooling over hunky funky serving at the bar.  
"You guys are our sister's! Don't say that infront of us!" Leigh said, somewhat in the distance.  
"He gave me a free drink!" Taylor stated, breathlessly. "I need a drink..."  
"I think someone's had enough." Tala stated smirking and coming over with Miriam plastered to his side.  
"What's the time?" Hiro asked.  
"Ten past." Leigh replied.  
"I'm going outside for some fresh air." Taylor said. Handing me her half full phitt-bartender-brought-drink.

**Normal POV**

Taylor stepped outside and walked over to Michael who was smoking a cigarette.  
"I thought you wouldn't show." Michael said, exhaling a cloud of smoke.  
"I wasn't going to but...you said you only wanted to talk. So talk." She leant against the wall opposite him.  
He took a step closer to her. She shook her head. "One step closer - I'll call out Hiro, and some muscles." He smirked - she copied his expression.  
"Hilary told me. About the miscarriage."  
"Yeah?"  
"If you hadn't had one...would you have told me?"  
"I don't know."  
"What would you have done?"  
"I might seem tough but...I'd be too scared to go through with...you know."  
"Are you drunk?"  
"I don't know why?"  
"You never admit when you're scared."  
"Your point?"  
"Nothing." He offered her two's. She took a drag then exhaled her own cloud. "You look really nice tonight."  
"Thanks. You look nice in a suit."  
"I mean you look _really_ nice." Their eyes met - but neither of them said anything.

"I think I'm going to go check on Taylor - make sure she hasn't passed out or wandered off." Mariah stated.  
"Alright. Want me to come?" Hiro asked.  
"No, I'll be alright." She walked across the room and towards the front door's.

After a couple of minutes Mariah walked back towards them - face as white as a sheet.  
"Are you alright, sis?" Leigh asked.  
"I think I need a drink." She necked the rest of his beer and wiped her mouth.  
"Did you find Taylor?" Hiro asked.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"She alright?"  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Hiro asked, overly-protective brother written all over his face.  
Mariah shook her head. "Yeah she's fine - she just went to find Miriam. "Leigh, can you come with me for a minute please."  
She grabbed hold of her brother's elbow and pulled him across the room.  
Once they were out of earshot Leigh asked: "She's outside isn't she? You don't want Hiro to see-" He gasped "-that."  
Michael and Taylor were still in a heavy lip-locked session - but Taylor was pushing Michael away.  
Leigh ran over there and tapped Michael on the shoulder.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Leigh asked as Taylor jogged over to Mariah.  
"I'm-" Leigh held the All-Starz captain round the throat and pushed him against the wall. "Girls. Go inside."  
"Come on, Tay." Mariah pulled Taylor inside.  
"Remember what I said Taylor." Michael warned before being punched by Leigh.

"Right!" Mariah shoved Taylor into the girl's toilet. "What the hell was that all about? Sure you were pushing him away! What made you go out there to see him by yourself in the first place? OUT!" She yelled to Mathilda as the hedgehog entered the bathroom - immediatley turning round and going out again.  
"Mariah."  
"What's up?" She asked in a calmer tone. Taylor was sat on the counter by the sinks looking grave and sad. Mariah jumped up and sat next to her.  
"I think...I don't know what came over me, but."  
"But what?"  
"I think...I think I kissed him first."  
"Hiro's going to kill you if he finds out." Mariah said, pulling the blonde into a tight protective hug.


	16. There's something in the water

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Sixteen

A man in a black trench coat and hat, slunk in through the back door. He noticed the glasses of water placed on a tray. He pulled a package out from his pocket and emptied the powdery contents into four of the glasses before exiting the way he had come in.

Taylor sat with Mariah and Miriam in the corner of the ballroom.  
"What makes you think that?" Miriam asked, once Mariah told her what happened.  
"I don't know! I think I've had too much to drink - I don't remember." She said. Mariah handed her a glass of water to try and sober the elder teen up.

Kai was talking to Tala and Ray when he noticed their three dates secretively talking in the corner.  
"Shall we see what the girl's are chatting about?" Tala smirked.  
The guy's nodded and made their way over to them. The each grabbed a glass of water on their way over there.

Hiro, Max, Oliver, Johnny and Enrique each grabbed a glass of water.

[With Kai, Taylor, Ray, Mariah, Tala and Miriam]  
"What are you girls chatting about?" Ray asked as the three guys grabbed a seat.  
"Nothing." They all said. The awkward silence began.  
"What's with the emotionless look?" Kai asked Taylor.  
"The secretive look." Tala asked Miriam.  
"And the one you always use after gossiping?" Ray asked Mariah.

**Beep. **Everyone turned to face Taylor.

_I see you Taylor. You'll come back to Biovolt soon enough. We need to resume our project on that Bitbeast of yours._

"What?" Everyone asked her, seeing her look change from emotionless to panic.  
"Nothing." She went to chuck her phone in her bag but dropped it in her half-full water instead. "Fuck! Well, I can't drink this now." She stated, pouring the water into the plant pot and picking her phone out of the wet soil. She made her way to the bathroom to wipe her blackberry.  
She entered the bathroom, and dropped the phone - which smashed on the floor. She didn't care. What she saw she didn't realise was going to keep stabbing at her heart for the rest of her life. Hilary was sat on the sinks in a major make-out session...with Michael. Michael saw her and pulled away from Hilary.  
"Taylor?" He exclaimed, he began walking over to her when Hilary pulled him back to her. Taylor ran out of the bathroom and leant on the wall outside. She couldn't do anything she was in so much shock and...something she'd never felt before...heartbreak? Did she love Michael?  
"Taylor!" Michael came out of the bathroom.  
"No...just...just leave me alone." She began walking off, a wave effect of silence errupted in the room. Everyone had turned to watch what was happening. Hiro, Leigh, Kai and Tala walked over to them.  
"Get. Away from her." Hiro growled. The three guys flanked his sides, and were soon joined by Enrique and Johnny. Spencer and Bryan appeared. Taylor suddenly felt lightheaded. She - along with Oliver began walking outside to get some air.

[With Oliver and Taylor]  
"Are you feeling lightheaded aswell?" Oliver asked as he and Taylor sat on the floor outside.  
"Yeah." She said. "What do you think it was?"  
"The food?" He asked.  
"I haven't eaten anything. What else have you had?"  
"Beer?"  
"No. A lot of people have had that."  
"What about water?"  
"I've had that. But so did some other people."  
"Yeah but...mine tasted a bit...unusual."  
"So did mine...I had to pour half away though..." Oliver suddenly landed in her lap. "Oliver?" She asked, shaking the Unicolian wielder. Suddenly she felt dizzy - and her sight started to have black spots in it. Just before she passed out she saw two men with big black boots get out a black van and come towards them...

[With Spencer, Julia and Leigh]  
"Where's Oliver?" Spencer asked.  
"He went outside with Taylor." Julia replied.  
"Come on. Let's go look for them." Leigh said. The three of them got up form their chairs and went to look for the two bladers. They got outside when Leigh and Spencer were hit with dizziness. "What's up with you two?" Julia asked, looking round at them. Noticing they'd passed out she knelt down next to them. Some cloth covered her mouth and smelled like chloroform. Her vision went blurry before everything went dark.

[Inside]  
Mr Dickinson tapped a spoon on his glass - silencing the room so he could make a speech.  
"Can you all gather into your different Beyblading teams."  
They did as told - no one noticed any members were missing.  
"The Bladebreakers: Tyson, Max, Tala, Ray, Hiro, Kai and...where's Taylor? Oh I'm sure she's just late or something. Barthez Battalion and The White Tigers have joined together as there were not enough players for the tournament: Miguel, Mathilda, Gary, Mariah, Kevin and...Leigh's not here either? F-Dynasty joined with the Saint Sheilds: Miriam, Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Raul and...Julia? Joined with King and Queen are The All-Starz: Michael, Rick, Emily, Eddy, Steven, King and Queen. Well at least they're all there." Mr Dickinson wiped his brow. "Then The Majestics: Robert, Enrique, Johnny and...Oliver? They have agreed that if they are defeated in either round one or two then the team that won their match will play in the third. Last but not least we have The Biltzkreig Boys and their new members: Brian, Ian, Salima, Garland, Brooklyn and...Spencer? Now this is ridiculous! We have a member missing from at least each team! Who's late? Taylor, Leigh, Julia, Oliver and Spencer...They must be filled in on what's happened tonight after I explain the new rules."

The main three rules for the tournament were:  
**1.** _At least one female blader must be on the team._  
**2.** _It's a partnership tournament: 2 against 2._  
**3.** _Two rounds will be played and if incase of a tie - a third round will be played._

Tala and Kai went outside to see if those who were missing had been standing outside. They saw two men coming towards them - realising they were Boris's henchmen they attacked them. Right, Left, Right, Kick, **Duck**, Punch, Thud. The men hit the floor - knocked out - and one of them dropped some van keys. Tala picked up the keys and pressed the button.

**Blip Blip.**

They turned to the lights and sound and looked at the van they'd unlocked.  
"Check the back." Kai stated. Kicking one of the guys in the head as he was waking up.  
They ran to the back of the van and opened the doors. Five bodies piled out the back - each person was tied up with rope. And they were all asleep.  
"You go inside and get someone quickly." Kai stated, beginning to untie Leigh. The guy moaned and woke up.  
"Whaa?" He understood he'd been attempted to be abducted along with the others that were tied up. He began untying Spencer and Kai untied Oliver.  
They woke up as each of them was untied. Oliver untied Taylor and Spencer untied Julia. The girls woke up.  
"What happened to 'ladies first'?" Julia asked. Taylor groaned as Oliver helped her to her feet.  
Tala came back with Bryan. Kai helped Oliver and Taylor, Tala helped Spencer and Bryan helped Leigh and Julia inside.  
Taylor caught Michael's eye as she was helped into the room. She looked away and outside the window.

After everyone had explained why they were taken: Maybe Boivolt wanted a team? They sat down with a glass of water - from the tap.  
The sexy bartender's shift had ended and now there was an old man there. Taylor avoided him like the plague - he looked like a paedophile. Therefore she couldn't get any alcohol.  
She was sat inbetween Hiro and Kai. Sipping tap water.  
"Mariah asked if you got her text?" Hiro asked.  
"No I broke my phone after I saw..." Her voice began to shake so she cut the sentance short.  
"You broke your phone?" Hiro asked.  
"I dropped it." Hiro followed her eye line - she was looking at Michael. He was talking to Steven.  
"What did you see?"  
She sniffed and got to her feet. "Nothing." She went into the toilet and picked up most of the pieces of her phone. She turned around and came face to face with Hilary.  
"Did you like what you saw?"  
"You two deserve each other. Get the fuck out of my face." She barged past her and exited the toilet. She gave Hiro the pieces of her phone and said: "If I do something drastic - don't you even dare try and stop me."  
She went to go back into the toilet and see if there were any more pieces of phone in there when Hilary stood in her way.  
"You still like him don't you." She stated - crossing her arms. "Shame he's moved on from you."  
"Move out of my way."  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Hilary went to slap her. Taylor caught her arm and bent it backwards. The girl started screaming out in pain. Hiro stood up - but remembered what Taylor had said to him. After Hilary blurted out Taylor's secret, he felt he should let her hurt Hilary as she had hurt her. Michael got to his feet and ripped the girls apart. He stood inbetween them. Hiro didn't like him being this close to Taylor and stood up again. But...seeing the way Taylor looked at Michael...he looked at one of the other guys to do something about it. It was Miriam that went over there.  
"Come outside Taylor." She grabbed her friends hand and gently pulled her away. She followed.  
"Tell Hiro I'm going home." Taylor whispered as she hailed a cab.  
"I'm coming with you. I'll just text Tala to tell him we're going and to pass the message onto Hiro."

The cab journey was silent. After the arrived back to the dojo - Taylor changed into her normal attire and Miriam borrowed some clothes. They went to the park.  
"What happened? Why didn't you say anything to Michael?" Miriam asked calmly.  
"I saw him kissing Hilary in the toilet."  
"Is that what's bothering you?"  
"No! Of course not!" Taylor snapped.  
"Tay..." Miriam reasoned. She gave her the look 'I'm-you-friend-you-can-trust-me'.  
"There's this feeling I get, when I look at him, it...it tugs at my heart. I've never felt this way before."  
"Tay...I might be wrong but...do you think...you love him?"  
Taylor looked at her, confusion - and something Miriam had never seen Taylor look like before. Heartbreak.  
"I don't know." She replied. "For six years I've been trained to not feel anything...I don't know what it feels like anymore." She burst into tears - something Miriam was afraid of Taylor doing. The Saint Shields blader put her arm around the blonde's shoulder and cried with her. She didn't know why she was crying, it was just something best friends do. They were there for each other and she was going to be there for Taylor - as she was for her and Mariah.


	17. Rape: What size?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order:  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Seventeen

Taylor composed herself and dried her eyes.  
"Sorry, I...I didn't mean to blub on your shoulder."  
"What are friends for right?" Miriam dried her eyes. "Look, why don't you come round mine later? With Mariah? Get away from The Bladebreakers and Hiro for a bit?"  
Taylor nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice, thanks...will there be alcohol?"  
"I can get some. I am after all _'Miriam godmother'_!" She stood up and posed.  
"Miriam. No." She laughed and pulled the Saint Shields blader down next to her.  
"What are you going to do Tay? About Michael?"  
"I don't know. Try and keep my distance? I'm going to avoid Hilary like the plague. She'll only rub it in but...if she get's up in my face - I will snap her arm off next time."  
"Hello! What are you girls doing out here by yourselves?"

[With Tala, Kai, Oliver, Hiro and Leigh]  
"So Hiro? Seen anyone you like?" Oliver asked, pointing around at all the girls that were here.  
"No. I'd be a paedophile if I went out with anyone here. Except Julia but...she'sTaylor's friend."  
"So you like Julia?"  
"No." He stated.  
"So is Taylor single?" Oliver asked. Hiro growled. "I'm only asking! I'm not going to do anything Hiro! The packt remember?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. Unless she's with Enrique from the band?"  
"Oh no!" Oliver said. "They broke up ages ago!" He saw the look on everyone's face. "It was a dare, they had to go out for a week! Hiro! I swear! **Hiro**!" Oliver found himself on the floor. Leigh pulled him up. "I don't feel bruised anywhere." He said.  
"That's because I pushed you - not punched you." Hiro laughed and pulled Oliver in a head lock and rubbed his head.  
"Hiro! Don't noogie!" Oliver pulled himself out of the grip. "Who's phone was that?" He asked.  
Tala felt his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
"It's from Miriam." He opened the message.

_911 - at park. Help!_

"Shit. I think the girls are in trouble." He put his phone away and ran outside to hail a cab. Kai, Oliver, Hiro and Leigh followed. They all squished in and gave the address for the Dojo.

There were four guys altogether. Taylor found herself being moulded against a tree with someone roughly kissing her neck and Miriam was on the floor with someone on her back.  
"Get Off!" They shouted. Taylor had managed to turn sideways but was forced back with a hand tightening around her throat. She began choking and she could see the man beginning to undo his trousers.  
Miriam had been moved onto her back - the man still ontop of her. She wrapped a leg around the man's neck so he was choking from her knee pincer grip. The man passed out and when she got to her feet - another guy attacked her from behind. She collapsed in absoloute agony on the floor when something sharp pierced across her stomache. She could feel something dripping down her skin. She was bleeding.  
"Miriam!" Taylor chocked out. Her vision was clouding over and she knew she wasn't going to be awake for much longer.

He was sitting the other end of the park through the trees. Thinking about what he had done at the formal. _'It was an accident._' He thought. '_A mistake, and she shouldn't have seen it._'  
"Taylor!" He heard someone scream. '_Shit._' He thought. '_It's playing with my mind_.'  
"Miriam! Run! Get help or something!" He then knew that voice. It wasn't in his head. Taylor needed help - and so did Miriam. He ran in the direction of the shouting to see a beyblade aimed at Miriam's face. He fired his own blade but the other blade scraped her stomache instead. He punched a guy who then fell to the floor - he kicked him repeatedly in the stomache until someone else came at him. He commanded Trygle to attack the man - or at least keep him at bay. The man who he'd kicked got up and ran off - as did the man his bit-beast was attacking. Two guys left.  
"You okay, Miriam?" He helped the girl to her feet.  
"Mmm." She replied. She pulled out Sharkrash and pulled the ripcord out the launcher. She hit the man who'd attempted to rape her across his neck - by accident. The man clutched his neck before following the other two men. Trygle was called back to him as he ran over and punched the man in the head. Taylor passed out in his arms. He kicked the guy once in his gut, once in his chest and once in his head. The man lay still.  
"Taylor?" He asked. "I'll drop you guys back at the Dojo." He held Taylor in one of his arms and helped Miriam walk.  
"Tala?" Miriam asked.  
"No. It's...it's Michael."

Tala, Kai, Oliver, Hiro and Leigh ran towards the park - but stopped once they saw who was coming towards them.  
"Michael." Hiro growled.  
"Stop, wait." Leigh said. "He helped them." Hiro went forward and took Taylor from his arms - he was suprised that he'd let him take her. Tala came and pulled Miriam too him.  
"If you hadn't have helped them. I would hit you." Hiro stated. "But I thank you." Michael nodded.  
Hiro walked back towards everyone else and then Taylor woke up.  
"Put me down." She said. Hiro did as she asked.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Miriam's a lot worse. Help her out. Who helped us?" Hiro looked over his shoulder towards Michael who was still standing there.  
"Where are you going?" Oliver asked her when she began walking over to him.

Taylor stopped walking and stood infront of Michael. She looked into his eyes and saw: Guilt and hurt.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"I'm sorry." He replied. She shrugged. He sighed. She slapped him and he expected that - but what he didn't expect was for her to stand on her tiptoe's and kiss him on that same cheek.  
She turned to walk away. He held her arm and slid that down to her hand. She turned to look at him. Her usual bored expression on her face.  
"I'm never going to wash that cheek again."  
She smirked. "What are you really going to say?"  
"I'm sorry. For what you saw - I'm never going to do that again. She was a mistake and I think...I'm still not over you."  
She could tell that really hit his pride to admit something like that.  
"I don't think I'm over you either - but...I think it's too soon for us to do anything."  
"It's never too soon." He pulled her into a bear hug - she returned it, very much to her suprise as it was anyone else's.

After a quick hug - they walked in their seperate direction's.  
Taylor was suprised Hiro had waited for her. "Where's everyone?" She asked.  
"Helping Miriam." Taylor began running inside.

[Inside]  
"Cold water." Tala said. He'd cleaned the wound with an antiseptic wipe and just needed some cold water and a bandage to dress it.  
"How is she?" Taylor asked. "You're staying here tonight." She stated to Miriam. Getting the bandage's out of the cupboard. The girl nodded.  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry." Tala looked at her, apologetically.  
Taylor passed him the bandages.  
"You alright, Taylor?" Kai asked as he sat next to her.  
"Yeah...that man had _the_ smallest dick ever." She put her face in her hand and everyone started laughing.  
"Taylor! Don't make me laugh! It hurts!" Miriam chuckled, gritting her teeth. Tala wound the bandage round Miriam's stomache and then he was done.  
"Finished." He said, washing his hands then putting everything away. She wiped the table clean and then sat in the chair opposite Taylor. Tala sat opposite Kai.  
"Where's Leigh and Oliver?" Taylor asked once the awkward silence evolved into the dishwasher starting.  
"Leigh went to inform Mariah and Oliver went to tell Joseph and Ozuma."  
"If they tell Dunga, I will shove their beyblades so far up their arse they won't be able to shit for a week!" She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
Taylor spat her water back into the glass. "I'd hate to be them." She whispered to Kai. He nodded.  
"So Taylor? This guy's dick was small...what size is Michael's?" Tala asked.  
"Don't waste any time asking. Do we have to talk about this?" Miriam asked.  
"Yes." Kai and Tala stated. They then looked back at Taylor. She turned pink with embarrassement and leant her head on the table. She put her arms above her head and held them about 12 inches apart.  
"Mine's bigger." They both said. They then looked at each other and their eyes widened.  
"What about Enrique's?" Kai asked. She looked up at him, he face said it all: 'What-are-you-talking-about?'  
"Oh yeah! We know!" The two guys exclaimed.  
"I went out with him for a week - do you really think I saw it?" She asked, Miriam was trying not to wet herself.  
"This is womanizer _Enrique_ we're talking about right? And judgeing by the way Miriam's pissing herself..." Tala trailed off.  
Taylor started laughing and motioned her hands to about 5 maybe 6 inches.  
"Ooooh! Shame!" Kai and Tala yelled laughing.  
"Oh my God..." Miriam ended her laughter.  
"What about Ozuma's, Miriam?" Tala asked - checking the girl out.  
"What?" She shouted. "I've never...Taylor." She said, accusingly. Taylor had one foot outside the kitchen door and one foot inside. Miriam leaped off her chair and jumped on the blonde's back.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Ozuma asked as he stood next to Hiro by the door.  
"She jumped on me!" Taylor exclaimed.  
"She told them!"  
"Told them what?" Ozuma asked.  
Miriam and Taylor exchanged glances before Miriam got off the girl's back.  
"Nothing." They both said before going back in the kitchen trying as hard as they could to contain their laughter.


	18. Miriam finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Eighteen

Taylor came downstairs with Miriam early that morning.  
"I can't believe we were nearly raped last night." Miriam stated, yawning.  
"At least you were able to do something about it - I was fucking trained in Biovolt and stood there like a fucking lemon!"  
"When was the last time you did it?"  
"Almost with-" She looked at the newspaper.  
"What? Almost with who? What's with the newspaper?"  
"Look at the front page headline and picture."

**Kai Hiwatari seen with mystery girl in rain**

'_It's a good thing my picture's dark._' Taylor thought.

[Flashback]  
_His hands tightened around her waist when the rain began pouring harder. They broke apart for air and then they saw a flash. They thought it was lightning at first but when a silouetted figure ran off - they knew they had been seen by someone._  
[End Flashback]

"Oooh! We can use this as blackmail against him! Oh my god. You know who she is don't you-" Miriam covered her mouth with her hand. "You...you cut off when you saw the front page! It's you!" Miriam laughed. Taylor remained silent - but felt her face burning. "You and Kai! Who would've thought? Hey! Kai, Tala. Have you seen the front page on the paper?" Kai looked at Taylor's face. She had obviously died of embarrassment.  
"Watch yourself you two. It's a good thing your sillouette is dark Taylor...what if Hiro had seen?" Miriam laughed.  
"How did she find out?" Kai asked.  
"It. Was. An. Accident." Taylor growled with her teeth gritted.  
Tala chuckled at the front page. "Knew you'd done stuff - but didn't expect a photo with tounges."  
"What else have you done?" Miriam asked.  
"Nothing!" Kai and Taylor exclaimed as Kai snatched the paper away from Tala. He ripped off the front page and screwed it up before throwing it in the bin.  
"So almost with Kai, huh, Tay?" Miriam winked and nudged her friend.  
"No!" She exclaimed. "Almost with Michael at the formal if Mariah hadn't stopped us. Thank god!" She whispered into the blunette's ear.

They'd all sat themselves at the kitchen table.  
"I can't believe you guys were nearly raped last night." Tala began a conversation the girls had already had that morning. The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"We've already had this conversation." Taylor growled at the red head. "What's the time?" She asked.  
"Ten too seven." Kai replied.  
"Why the fuck did you get me up so early, Taylor?" Miriam exclaimed.  
"We could always go back to bed?" Tala hinted at Miriam.  
"Alright." She smirked at him. Kai and Taylor exchanged glances.  
"Really?" Tala sounded shocked.  
"Yeah." He stood up. As did she. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the kitchen.  
"Stay quiet and don't go in my bed." Taylor and Kai said simultaeneously. The two bladers left the kitchen to go upstairs for some private shag time.  
"So what's going on between you and Michael?" Kai broke the ice. Taylor spat out her tea. "Say it don't spray it - or at least don't cover me in it."  
"Sorry. I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"That's what I said."  
"Well, you're either attatched to his mouth or not so...which is it?"  
"I said: I don't know." Kai sighed. "Alright. I was drunk at the formal, kissed him. I think I was heartbroken or something when I saw him making out with Hilary in the fucking bog. He rescued me and Miriam last night from being raped and said he wasn't over me so I said: I don't think I'm over you either - but I think I'm more over him than not." She took a deep breath and took a sip of her tea.  
"Do you think-"  
"-Do I think what?"  
"Do you think you'll ever get back together with him?"  
"I don't know. A relationship with him means a lot of sex...he always wants it rough...it's fun but...God! Give a girl a break!"  
"I really didn't want to hear that from my sister on a monday morning." Hiro stated as he walked into the kitchen with a disgusted look on his face.  
"Well, you wouldn't have had to hear that if you hadn't have walked into the kitchen at that moment!" Taylor snapped at him.  
"Who woke up on the wrong side of the fucking bed this morning?" Hiro exclaimed. Taylor growled, slammed her mug of tea on the draining board and left for the lounge. Hiro looked at Kai.  
"Don't. Ask." Kai warned getting up and following Taylor to the lounge.

Tala and Miriam came back downstairs.  
"Have fun?" Kai asked.  
They nodded and smirked at each other.  
"If you've knocked her up...you'll have me to answer too."  
Tala sat down, smirked and crossed his hands behind his head. "Everyone want's a little piece of me. You _can_ be next if you want, Taylor...I can make time. _Plenty_ of time." Miriam punched him in his gut.  
"Do I look like I wear a skirt that says 'enter here'? No. I wear a top that says 'no ball games'." She stood up. "So take your dick somewhere else!"  
Kai smirked. "Bey-battle?" He asked Taylor.  
"Please." She replied. They both stood up and walked outside the dojo. She went to turn towards the bey-dish when he put his hand around her upper arm and pulled her outside the dojo gates.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Beach."  
"Why?"  
"I find it's a great place 1) when you're trying to learn new moves and 2) peace and quiet."  
She smirked.

[At the beach]  
"So what new move are you trying to master?" Kai asked.  
"I'm trying to do-it's hard to explain - I'll have to show you." She threaded through the ripcord and then attatched Jolteon to the launcher.  
She let it rip and Jolteon hit the sand - spinning ferociously. Jolteon zig-zagged through each pebble on the beach - leaving a thin trail behind it before using one as a trampoline and launching into the air. She did a full 360 flip before hitting the pebble at an angle - tossing it into the air - before being under it - still spinning.  
"This is the part I get so pissed off about. Jolteon. Shock lightning strike." The pebble was attacked by lighting before it fell off the blade - propelling off the attack ring and hitting Taylor in the shin.  
"Fuck." She whispered angrily. Jolteon, tried again with another rock which propelled off the attack ring and hit her again. Three times Jolteon tried and failed.  
"What exactly are you trying to do?" Kai asked once Taylor angrily called back Jolteon.  
"I'm trying to flip the stone, get it attatched onto the attack ring then smash it to pieces by changing Jolteon's direction."  
"What made you think of doing that? That is pretty hard to do."  
"I don't know. It just came to me and then I set my mind on doing it and...well...that was that."  
"Let me try." Dranzer tried once and failed. The second time however - he was nearly sucessful. Kai called back his blade.  
"Team try?" Taylor asked. Kai smirked and nodded. "Let it rip!" They said at the same time. They both aimed for the same stone - that was unsucessful. Both blades stopped.  
"We'll be up against two opponents. Go for two stones - but propell your stone into my blade and I'll propell mine into yours." Taylor suggested. The first time was unsucessful - Taylor ended up being attacked by both stones hitting her shin.  
"Sorry." Kai said. The second time - was sucessful. "We'll just have to aim it right." Kai said as they both called back their blades.  
"It's all about the aim." Taylor nodded.  
"What do you think it is? About Dranzer and Jolteon. They work great _together_ but refuse to fight _against_ each other." Kai asked.  
Taylor shrugged. "Not sure...it must be something about pheonix's. Maybe they know each other or something?" Kai smirked and grabbed her wrist.  
"Come on. I want to show you something."  
"If this is something like one of Tala's practical jokes - I'm not interested."  
"Oh yeah...it's not what Tala did...or what he thinks." He smirked and pulled her into a clearing in the trees.

[Flashback]  
_"Taylor, I want to show you something." Tala smirked as he pulled the blonde behind the dojo during training._  
_"What?" She replied._  
_He smirked and looked down. She followed his gaze and slapped him. "Tala! Put it away! I did not want to see that before lunch!"_  
_"Come on! Just touch it!" She walked away. He zipped up his trousers and followed her back to everyone else._  
[End Flashback]

"Wow. It's pretty." Taylor sat down and looked through the gap in the bushes out to sea. Kai lay down next to her. She leant backwards until her back met the cool green grass.  
"It's not as pretty as what _I'm_ looking at."  
"What? The sea?"  
"No. _You_, Taylor." She looked at him and sure enough, his crimson orbs were staring straight at her.  
"Does anyone else come here?"  
"I don't think anyone's seen this place before."  
"Good." She said as she crashed her lips onto his.

[At the Dojo]  
Miriam came out of the kitchen to find all the seats had been taken. So she settled for Tala's lap - he did after all, pat it for her.  
"Where's Kai and Taylor?" Tyson asked.  
"They went blading." Tala repled.  
"Their not outside." Tyson said.  
Tala and Miriam exchanged glances. Tala looked at Ray and Max. "Didn't Taylor want to try out that new technique?" Ray offered.  
"Yeah. They must've gone somewhere with a lot of obstacles." Max added.  
"I'll text Taylor-crap. She hasn't got a phone. I'll text Kai." Hiro pulled out his phone.  
"Hiro. Their eighteen. They can take care of themselves without a curfew." Miriam advised.  
"I know." He carried on texting.  
"Well...if she hasn't learnt that new move - you'll be in for her anger when she get's back." She crossed her arms and leant against Tala's chest.  
"Shit. Cancel, can_cel, cancel_!" Hiro pressed a button repeatedly on his phone.

**Beep.**  
They'd just pulled on their trousers after a quickie.  
"Huh. It's your brother."  
"Which looser?"  
"Wild guess."  
"Hiro." Kai nodded.

_Where r u and Taylor? Come back asap - Hiro_

"We need to get back." He pulled her to her feet.  
"Do you always carry condoms around?" Kai nodded. "Why?"  
He smirked. "Emergencies." She gave him a look that clearly said 'what-emergency-would-that-be?' "You never know. What if a train broke down and I was trapped somewhere alone with some phitt horny bitch?" Taylor laughed.

They'd walked into the dojo when Hiro bombarded Taylor with a unprepared question.  
"Why the fuck have you got leaves in your hair?"  
"I pushed her in a bush." Kai replied smirking.  
"Why?" Hiro asked.  
"Probobly because I hit him."  
"How hard?"  
She thumped him hard in his arm - making him reach for it. "That hard." She walked over to the mirror and looked at the state of herself. She walked into the kitchen whilst pulling leaves, twigs and grass out of her hair. She turned around and gave a whole new meaning to the phrase 'crap your pants'.  
"Miriam! Don't creep up on me like that!" She clutched her chest and took a deep breath.  
Miriam smirked. "You had it didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"I won't dignify that question with an answer." She sucessfully hid her blush.  
"I'm telling Mariah."  
Taylor shrugged. "It doesn't bother me-Crap!"  
"Hah! You did!"  
"Did what?" Hiro asked as he walked in.  
"Mastered my new move." Taylor said before anything that should be kept behind closed doors came out of her friends mouth.  
"Good. Miriam...can you leave us alone for a minute." The bluenette nodded and left the kitchen, closing the door behind her.  
"Taylor...is something going on between you and Kai?"  
To cover up any hesitation she burst out laughing. "What makes you say that?" She eventually asked.  
"I don't mind-" _'LIES!'_ Taylor screamed into her mind. "-Just tell me the truth."  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah! Of course!" She stated sarcastically.  
"Really?" Hiro growled.  
"No!" She shouted.  
Hiro sighed. "Well...I don't want anything happening but...if it did...I'd prefer it to be Kai...than Michael."  
"Hiro. Nothing's going on. And I don't think anything will. If it did - I think he'd ask you."  
"Well, that's strange - he said the same thing."  
Taylor sat down on a kitchen chair. "Nothing. Is going on. If there was - I wouldn't be able to hide it from you."  
"I've known that since I saw you kissing Garland when you were nine and you said 'we weren't doing anything!'" He laughed. Then saw the look on her face. "You're not seeing Garland are you?" He sounded shocked.  
"Hiro. You've got nothing to worry about. And if it's any of your buisness, I'm single." She got up and left the room. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief.


	19. Truth, reasons and lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Nineteen

Taylor decided she was going to go into town and get a new phone.  
"Where are you going?" Ray asked - he was putting his coat on too.  
"Get a new phone. Completely fucked up the other one. Where you off to?"  
"Meeting Mariah." Taylor looked at him.  
"Take care of her. Or else." She smirked and winked at him. "If you want any advice - she likes pink."  
"I think everyone knows that." Ray laughed. They walked down the path of the dojo and out the gates.  
"So...what was the real reason you had leaves in you hair?" Ray smiled at Taylor's slight blush. He only then noticed she was only an inch taller than he was. "Can I ask a question?"  
"As long as it's nothing about yesturday." She warned.  
"No, about Mariah."  
"Sure."  
"If I was going to buy her something - what would she like?"  
"If she likes you as much as you think - she'll accept a bag of frozen peas. But if your going to get her food - she likes toffee crisp. She's always eating them." Ray laughed. "Ooop! Phone shop. See you back at the dojo - tell Mariah I said hi."  
"See you later, Taylor." He went off to meet Mariah.

[In the phone shop]

She browsed along the phone racks when someone came up behind her.  
"I know where you live."  
She turned around - but they'd gone. She picked up the closest phone too her - which happened to be the same type of Blackberry she had last time.  
"Excuse me. I'd like this one."

She left the phone shop and walked quickly back to the dojo.

Once she got back she plugged in her new phone. Put in the sim card from her old one and turned the phone on.

76 new messages. Mark all. Delete. She sighed. _'Well that's over_.' She heard a bang - but she knew everyone was outside training. She went to check. _'Ray's with Mariah. Tyson, Hiro, Kai, Tala, Max and Kenny are outside._' She thought.  
"Alright Taylor?" Hiro asked. She shook her head. "What's wrong?"  
"I think someone's inside." She whispered.  
"Kai! Tala!" Hiro called. They called back their blades and came over.  
"Yeah?" They asked.  
**Bang**. Taylor jumped out the house - landing in Tala's arms.  
"Warn me when your going to jump me." Tala smirked.  
**Bang**.  
"Is it someone? Or something?" Hiro asked - sending Tala a death glare. A vibration came from Taylor's boob. The three guys turned to look - Tala look down. Taylor pulled out her new phone from her bra.  
"What? They make handy pockets."

_I see you._

"No. Hiro. It's someone." She showed him the text. "Wait? Where's grandpa."  
Hiro sighed in relief. "He's in his training room - he's making the noises."  
Tala put Taylor down. Taylor looked in all the trees, then ran inside. She came out again with the metal baseball bat and a tennis ball.  
"Back up." She said to everyone. "If I miss - he's in that tree." She nodded to the one before putting the bat over her shoulder. She threw the ball into the air and swung the bat around. The ball flew through the air - but missed the chest of the sillouetted figure by mere inches.  
"Fuck! Get him!" She ran after the guy who'd jumped down from the tree. Kai held her back.  
"Let him run."  
"Why?"  
"Because he can tell whoever sent him - that we know they're watching us." She nodded.  
**Beep.**

_I have something I need 2 tell u...meet me at the park in 20 mins, M_

"I gotta go." She said.  
Hiro walked next to her. "Who's 'M'?"  
"It's rude to read over someone's shoulder."  
"Taylor..."  
"Miriam or Mariah? Take your pick!" She spat.  
"Or Michael?" He whispered. She remained silent.  
"I don't know. Some of my contacts were deleted from my sim. It could be either one of them."  
"Well, I'm coming with you."  
"Suit yourself then. Wait...if it _was_ Michael - he would've put a kiss - he _always_ does so _don't_ ask. Mariah's out with Ray and Miriam would have put a kiss aswell."  
"So who is it then?"  
"I don't fucking know! Unless-" She gasped. "-No kiss. Miriam could be pissed off with me."  
"Or Michael."  
"Why would he be pissed off with me?"  
"I don't know, Taylor."  
"What made you think me and Kai were shag buddies?"  
"Say it straight." He rolled his eyes. "1) you had leaves in your hair and were with him only 2) I saw a newspaper front page in the bin and thought 'Oh, Taylor get's up first - maybe she did threw it away to cover something up'."  
"Okay 1) he pushed me in a bush because I hit him 2) I don't read the paper - Kai does. That means he didn't want anyone on the team to see it."  
Hiro nodded. "Good points."  
Taylor walked into the park - Hiro followed. They sat down on the same bench, Taylor slid to the end. Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed.

They'd sat there for 15 minutes when a twig snapped.  
"Hilary?" Hiro asked as the brunette appeared.  
"Hiro? I didn't know you were going to be here?"  
Taylor stood up. "Just say what you wanted to say. Then leave."  
"Fine. Michael lied. He doesn't love you - that's why he was with me at the formal. Get over it - he's mine now."  
Taylor laughed. "What makes you think I give a shit? _Now_ fuck off."  
"Fine - I'll go. But just remember this Taylor, he's over you - doesn't want to see you anymore - he's seen how much of a bitch you are and realised he needs someone like me instead."  
"I've been with him for _years_...he's been with you for an hour. Pfft! Yeah - of course he needs you, he knows you _so_ well." Taylor rolled her eyes. "You two are _prefect_ for each other, although - he can do so much _better_ than _you_...wait? I thought you liked Tyson?" Hilary changed to a dark shade of crimson. "It's true then. Well hear this." Taylor picked Hilary up by the front of her shirt until her feet were lifted from the floor. "The more you make an enemy out of me - the more I'll do to beat the shit out of you and stop you from seeing Tyson. Choose your enemies wisely - once I am one - there's no going back." She dropped the girl on the floor and kicked her in the gut before walking back to the dojo.  
Hiro helped Hilary to her feet before running to catch up with Taylor.  
"Well said, sis." He glanced at her before properly looking at her. She had her head bowed and her fringe was covering her eyes. "Taylor?" She smirked and sniffed.  
"What?"  
"Are you...are you crying?" She shook her head 'no'. He rolled his eyes and carried on walking in silence although he swore he saw a teardrop slide down her pale cheek.


	20. Dad's coming home!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Twenty

**Knock Knock**

Taylor was alone at home. She got up and answered the door.  
"Dad?" She whispered.  
"Taylor! I didn't know you'd come back!" Mr Granger pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you again! You don't know how proud I am of you!"

She woke with a start. "Dad?" She cried out. '_No. Just a dream. A dream I just wish would come true._' She thought. She looked at the time. 6:00 am. She sighed. '_Tala and Kai will be up - I loose my alone time._' She pulled on dark blue denim jeans and a black camisole. She didn't bother brushing her hair. She walked absentmindedly down the stairs. Dawdling into the kitchen, Tala and Kai had looks of worry on their faces.  
"Are you alright?" Kai asked. "Why?" She mumbled.  
"You look like crap." Tala replied.  
"Say it straight. Hold on I'll be back in a minute." She left the kitchen and looked in the mirror. She was paler than usuaul and she didn't need makeup on today - her eyes were dark enough already. _'Lack of sleep._' She smirked. She ran her hands through her hair and re-entered the kitchen.  
"So what's wrong?" Tala asked as Kai sat next to Taylor at the kitchen table.  
"I...no...don't worry." Tala gave her a look and Kai nudged her. She sighed. "I keep having dreams about my dad. It's like...in my mind...I know he's going to come back...but he won't show it."  
"Show what?" Kai asked.  
"The fact that he's proud of me." She got up and left the kitchen.  
Kai looked at Tala. "Did we pressure her?"  
"No. It's probobly a touchy subject." Tala replied.  
Hiro walked into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster.  
"Hiro?" Kai asked. The eldest Granger turned to look at Kai. "How would you describe the way your dad is with Taylor?"  
Hiro hesitated. "Difficult. I don't know much about it really. Dad left when we were young but...Taylor didn't seem to care. Infact - Dad didn't even say goodbye to her. She hasn't seen him since she was six but - Tyson and I have seen him since then - Taylor and Dad just weren't bothered. What brought this conversation up?" He buttered his toast and sat at the table next to Tala.  
"Taylor said she's had dreams where he's come back." Tala replied. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar from the fridge. She sat next to Kai - the only seat left.  
Hiro gave her a look.  
"Am I not allowed to sit here?" She asked, mouthful.  
"Yes. But why are you eating _that_ for breakfast? Infact, why _are _you eating that? I thought you didn't like chocolate."  
She shrugged. "Dunno. Just fancied it." Kai's eyes met with Tala's. Tala smirked. "Infact. Why not go all out - and have a chocolate McFlurry." She picked up the phone when it started ringing. "Woah, karma from the carbs." She threw the half eaten chocolate bar on the side and answered the phone. "What? Who-" She dropped the phone. Then picked it up and held a hand over the part you talk into. "It was Hilary. _I'm_ not here." She whispered as she handed Hiro the phone.  
"Hello? Dad!...Hilary, why?...You recognised the voice?" Hiro looked at Taylor and smiled sympathetically. Taylor went to the cupboard. "You're coming back? When? Okay...Yeah, I'll tell Tyson...Bye." He put the phone down.  
"You're still eating?" Tala asked Taylor who emerged from the cupboard with a bag of crisps. The look she gave was 'Your-point?' Tala rolled his eyes then looked at Kai.  
"So Dad's coming back then? When?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Wednesday" Hiro put the phone back on the hook.  
"Well. I'll need to pack my bag and get out of here before then. Phone me when he's gone - then I'll come back." She finished her crisps and put the packet in the bin.  
"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! _Woah!_ 1) Who would you stay with? And 2) you're not leaving - you're going to sort this out with Dad - whatever it is and 3) what _is_ going on with you and Dad?" He followed her into the living room.  
"It's not _me_ that's got to sort this out with Dad, Hiro. He's got to sort _himself_ out."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's ashamed of me!"  
"That's not true."  
"Yes it is!"  
"No it's not!"  
"It is!"  
"Why, Taylor? Why would he be ashaned of you?"  
"Because I'm different to you and Tyson!" Hiro shut up. "I wasn't up to his expectations. You and Tyson went out and played football...what could he do with me? He couldn't accept the fact that I was a girl and didn't do the same things you and Tyson did - THAT'S WHY I WENT TO BIOVOLT!"  
"You...you went willingly?"  
"I wanted to do something he wouldn't think I would do. I wanted him to be proud of me - but that won't happen."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I ran away. He didn't want me going out or meeting with anyone. So I ran away."  
"When was this?"  
"When you were at Boarding School."  
"Oh. He told me you went to a girl's one and not to say anything about it."  
She smiled sadly. "Because he didn't want anyone to know that I ran away because I felt unloved. That's the good thing about Biovolt, Hiro. It made me emotionless. I forgot about how I didn't have a loving father. But the bad thing about being emotionless was because I didn't know how to feel towards anyone else." He pulled her into a hug. She didn't return it - but he knew she wanted too.  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked as he came downstairs.  
"You're up early." Tala yelled from the kitchen. Tyson shrugged.  
"Dad's coming home on Wednesday." Taylor said dully. Tyson leaped in the air with joy.  
"Yeah! Aren't you excited? Yes! I'm going to practice! Show Dad what the world champ can do!" He ran outside with Dragoon and his launcher. "Let it Rip!" He yelled.  
Taylor looked up at Hiro and sighed before leaving for the kitchen.  
"Still hungry?" Kai asked. She shook her head before getting a glass of water and leaving the kitchen.

[With Tyson and Taylor]  
"Aren't you happy he's coming home, Taylor?" Tyson asked.  
She shrugged.  
"You haven't seen Dad for ages have you?"  
She shook her head.  
"Why not?"  
She shrugged.  
"You're not being very sociable." He mumbled.  
Taylor called back her blade and left the dojo.  
"Where are you going?" He asked. She ignored him and carried on walking.

**Knock Knock.**

Hiro answered the door. "Dad?" He exclaimed. "I thought you weren't coming until Wednesday?"  
"The plane landed early." He held out his hand for Hiro to shake - but then pulled him into a hug. "My boy - you've grown! Where's Tyson?"  
"Eating." Hiro replied.  
"He hasn't changed." Mr Granger shook his head and went into the kitchen.  
"Dad!" Tyson ran at his father with his arms outstretched. Mr Granger picked him up and spun him round before putting him on his feet.  
"My! You've grown aswell! I'm so glad to see you both! Kai, Tala, Ray, Max - nice to see you!" Mr Granger nodded to the russians before pulling Tyson into the living room to join Hiro.  
"You must be Hilary. Nice to meet you!" Mr Granger said to Taylor - holding out his hand.  
Taylor looked at his hand. "My name. Is Taylor." Mr Granger dropped his hand and went to sit on the sofa inbetween Hiro and Tyson.  
"What the _hell_ have you done to your hair?" He scolded. She rolled her eyes and looked at Hiro.  
"She dyed it." He said.  
"What are you doing here Taylor?" He asked.  
"You sound like you're not happy to see me."  
"Of course I am." He replied, dully.  
"You have a funny way of showing it."  
"Taylor was in Biovolt, Dad. Not a boarding school." Hiro said.  
Mr Granger looked shocked. Taylor glared at Hiro. "_Why_ Taylor?"  
"I wanted to proove to you that I was good at something."  
He ignored her. "I ran into Michael Parker just before I arrived at the dojo." Hiro growled. "He seems like a nice guy, Taylor."  
"What the _fuck_ are you hinting at?" She snapped.  
"Watch your language!" He scolded again.  
"Sorry. What the _fuck_ are you hinting at, Dad?"  
"I'm just saying - he's a nice boy-"  
"-Well if it's any of your buisness - I've been there!" She stormed out of the dojo.  
"It's a touchy subject for her." Tyson said.  
"Dad. Don't talk about him to her - it's not a good subject." Hiro added.  
"What has she done to herself?"  
"Tried to make you proud of her!" Hiro exclaimed - following Taylor out of the dojo.  
Mr Granger raised his eyebrows. "So! How's the world champ?"  
"Well, I'm glad I wasn't up against Taylor - she beat me!"  
"Really? Well - you shouldn't have let her win, Tyson."  
"I _didn't_ Dad! She partnered with _Kai_ for the next tournament! And _he's_ the _Captain!"_  
"She must be an alright blader then." He pondered.  
"She's great Dad! Just watch her blade!"  
"Alright. If you want me too." Mr Granger followed Tyson outside the dojo.  
"Kai, Max, Ray, Tala!" Tyson shouted. "Training!" Tyson was going to proove to his father - that Taylor _was_ going to make him proud.


	21. Bitbeast's past together

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Twenty One

Tyson ran outside with Mr Granger, Kai, Tala, Max and Ray in tow.  
"Taylor!" Tyson shouted. The blonde turned around. "I challenge you to a bey-battle!" She smirked.  
"Bring it." Came her competetive reply.  
They walked around to the bey-dish - one on each side - and loaded their blades into their launchers.  
"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" Hiro shouted. Purple and White blades spun ferociously into the dish.  
"Don't hold back Tyson!" Taylor snapped once his blade went straight onto the defensive.  
"Fine! Dragoon! Storm Attack!"  
"Jolteon! Shock Defense!" The tornado of wind was strong - but had no effect of Taylor's blade. Once the wind passed - everyone was shocked to see that Taylor's blade had dissapeared.  
"Where is she?" Tyson asked frantically. His blade was hit by a bolt of lightning - making it wobble. "Dragoon! Come on!" The white blade regained it's balance. "Stop hiding Taylor!"  
"I'm not hiding - she's right infront of you." Taylor's blade was spinning ontop of Dragoon. "Found the weakness in your attack. Jolteon!" Jolteon reversed their positions so she was underneath.  
"Taylor." Kai said. "You couldn't do that by yourself-"  
"-I know. I'm trying something different. I found the strongest part of my attack. Jolteon! Shock Lightning Strike!"  
"Dragoon! Defend!"  
Dragoon and Jolteon appeared. White against purple and silver. Jolteon began creating sparks around the blade which got stronger, more powerul and eventually struck Dragoon. Dragoon was loosing his balance, before eventually coming to a stop.  
"Woah! Jolteon's attack strength has increased!" Kenny announced. Everyone looked at him as if to ask: When did you get here? "I came just as Hiro was counting down. So I wanted to see if there were any improvements!"  
"Tyson. You really shouldn't let your sister win like that." Mr Granger said. "But nice work, my boy." He turned around to go inside the dojo.  
"You can't even bring yourself to say my name can you?" Taylor growled. "So from now on I'll call you Steve."  
"My name isn't Steve."  
"Oh...well...my name isn't '_your sister_'." She stalked out of the dojo.  
"I thought girls were supposed to be daddies little princess." Ray said to Max who shrugged.  
"Dad that was harsh. She went to Biovolt for six years - and you didn't say anything about her bey-battle."  
"Hold on! She _went_ to Biovolt? _Willingly?_" Kai and Tala exclaimed.  
Hiro nodded. "Unfortunatley." The two russians followed Taylor out the dojo.

[With Taylor, Kai and Tala]  
"Fuck. Off!" She growled as they approached her. They carried on walking.  
"You put _yourself _in Biovolt?" They exclaimed sitting next to her.  
"1) I didn't know what it was like 2) they said I could leave anytime I wanted. Only when I wanted to did I find out they'd lied. 3)...Your Grandfather...he's...he's...what's the word?"  
"A fucking _twat_?" He suggested. She nodded. "What did he talk to you about?"

[Flashback]  
_Voltaire was obviously telling her off, his face was contorted with anger. Taylor lifted her head up, she was angry too. Voltaire lifted his hand above his head and slapped her head across the face "Insolent girl! You will, wether you like it or not!" The old man shouted._  
[End Flashback]

"Beacuse I refused to do something - and ran away."  
"What were you asked to do?"  
"A lot of things."  
"Well, you must've done _something _bad for Voltaire to visit you." Tala said.  
She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I had to have Jolteon taken into the lab's and tampered with - _that_ wasn't going to happen. I had to steal all your Bitbeasts - _that_ wasn't going to happen. And then I had to..." She mumbled the last part.  
"What was that?" Tala asked. "God! He must've approoved of you!"  
"What?"  
"She has to marry into your family when she turns 20." Kai laughed.  
"What's so funny?" She snapped.  
"You'd have to marry me." Her look said it all: 'Why?-Explain.-I'm-so-confused.' "I'm his _only_ grandson."  
"I'm going to leave you two alone." Tala said - feeling uncomfortable.  
"Taylor. I..."  
"Michael..."  
"It's Kai. Actually."  
"No. Michael." She nodded to behind him. He turned around. The All Starz Captain was walking towards them.  
"Taylor can I talk to you for a minute?" Michael asked.  
"I'm busy - can I phone you later?" She asked. He looked agitated.  
"It really can't wait." She sighed and looked at Kai who sighed and nodded.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.  
"It's best if I show you." He said - holding her waist.  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he leant down and placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips.  
"I want to give us another chance."  
"Michael...I'm sorry. But...I love you - not in _that_ way - but, I just want us to be friends. We have too mush past to just push aside. I'm sorry." She pulled out of his arms. "Besides, Hilary said you were with her now."  
"She. Lied." He growled. "Taylor, the only reason I kissed her was because I needed someone to...to get over you. But if you want to be friends then...I guess I don't want to loose you."  
"Thanks Michael. That means a lot." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "That is all you wanted to say...right?" She asked.  
"No. Umm...Boris is looking for you."  
She nodded. "I know. Thanks for the warning, I'll see you at the tournament - if not before, okay?" He nodded and hugged her one last time before leaving. What she said was the truth. She did love Michael - but not in _that_ way. She just wanted to be friends.

Taylor sat down next to Kai again.  
"What did you want to say?" She asked.  
"Taylor...the moment's gone. I forgot."  
"Kai..." She asked impatiently.  
He sighed. "Will you go out with me?"  
She laughed. "Kai. I think we've gone past that."  
"So...what do we call _us_ then?"  
She shrugged. "I'm up for 'Friends with benefits' if you are? Unless you're thinking boyfriend and girlfriend? I'd be okay with that too." She looked at him - waiting for an answer.  
"I'm up for the second one. On one condition."  
"What?"  
"Don't tell Hiro...unless we have too."  
"Oh God! Deal without a second thought." He smirked.

[Inside the beyblades with Dranzer and Jolteon]  
"Dranzer...I think we've done a pretty good job." Jolteon cooed.  
"Yepp - it's a good thing we've got a mind connection with our bladers to know what they felt." Dranzer replied.  
"So...we can be opponents again then?"  
"I don't want to be opponents - I want to be partners."  
"Taylor's mind will flip - she doesn't understand my history." The lightning pheonix hung her head.  
"Maybe Kai will find out mine too - and they can piece them together...together." The fire pheonix reassured.  
"I understand yours - we were tested on together, remember?"  
"Yeah, and I saved you - set you free. That's when you found Taylor - who brought me to Kai - why don't they remember that?"  
"Thankyou." Jolteon nuzzled her beak against Dranzer's who returned it. "I think they don't remember because they - like all the others - have blocked out or lost some of the memories."  
"Well. Kai blocked his out - I can uncover that. He needs to know that Taylor brought me too him as I brought you too Taylor."  
"You have the easiest job! Taylor _lost_ her memories. I'll see if I can help bring them back." Jolteon and Dranzer spread their wings and flew off - towards the minds of their bladers.


	22. An Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Twenty Two

After walking back to the dojo, Kai and Taylor stood and watched Hiro and Mr. Granger - also known to Taylor as 'Steve' - having a huge argument. They hadn't been noticed yet so Kai grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her out the dojo.  
"Where are we going?" Taylor asked.  
"I'm taking you away so you don't have to listen to them." He replied, glancing at her pale yet beautiful face.  
"Why? They won't offend me-"  
"-They were arguing about you." He released her hand when someone with a camera walked towards them.  
"Excuse me? Kai, Taylor?-"  
"-Run!" Kai whispered to Taylor. She had already legged it half way across a field. "If you value your posession - you'll put the camera down." Kai growled before taking off after her.  
She stopped and waited for him after she'd crossed the field. He caught up to her soon afterwards.  
"What took you so long?" She asked, smirking.  
"I had a chat with the photographer." He replied before meeting her lips with his.

**Hiro's POV**

"Just accept her for who she is, dad! She's done nothing wrong! What have you got that's so against her?" I spat. It wasn't like me and dad to have an argument - but this was necessary.  
"Keep out of it Hiro!-"  
"-No dad! I won't." It went quiet. Too quiet. Dad looked grave. Where did Taylor get the name 'Steve' from anyway? He looked more like a Peter...even though that _was_ his name. "Since Taylor's arrived home...I've felt the need to look out for her - like I _have_ been doing. Like YOU _should've_ been doing." He nodded and then walked into Grandpa's training room. I turned around as Kai and Taylor walked into the dojo.  
"Sorry, if you heard any of that." I apologised to them.

**Normal POV**

After Hiro went inside. Kai went to follow when he realised Taylor wasn't following him.  
"It's alright." She said when he turned around. "You go inside...I want to talk to Steve." He nodded and followed Hiro, leaving Taylor by herself.  
She cleared her throat and walked towards where her dad was.  
Opening the door and poking her blonde head round the corner she said: "Dad?"  
"Taylor. What do you want?" He asked as he stood infront of the door.  
"I just wanted to ask _one_ question...if you're not _busy_?"  
"I'm not busy, Tay."  
"If...if I wanted to do one thing...to make you proud of me...what would I have to do?"  
"Taylor...I am proud of you. I just have high expectations." He smiled, but it faded when she didn't return it.  
"How can you stand there. And lie to my _face_?"  
"I'm sorry. I guess it comes when you have a daughter who you've pointed in the wrong direction." He shook his head. She slammed the door and ran out of the dojo. Straight into the road. She stood dead like a deer in the headlights when she realied...he called her by her nickname. The front of a black van connected with her body and she rolled over the top and hit the ground with a hard impact. She lay still. Her eyes closed and blood trickling down the side of her face. The black van just carried on driving.

No one had seen Taylor for a good two hours.  
"Have you seen Taylor?" Kai asked Mr. Granger as he walked into the kitchen.  
"She came back inside. Why? Is she not here?" Kai could hear the tone of worry in 'Steve's' voice.  
"No. She hasn't."

**Ring Ring.**

"Hello?" Hiro answered the phone. His face paled. "What?" He whispered. "No, no, no, _no, **no**!_ Are you sure? Blonde hair? Alright - I'll be right there!" The rest of the Bladebreakers were training at the beach. He didn't have time to go and warn them. He got a cab and gave it the address of the hospital.

**Tyson's POV**

I was walking back from the beach by myself. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. Well...I did forget to grab a cup cake after I'd left the dining table. Oh my God! That cab nearly hit me...wait? Why is Hiro getting out of it?  
"Get in the cab - don't ask any questions!" He said - sounding frantic. Shit.  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"No. Taylor's in hospital." Double shit.

**Normal POV**

Taylor hadn't woken up. The doctor was leaning over her in attempts to tuck her in.  
Her PDA bleeped as a sign that she was needed down in reception.

[With Tyson and Hiro]  
A Lady in pale blue scrubs with a white overcoat approached them. Her long brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail, her skin was fair and her eyes shone like emeralds.  
"Granger?" She asked. They both nodded. "I'm Dr. Barnes. Your sister's still sleeping right now-"  
"-Is she going to be alright?" Hiro asked as Tyson said: "She's not going to die right?" Hiro glared at Tyson.  
"What? The tournament!"  
Hiro gave him some money. "Go to the tuck shop." Tyson sighed, took the money and ran towards the food aisle.

Hiro followed Dr. Barnes. As he stepped into the room something was launched at his head. A flower pot? The Unidentified Flying Object lay on the floor in pieces.  
"Sorry." Grampa said. "I should've left the staff back home!"

Hiro woke up. Tyson was prodding him with one of his fingers - which actually looked more like sausages. "The Doctor's waiting." He said, pulling him to his feet. They followed the doctor down the corridor and stopped infront of the room. They lady was the same one that was in his dream - except she was wearing green scrubs with a white overcoat.  
"I'm Dr. Jones. Your sister had an accident - she was hit by a car, or something bigger. Leigh Wong brought her in - said there were no cars around. He's filling in some forms. She's sleeping now. But she'll be fine. You can go in and see her if you want too. Press the call button if she wakes or if you need any help." She smiled at them before walking back down the hall.

They entered the room. She was hooked onto a heart monitor and a machine that helped her to breathe. Her eyes were closed and her head had some stitches in it.  
"She looks bad." Tyson whispered to Hiro. They sat down in the chairs next to her bed. Hiro squeezed her hand. Tyson started crying.  
"Who would do something like this - just drive off?" He bawled - leaning into Hiro's shoulder. "She could've died." Hiro passed him his phone.  
"I don't know. Call Grandpa...and Dad. See if you can find Leigh at the reception desk." Tyson nodded and left the room.  
Hiro watched her as she slept. Soundlessly except for the heart monitor beeping and the breathing machine making a _'fooof'_ noise.

[Some time later]  
The door opened. Mr Granger, Grandpa and Leigh entered the room. Hiro stood up and gave Leigh a hug.  
"I owe you big time." He whispered. Peter Granger and Grandpa sat down in the chairs.  
"I'm sorry." Peter said to his sleeping daughter. "This never would've happened if I'd not come back."

About two hours later the heart monitor increased rapidly - her heart rate was speeding up. Peter looked up and hit the nurse alarm before leaving the room. Taylor probobly wouldn't want him there if she was about to wake up.  
"Taylor? It's alright." Hiro gave her hand a reassuring squeeze just as a doctor burst into the room. She took notes on the heart monitor before moving the breathing machine. Taylor began coughing. Then her eyes opened quickly.  
"It's alright." The doctor said. "You were in an accident. You'll be okay now. Do you need anything?" Dr. Jones put a hand on her shoulder to re-assure her.  
Taylor blinked and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on each one of her visitors before coming back to the doctor.  
"No. Thankyou."  
Once the doctor left she turned around to Hiro and said: "Can you phone Kai please."  
He looked taken aback. "Who?"  
"Kai? Hiwatari?" She replied. The only people in the room were Tyson, Hiro and Leigh - Grandpa had left with Mr Granger.  
"Err...Taylor...why?" He asked.  
"Because I remember now." She was loosing her voice. "I obviously only needed to be hit in the head of something. My memories have come back. I remember." She closed her eyes.  
"O...kay." He stood up and left the room. He thought she'd completely lost the plot - Tyson followed him out the room. Leigh sat down next to her.  
"Alright?" He asked, smiling.  
She nodded. "Thankyou. For...saving my life." A few tears slid down her cheeks.  
"Do you want me to phone Mariah?" He asked, putting his arm around her.  
"I don't want her to worry. Thanks anyway." She smiled at him.  
"He's on his way." Hiro said as he came back into the room. "Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" He sat on the bed next to her. She shook her head.  
"No. I nearly died...and I haven't prooved myself to dad yet."  
"I should be going. Get well Tay." Leigh said as he gave her one last hug.  
"Thanks Leigh." She replied as he left the room.

**_(A/N: I'm starting to get writer''s block :O! Please review with some ideas of what I can do! Or send me an E-Mail - I don't mind which! ^_^ I hope you've enjoyed the story and I'm sorry about the fat-arsed author's note at the end of this chappie. Love you guys R&R with some ideas! Thanks to those who have already reviewed - they mean so much to me thanks :) xx )_**


	23. Kenny finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^_^)

Chapter Twenty Three

Kai knocked on the door to Taylor's hospital room.  
"Yepp." Came the reply. Kai entered the room. She was fully dressed and getting a blood pressure test from Dr. Jones.  
"You're alright to go home. Just...take it easy okay?"  
"Thanks for your help." Taylor said before picking up her blade and walking towards Kai. He pulled her into a tight hug once the doctor left the room.  
"Are you alright? Who did it? What did you want to tell me?"  
"Don't ask so many questions...people might think you were worried or something. Okay, I'm fine, I don't know who it was but it was a black van - like the one you found me, Oliver, Leigh, Spencer and Julia in at the formal and I wanted to tell you that - okay! This might sound wierd but...Dranzer visited me."  
"Dranzer? What did he say?"  
"I'm not really sure but it was about a past with our bitbeasts - I think it's why they don't fight or anything." They'd walked out into the car park. Hiro and the rest of the Granger's had gone home - knowing Taylor was fine and she'd discharged herself from hospital.  
"What happened?"  
"I'm not sure - but my bitbeast connects to you, as yours does to me."  
"I don't understand. So...maybe they want _us_ to find out what it is?"  
"Dranzer said you've _blocked_ your memories and I've _lost_ mine - so _you'd_ have an easier job at finding out what it is."  
"Alright. I'll talk to Dranzer later. Get in the cab." She glared at his command which made him smirk back. He followed her into the cab and gave the driver the address to the dojo.

Once they arrived back at the dojo, they got out the cab and paid the driver. "I'm going to talk to Dranzer - you go inside."  
"Alright." She turned to leave but was pulled back to his chest. He placed a kiss on her lips before releasing her.  
"See you inside alright?"  
Kai nodded. "Meet me in the clearing later. At ten."  
She smirked. "See you then - if not before." Then she left to go inside. Unknown to them a certain Bladebreaker had witnessed them together since they got out the cab.

[Inside the dojo]  
"How're you feeling, Taylor?" Mr. Granger asked as she walked in.  
"Better...thanks. Does anyone want to see my _huge_ bruise?" She lifted he top over her stomache - the right side was completely purple - obviously the side the car had been on.  
"Taylor! We're eating!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"_You're_ eating." Ray added. "You seem..._proud_ of that bruise." He laughed.  
"It's the biggest one I've ever had!" She replied.  
Kenny walked in, glanced at Taylor and sat down next to Max. "Can I ask you something?" He whispered.  
"Sure! Why are we whispering?" He followed Kenny into the kitchen.

[With Kenny and Max]  
They sat down at the dining table.  
"What is it?" Max asked, worried.  
"Umm...I think...I might have seen something outside..."  
"Well? I don't know if you don't tell me." The blonde boy encouraged.  
"Is it possible for two team members to have a little...more than 'friendly' relationship-"  
"-Are you talking about...what I think you're talking about?" Max asked.  
"If you mean...Kai and Taylor...then...yes?"  
"Okay. Kenny. You cannot tell _any_ of the Grangers. Some of us already know - but _promised_ we _wouldn't_ say _anything_."  
"What promise?" They turned to the voice.

[With Kai and Dranzer]  
"Kai. Jolteon told me you spoke with Taylor?" The pheonix of fire asked.  
"Yes...she said she and I have a connection with each other's bitbeasts...I wanted to ask you what it was-"  
"-Because you blocked your memories and Taylor lost hers."  
"Yes."  
"I cannot say anymore than: You must think back to the day I came to you."  
Kai thought about it for a moment and said: "Yes...a girl with blue hair...running through a corridor - carrying a bitchip."  
"That girl was Taylor."  
"Oh yeah...she told me about the cells..."

[Flashback]  
_Taylor heard the door of her cell opening as a dark figure walked in carrying a bucket. The smell of acid and bleach was really strong. The man walked over to her and tipped the bucket over her head. It burnt and stung - but Taylor wouldn't scream and wouldn't let them see her in pain or think she was scared. "I always thought you would look better blonde." The man spat._  
[End Flashback]

"...She said: "He said he's been looking for you." I asked her who it was - and she gave me you."  
"Just as I brought Jolteon to her."  
"How?" Kai asked.  
"We were in the lab...

[Flashback]  
_Dranzer opened his crimson eyes and heard breathing full of pain next to him. Looking to his left he noticed a purple and silver pheonix, her violet eyes were full of pain and sadness._  
_He looked over at the scientists before cooing softly too her._  
_"I'll get you out of here. Okay?"_  
_"I've tried. My container can't be broken with my power."_  
_"I'm Dranzer. Pheonix of fire. What's your name?"_  
_"Jolteon. Pheonix of lightning."_  
_"When I break your container - break mine and follow me alright?"_  
_"Okay - but I don't think it'll work-" It did. They spread their wings and flew out of the lab._  
[End Flashback]

"...She followed me - until I found Taylor. I told her to enter the blade. Then I entered the bitchip on her desk. I spoke to Jolteon and told her to tell her new master - to find you. That's why she was running-"  
"-It was _my_ fault she went in the cells?" Kai asked in disbelief.  
"No, Kai! Not at all...that was her own fault. After she ran off, she took a detour - to see the labs. She went to the wrong lab. Not for bitbeasts - but for the bladers. Then she was caught...she told you the rest."  
"That's a lot I blocked out." Kai said. "So...this is the history between you and Jolteon?"  
"Yes." Dranzer ruffled his feathers proudly. "I was a _hero_."  
"The ego has arrived. Get back in you blade."  
"Wait! There's more I can interest you with!"  
"Enlighten me..."  
"Well...it was technically me that brought everyone together - Taylor was just my sidekick-"  
"-So you got yourself a bitbeast girlfriend. Good Boy. Now back in your blade!" Kai forced Dranzer back into his blade before the pheonix could express anything else. He'd already started to hint at..._disturbing_ things!  
"What a long day." Kai sighed. He looked at the time and left for the clearing where he would meet up with Taylor.

[At the clearing]  
He waited for five minutes, looked at the clock on his phone. _'Exactly ten.'_ He thought just as Taylor popped out of the bushes.  
"Did Dranzer tell you anything?" She asked - getting straight to the point.  
Kai smirked and sat up. "Yeah...and hinted at..._more_."  
"Oh god, well _don't_ tell me that bit."  
"Well..." Kai told her everything Dranzer had said - leaving out the disturbing parts. She simply nodded. "...That's it? A nod?"  
"Well...I did get the basics...Dranzer brought Jolteon to me and told her to get me to find you. Dranzer's right - he was the hero - you should be proud-" He kissed her. "What was that for?"  
"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"  
"GIRLFRIEND!" Some voices shouted. Kai and Taylor spun round when a few of the bushes rustled.

**_(A/N: Come on people! I need ideas! I know what I'm going to do in the next chappie! I just want to know what you guys want to happen! R&R I BEG YOU! :) x)_**


	24. Tyson finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Twenty Four

"GIRLFRIEND!" Four figures emerged from the bushes. Tala, Ray, Max and Kenny.  
"Ermmm..." Taylor looked at Kai.  
"Girlfriend." He repeated. Tala gave him a look and shook his head. Another figure appeared out of the bushes. Tyson.  
"He's only joking." Ray and Max said.  
"I might act like it but I'm not stupid...wait...that didn't come out how I expected it to sound." Tyson pondered.  
"I'm guessing it sounded cooler in your head, right?" Taylor asked, edging away from everyone.  
"Look-Taylor what are you doing over there? Come back here..." Tyson pulled Taylor away from the bushes and to where she had been standing previously. "I'm not going to say anything to Hiro on one condition."  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
Tyson turned to face: Max, Tala, Ray and Kenny. "Did you all know? Since when?"  
"Since I felt ill training at the beach." Ray stated.  
"The day after Ray." Tala winked at Taylor. She glared in return.  
"The night before the formal." Max said.  
"Today. When they got out the cab from the hospital." Kenny hid his head.  
"So...this has been going on for a while then?" Tyson asked. A little pissed off that no one thought to tell him. "Why did no one tell me?"  
"Errmm...because I made them swear not to and...Taylor threatened them with a baseball bat." Kai recieved a punch in his arm from the girl.  
"You're _not_ supposed to _tell_ him that-Tyson? If you tell Hiro - I'll hit you with my baseball bat. And _if_ you _don't_...as a reward - I'll let you sleep in for an extra _hour_."  
"_Yeah!_ Wait...Kai will drag me out of bed!" His happy and hyper mood turned sad and sorrowful.  
"Then...I'll...stand outside you door. With my bat." Tyson beamed and hugged her. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Personal space! God!"  
"Personal space? _Really_?" Tala said in a tone filled with sarcastic disbelief, smirked and hinted at Kai.  
"Okay! Let's go!" Ray interrupted. Everyone left except Kai and Taylor.  
"What...just happened?" Taylor asked.  
"Tyson...said he'd cover for us..." Kai replied. They kissed - but didn't notice Tyson coming back through the bushes. "When I said the one condition it was...to not see _that_." He covered his eyes and left again. Taylor giggled, Kai glared then both followed the rest of the team back to the dojo.  
"How did you lot know where to find us?" Kai asked. Kenny raised his hand. "I heard you talking when you got out the cab and confided in Max. He told the rest of the team and..." He glanced at Tyson. "...Tyson thought we were ging to McDonald's - we told him not to follow but...he must have snuck behind us."  
"Unless, he was in the room when you 'confided' in Max?" Taylor asked.

[Flashback]  
_Tyson was looked for crisps. God knows why he was hungry - everyone'd just finished dinner!_  
_"There it is!" He grinned at the last packet of Quavers at the back of the cupboard. As he reached towards it - the cupboard doors shut behind him and he just about turned around when Max and Kenny walked into the kitchen. Tyson looked through the crack between the cupboard doors and listened. He opened his bag of crisps and sat there - happily eating like he was munching on popcorn at the cinema._  
_'If this is how I'm going to spend Friday nights - I'd better get some brownies.' He thought. 'And order some pizza...Ouch! What am I sitting on?...A fork...great, someone found this place before me. Ahh well, snooze you loose! Snooze? Come to think of it - why not pimp this place up? I could have a disco ball - a few blankets and cushions...spray it with febreeze - then it would be alright and cosy! Shut up! What are they talking about?' He leant closer to the doors of the cupboards and listened intently on what his two teammates had to say._  
[End Flashback]

Kai walked over to the cupboard, and sure enough. When he opened it out popped blankets and pillows...and a football wrapped in foil.  
"Of all places to show your creative side - you go for the cupboard under the kitchen sink." Taylor sighed. "Did you say...you found crisps uder there?" Tyson nodded. "They weren't crisps."  
Tyson went green. "What were they then?"  
"Dishwasher tablets." Tyson looked like her was going to throw up. Taylor burst out laughing. Everyone in the kitchen watched on with shock - she never laughed! "I'm joking Tyson."  
"Did you...did you make a joke?" Hiro said as he came into the kitchen. Taylor nodded. "What is happening to this world?" He mumbled.  
"Hey! Hiro!" Taylor followed him into the lounge.

[Lounge]  
"Hiro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm...how did you know I was in a band?"  
He smiled. "There is such a thing called:_ Going out_."  
Taylor grimaced. "You went by yourself?"  
"No!" Hiro laughed. "Sorry to tell you this, Tay but...I met up with Julia for a drink." True to say Julia was the same as as Hiro - maybe a few months younger but...Taylor passed out. "Taylor?"

It was about 10:00pm. Taylor sent Spencer a text:

_We're going 2 do 1 of the Biovolt songs...is that alright w/ u?_

**Beep.**  
_Yeah that's fine...u wrote those 1's so...it's up 2 u wether or not ur going 2 want to do them or not._

_Thanks. :)_

Then she sent a text to Julia:

_Hey, I heard u went out 4 a drink w/ Hiro? x_

**Beep.**  
_Err...yh. Just a couple tho - don't worry. Nothing happened. x_

She sighed, then looked across the room at Hiro.  
_Give him a chance. Please - he seems...unhappy since I came home. x_

_4 u...I do like him though so...thanks 4...ur approval. :) x_

_Hey that's fine Jule but if u break his heart I won't hesitate to break ur face and...vice versa if he breaks yours :) x_

She put her phone away. Then ran up the stairs to get ready.

She came down about ten minutes later wearing black shorts over black tights, a black camisole and black ugg boots which reached her shins. She'd tied her hair into a messy bun and she still wore her thick eye makeup. Around her neck she wore purple and silver beads with a black cross on. Taylor also had on her purple coat.  
"Where are you going-what's with your hair like that? It looks...different - but nice." Hiro asked.  
"Woah! Cool! You got a _tattoo_!" Tyson exclaimed. 'The best things in life are free' was written on the back of her neck in black italics and old script stlye font. The lyrics suited her quite well - although she didn't choose them.

[Flashback]  
_Taylor had just dropped her ice cream and cried. The ice cream man took pity on the little blue haired 4 year old and handed her another one for free._  
_"But...we paid for that one!" She pointed to the one on the floor, slowly melting in the heat of the summer sun. "Some poor old geezer's gunna fall on it! It might not be no banana skin but, I must eat that one!"_  
_"Taylor?"_  
_"Yes mummy?"_  
_"Always remeber the best things in life are free. Accept the ice ream from the nice ice-cream man and say thankyou."_  
_"Thankyou." She gave the man a smile which he returned._  
_"No one will fall on it. It'll be fine on the sand."_  
[End Flashback] 

"So where are you going?"  
"Band. At Widdowed. You can tag along if you want." Truth be told she didn't want to be followed by Boris again. Not alone anyway - nor did she want a run in with that Black Van. Again - so she was relieved when her two brothers accepted.  
"Dad? Do you want to come?" Hiro asked.  
"No, sorry. I can't. I have too much work to do." He replied looked up from something he was studying with great concentration.  
"Maybe next time then." Taylor mumbled angrily as she, Tyson and Hiro left for the club.

_**(A/N: Special thanks to: **_

**_Poppies in July _**

**_Spanishlover91 _**

_**I love you guys!  
**_  
_**Come on - in need some more ideas on what to do - coz after the next chapter - THE TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN! Review people! Please? Thanks :) x )**_


	25. Tell the truth or break up?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"So...what's your band doing tonight, Tay?" Tyson asked.  
"Umm...a biovolt song." Taylor replied.  
"You wrote it?" Hiro asked, she nodded her reply.

The got into the club and went to the bar.  
"Tyson you're not drinking - you doesn't look 16." Hiro said.  
"It's alright. They know me so I'll tell them." And with that - she went to meet the band backstage.

"Hey!" Julia greeted Taylor. Spencer smiled and waved and Enrique winked at her.  
"Okay. Is everyone alright with the song choice?" Julia asked.  
They nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome: Julia, Enrique, Spencer and Taylor!"  
The bass and Rock music began to play: **_(A/N: I do not own this song. It is owned by The Pretty Reckless. I love this band! ^^)_**

"I'm not listening to you  
I am wandering right through existence  
With no purpose and no drive  
'Cause in the end we're all alive, alive

Two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake

To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead

Blow the smoke right off the tube  
Kiss my gentle burning bruise  
I'm lost in time  
And to all the people left behind  
You are walking dumb and blind, blind

And two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake

Dear all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead  
Oh dead, Oh dead, Oh dead

To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head

I am I am I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie down dead"

The crowd cheered as the four bladers left the stage.  
"Alright. That wasn't so bad was it?" Enrique stated with a smile.  
"It was fine. Alright...I'm off." Taylor stated, waving at them before leaving for the bar.  
"Oh! Taylor!" Julia grabbed her arm.  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm...do you want me to set you up with Raul? I mean - I am going out with Hiro."  
"Umm...as much as I love you guys Jule, I'm not ready for another relationship yet."  
"That's fine...he does like you, you know?"  
"Really?" Taylor hid her suprised tone and look. '_Err..._'  
"Yeah so...unless this hidden guy of yours-"  
"-Wait! _What?_"  
"The newspaper? Haven't you seen it?"  
"I'll check it out." She replied before walking up to Hiro and Tyson. They finished the last of their beers before leaving.

"That was cool, Tay...did you really write that?"  
"Tyson, I got an A in english - I am capable of writing a few lyrics." Taylor rolled her eyes.  
Hiro was silent most of the way back until Taylor asked: "What up with you, grumpy plank?"  
"I'm pissed off with dad."  
"Why? He's done nothing to you, why would you be upset with him?" She tried to hide it but he could still hear the concern in her voice.  
He sighed. "He said he wanted you to do great things - even said you should be on stage...why didn't he come?"  
Taylor shrugged. "No fucking idea, Hiro. Don't let it get you down though - it doesn't really matter, I've kind of...gotten over it now. Besides - he did say he was busy."  
"But Tay...he should make time-"  
"-Don't worry about it. It doesn't really matter anymore - I'm tired of trying. _This_ is me. If he's not proud - I'm not going to _change_ myself just to make him."  
Tyson ran inside the dojo once they arrived back.

**Beep.** Taylor checked her phone. 1 message from Kai.

_ur hair looks really nice x_

She looked up at him and across the room, he was looking at her. She smiled at him before going into the kitchen.  
"Did you have a nice time?" Peter asked as he poured himself a mug of coffee.  
"Yeah." She replied, grabbing a bag of crisps and heading back into the lounge.

**Tyson's POV**

I was sitting on a bean bag watching T.V when a familiar scent invaded my nostril area. Crisps. Salt and Vinegar-No! Ready Salted. Then the thought hit me. Taylor has food. I turned around just as the bag smacked me in the face.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." She replied. She'd even opened the bag for me! Save's me the effort.  
"Okay...once Tyson's finished eating - we need to train before the tournament starts tomorrow. So, meet outside in..." He looked at his phone "...five minutes."

Kai pulled out his phone and typed a text to send to Taylor:

_Can't we go somewhere else? ;) x_

[After training]  
It wasn't until training had finished that Taylor was stopped by Kai.  
"Is your phone off?"  
"It never is, why?" Kai then realised Hiro's phone had gone off - that could be the reason he was recieving glares from the older Granger all through training.  
"Kai...can I talk to you?" Hiro asked from outside.  
"Why?"  
"Well...Taylor go inside." She rolled her eyes before sticking her middle finger up at him and going in. "A text...from you...are you...you know...interested in guys?"  
"Oh. No! _You_ recieved the text." Kai sighed.  
"So...you were going to send it to Taylor?" Hiro growled.  
"Hiro, Tala was playing with my phone." _'Tala does owe me...even though I shouldn't lie to Hiro anymore.'_  
"So Tala sent the text?"  
"Hiro. He was joking around."  
"That's alright then." He went to walk inside before stopping on the steps and turning around. "You know, Kai. I couldn't stop you even if you were but...you would tell me wouldn't you - I trust that you would do that." He then left before Kai could reply.  
Even though he didn't want too - Kai couldn't help feeling guilty. '_Either I have to tell Hiro. Or...breakup...with Taylor.'_  
"Tala!" Kai shouted. The Wolborg blader dawdled out the dojo - a 'what're-you-disturbing-me-for?' was the look Kai recieved.  
"Yeah?"  
"If Hiro asks if you joke sent a text to Taylor - just agree - you owe me."  
"Alright...HANG ON! What do I owe you for?"  
"Are you really asking that question?"

[Flashback]  
_Taylor, Kai, Tala and Ray were watching a horror film. Tala's hand was creeping along the sofa next to Taylor._  
_"Tala!" The red head was slapped hard across the face.  
"What! Kai's allowed too!"_  
_"Doesn't mean _you're_ allowed to grab my tit!"_  
_"You saw my dick! Now we're even!"_  
_"What do you mean _'we're even'_? You pulled it out!"_  
_Ray was wetting himself. Kai glared daggers at the other russian._  
[End Flashback]

"Oh. Right. That."  
"Yeah that!" Kai smirked.


	26. Goodbye Jolteon

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Twenty Six

They woke up early that morning. Everyone an hour earlier as Taylor stayed word to Tyson and let him have an extra hour in bed. But he will never know Taylor cheated by getting everyone up at 4 instead of 5. Tyson will never know.  
"Okay. The bus is taking us to a hotel and we'll have two days training before we have to take on our first opponents." Hiro said. "Ray and Tala - you'll blade first, then Tyson and Max then Kai and Taylor will go third. Mr. Dickinson has said that if one team wins both first and second matches - then the third won't be needed - we'll go straight to the next round."  
Everyone looked up at the ceiling as Tyson began screaming. They heard a loud bang before Taylor shouted "Hours up! I have my bat if you don't get up _now_!" Bang. Crash.  
Mr. Granger looked at Hiro. "If she's broken anything - she's grounded."  
Hiro sweatdropped. "Dad, leave it - it's the only way Tyson will get up." Peter nodded before going back to his newspaper.  
"Taylor has a boyfriend?" He stated, shocked.  
"What?" Hiro asked - joining his father on the sofa. "_What?_" He exclaimed. "Seen with mystery guy: Taylor Granger of the Bladebreakers. Kai? Who was your mystery girl?"  
"You wouldn't know her...I don't even think I did myself." Kai replied. The guilty feeling emerged in the pit of his stomache.  
"Nice one!" Tala punched his shoulder - adding enthusiasm to the lie.  
"She was probobly drunk." Pete said. "Saw her slip a bottle of vodka in her bag the other day."  
"Dad." Hiro pulled the bottle out of her bag. "It's still full." Technically he didn't go through her bag - it was already open. He then noticed something in the bottom of it that would change his life forever. _'Holy fuck.'_ Hiro thought.

Once everyone was on the bus, they set fourth for the airport. This years tournament would be held in Russia again.  
Hiro sat next to Tyson at the front of the bus with Kenny behind them, Max and Ray - the seats next to Kenny on the opposite side and Taylor sat next to her baseball bat, the seat directly infront of Tala and Kai - who occupied the back row. Mr. Granger and Grandpa had gotten a lift with Mr. Dickinson.  
"Why did you bring the bat?" Tala asked.  
"Incase anyone gets annoying on the bus."  
"Like who?"  
"You're it's number one target, Tala." She looked at the front of the bus. "Why does Hiro keep glancing at me?" She whispered to herself. She pulled out her phone and typed in:

_What's with the looks?_

**_Beep._**  
_Nothing_

_Then stop looking - I sat next 2 my bat 4 a reason u know_

_Sorry_

She put her phone away. '_Something is definatley wrong with him._' She thought.  
Taylor put the bat on the floor infront of her and put her feet on the seat - leaning against the window before plugging in her i-Pod.

[Nearly at the airport]  
The bus suddenly stopped - everyone fell into the seat infront - Kai pushing Taylor's chair - which pushed her onto the floor.  
"Ouch." Came a muffled mumble.  
"Sorry." Kai said, helping her up before sitting on the seat next to her.  
"What happened?" She asked, pulling her headphones out.  
"Dunno." He replied. "Hey! Hiro? What's going on?"  
"The drivers telling us to get off and walk about so he can change the tire - apparently there's a flat!"  
"It didn't feel like one."  
"Driver knows best, I suppose."  
They all piled out the bus and then the driver shut and locked the door. Picked up all their stuff and threw it out the windows. Taylor nearly got hit by the bat but Tyson pulled her out the way. The bus then drove off.  
"Yeah. The bus driver knows best." Kai repeated to Hiro.  
"What's that?" Ray asked. Everyone looked at him as if too say 'what?' "That noise?"  
"Well...lead the way." Taylor said, picking up her bag and bat. Everyone picked up their things and followed Ray into the forest.

They'd walked for a while now when a guy in a purple jacket and pink glasses jumped out of one of the bushes.  
"Ha! So the driver kept his side of the bargain!"  
"Who the fuck are you?" Kai demanded.  
"My name is Clive - I'm here to blade Drigger!"  
"I accept!" Ray said before anyone else could say anything.  
"Are you sure Ray?" Taylor asked. "Something doesn't feel right."  
"What?" He asked.  
"Look at his launcher. The big dome on his arm."  
"It's a bit-beast catcher." Dizzi explained.  
"Well - he won't take Drigger from me!" Another person appeared out of the bushes - dressed similarly to the boy but a lot taller.  
"Taylor - nice to see you again - mind if we blade?"  
"Sure, why not - I've looked forward to thrashing you again for a long time." She growled.  
"Don't underestimate me, bitch - I've improoved a lot since our last encounter!"  
Kai looked at Taylor's face. Her face didn't give anything away - but her eyes looked sad and worried.  
_'Because she knows she's going to loose.'_ Jolteon said to Kai.  
_'Jolteon? What do you mean she's going to loose?'_  
_'His bit-beast has been scientifically enhanced. I will fail her.'_  
_'Then why is she accepting?'  
'She has an old score to settle with this chump.'_  
"Come on Ray, let's do this!" She pulled out her launcher agressively. Ray did the same. They'd never practiced together but Drigger could sense Taylor was worried because it reflected in Jolteon.  
"Let it Rip!" Four blades crashed into each other before spinning ferociously in a wide circle.  
"Taylor and Ray would've made great partners." Dizzi informed Hiro and Kenny.  
"Drigger! Gatling Claw!" Ray commanded. Drigger obeyed and sent Clive's blade to a wobble.  
Taylor's worry was reflecting in her blading. She wasn't attacking. She was playing 'catch-me'.  
"Stop playing around, Taylor! Attack him!" Tyson exclaimed. Her emotionless face turned to a pained one.  
"Jolteon. You know what to do." Jolteon appeared but then began to fade. She shot into the sky and dissapeared into the clouds. The purple blade stopped spinning. The tough looking guy decided he would still go for an attack.  
"Philno! Wind Shock!" A strong gust of wind and electricity was about to strike Taylor when it was replaced with a wall of fire.  
"Dranzer! Blazing Gig!" A huge inferno all but melted the green blade used by the largest blader.  
Both purple jacket bladers ran back into the bushes. Ray had won his battle.  
Kai turned to Taylor. "What happened to Jolteon?"


	27. Hiro already knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Twenty Seven

"We need to find our way out of here." Taylor said, unemotionlessly. She began walking into the bushes.  
Hiro, Tyson, Max, Ray, Tala, Kenny and Kai looked at each other - then up into the sky - looking for _any_ trace of Jolteon.  
"Dranzer!" Kai launched his beyblade. The pheonix appeared infront of everyone. "Go and find Jolteon. Come back in an hour - with _or_ without her - talk to the other bitbeasts to tell their bladers of any updates!" The pheonix of fire upped and left.  
"Drigger! Go with him!" Drigger left aswell.  
They watched Dranzer and Drigger go before turning around.  
"Where the hell is she?" Hiro asked.  
"She took her bat." Tyson said. "Which means she's hunting down that guy." They'd walked to a fork in the road.  
"Crap! Split up! Kai, Ray and Tala go that way. Max, Tyson, Kenny and I will go this way." Hiro said, taking the route on the left.  
"I'll go with them!" Tyson said. "They might need another bitbeast."  
"Alright. Good idea."  
They split up.

[With Hiro, Max and Kenny]  
"Taylor!" Max shouted. "Taylor!"  
"I don't think she'll have gone this way." Hiro said.  
"Why?" Kenny asked.  
"Because, Cheif, she's used to not be near water. Disasterous consequences if it mixes with a lightning/electricity element. Jolteon would turn into Dranzer!"  
"What does that mean dizzi?" Max asked.  
"What do you get if you pour water on something electrical? _Fire!_"  
"Good point."  
"What the _fuck_ is _that_?" Hiro asked. Looking at a dark blur in the water.

[With Taylor]  
She hadn't realised she'd been crying until a droplet ran down her neck - tickling her. She wiped them away quickly. She came to a rocky passage which went around a mountain like...thing.  
She'd walked about halfway across when a huge crashing bang or...whatever sound a rock would make...errupted from above her. A load of rocks piled out of the side of the mountain and hit the floor she was standing on and...she_ fell_.

[With Kai, Tala, Ray and Tyson]  
"Taylor!" Tyson shouted. "Tay!"  
"Do you think she went this way?" Kai asked.  
"Dunno. Phone Hiro." Ray said.  
Kai pulled out his phone - then turned to Ray. "We have _phones_."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why didn't we phone Taylor in the_ first _place?" He dialled her number and pressed it to his ear. A huge rumble of rocks falling caught their attention.  
"Hello?" Came the frantic reply.  
"Taylor? Where are you?"  
"Did you hear the rocks? Or see them? Walk towards a huge broken mountain like thing...actually run - I'm kind of...stuck."  
"You're not hurt are you?"  
"No. Just...stuck."  
"Where?"  
"About..." There was a pause. "Six foot below the edge of the path."  
"Stand up, maybe you can reach it-"  
"-I _am_ standing up, Kai. I'm _not_ going to jump either."  
"Why not?"  
"It's hard to explain - just-" The phone line went dead.  
"Shit!"

The four of them raced to the mountain path. It was quite narrow so they had to go one at a time.  
"Taylor?" Tala shouted.  
"What?" Came the grumpy reply. They looked down. She was standing on a boulder, jammed between two weak looking rocks in the mountain. That's why she didn't want to jump.  
"Pass your bat up." Ray said.  
"I don't see what that can-_woah_!" She began. Kai lifted her up, Tyson bombarded her immediatley in a hug. "Woah! _Woah! **Woah!**_ Tyson! What did I say about personal space?"  
"_Well-_"  
"-Tala, shut up." Kai said. "You've said it before. Don't you think it's time you phoned Miriam."  
"Kai...I need to talk to you." Taylor said.  
"About?"  
"In private." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back across the path and into the trees.

After about five minutes of them being gone, Tala turned to Tyson and said: "So...how do you feel about them?"  
"Who?" He asked, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket.  
"Taylor and Kai." Tala stated.  
"Oh...um...alright I suppose. If he hurts her thought - I won't be afraid to kick his arse." He finished his snack and stuffed the wrapper back into his pocket.  
Taylor and Kai walked back towards them. Taylor stopped next to Tyson - Kai went storming past them.  
"What happened to him?" Ray asked.  
She remained silent. Hatred was in her eyes though. They thought it was best to leave it.  
Dranzer returned to Kai.  
_'Kai! I have news!'_  
_'Did you find Jolteon?'_  
_'Yes.'_  
_'Where is she?'_  
_'...She told me not to tell you.'_  
_'Dranzer...Taylor's upset. Just tell me.'_  
_'It seem's you've made Taylor upset.'_  
_'Did she like me as much as I like her?'_  
_'According to jolteon.'_  
_'I've made a big mistake.'_  
_'Kai...she won't take you back right now. Jolteon says she's more stubborn than she looks. Hence the message on the fridge...'_

[Flashback]  
_Wake me up - you die. Simple. Taylor _  
[End Flashback]

_'I thought that was just her being on her period or something.'_  
_'Well...yeah...and she get's stubborn with Jolteon. It's like a jogger might have to go out for a run in the morning. Jolteon want's to be bladed - it's her life. Taylor's just so stubborn because Jolteon nags her - that's why she takes her anger out on Hiro, Tyson and...her phone connecting with Kenny's head.'_  
_'That explains a lot.'_

"What's up?" Ray asked. Because he was dating Mariah - one of Taylor's best friends - they had grown quite close - in a friendship way.  
She remained silent. Her eyes looked like she'd been hurt.  
"Taylor. Come on - talk to me. If not now - you know I'll listen, alright?"  
She nodded. "Thanks Ray. That means a lot to me." Ray smiled. Drigger returned to him.  
_'Have you found Jolteon?'_  
_'Yepp.'_  
_'Well...mind letting me in the destination?'_  
_'Nope.'_  
_'Drigger...'_  
_'Look, Ray...Jolteon and Dranzer have this history together - like life and...near-death experience kind of history. In labs. Jolteon said she needs to stay where she is. Dranzer told me to leave her in peace - I tried to reason with her to come back, I did! She made us promise not to tell anyone where she is.'_  
_'Can you at least tell me why she won't come back?'_  
Drigger sighed. _'Taylor knew she would loose the battle - Jolteon away because she didn't want to be bladed by anyone else. She's staying away until the tournament.'_  
_'Does Taylor know this?'_  
_'I'm sure Jolteon will pass on a message or something.'_  
_'So Taylor's just been abandoned by her bitbeast?'_  
_'Taylor wanted to fight that guy - even though she knew she would loose. Jolteon didn't want to fail her master. So she had two choices: 1) be abducted and re-mastered or 2) leave.'_  
"Taylor? Hello?" Tyson waved a hand infront of Taylor's face. She had zoned out. She shook her head a few times and recieved a big grin and a show of chocolatey teeth about two inches from her face. "Wakey, wakey!" God. What a way to piss someone off.  
She pushed him. Tala caught the younger boy before he landed on the floor.  
"What the hell is up with you?" Tyson exclaimed. "You've been nothing but grumpy ALL day!"  
"You really are stupid aren't you Tyson! How would you feel if you lost Dragoon? Huh? Oh wait - you wouldn't know that like I do. I've known Jolteon since I was 12 - the one person who knows me and I feel close too. Gone! _Poof!_ You've had Dragoon for a couple of years. I've had Jolteon half my life." A single tear slid down her face and she walked on.  
"Kai - console you girlfriend." Tala sighed. Kai and Taylor looked at each other before Taylor carried on walking and Kai looked away.  
"Is that what they were talking about?" Ray whispered to Tala and Tyson. "They broke up?"  
"It's more complicated than that." Tala said.  
"Yeah, they probobly didn't want to tell Hiro." Ray said.  
"Hiro already knows." Tyson said.  
"Really? _What?_"  
"It's why he's been dropping hints at Kai: 'you would tell me first wouldn't you?' and 'just tell me if anything is going to happen.'...Shit. I wasn't supposed to say anything! Don't say anything!"  
"Wait? How DID he find out?"  
"Ha ha! I know how Hiro found out and you don't!" Tala took one look at Ray before they looked at their feet and started wrestling over Taylor's baseball bat as to who was going to threaten Tyson with it. Tyson caught on quickly and decided to run after his sister. Surely she would protect him?


	28. Overdrive and Powerdrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Twenty Eight

There was a rustle in the bushes next to Tala and Ray. Taylor had snatched her baseball bat away from them as Tyson was scared and wouldn't stop wimpering.  
A purple flash appeared in the bush. A blader.  
Taylor lifted the bat over her head and smacked the bush with it. "Come out!" Smack. "Greg! Get out that bush! Now!" Tala restrained Taylor so Greg could come out the bush and say what he had to say.  
"Calm down, Taylor! Jeeze! That fucking hurt you know!"  
"Good! Next time I'll make sure to bring a knife and castrate that ridiculous ego of yours!"  
"Taylor! Shut the fuck up! Let me say what I came here to say!"  
"Get off Tala." He released her and she walked off.  
"Aren't you going to listen?" Kai asked, dully.  
"Why? Probobly bragging about how he's going to win against one of you!" She snapped at him. Kai broke eye contact with her and cast his eyes towards his crossed arms.  
"Is that what you came to say?" Tyson asked.  
Greg rubbed the back of his neck. "Err...kinda." He chuckled. "Didn't realise someone was on their period though." He whispered. Taylor growled.  
_'Kai.'_  
_'What do you want Dran-Jolteon?'_  
_'Don't let her get angry. Well sure - let her beat the crap out of Greg but...not even Hiro and Tyson has had her full temper explosion.'_  
_'Tell Ray.'_  
_'Dranzer told me you regret breaking up with her.'_  
_'What does that bird know?'_  
_'He knows you...and you told him.'_  
_'Oh yeah...would she take me back?'_  
_'No...she'd want to make you jealous first. It's something she does - don't get angry with me Hiwitari! I know your bitbeast! And I'll send him on you!'_  
_'Alright sorry!...What? Does she sleep with someone else?'_  
_'NO! If you know her - she might act like it - but she's not the type of girl that would do that.'_  
_'What about Michael?'_  
_'They went out for three years, Kai. What do you expect? Disneyland tours?'_  
_'Jolteon?'_  
_'Yeah?'_  
_'Get back in your blade.'_  
_'Oh yeah. Sorry...'_  
_'Dranzer? Is she still here?'_  
_'Err...yes. Jolteon-'_  
_'-Fine, bird brains! I'm going! I'm going!' And with a click of fingers - she was back in her blade._  
"Jolteon's returned then, Taylor! Maybe we can beybattle now?" It was more of a statement than a mere question - because his launcher was already loaded and facing Taylor.  
_'Jolteon! Why did you leave?'_  
_'I'm ready to fight him now Tay! I feel like I won't let you down!'_  
_'Even if you lost, Jo...you'd never let me down.'_  
Taylor smirked and loaded her launcher. "Bring it on, fattie."  
"I told you not to call me that! Your bitbeast is as good as mine!"  
"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" A mechanical voice said.

[With Hiro, Max and Kenny]  
Max was in the middle of a beybattle with a girl in a purple jacket and pink sunglasses, called Shelby - it was her blade which was the blur in the water.  
"Come on Max! You can do this!" Hiro encouraged.  
"Judging by the stats - Max should win this like a piece of cake! But what's with Shelby's defence that's tampering with Max's offence?" Kenny asked Dizzi as he typed frantically.  
"Ouch-Cheif - careful on the keyboard! Shardon has an invisible shield of water - the weakest part - Is under it!" Dizzi explained.  
"Thanks Dizzi! Draciel!" The great turtle appeared - striking Shardon - the black octopus - from underneath, which sent the navy blade tunnelling into the ground to a standstill. Max had won. Draciel was safe. Shelby and Shardon - had run off.

**Beep.**  
_We found her._

_Thanks Kai - she alrite?_

_She's fine Hiro. She said not 2 worry. Jolteons back 2._

_Good. Where r u?_

_Go back the way u came and go down our path. Keep walking till u find a bridge. Taylor's blading that Greg guy._

_On our way. Thanks._

Hiro put his phone back in his pocket and the three of them began running in the direction Kai had given them.

[Greg and Taylor's battle]  
"Breeze! Gust Claw!"  
"Jolteon! Shock Defense!" Jolteon made it. Barely! "Jolteon! Come on!" Just about regaining her balance - Jolteon followed Taylor's exact footsteps and headed halfway across the bridge.  
"Don't start the chase again! Fight like you were trained, bitch! Or did you fail that aswell-" Greg stopped mid laugh once he saw the warning look on Taylor's face.  
"Never question. My training, when you know shit." She growled. The sky actually darkened when Jolteon appeared. It began pouring with rain.  
"God - you can tell THAT struck a nerve." Tyson whispered to Kai and Tala.  
"It _does_." They replied in the same growling tone.  
"Jolteon! Shock Lightning Strike! _Overdrive_."  
"Did she just say _overdrive_?" Kenny exclaimed once he, Hiro and Max made it to the group.  
"Yeah! Collect the stats!" Tyson sounded way to hyped up to even be able to say anything.  
"Oh my bitbeast!" Dizzi exclaimed. "Battery charged! Jolteon's giving off so much electricity power - it's radiating into my circuits!"  
"I thought Jolteon was a lightning element?" Hiro asked no one in particular.  
"We must've all thought differently!" Dizzi explained. "It's a mixed element - but there's no lightning in this attack - it's too dangerous! Look at Jolteon!" The lilac eyes of the beautiful purple and silver pheonix were a powerful silver - sparks flew from them and it looked like Jolteon meant buisness. But there was too much electricity. Not enough lightning. A dome of silver energy engulfed the two bladers and the bridge began falling apart.  
"You're not the only one, Taylor." Greg smirked. "Breeze! Dagger wind! _Powerdrive_!"  
"_Powerdrive!_" Tala and Kai exclaimed, shocked. "He's from the abbey! Taylor! Call back your blade before-"

-**Ka-Boom.**

[About an hour later]  
Kai and Tala emerged from the rubble first. Hiro followed.  
"Shit." Was all they could say. They searched around for a while before finding Ray, Tyson and Max. Kenny emerged a few feet behind them and pulled up Dizzi...who was encased in the lightning/electrictity dome.  
"Jolteon, must've done it before the whole...explosion." Max said. "To protect Dizzi."  
"They're still blading!" Ray informed them - pointing in the direction of Greg and Taylor. The bladers were on their knees, covered in scrapes, bruises and blood. They were on their knees breathing heavily. Taylor was physically shaking. Greg was wheezing.  
"They're battleing out on stamina - look! No attacks - they're too weak! That whole explosion took all their power!" Dizzi said.  
"Survival of the fittest!" Ray added.  
Both blades began to wobble viciously. Everyone held their breath. Taylor collapsed. But it was Breeze who'd stopped spinning. Jolteon spun three times before coming to a full stop.  
"Nice to blade you again, Taylor. Next time I, won't be defeated!" Greg began limping off before collapsing into the bushes.  
Hiro ran forward to Taylor's limp form. Tyson and Ray followed, Kai stayed put, Tala stayed with him to 'chat'. Kenny and Max stood their with their mouths a gape.

After walking for a mile and a bit, they were back on the road. Hiro shifted Taylor's position in his arms.  
"Can someone else take her." He glanced at Kai before handing her to Ray. They carried on walking as Hiro pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled for Mr. Dickinson.  
"Mr. Dickinson!"  
_"Hiro! You haven't arrived at the airport! Did the diver go the wrong way?"_  
"More like deserted us! Can you get someone to pick us up? We have a casualty."  
_"Yes! Of course! Are you on the road? Is the casualty alright? Who is it?"_  
"We found our way back from the woods alright. Taylor's the casualty - she's alright. Just...sleeping I think." Hiro replied.  
_"We know where you are - I'll send my driver down for you. When Taylor wakes up - tell her to stay awake. There'll be a first aid person in the car."_ Mr. D hung up.  
Hiro stopped walking. "They're sending someone."  
"Well - let's keep going! Save's them an extra length in their journey." Max suggested.

They walked another mile - Tala carrying Taylor - non-pervertedly, before the limosine finally came into view. They all got in and resumed their journey to the airport.


	29. Asking for advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Twenty Nine

Opening her eyes and looking up at a white ceiling, Taylor knew they'd arrived at the hotel. She sat up and jumped out of bed once Hiro opened the door.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah...where are we?"  
"Umm...the hotel. We fly to Russia tomorrow afternoon."  
"But we've only just got here."  
He looked at her strangely. "No. Since your bey-battle yesturday - you've been asleep." She looked down once her stomache rumbled - signifying she had infact been asleep for a day and she was very hungry.  
She walked out of the room and then stopped by the door.  
"Umm...why were you looking at me strangely on the bus?" She asked.  
He shifted from his left foot onto the other. "I'll tell you later." He motioned for her to leave the room and they walked in silence into the lounge.

**Kai's POV**

I was sitting quietly in the armchair with my eyes closed. Sure I was worried about Taylor - she had been asleep for like a whole day - but since we broke up...well, I broke up with her, I wouldn't let anyone see I was worried. Although I had a feeling Tala knew anyway as when I opened my eyes - he was walking towards me.  
"Taylor's awake. She thought today was yesturday or, something like that. We can blade now."  
"Tala, I don't really care besides - I could practice without her. I just chose not too."  
"Sure, use an excuse." Dranzer stated in my head. "Just don't come crying to me when your...partnership blading falls apart."  
I decided to ignore the pheonix. There is no reasoning with him.

**Normal POV**

"Kai, I can read you like a book - I've known you that long-Wow! Forgot she looked that hot."  
Kai growled. "Don't you think you should call Miriam?"  
"I didn't think you cared." Tala smirked before pulling out his phone to call the female Saint Sheilds blader.  
"Hey guys! Mr. Dickinson's emailed to say there's been a change with the teams!"  
Everyone gathered in the lounge area to see which teams had changed and who was on who's team:

_From: BBADickinson _  
_To: BladeBreakerKenny_  
_Sent: Friday 20th March 20:20_

_Dear Teams,_

_Here are the new teams for the tournament. Some bladers didn't co-operate with the added bladers - so changes had to be made:_

_BladeBreakers: Kai, Taylor, Tyson, Max, Ray, Tala._  
_The White Tigers: Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin - joined with - Brooklyn._  
_The All Starz: Michael, Steve, Emily, Eddy, Rick._  
_Majestics: Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique - joined with - Raul, Julia._  
_Saint Shields: Ozuma, Miriam, Joseph, Dunga - joined with - Garland._  
_Blitzkreig Boys: Bryan, Spencer, Ian - joined with - Miguel, Mathilda._

_King and Queen have been disquailfied as they were caught stealing from the All Starz. All teams are in the same hotel apart from the Blitzkreig Boys who are already in Russia._  
_As teams have been changed, there will be an extra few days before the tournament - to train with the new team members._

_Apologies for any inconvienience._

_Kind Regards,_  
_Mr. Dickinson  
BBA Chairman _

"Fuck no! They did _not_ put Garland with the Saint Shields!" Tala growled.  
_"What?" _Came the reply from down the phone.  
"Oh. Hi babe. Just _fucking_ protesting that the fucking _snake_ is on your _fucking_ team!"  
_"Calm down, Tala! Joseph's already socked him one."_  
"What the fuck did he do? What room number are you in? - I'm leaving for the lift!"  
As Tala left the room, Taylor looked at the last sentance in the email: '_All teams are in the same hotel apart from the Blitzkreig Boys who are already in Russia.'_  
_'That means Michael's in this hotel.'_ She thought. She picked up her bag and rifled through it before pulling out her phone and leaving the room.  
"Miriam's in room 306 if she's not telling you Tala." Taylor said as she pushed the button to call the lift Tala had been pressing repeatedly for the past few minutes.  
"Thanks - hey, where are you going?" He asked. He glanced at her phone, she was scolling through her contacts until she stopped on one name: Michael.  
He rolled his eyes before they both stepped into the lift. Taylor pressed floor 3 for Tala and then Ground floor for herself waited until Michael text her back.  
"I'm going to meet someone. Tell Miriam I said hi - oh! And tell Joseph I got it."  
"Got what?" He said, stepping out of the lift.  
"He'll know what I mean." The lift closed and Tala stormed down the corridor to room 306, to where one girlfried unexpectedly awaited.

**Beep.** Michael had replied.

_Yeah - we are just friends now why? :) x_

_I need some advice x_

_On Kai? Alright then, I'll help you x_

She frowned. '_Who knows about Kai other than the rest of the team and Miriam?'_

[With Tala outside room 306]  
While knocking on the door repeatedly, the door opened and a suprised Ozuma nearly got punched in the face.  
"Woah! Tala! Calm down, I would let you in but - Garland's in here - Miriam! Your dudes at the door!"  
"What? Don't let him in just yet - I'm kinda...changing!"  
Ozuma rolled his eyes.  
"Changing? Where's she going?" Tala asked, suddenly calm that Miriam was alright and Garland wasn't in _there_ with her.  
"Nowhere - I should warn you: She's in THAT mood."  
"What mood?"  
"What mood? Begins with P and comes once a month."  
"Great. Hopefully that will force Garland to keep his distance."  
Ozuma patted Tala's shoulder. "Don't worry about him, we're all looking out for her - even Dunga."  
"Cheers...who's partner is he?"  
Ozuma smirked. "Joseph's. I'm Miriam's partner. You know the rules right? Captain with female blader in the third round? You have nothing to worry about."  
Miriam pushed passed Ozuma and stood in the lift. "You wanted to talk right? Well, I don't have all day!"  
Tala gave Ozuma a look that said: 'I appreciate the warning - but even that scares the crap out of me.' He joined her in the lift and they pressed Ground floor but...they never got there.

Miriam found herself sat ontop of Tala and the lights of the lift went red.  
"Crap. We're stuck!" Miriam paniced.  
"At least it's with a familiar person in a familar position." Tala joked.

[With Michael and Taylor]  
Taylor was suprised Michael had reached the ground floor before she did.  
"What floor are you on?" She asked.  
"Level 1 - just used the stairs. Yourself?"  
"Like Floor 5 - just used the lift."  
"So what's this thing with you and Kai then? Don't worry, Tay, I'm over you - no offence - I'm not jealous."  
"Alright, well-wait! How'd you know?"  
He sighed and showed her a picture on his phone. "Eddy took it and sent it to me." He deleted it. "That's why I visited you last time I saw you - I was jealous and wanted you back."  
"Ok."  
"All you've said was he broke up with you and you want me to tell you how you can get him back, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why'd you break up? Even I have to admit - you are good together."  
"Ermm...thanks. It was over Hiro."  
"Lemme guess...who was going to tell him?"  
"Yeah...it was more like: how." She smirked.  
"You need to make him jealous. It works. Trust me. You used it on me."  
"Twice. Sorry."  
"Don't apologise, we had fun - sometimes it was _great_ fun." Taylor laughed. "Okay - so here's what you need to do: Next time you see him - make out with whoever's standing next to you - but not a pikey, or a stupid fucker - he should know your type by now."  
"Alright thanks. But...say he walks in and..." She grimaced "...I'm standing next to...Mr. Dickinson?"  
Michael laughed. "Yeah...and not old people." They got up to leave. When they hugged Taylor said:  
"You don't mind me asking for advice from you about other guys do you? Coz - otherwise that'd be really bitchy-"  
"-Taylor. I said we were friends alright? It doesn't matter. We've both moved on. Besides...I quite like being single. I can hook up with someone from the club everyone's going to later." He left for the stairs once Taylor called for the lift. It never came. She sighed before following Micheal to the stairs.

[With the Bladebreakers]  
"Shouldn't Tala be back by now? It's half ten!" Tyson said as everyone was ready to go out before training tomorrow.  
"I'm back. Got stuck in the fucking lift with someone on her fucking period!" He flopped onto the sofa before noticing everyone was ready to go out. "I'm coming!" He ran into his and Kai's room to get changed.  
"Where's Taylor?" Hiro asked, noticing she wasn't in the room.  
"Here." She walked out of the bathroom dressed in a towel. Her make-up had run down her face and her hair was sopping wet and stuck to her skin.  
Kai's draw almost dropped - he closed his eyes so he wouldn't - just aswell, because Hiro was watching him. He opened his eyes once her bedroom door closed.

Within ten minutes she came out again. Hair dried, make-up on and dressed casual - but still looked ready to go out. She wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black camisole with corset style lacing at the front.  
"What's that, your underwear?" Hiro asked, not impressed with her choice of top.  
"A top you dumb shit. Would you rather I went out in my bra?"  
"Let's go!" Tyson yelled excitedly. They all piled out the door and set off. They were going to go to a night club. With some fake ID - the youngest members of the team - Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray ran out into the open air and called a taxi whilst the older bladers - Hiro, Kai, Taylor and Tala walked behind them.  
Hiro was thinking about what he'd seen in Taylor's bag. It wasn't the pouch of weed, the condom, the tampons or the pill. But was the picture in the bottom.  
"Hiro! Get in the cab!" Tala called. "The other teams will be waiting!"


	30. Miriam's Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty

Once everyone had piled out of the two taxi's, they skipped the queue - showed their ID's and fake ID's, and waltzed in. Taylor went straight to the bar. Hiro decided to follow and 'talk' about what was in her bag.  
Kai and Tala followed but Hiro motioned them to go to the other end.  
Ray ran up to Mariah who was dancing with Julia.  
Max, Tyson and Kenny decided to get some drinks and look cool - they did just that.

"There's Miriam, Tala." Kai motioned to her shouting at Garland. Tala got up. "I've got your back." Tala gave him the thumb's up before pulling Miriam too him. He recieved a slap once he'd pulled her away.  
"Ouch!" He mumbled.  
"Where the fuck have you been! He's been pissing me off since we got out the fucking elevator!"  
"Sorry. I was getting ready. Drink?" She nodded and smiled before plonking a kiss on his cheek to apologise.  
"Oh umm...about what I said in the lift-"  
"-Don't worry! I know you're on your...what do you call it? Reds."  
"What? Tala, I'm not on my period. I...I just had a bad day alright - I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
"So you're not on? We can shag right?" She nodded and they skipped drinks and slank off to a private room...

"Taylor...I saw what was in your bag." Hiro began.  
She paled. "It's not mine."  
"Well if it's Mariah's then don't you think you should tell Ray?"  
"It's not Mariah's."  
"Is it Miriam's?" Hiro motioned to the saint shields blader going into a private room with Tala.  
"No!...What are _you_ talking about?"  
"The...scan photo...you?"  
"The..._weed_...yes, the picture's mine alright."  
"Taylor don't you think you should tell Kai?"  
"WHAT?" She spat out her drink.  
"You shouldn't be drinking! It is Kai's right?"  
"HIRO! THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HIM!"  
"Alright, no need to shout...wait...you kept the photo didn't you! It's...Michaels."  
"So what? I kept a picture alright? Is that such a bad thing?"  
"No. I just thought you might be pregnant now - I wanted to do the older brother talk..." He saw the look on her face. "I'm not saying you're fat! If anything, Tay - you need to put _on_ some weight!"  
"Hiro. It's fine - I understand. But if you don't want to be covered in my drink - I wouldn't talk about it again." She smirked.  
"Fair enough, yeah, fine - just making sure." He walked over and sat next to Kai at the bar.

The All Starz arrived at the club. Michael - noticing Taylor was talking to Brooklyn - with Kai glaring at him - decided she was alright - but was going to keep an eye on her. He knew what Brooklyn was like - and the history between the red head and Kai.  
The captain of the All Starz then noticed, Brooklyn was chatting Taylor up - and she was doing that subtle grimace she does when she doesn't like something. Kai wouldn't know that - with only being with Taylor for about a month but, Michael had been with her for three years.  
He made his way over there and simply said:  
"Excuse me Brooklyn but can you leave her alone."  
"What are you? Her boyfriend?" Michael growled and Brooklyn looked at Taylor as if he was waiting for her to answer.  
"Yeah, he is. Now piss off." Brooklyn smirked before winking at her and whispering.  
"See you later." Then he walked off.  
Taylor turned to Michael. "Thanks."  
He laughed. "Don't thank me. That subtle facial expression you use when you don't like something was enough for me to come and save you." She smiled. Genuinly smiled. "Kai's coming over."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Hiwitari? Walking towards you."  
"Great." She smirked before pulling Michael too her and kissing him on the lips.

**Kai's POV**

Holy fuck! Didn't see that one coming. I thought - like Jolteon said - if she was going to make me jealous - she would kiss Brooklyn. But...SHE pulled HIM to her and SHE kissed HIM. Does Hiro know about this? How long has this been going on since we broke up? I mean-  
"-Kai stop babbling in your head! I'm trying to sleep here."  
"Shut up Dranzer! Look!"  
"Oh, it's just Taylor kissing Michael." Dranzer did a double take. "Taylor kissing Michael?"  
"No shit! Now stop rubbing it in my head - AND GET JOLTEON TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

**Normal POV**

"Taylor? Stop, Kai's going away now." Jolteon laughed.  
Doing just that - she stopped the kiss.  
"Right - when I said 'kiss the nearest guy next to you' I didn't mean me either." Michael laughed.  
"Sorry."  
"Stop apologising, Tay. I can pretend. Just - you might want to get Miriam in on it - coz I'm sure Tala would help you out too." He got to his feet.  
"I might just do that. Thanks - see you later." She got up too and headed towards Miriam and Tala who'd just come out of the private room.

Taylor reached Miriam once Kai reached Tala. They glanced at each other before:  
"I need to talk to you." Taylor stated to Miriam just as Kai said that to Tala.  
Miriam and Tala exchanged glances before saying: "Alright." Simultaenously.

[With Kai and Tala]  
They walked to the bar and sat down.  
"What's up?" Tala asked.  
"Taylor kissed Michael." Was all Kai said.  
"I thought you said you didn't care."  
"Who's fuckng side are you on!" Kai snapped.

[With Taylor and Miriam]  
After telling Miriam about what Michael told her, the saint shields blader said:  
"That is something a friend would do. you know Taylor - it does sound like he is genuinly over you - that's what makes it so sweet."  
"Look, Miriam, I know I should of kissed Brooklyn rather than Michael - but it was a...spur of the moment thing."  
"Well, yeah, I'm sure Kai wouldn't of wanted you to kiss either of them but - he's probobly a lot calmer about you kissing Michael than Brooklyn."

"I would or rather she'd kissed Brooklyn! Then I could deck him for many reasons!" Kai growled to Tala.  
"Calm down...I wonder what they're talking about?" Tala wondered aloud.  
"No time, Tala!" Kai yelled. "You have to help me sort this shit out!"  
"I'll talk to Miriam."  
"You've done more than fucking talk!" Kai blurted, Tala smirked.

"I'll help you sort this shit out. I'll have to talk to Tala though - I wonder what they're talking about..." Miriam pondered, Kai and Tala were looking over at them.  
"You've done more than talk to Tala, Miriam."  
Miriam paled. "Tay...I...I need your help again. This time - it's bigger than what happened with Garland."  
"Is Tala beating you? I'll fucking kill him!"  
"No! Taylor! I...I'm pregnant."  
Taylor paled. "You...you know I said if he knocked you up - I'd kill him right?"  
"Don't...don't do anything alright, I mean...let me help you first." Taylor nodded.  
"You know I'll always be there for you, you know that right." Taylor pulled Miriam into a tight hug. "Can I at least punch Garland?"

[With Hiro and Julia]  
"So, Hiro. You know I told you why Taylor was hooking us up right?"  
"So I wouldn't be mad about her and Kai? Yeah, you told me - dobbing Taylor and Kai right in it."  
"Shit, yeah - that wasn't supposed to happen. You know the plan right?"  
"Yeah, keep her entertained with our 'relationship'" He used his fingers as air quotes.  
"So, how's it going with Katie?"  
"No one knows - that's the great thing! It's coming up to about...god, four years now."  
"Doesn't your grandpa know?"  
"Yeah - he told dad the other night. I thought 'at least grandpa won't tell anyone' but no. I now know where Tyson inherited the loud mouth gene."  
Julia laughed. "It seems that way - Oh! I've got to go and talk to Taylor - see you later alright?"  
"Yeah - woah! What's going on over there?" Taylor had just floored Garland.


	31. Brooklyn moves in on 'Kitten': Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty One

Julia and Hiro started laughing as Garland got off the floor. Brooklyn came up behind Taylor and pulled her around to face him.  
"That wasn't very nice, Kitten." He whispered.  
"Kitten? You must be mistaken, I have a pheonix - not a cat."  
"Apologies, little love bird, just leave Garland alone alright?" He bent down to her ear level. "I can relax you-"  
"-Alright, that's enough of that." Michael said, pulling Taylor out of Brooklyn's arms.  
"I didn't mean to upset the boyfriend." He smirked, before walking off with Garland.  
"Nice punch." Michael said to Taylor. She laughed.  
"Well, I did have practice on you." It was his turn to laugh. "Yeah, I have a huge bruise on my arm _and_ my face. I wonder what your like with a baseball bat?"  
"Oh, you'd have to talk to Tyson and Hiro about that." She replied.  
"Taylor!" Julia called.  
"Thanks." The blonde said before running off to her band member.

Miriam pulled Tala to the side and told him what Taylor had told her. He laughed.  
"It's not funny!" She exclaimed.  
"That's hilarious - you should've heard what Kai said."  
"What did Kai say?"  
"He'd rather she'd kissed Brooklyn - then he would've had more than one reason to punch him."  
"Oooh...Tala - you're not going ot tell Kai? ARE you?" She warned.  
"No babe, no. It's cool - I'll help her out too - play along with it. Tell her what Kai says so she can use that although...why is she using Michael?"  
She explained what Michael had said.  
"Oh. He does sound genuine. Yeah - if he'd of lied - he would've made it so bait."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He wouldn't have said: 'don't use me' and he also wouldn't be looking out for her around Brooklyn-that gives me an idea."  
"Oh god Tala! Not one of your ideas!"  
"It seems Mr. Brooklyn's into Kai's bird...Taylor needs to play him."  
"Play Kai? She's doing that-"  
"-No! Babe...USE Brooklyn." Miriam smirked and kissed Tala on the lips.  
"You are a genius!" She ran off to find her friend.

[With Garland and Brooklyn]  
"Hey man, why'd the phitt chick pound you?" Brooklyn asked.  
"Dude - I dunno - but I'm gunna try it on with Miriam. See if I can get her back and shit."  
"Hey, you're gunna have some trouble with that, she's Tala's. I'm after something a bit...blonder." Brooklyn smirked at Taylor who was talking to Julia through the crowd.  
"How're you going to do that? You said she's with Parker - THAT won't go well if you're trying to steal _his_ girl."  
"He'll have to deal with it. I'm going to start with the plane tickets..."

The next morning - the sunglasses and hangover cure was introduced to the youngest members of the team whilst the older ones dealt with it through experience.  
"Tyson - if you shout today, I will have to kill you." Kai said at the breakfast table.  
"Maybe you should stop talking too." Taylor ran her hand through her hair.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have your tounge down someone's throat so soon." He retorted. Hiro had gone to a meeting that morning so the only people in the hotel room were the bladers who knew about the 'relationship'.  
"For your information, Hiwitari - he's a better kisser than you'll ever be."  
"Resorting to last names are we Granger? I'm sure Michael's a better kisser than me but - you're were shit in the sack."  
"_Excuse me_, but you could've at least _tried_ to get it up!"  
Tala - amused by this conversation looked at Kai and then at Tyson - who had covered his ears with two bacon rolls when Kai began talking about tounges. Max stopped listening to cure his headache, Kenny was too busy typing on Dizzi to even think of paying attention to the conversation at hand and Ray decided it was time to step in before anyone's headaches got worse.  
"Alright guys - calm it. We've got a tournament to win and you two are in the third round - that's the most important match if we have to play it - so could you at _least_ get along for the teams sake?"  
"Fine! But I'm not apologising!" They both said as Kai slammed the door to his room.  
"Miriam told me." Tala said to Taylor. Her eyes widened before she grabbed Tala's wrist and attempted to pull him out of the room. She was strong - but he was stronger. "Say please." He laughed.  
"_Please._" She growled. He smirked before allowing himself to be dragged out of the room.

Standing in the corridor Tala said: "You need to use Brooklyn to get to Kai."  
"What? Miriam text me saying that you said Kai said he would _rather_ I kissed Brooklyn than Michael?"  
"Yeah - he did - but only because he'd then have more than one reason to deck him."  
Taylor smirked. "Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about the beef with those two...by the way-"  
"-Garland's on Miriam's team? I know."  
"Yes and - Michael overheard him say he going to try it on with her."  
"Thanks - I'll look out for you with Brooklyn and you look out for Miriam with Garland for me alright?" He held out his hand.  
"A handshake? What are we twelve?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then." Shake. Click. Punch. High five. Waves - Boom! Handshake finished. "God that was lame Tala - think up a new one!" She laughed before getting into the lift.  
"I wouldn't use that if I were you - I got stuck in it with Miriam yesturday."  
"Thanks for the advice - now I've got an excuse not to come back."  
"What's the excuse?"  
"Stairs!" She called over her shoulder as she ran down the first flight.

She ran down two flights and straight into Brooklyn. Landing under him on the floor.  
"Hello kitten - where are you off too?" He asked, getting off her and pulling her up.  
"Downstairs. You?"  
"I was going to pay you a visit but seeing as you're here..." He trailed off and finished with a smile.  
"Okay...what do you want?"  
"I wanted to see your beautiful face, before we all left for Russia."  
"Take a picture it lasts longer." She smirked, pushed past him and jogged down the stairs.  
He caught up with her. "You going to see the boyfriend?"  
"Err...yeah." She'd forgotten she'd told Brooklyn about her and Michael 'going out' to get him to piss off.  
"You know you could ditch him and...come to my hotel room."  
"Thanks but no thanks - I'll talk to Mariah later."  
"I wasn't suggesting you talked to Mariah."  
"I know what you were suggesting and I'm not available." She walked into the reception hall towards the door.  
"Well, why don't you make some time for me in your diary." He called to her. She stopped and turned around - so he took that opportunity to walk closer to her.  
Michael's arm suddenly draped over Taylor's shoulder's and pulled her to him.  
"Hey babe, I've been waiting for you." He pulled her away and towards the couch area. "Right - how's it going?"  
"How's what going?"  
"Tala told me he thinks you should play Brooklyn."  
"Since when do you talk to Tala?"  
"Since Miriam told him about 'the plan'." He used his fingers as air quotes. "So - Tala said he's going to look out for you with Brooklyn - so will I."  
"Okay-"  
"-He likes what he can't have, so let's play the boyfriend thing for a while and...it'll develop." Taylor started laughing.  
"I got training at, like...now or...five minutes ago - so I'll catch you later alright - by the way - Brooklyn's still over there."  
"Yeah, I'd better get back - Tala will think I've been raped." Michael laughed and they both stood up, Michael slipped his arm round her waist and they walked to the stairs.

Brooklyn followed them up the stairs so - awkward though it was for the two ex's to do it - they made out for a bit against the wall, before Michael went through the door to the hallway and Taylor began jogging up the stairs. Brooklyn followed.  
She got up another two floors so she was inbetween The All Starz floor and her own - when Brooklyn pounced.  
"I can make you feel better than him, Kitten." Taylor was backed up against the wall, Brooklyn placed one of his hands on the wall next to her head - blocking her upwards escape.  
"Really?" She smirked. "Doubtful." She turned her head to the side when he leant in to crash his lips onto hers.  
"Why say that when you won't let me try it?" Taylor pulled out her phone and sent a text.  
"Because I won't cheat on my boyfriend."  
"Mmm...why don't you make an exception?" His eyes held hers and she didn't realise he was leaning forward until his lips met hers.  
"Brooklyn." Tala warned. Brooklyn looked behind him while smirking. "She's unavailable."  
"I know. Just...playing around, ain't that right, Kitten?" He placed his hand on her cheek - she slapped it away. "Kitten's got a bite." He smirked. "See you later." The whisper made her skin crawl.  
"You alright?" Tala asked, once Brooklyn had left.  
"Yeah thanks." She collapsed onto his arm. Brooklyn seemed to have some...effect...on her. She couldn't look away from his eyes and his touch made her feel...weak.


	32. Boarding the plane

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty Two

"Where'd you go Tala? You literally got a text and legged it out of the room!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Yeah, sorry - apparently I'd left something on the stairs - then I ran into Taylor." He replied.  
"Where've you been?" Hiro asked. "Doesn't matter - come on guys - get packed! We're leaving for the airport in...one hour!"  
The team scattered about before dispersing out of the lounge and into their rooms to pack. Taylor finished second and sat next to Tala who had finished first.  
"I thought you'd be last. Being a girl and all - Miriam's been packing since she got up this morning."  
"Well, she does have a lot of clothes." Taylor smirked. "Thankyou. For stopping Brooklyn-"  
"-No worries. I was actually suprised by your text - I thought you'd be able to handle him yourself."  
"I did too but-" She cut herself off when Kai had finished packing and came into the room. They looked at each other before breaking the eye contact.  
"Shouldn't you be with Michael or something?" Kai glared.  
"Probobly should, yeah." She got to her feet and picked up her suitcase before leaving the hotel room to go and sit in the reception lounge.

Walking down the stairs - her suitcase was taken from her.  
"Shouldn't the boyfriend be carrying your suitcase, Kitten?" Brooklyn asked. Taylor didn't look at him - afraid of being...tranced was the best thing to call it.  
"Yeah but...he's not here right now."  
"I know. But I am-"  
"-I can carry my own suitcase. But thanks anyway."  
Brooklyn checked her out as she took the suitcase back and walked down another flight of stairs. "Hey Kitten?" He called. Taylor stopped walking. "I'll see you on the plane." He grinned and watched her leave.

Once all the BladeBreakers were packed, they made their way downstairs to the reception to check out. Ray - seeing Taylor sitting by herself with her head resting on her chin and a confused look plastered on her face - walked over and sat next to her.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Nothing." She replied.  
"Come on, Tay - obviously something, you never look like that."  
"Something Brooklyn said."  
"What did he say?" Michael asked, sitting opposite her and Ray.  
"He said: See you on the plane-"  
"-And he will." Garland said as he walked past.

"Hey Hiro!" Kenny called the oldest Granger over.  
"What's up, Cheif?"  
"Something's up with the plane tickets...we were supposed to be flying with just the All Starz - but now the White Tigers are flying with us! The Saint Shields and the Majestics are still the next flight after us but...don't you think that's strange?"  
"Not really, Cheif - it might just be more convienient for the airport or something."

They arrived at the airport. The White Tigers were already there. It's a good thing Taylor walked in talking to Michael as Brooklyn's eyes were on her since the entrance, the check-in and security.

**Bleep Bleep.**

Tyson and Hiro burst into fits of laughter as Taylor was stopped and searched. The metal detector bleeped over her stomache.  
"Top please." The policewoman asked.  
Taylor sighed and lifted her top over her stomache. Belly bar. Silver with a purple jewel.  
"Alright, your clear." Taylor pulled her top down and walked back towards her team.  
"When did you get that done?" Hiro asked.  
"About two weeks ago." She rolled her eyes.  
"Hello Kitten." Brooklyn called from where the White Tigers were passing through security. "Could've taken your top off completely."  
Michael chuckled under his breath but when Taylor glared at him he growled: "One more comment - and you won't reach the plane."  
Tala grinned at Taylor and sent her a text:

_Nice leash uv got on him :P_

_Thanks - his idea in the first place...partial anyway_

_u no uv got michael 2 get kai jealous - but u need it 2 b brooklyn...get in there_

_im kinda workin on it_

_kinda? what were u gunna say b4 kai came in?_

_nothin - it dont matter_

_sure it does - it was obviously about brooklyn_

Taylor sighed and looked in Brooklyn's direction. He grinned at her. She tapped her phone on her chin before replying:  
_i dont no what it is but when we were on the stairs - is couldnt do anything when he looked in2 my eyes, it was like i was in a trance or something_

_yeah - sorry, i shouldve warned u about that :/_

_ur a dick_

_;) i know_

She rolled her eyes and shoved her phone in her bag - it missed and fell on the floor. Cursing under her breath - she crouched down to pick it up.  
"Nice underwear, Kitten - it'd be nicer on the bedpost." He was refferring to the black thong appearing above the top of her jeans.  
She growled her warning and stood up. "It's a shame you'll never see them there."  
"Never say never, Kitten. Never say never." He grinned at her.  
"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow as she turned round to face him.  
"You see, in my head - I've got you already. Just, ditch the boyfriend - and I'll make your world...pleasurable."  
"Dream on." She turned and began walking away - but he grabbed her hand and gently pushed her against the wall. His eyes caught hers and - once again - she felt completely helpless.  
"Get the fuck away from her!" Michael pushed Brooklyn away and pulled Taylor behind him. "I warned you, Brooklyn - and this is the last time I'm going to make myself clear: Do you want to get on that plane in one piece?"  
"I didn't mean to upset you. I apologise." He looked at Taylor. "See you on the plane." He grinned and turned to re-join his team.  
"You're right - it is strange. He's said that...twice right?" She nodded, staring after Brooklyn. "You alright?"  
"What? Yeah, yeah - I'm fine...why?"  
He smirked. "Don't worry. My plane seat is infront of yours. See you on the-"  
"-Plane." They frowned at each other before looking at Brooklyn. He was smirking at his team mates plane tickets.  
**Beep.** Mariah.  
_  
What seat r u in? x_

_32C you? x_

_Huh...ur bra size - is it u Brooklyn calls Kitten? x_

_yupp y? x_

_he's next 2 u x_

_thanks 4 the warning x_

"He's next to me." Taylor groaned to Michael.  
He smiled. "I'll pretend to be asleep. Cough or something if you want me to yell at him." They kissed before he went over to talk to Eddy.  
"Taylor!" Hiro yelled. She turned around as Hiro pulled her around one of the corners. "Are you back together with Michael?"  
"Umm...kind of - but only so Brooklyn will leave me alone." She winced at his glare.  
"Oh. I want no part in this - I don't approve." He turned to leave but then stopped. "Can't you fend for yourself?"  
"It's complicated, Hiro - just leave it."  
"Well, alright - I trust you but...I'm here if you get in any trouble alright?" She nodded and as Hiro left she was pulled round a corner, round _that _corner.  
"What the-" She began to exclaim - but a hand covered her mouth.  
"-Shh! Kitten, it's alright - I understand you just had to lie to your dear brother but...are you really not with Michael?"  
"I am. Like you just said - I lied to Hiro."  
"Aww, shame really, you see - I like you." His hand slid down her neck, arm and then rested on her waist. "We could, do it behind the boyfriends back - he doesn't have to know a thing unless...you want to break it off with him." His other hand slid down her back and came to a stop on the back of her thigh. Their eyes met and - before Taylor knew what had happened - his body pushed against hers heavily and they were making out.  
She pulled her lips away from his and turned her head to the side - but he didn't stop.  
"Stop." She whispered.  
"What's wrong, Kitten?" His breath was warm against her neck.  
"Taylor!" Many voices shouted - they sounded far away.  
"We have to get on the plane." She said, pushing him away and walking towards the voices.

Once on the plane, Taylor tapped on Eddy's shoulder.  
"Can I swap seats with you, please?"  
"Sure, Taylor - you're behind right?" She nodded and sat next to Michael.  
"Where'd you dissapear off too?" He whispered.  
"Abduction." She whispered back.  
He gestured his head to the back of the seat and mouthed: Brooklyn?  
She nodded with an embarrassed smirk on her face.  
He sent her a text instead:

_Getting anywhere? x_

_Umm...if u call forced 2 the wall with someones tounge down ur throat progress then...yes? x_

He laughed.  
_Guys got style...what next? x_

_I dunno I walked off x_

_No u blonde! what r u going 2 do next? x_

_no clue - this guys...strange. x_

_in what way? x_

She told him what she told Tala about the...trance thing.  
"Alright...should've warned you about that." He smirked.  
"That's exactly what Tala said." She growled.  
"Look, just...if he does anything you can't handle - text me alright?" She nodded and swapped back with Eddy.  
"Kitten." Brooklyn grinned as Taylor sat back down. What she didn't know was that Kai and Tala - were sat behind her.


	33. Welcome to Russia

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty Three

After the plane was finally in the air. Brooklyn unbuckled his seat belt and turned round to face Taylor. She felt quite isolated - especially being seated next to the window and having to practically walk _over_ Brooklyn to escape. '_I'll just have to deal with it._' She thought.  
"So, Kitten, where did we finish?"  
"We didn't start anything." She retorted.  
"I'm sure we did. I believe, my hands were wrapped around your waist and my tounge was in your mouth."  
"No - I _really_ don't think it was." She smirked. She pulled her I-Pod out of her pocket and began playing her music. She'd see Brooklyn staring at her out of the corner of her eyes. She was begining to grow nervous with him staring at her so...intently. She pulled one earphone out and said:  
"Can you stop staring at me?"  
"Why not Kitten? Your beauty is distracting."  
**Beep.** Michael _and_ Tala.

_Smooth x_

_Hate 2 say it but - he's good. He won't care if uv got a 'boyfriend' or not tho_

She replied to Tala's text:  
_I gathered that at the airport_ Tala snickered.

"So Kitten? Back onto the subject of your underwear-"  
"-Please no-"  
"-Have you thought about it yet?"

She could hear Tala unzip a pocket to pull out his phone so she quickly text him:  
_Yes he has asked - or at least made it clear_

"Thought about it? Yeah."  
"What's your answer going to be, Kitten?"  
"Umm...today's Friday...how about...never."  
Even Kai had to smirk at that comment. "I'm sure you don't mean that, Kitten."  
"I'm not a fucking, Kitten." She growled.

_Temper x._ Michael warned.

"Sorry, little love bird." He smiled, and his eyes met hers. Her breath got caught in her throat - she didn't think to do the 'help' cough - didn't have time either. Brooklyn kissed her.

Tala frowned. '_It's quiet._' He thought. He glanced at Kai. Jaw tightened, fist's clenched - if looks could kill glare...'_yepp they're kissing._' Tala mentally smirked.  
"Brooklyn, don't."  
"Why not Kitten? You liked it at the airport."  
"Then why did I stop you if I liked it so much?" She stood up and walked to the empty seat - across the isle from Tala, next to Ray.  
Tala glanced at Kai, deciding that he looked more relaxed - he felt less likely to be punched or the person to have his rage taken out on.

_u alright? x_. Michael text Taylor.

_yeah - he kinda forces himself on u tho x_

_sorry - you're next to tala tho right? x_

_yeah - but guess whos staring? x_

Michael raised his arm in the air and gestured towards the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and followed his gesture. She stood outside the cabin - hidden around the corner - anyone watching (Brooklyn) would think she'd gone inside. Michael then got up and met her outside. Brooklyn would think they'd gone in there to **s-h-a-g** hopefully.  
"Great meeting point." She stated dully. "Sorry - pretending." He replied. "You need to go back and sit with him."  
"Do you know how creepy he is?" She said.  
He laughed. "Yeah - but you chose him."  
"Actually, Tala did. When we land in Russia - you can break up with me." She looked into his eyes.  
He smirked. "Payback. Alright."  
She turned to leave - but stopped and turned around again. "You know...I have...missed you."  
He smiled. "And I you." They stared each other in the eyes before connecting their lips passionately. But something was missing. They then both pulled away at the same time.  
"Sorry - only pretending from now on." They both said. They then smiled and Taylor left first.  
"Wait!" He said - she turned around again. "You know...even after everything and all...I'm glad you were mine." He fluffed her hair up a bit - not much but made it look like it'd had friction from the wall.  
She genuinly smiled at him. "Me too." She sat back in the seat next to Brooklyn again. Michael then sat in the seat next to Eddy.  
"Well, well, well, Kitten has a bad side aswell then. See...I've never done it on a plane before - an airport, yes...but not on a plane - maybe we could-"  
"-Sorry - but no."  
"You said you didn't want your knickers on my bedpost so...why not round your ankle?"  
Tala and Michael laughed - Michael then covering it up with a cough.  
"Round my ankle? No thanks - I'll pass."  
"Alright then, maybe another time."  
"Yeah, maybe." She thumped the window when she said that.  
"Ahh, where?" If Tala and Michael was drinking - they would've spat back into their cups. They both leant back/forwards in their seats to listen to more. Kai growled at Tala and yanked him back - but decided to listen himself.  
"What?"  
"For a fuck? Couldn't put it simpler? Unless I'm talking to your brother." She started coughing - not because she needed help but because she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
Michael leant over the back of his chair. "Get out of that seat."  
"Alright - didn't mean to offend your _boyfriend."_  
_"Boyfriend?"_ Kai whispered to Tala. Tala nodded and shot him an apologetic look. "Hn." He closed his eyes and leant back in his chair - crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, alright? Come along, swap." Eddy called from the seat infront.  
"See you later, Kitten." Brooklyn winked at her and then swapped seats with Michael.  
The All Starz Captain took one look at her face and couldn't help but laugh silently. "You should've been in my shoes." He whispered.  
"It's not funny." She silently growled.  
"Oh - I'm sure it's not...why the sudden conversation about your knickers?"  
"I dropped my phone. Crouched down to pick it up and...he was standing behind me."  
**Beep.** From Michael.  
_Kai is sat directly behind u x_

She looked up at him - he was nodding at the seat behind her. She smirked.  
"So when we get to Russia? Where's your team staying? Some people on my team are lame and boring - one is just unecessarily depressing _all _the time." She heard Kai growl and smirked.  
"I'm sure we'll meet up somewhere, besides...we are in the same hotel." He replied.  
**Beep.** Unknown number.

_I'm at the airport - can't wait for you to land in Russia_

"Shit - one minute." She got up and leant over the back of the chair.  
"Hey Tala where's...oh...Kai - you know those creepy texts I told you about..." She handed Kai the phone. "Do you know who it is?"  
"No. But whoever it is - they're stalking you." He looked at her face 'I know _that_ much' was plastered on it. "Might be Boris." He smirked and turned his head to the window. It was only when she sat back down - Tala punched him in the arm. Hard.  
"What?" He growled rubbing the forming bruise.  
"Did you not see the colour drain from her face?" He snapped in a whisper. "You've just scared the crap out of her, we haven't enen landed in Russia and I thought you were trying to get on her good side!"  
"I'm getting there, Tala-"  
"-Gottcha." Tala smirked.  
"Fine - I admit, I still like her alright? Yeah I want her back - but still! You're meant to be on my side!"  
"Whatever Kai, just don't scare her into Brooklyn's arms - he's a piece of shit."  
A beep sound echoed from above everyone's heads and a voice came over the intercom:  
_"Please fasten your seatbelts - we have arrived in Russia and are preparing to land."_  
"Finally!" Tyson yelled from the other side of the plane.


	34. Two days left

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty Four

Getting off the plane and collecting the luggage was the most amount of time Taylor wanted to spend with Brooklyn for that day.  
"Hey, Kitten-"  
"-I'm not a fucking Kitten!" She snapped, turning around.  
"It's a nickname." His hand stroked her cheek. "For a pretty girl."  
"Thanks but - I prefer my _name_ name." She stepped back and picked up her suitcase.  
"Isn't that heavy?"  
"No." She shouldered the bag.  
"Taylor!" Michael called from across the room by the wall.  
She sighed and started walking over towards him.  
"He's got you on a leash, Kitten." Brooklyn stated in a flirtacious tone of voice.  
She growled and turned around to punch him - he caught her wrist.  
"That's not nice." He winked and pulled her closer, he placed a small kiss on her cheek, then turned and walked off with his suitcase towards the rest of the White Tigers.  
She shook her head and then walked over to Michael.  
"Can't do it now - he's not watching-Oop, yes he is." He shook his head and pushed her away before walking off.  
She spread her arms out and called to him: "What the fuck?"  
He turned around and walked towards her, bent down to her ear level and said: "I just broke up with you."  
"Oh - okay."  
"Not just 'okay' - storm off!" He pushed her away again - gently - and walked off. She did the same - but with a 'fuck-off-and-don't-talk-to-me' expression.  
Kai smirked but his face dropped when Brooklyn pulled her around a corner and pinned her too the wall.  
"Tala - go sort _that_ out." He nodded in their direction.  
Tala sighed and nodded to Taylor. She gave him a look that said: 'if-you-leave-me-here-I'll-kill-you'. He made his way over there.

Miriam and the Saint Shields got on their plane - Garland placed his hand on her waist - as an excuse to guide her in the right direction.  
"Where the fuck are our seats?" She asked no one in particular.  
"You can always sit on my lap?" Garland whispered in her ear.  
"Fuck off. I'm sitting with Joseph."  
"So - you're with Tala. You know you can do so much better than him - saw him with Taylor the other night."  
"Okay 1) Taylor is my _best_ friend - she wouldn't do that and 2) Tala wouldn't do that _either_ - so fuck off." She sat in the window seat next to Joseph, Ozuma was in the seat infront of her next to Garland - and Dunga was infront of Garland.  
**Beep.**

_Tala is worried about u x_

_Tay, tell him ill call him once i get off the plane x_

_alright - text him tho x_

Miriam rolled her eyes at Taylor's last text then decided it would be best to text Tala herself. She just sent the text when an air stewardess asked her to turn her phone off.

**Beep.**

_i'm fine Tala, i'm next to jo, behind oz. dont b worried alright? ill call u when i get off the plane x_

Relieved by the text - Tala thanked Taylor and they made their way to the exit. Putting on their coats: Tala, Kai and Taylor handed everyone coats of their own - Tyson knew it was freezing cold last time - so he waited to recieve his.  
Kai kept glancing at Taylor every now and again, and she'd always be doing the same thing: Looking around for Boris to pounce.  
"Taylor?" Kai whispered.  
She jumped and then growled at him. "What?"  
"I lied. It won't be Boris texting you."  
"What makes you say that?"  
He sighed. "I don't know - but it _can't_ be him."  
"Well, until I'm sure I'm just going to have to look out for anything."  
She stormed ahead to walk with Hiro. Tala had taken off his coat and decided to wait for Miriam to arrive in Russia. Kai found himself checking her out in her overcoat. '_She just seems to look good in anything._' His eyes had then wandered to her phone in her back pocket - the screen was flashing although it couldn't be vibrating - otherwise she'd feel it.  
He focused on the screen - Unknown Calling. Someone ran out of an alleyway - almost into Hiro - Taylor jumped six foot in the air - landing in Kai's arms - catching him completely off-guard - luckily he caught her and neither of them were completely covered in snow.  
"Sorry." She said. He smirked and put her down before turning to see whoever had been running. It just seemed to be a hench guy in a long black trench coat and hood. Completely suspicious - although no one thought anything of it.

[With Tala]  
Miriam walked through the door towards the luggage conveyer belt and grabbed her bag - just as someone wrapped their arms around her slim waist.  
"Everything alright?" Tala asked.  
She turned round and was about to reply with a 'yes' when his lips met her gently.  
"What's wrong with you?" She smiled and hugged him.  
"Just, I dunno - wished _I'd_ punched Garland instead of Taylor at the club but...I can settle for later." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Tala." Garland said - grabbing his bag and shouldering it.  
"Garland." He replied, holding Miriam protectively.  
"Come on Tala - let's head to the hotel - the rest of the team will catch up later." Miriam said - grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him away. Strong as Tala was - he eventually allowed his girlfriend to drag him out the airport. She pulled on her coat once the temperature dropped to below freezing.  
"Jesus! It's cold here! I knew there was snow and ice but-_brrr_!"  
He draped his arm casually over her shoulders, "I'll have to invade you personal space then won't I?" He smirked. She hugged herself tightly to his chest as they made their way to the hotel.

[With the rest of the BladeBreakers]  
"Taylor - hotel's this way!" Tyson called, pulling her out of an alleyway and back on track.  
"Sorry just...remembering shit." '_I ran down that alley when I escaped from the Abbey._' She thought. She stopped dead once they started walking past the great iron gates of Biovolt.  
"Taylor...come on." Kai tapped her shoulder - he was about to stop himself, but figured he needed to look strong and calm her nerves.  
She allowed Kai to get her walking again before she was bombarded by Tyson once again.  
"What's up, Tay?" He was obviously oblivious to where they were walking past.  
"Tyson." Kai warned, jerking his thumb in the direction of the great iron gates.  
Taylor carried on walking - like she hadn't been fased by it. But deep down she was.  
"Tay-"  
"-Zip it Sparkey." She snapped at Jolteon.  
"I was simply going to say - Brooklyn's on your tail again."  
"For fuck sake!" She yelled out loud. Covering her mouth with her hand, she slowly turned around to see the team suprised by her random outburst. "Sorry. I was talking to Jolteon." She then said, carrying on her journey to the hotel. Even without the help of the maps - she found it, it was like her feet had just taken her there, like they knew where to go. Not really. She'd just followed the Russian sign posts.  
"Didn't know you could translate Russian." Tyson stated, chewing on a chocolate bar he'd pulled out his pocket.  
Taylor looked at him blankly. "I used to live here."  
"Oh, right, yeah...sorry."

They'd just unpacked when Tala came through the door.  
"Alright?" He asked. Mainly to Kai and Taylor as he too - walked past the Abbey on his way here.  
There were a mixture of 'yes's and nods to reply.  
"I'm going for a walk." Taylor got up and grabbed her coat but was caught up by Hiro outside the door.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"Hiro...just let me go for a walk alright? I haven't been to Russia since I escaped. I lived in America for a year before I decided to come home."  
"Alright just - stay safe alright - phone me if you're in trouble - or...Tala seems to be looking out for you lately - text him."  
She sighed. "I'll be fine." She pulled on her coat and jogged down the stairs.

She'd walked through a park for a while before arriving to a bench, wiping off the snow and sitting down on it. '_I've missed this place - well...I've missed the snow._' She smiled as she thought this and didn't notice a red head walking towards her until she felt the bench jog as they sat down.  
"What's wrong, Kitten?" Brooklyn actually sounded quite worried.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Nothing."  
"Is it because Michael broke up with you at the airport?"  
She thought about it before Jolteon said: "You can't tell him about Biovolt - he might be smart and link you to Kai and Tala."  
"Good point." She replied to Jolteon.  
She then nodded. "Yeah - it is."  
"You know, you look really beautiful against the snow...it gives your skin a radiant glow and makes your eyes sparkle." She hadn't realised his hand was on the outside of her thigh until he ran it up her top and round her back.  
"Ermm...thanks." She then realised what his hand was doing. She reached back and grabbed his hand from snakeing round to the other side of her waist.  
"What's wrong, Kitten? Am I too tempting right now for you?"  
"No..." She trailed off her sentance once his eyes locked onto hers.  
"Shall I make myself more irresistable?" He stood up and pulled her body so close it moulded against his he tilted her head back with his finger under her chin and kissed her neck, then left a trail of kisses up her neck, along her jawline before catching her lips with his and slipping his tounge inside her mouth...

It was beginning to get dark. Hiro opened the curtains to the lounge in the BladeBreakers hotel room. It was snowing madly outside and was quite dark despite the amount of snow falling.  
"Where's my phone?" He asked Tyson, who had been playing on it about an hour ago.  
"I gave it back to you." He said, with a mouthful of rice.  
"I'll text her." Tala said, pulling out his phone.

_u alright? :/_

It was another ten minutes before she walked through the door. Covered in snow and as pale as the melting substance.  
"Where the fuck have you been?" Hiro shouted at her.  
"The-" She croaked. She cleared her throat. "The park." She croaked again.  
"Sounds like you're getting a sore throat." Ray said, flicking snow off her shoulder as he walked passed.  
"Probobly been playing tonsil tennis with Michael." Kai whispered harshly to Tala.  
"They broke up." He whispered back.  
"Then...Brooklyn." He growled, crushing his empty can of beer in his hand.  
"It's not her fault if it was, Kai - you know what he's like with girls."  
"But still! Tala - I'm going to fucking kill him!"  
"We've got training tomorrow - so everyone..." Hiro glanced at Taylor "...better get a good night sleep."  
"I'm going _now_." She croaked. After shutting the door behind her she changed into grey shorts and an over-sized white t-shirt - it was v-necked and dipped down to show some cleavage. She crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.  
"Do you think she's alright?" Max asked.  
"Fuck knows." Hiro replied. "No one go easy on her in the morning. We've got two days to train - including tomorrow - until the tournament begins: White Tigers vs. The All Starz."


	35. Rape: First kiss?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty Five

Taylor woke up the next morning on the floor next to her bed. Not being bothered changing her top - she pulled on grey trackies, ran her fingers through her hair and put on her usual thick black makeup.  
"Alright?" Tala asked as she dawdled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.  
"Mmm." She replied. Sitting down at the table with her head against the wood.  
"Where'd you go last night?" Kai asked.  
"The park." She croaked. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry - but she wasn't.  
"Did you...meet anyone?" Tala asked. She glanced at Kai quickly and then said:  
"No. Just...by myself."  
"You sound like shit - you were out there for ages."  
She nodded - then passed out and landed on the floor. The two russians looked at each other, they paused - then processed what had just happened before they leapt off their chairs and knealt down next to her.  
"Taylor?" Tala asked as Kai shook her.  
"Taylor?" Kai shook her again. After a few minutes, her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.  
"You alright?" They both asked.  
"Yeah - why wouldn't I be?"  
The two russians exchanged glances. "Ermm...you just passed out?"  
"Oh. I'm fine...what time do we start training?" She got to her feet with a slight wobble - but regained her balance quickly thanks to Tala.  
"Whenever Hiro wakes up."  
"Alright. Okay - don't tell him what just happened - he'll complain and moan all day."  
"Okay." They both said.  
_"Taylor? Are you alright?" Jolteon asked._  
_"Yeah, fine, just...I must have had too much weed last night."_  
_"Or Brookyln did something - you shouldn't do this Tay - he was worried when you passed out! That's enough-"_  
_"-Jolteon...it's alright - I can handle it."_  
_"Sore throat?"_  
_"Too much weed - it'll go by this afternoon."_

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"  
"Drigger! Gatling Claw!" The blue blade and the white blade were locked in combat - Tala didn't attack Taylor - he was genuinly worried about her health, or whatever had happened that morning and he was going to find out what happened at that park - even if he had to get Michael to threathen Brooklyn while he kept Garland at bay.  
Tala sighed. "Wolborg! Snow Meteor attack!"  
"Jolteon. Shock Defence." Taylor croaked, then coughed and rubbed her throat. Tala launched Taylor's blade out of the dish just as Kai defeated Ray - who immediatley went over to talk to Taylor.  
"Dranzer! Blazing Gig!"  
"Wolborg! Novae Rog!" The two blades tore into each other - and the match ended with a draw.  
They turned around and saw Hiro crouched down infront of the blonde - holding her shoulders, Ray was by her side.  
"What do you mean - you can't see?" Hiro was saying.  
"As in - I can't fucking see anything!" She croaked. "It's all blurry and spinning..." She trailed off.  
"Come on." He helped her stand and they walked inside. "We're going to go find the first aid medic, bloke." She nodded.

Tala was partnered with Kai as Ray had gone with Hiro to go and get the medic for Taylor. "Dragoon! Storm Attack!" Tyson shouted.  
"Draciel! Tidal Wave!" Max joined in.  
"Dranzer! Flame Saber!" Kai yelled.  
"Wolborg!-" Too late, Wolborg was thrown out the dish. Kai launched out Dragoon, but Dranzer was defeated by Max. "Alright!" Max and Tyson high-fived.

Miriam had just loaded Sharkrash into her launcher to blade with Ozuma against Joseph and Garland.  
"Hey Miriam - if I beat you - you owe me!" Garland winked at her.  
"Get fucked, Garland!" She retorted.  
"I have reason to belive Brooklyn's advancing on your blonde friend." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
"What the fuck happened?" She put her launcher away and stormed to the other side of the dish.  
"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you-"  
"-Do you want me to get Tala?" She threatened.  
"A kiss from you, my sweetheart - would be well worth the fight." He whispered.  
She growled and pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Tay! What's happening - just spoken to Garland and-oh, Hiro? What's going on? Where's Taylor?"  
_"She's with the medic." He replied._  
"Where? I'm going to come down and see her, is that alright?"  
_"Yeah, that's fine."_ He told her where they were and Miriam put her phone back in her pocket.  
"Look - guys - I've got to go alright? I'll be back later, Dunga - take my place!" She called over her shoulder.

[With Brooklyn]  
"No, Garland - I followed her to the park - man, she's so phitt!"  
_"What happened?"_ Garland smirked from down the phone.  
"You know...hand under the shirt, makes her grab your hand - then you look eyes contact - slip the pill onto the end of your tounge - and she's all yours."  
_"Wow...you gotta get me some of those...what'd she do?"_  
"She was just putty in my hands - moved her anywhere I wanted...tonight - I might actually fuck her. These pills though - the next day they can't see anything - so all they think about is what you've done or whatever-"  
_"-Where'd you get them from?"_  
"My cousin, the dealer - knows these scientists right - they did a little research and...there you have them!"  
_"What happened after you slipped her the pill?"_  
"Made out for a bit but...I'll say this: She knows how to use her tounge!"  
_"Might try her myself, I'll share Miriam with you."_  
"Nahh man, this blonde's mine - you have your ex - I'll have this one."  
_"You know she's Hiro's little sister-"_  
"-What's he gunna do? Really Garland? Everyone should be in their rooms later so...might lure her out or something - get Kitten's number."  
_"Yeah - I'll get it from Mir's phone for you, man."  
_"Cheers mate."

[With Hiro, Miriam, Ray and Taylor]  
"Look to the left." The medic said. "Now the right. Can you see the blue dot?" Taylor nodded.  
"What's wrong?" Miriam asked Hiro and Ray.  
"She lost her sight." Hiro explained.  
"She'll be fine - she should be able to see in a few hours." The medic put his light away.  
"So what was it?" Ray asked.  
"She must've taken something." He said. Hiro growled and left the room. "Not her fault though - she must've had a spiked drink, her eyes are just clouded over. It's wearing away but she'll be fine." The medic helped Taylor stand as she felt around for something to hold onto - Miriam pulled the blonde into a hug and whispered: "Brooklyn."  
"Where?" Taylor asked.  
"I think it was him."  
"I don't know Miriam - but I've got to get to my room for a minute."

After helping Taylor to her room, Miriam sat on the blondes bed while Taylor fumbled around in her suitcase.  
"Didn't you unpack?" Miriam laughed.  
"No - ooh!"  
"What?"  
"I can see a bit clearer now."  
**Beep.**  
_Hey, Kitten, I just listened to a song - reminds me of you ;) x_

_What would that be then?_

_Frisky ;) x_

"What was it?" Miriam asked - referring to the song.  
"Tinie Tempah."  
"The lyrics..." Miriam chuckled. "He's made it clear what he wants from you, Tay!"  
"Great...I might have to put myself to almost doing it."  
"What?" Miriam yelled.  
"No! Get Kai to stop it."  
"What if he doesn't?" Miriam reasoned.  
"...Then...I'm screwed...in both contexts." Taylor pulled a grimace.  
"You really like Kai don't you." Miriam stated.  
Taylor's head snapped up. "No! Of course not!" She ran a hand through her hair. But Miriam knew she was lying.

**Beep.**  
_Hey Kitten, wanna meet up? x_

Taylor showed it to Miriam. "Just ask where and when."  
She sighed before punching it into her phone.

**Beep.**  
_Now, on the stairs - I'm there now x_

_I have to come down anyway so...sure_

"Sorry Miriam, I've got to go to the stairs to meet Brooklyn."  
"Alright...hey! Good news - it was a false alarm. The pregnancy - I got it this morning. It was just late."  
"Bet it gave you a scare right?" Miriam nodded.  
"Text me - if anything, you know...you need help." Taylor nodded - then they entered the stair well. "Can you see?"  
"It's getting clearer - but it's still blurry." Taylor replied - still having to hold onto Miriam for guidance. "I'd hate to be blind - I might start donating to 'Guide dogs'." Miriam laughed. "I'm being serious."  
"Hello, Kitten...Miriam - how are you both today?"  
"Hold that alright?" Miriam moved Taylor's hand onto the banister.  
_'She doesn't need another pill.'_ Brooklyn smirked.  
"I've missed you today, Kitten." He held onto her waist and moved her towards the wall - moulding his body right up against hers. He then forced his tounge inside her mouth - making her squeal in protest - but then moan.

"I'm going inside." Kai said - getting up and entering the hotel.  
"I'll come with you." Tala said.  
It'd taken a few minutes for them to cross the lobby and call a lift - but when the lift didn't come - they used the stairs.  
_"Tala - get up them stairs quickly!" Wolborg warned._  
_"What's going on?"_ He asked, quickening his pace.  
_"Jolteon's panicing - Taylor's in trouble - Brooklyn."_  
_"I'm going!"_  
Explaining to Kai what Wolborg had told him - the two russians began running upstairs. They stopped when they saw Taylor struggling to get off the floor - while trying to disconnect Brooklyn's lips from hers. His hand went up the back of her top. She kicked him - he slapped her hard across the face - that pissed Kai off completely.  
He stormed over there and picked Brooklyn up by the guys throat and slamming him against the wall.  
"How fucking dare you!" Kai growled - his face two inches away from Brooklyn's ear.  
Tala helped Taylor get to her feet. "You alright?" He asked. "Don't say yes if you aren't."  
She pulled her left sleeve up and wiped her mouth. Then nodded. Tala smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"What's she to you, Hiwitari?" Brooklyn growled - keeping his eyes on the blonde.  
"Don't fucking look at her!" Kai slammed Brooklyn against the wall again.  
"Kai." Tala warned.  
"What?" Kai turned round in a rage. Noticing Taylor standing there he felt a small sense of relief run through him. He turned around to face Brooklyn again.  
"If I see you looking at her - one more time - you'll fucking wish you weren't in Russia!" Kai shoved him against the wall before walking towards Taylor - grabbing her wrist and dragging her up the stairs.  
"Kai! Stop!" She growled.  
"What?" He snapped. "Would you rather be down there with him?"  
"I can't fucking see anything!" She shouted in his face.  
"By the way Kitten - I slipped a little something in your mouth...that's why you can't see anything. By the way...nice top." Brooklyn grinned and then went down the stairs. He'd been referring to the cleavage from her oversized t-shirt she couldn't be bothered to change that morning.  
"That explains why she's falling up the stairs, Kai." Tala stated.  
Kai sighed before throwing Taylor over his shoulder and carrying her to the hotel room.  
"How _gentlemanly_ of you." Taylor stated sarcastically as she was dropped on the sofa - back first.  
"Tala - go back downstairs." Kai growled.  
"Tala - please stay." Taylor asked.  
Tala looked between the two. '_Angry Kai, or pleading Taylor? Decisions Decisions...'_ "I'll be in my room." He decided that was the only way not to be shouted at by one or the other.  
Kai looked at Taylor, she looked distressed, her eyes revealed pain, fright and relief - he couldn't help himself. He walked towards her slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
_"You love her..." _Dranzer cooed.  
_"Beat it birdbrains!"_ Kai spat back. He felt Taylor kiss back for a moment...but then push him away...


	36. Park Rapists Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty Six

Taylor looked into Kai's eyes.  
"What is it?" Kai asked.  
"Umm...I have to tell you something..." She sighed and then got frustrated with herself. She went to walk towards the sofa - but kneed the table as she couldn't see - and screamed. Tala ran out the bedroom - thinking Kai was attacking her or something. Only to see him catch her as she fell over after stubbing her toe on the doorframe.  
"Fuuuuck..." She said with her teeth gritted.  
"Calm down...what did you say?" Kai asked.  
"So you told him about using Brooklyn and Michael, huh?" Tala smirked.  
"What?" Kai exclaimed. Taylor gave Tala one of her deadliest glares ever and mouthed 'you're dead.'  
"You should've done what Kai said." Taylor growled.

[Flashback]  
_"Tala - go back downstairs." Kai growled._  
_"Tala - please stay." Taylor asked._  
_Tala looked between the two. 'Angry Kai, or pleading Taylor? Decisions Decisions...' "I'll be in my room." He decided that was the only way not to be shouted at by one or the other._  
[End Flashback]

"I'll go now..." Tala pegged it across the lounge and out the hotel room before Kai could blink. Taylor would've followed - but would probobly end up sprawled on the floor after tripping over the carpet or something non-existent under her feet.  
"What was this about you using Brooklyn and Michael." Kai stated with his arms crossed, already distancing himself from the blonde standing infront of him.  
"Umm...yeah...I was going to tell you that I _did_ use Michael to make you jealous - but!" She put up her hands when Kai was about to butt in. "But - I didn't expect to end up using Brooklyn." She did NOT want to dob Tala in anything - that would end in all hell breaking loose with their newfound friendship.  
"Hn. I'm not dumb, Taylor. You're hiding something." Kai smirked.  
Her face was priceless 'WTF'. "You wondering how I know?" She nodded then punched herself for admitting she was hiding something. Kai laughed. "Why did Tala suddenly decide to leave? He could hold you back from hurting him - and I would because he dobbed you in something I should know...unless...he had something to do with it?"  
_'Is he telepathic or-JOLTEON!'_  
_'Sorry! Dranzer get's it out of me!' _She held up her wings in defence.  
_'You. Are. GROUNDED FROM SEEING YOU BITBEAST BOYFRIEND! Until further notice.'_  
"Grounding Jolteon won't solve anything. What did Tala do?"

**Beep.**  
_I c u all over me in my head ;) x_

It was from Brooklyn. Listening to Jason Derulo no doubt. Taylor rolled her eyes and shoved the phone back in her pocket.  
"Now, don't get mad, Kai...but..."

[With the Bladebreakers]  
"Ivanov! Get over here now!" Tala turned and was about to recieve the full frontal wrath from Mr. Kai Hiwitari himself.  
"Fuck." Was all he could say. "What's up?" He ran towards Kai so Hiro wouldn't hear anything. '_Taylor will pay for this._' He thought.  
"YOU told Taylor to use BROOKLYN!"  
"It was for your own good, Kai - just listen!" He growled. "Would you rather she kept it up with Michael and yell at you for beating up her friend - OR, deck Brooklyn - who she doesn't actually like?"  
Kai thought about it. Then dropped his fist he didn't realise was raised. "Good point...you don't think he still wants her do you?"  
"Probobly...-Not my fault! She didn't _have_ to do it!"  
"He chose her in the first place. At the club - he was chatting her up before Michael told him to fuck off...it's not your fault Tala - it IS Brooklyn's fault! This is great! I can really lay into him now!" Kai's face widened into a huge smirk.  
"Where's Taylor now?" Tala asked.  
Kai glanced over at Hiro. "Gone to see Miriam."  
"Yeah - she's keeping an eye on her for me." Tala made his thought of revenge against Taylor go Ka-Poof like a cloud...disappearing.

[The White Tigers]  
"Where've you been Brooklyn?" Gary asked.  
"Flirting with the phitt blonde on the Bladebreakers." Came the reply.  
"You mean Taylor?" Mariah asked. She didn't know about her friend's relationship with Kai, and thought Brooklyn was very much Taylor's type.  
"Yeah...you know her?"  
"Yeah - she's one of my best friends! I can help you out if you want?"  
"Mmm...maybe you can." Brooklyn smirked before launching Zeus into the dish. He'd have to call his dealer later and get some of that drug injected into a food product or something...

[The Bladebreakers]  
"Alright! Last day of practice tomorrow so - let's get out tonight!" Tyson exclaimed as he leapt off his bed and ran towards his pile of clothes.  
"Tyson! You can't handle your drink! Neither can Kenny or Max!" Taylor stated rolling her eyes. She was sat next to Kai and Ray on the sofa. Hiro stood up and grinned evilly.  
"Yeah!" He said. "So you three can stay behind and order whatever room service you like while the oldest and most mature bladers, plus Taylor, will go out and get smashed off our faces."  
"Does that include me?" Ray asked.  
"He said oldest and mature bladers so yeah-hey! I'm older than Ray and more mature than Tala!" Taylor got to her feet.  
"Hey!" Tala got to his feet.  
"Look! Does it matter? We're going out for fuck sake!" Kai stood up.  
Hiro watched on with amusement. "I think I'm the only mature one here...maybe Kai...that beer fest at lunch was great..."  
Taylor turned round after hearing the murmuring. "Ha! You're not coming!"  
Hiro stood up. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm older!"

**Knock Knock.**

Ray opened the door to see Mariah standing there. "Hey, Mariah." Ray placed a gentle kiss on the pinkette's lips which made her smile.  
"Are you all coming to the club tonight?"  
"Except Tyson, Max and Kenny. We'll be down in a minute."  
"Can you give Tay this?" She handed him a stick of chewing gum that Brooklyn had given her.  
"Sure, see you later." He took the gum, gave Mariah another kiss before handing the gum over to Taylor on his way to his room.  
"Thanks Mariah!" Taylor called to the shut door. She unwrapped the stick of gum and ate it. Then went to her room to get ready.

They all piled out the taxi, Hiro included - Taylor had let him come after all - even though he was already drunk or...something was wrong with him. They walked into the club and...Brooklyn was standing at the entrance, smoking a cigraette. Taylor went to make a B-line for him. She was bombarded by Michael.  
"Hey...why you going towards him? I thought you'd patched it up with Kai?"  
She nodded. "Yeah I have just...I just...don't laugh. I...think I want him."  
Michael _did_ laugh. "You can't do that to Kai."  
"Nothing long term just...once." Michael grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Letting her go when she was next to Kai, he walked over to Tala and told him what she'd just said.  
Tala laughed then turned serious. He glanced towards her to see her being hit on by some random guy...which on closer inspection..._was_ Kai.  
"Doesn't she know Hiro's here?" Michael asked, just as Kai slipped his arm round Taylor's waist and pulled her close enough to place a kiss on her cheek, making her smile and turn her head to kiss him on the lips.  
"Dunno...but at least it's Kai not Brooklyn."  
Just then Brooklyn caught Taylor's eye as he went into the men's toilets.  
"Hey, I'll be a few minutes - I need to talk to Miriam, err...I mean Mariah - she's just gone in the loo." Kai nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek before releasing her. He watched her walk away before Hiro took her seat. And he was suddenly sobered up. And looked pissed off.  
"You've been lying to me." Was all he said.  
"Hiro...when we were abandoned in the forest we broke up. Because we didn't know what or even _how_ to tell you. We literally got back together today. Punch me if you'd like but-"  
"-I'm not going to punch you, Kai." And then it began. The over-protective brother lecture considering the relationship status between his little sister and the team captain.  
"_I didn't realise how much Taylor meant to Hiro..."_ Dranzer stated in awe.  
_"I know. Me neither."_ Kai replied.

[Meanwhile]  
Taylor pushed open the door to the men's loo and was pulled inside and pushed up against the back of the door by Brooklyn.  
"I've been looking for you." She breathed.  
"I knew you'd follow me, Kitten." The Zeus wielder grinned. '_I'll tell her the gum was drugged after.'_ She leant forward and placed her lips onto his - but he was teasing her. He ran his hands down the sides of her body - making her move towards him - before her grabbed her hands and moved them so her arms wrapped round the back of his neck. He then grabbed her thighs and lifted her up against the door, moulded his body against hers and locked lips with her, his tounge searching her mouth - not allowing her to have any dominance. Right now - she was his. And no one was going to stop him. By this time - he'd carried her to the sink counter.

Hiro had just finished lecturing Kai, when Miriam sat the other side of the pheonix.  
"Have you seen Taylor anywhere? I really need to talk to her..." Miriam asked.  
"She said she was going to the ladies to talk to you..." Kai trailed off. "It might've been Mariah...she's in the ladies." He pointed in the direction only to see Leigh come out of the men's and run towards Tala. He shrugged it off as something weird and non-interesting.  
"Alright, thanks." Miriam smiled and jogged off to the loo's.

Tala jogged into the men's loo's, and punched Brooklyn. The red head then grabbed Taylor and checked her over. No damage. Clothes still intact...and a look of shock on her face.  
"Why did you do that?" She asked.  
"You've done it again haven't you Masefield!" Tala spat to the guy on the floor.  
"He hasn't done anything! Now get off Tala!"  
Tala didn't want to do it - but he slapped her. Not hard - but it made her see sense. "You're cheating on Kai!" He shouted at her. "He's fucking drugged you again!"  
Brooklyn laughed from the floor. "Hiwitari can have what I've tapped-"  
"-Well you're too fucking late then aren't you, Masefield." Tala poked his head out the door. Coast clear. Kai chatting to-AAA! Caught by the girlfriend!  
"What the _fuck_ are you two doing in the loo's together?" Miriam gestured to Taylor being pulled out the men's by Tala. "Garland was right - and to think I thought you two wouldn't do that-"  
"-Miriam! I wouldn't and I haven't! Brooklyn's in there with a fucking bloody nose! I've just stopped another drug/rape fiasco!"  
Miriam paled. "Shit." A look of apology swept across her face. She then turned to Taylor. "You better get back to Kai - and do NOT mention what just happened with you and Brooklyn." Miriam warned before dragging Tala into the ladies. Kicking out Mathilda and Salima who had been applying lipgloss after seeing some guys they'd taken a shine too.

_'I can't keep doing this to Kai.'_ Taylor thought. _'He's drugging me. And I don't even know how!'_  
"Taylor!" Hiro was walking towards her. She met him halfway and gave him a 'what-do-you-want' look. "Woah - who's got your panties in a twist?" He asked. "I only came over here to tell you I know about you and Kai and I've given him my talk and - he took it better than I expected-why are you crying?"  
She accepted his embrace and cried onto his shirt. "I nearly got raped by Brooklyn again!"  
"AGAIN!" Kai roared from his seat behind Hiro. Shit.

[Flashback]  
_"I nearly fucked her in the park - if only her fucking boyfriend Parker hadn't been there!" Brooklyn groaned._  
_"Same I nearly had Miriam - I have to wear a fucking turtleneck now to cover up the cut from Sharkrash! Otherwise she'd know it was me!" Garland chimed in._  
_Kai growled. So tempted to do something to them both - but 1) Tala wasn't here for back-up and two on one just wasn't right and 2) this will all come out and add up to something in the end - he walked back towards the hotel from the park. Taylor wasn't his girlfriend at the moment - so why should it have bothered him?_  
[End Flashback]

**(A/N: Just to get it clear and everything: It was Brooklyn, Garland and some other guys who attempted to rape Miriam and Taylor in chapter 17 :)  
Please guys! I need reviews and suggestions of what you want to happen next! After the club - it'll be the White Tigers vs. the All Starz - review who you want in the final (only choose 1 team - coz its obviously going to be the bladebreakers in the final aswell :) like any other fanfic ^^))**


	37. Tricked and led a stray

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty Seven

"It was him in the park aswell!" Kai growled into her ear as he pulled her round to face him.  
"Oh my god! Miriam! Kai - you can't tell Tala he'll flip! Garland is Miriam's ex!"  
"He's what?" Tala roared from behind Kai.  
"Why is everyone behind me at the wrong time!" Taylor exclaimed.  
"Kai - Brooklyn's in the bog if you want to fuck around with him. You too Hiro." Lee said. Hiro and Kai stormed towards their toilet destination.  
Taylor shrugged her shoulders when Tala went to grab her - thinking she was still drugged and was going to get in the way. "They can do what they like, I fucking hate the guy and he's a creep. Miriam, I'm sorry! I didn't know he was-"  
"-It's alright - I was going to tell him anyway." Miriam smiled.

[With Ray and Mariah]  
After downing their sixth shot for the evening they'd found themselves going at it next to the bar. They moved themselves to be against a wall in the shadows. Mariah opened her mouth and let Ray have dominance until...  
"...After what I witnessed in the men's loo - I did _not_ want to see that!" Lee tried to gourge his eyes out with his fingers - but decided to just get a drink. If his little sister got 'up-the-duff' then Ray was going to be 'beaten into the next fucking century'.  
"I love you." Ray whispered against Mariah's lips.  
"..." Mariah was too shocked to say anything. She'd always thought it would be her to say it first but, hearing it first time from Ray was magical and so romantic. She then realised she hadn't said anything for a long time now and Ray's cute face had lost it's smile and his eyes had lost their glint. He sighed before getting the wrong impression and leaving.  
"No! Wait!" Mariah pleaded. "I love you too." But Ray couldn't hear it over the noise of the loud music - which was currently Olly Murs: Please Don't Let Me Go.

"What's up, Ray?" Taylor gave him a huge bear hug from behind. Suprised and like a deer caught in the headlights when he turned around - crying!  
"I told Mariah I loved her...she didn't say it back...it just broke my heart. I thought she felt the same way - I really did."  
"Ray. She does love you - she's told me herself. I promise you that. I think it was a shock to her to hear you say it first."  
Mariah ran up behind Ray and threw herself on him - Taylor moving out the way in time - as Ray hit the floor with a thud, Mariah still ontop.  
"Ray! I love you!" She shouted it so loud that the people around them began cheering and clapping. Mariah's face matched her hair with embarassment.  
"Go on, Ray! Kiss her!" Someone from the crowd shouted. They kissed and the circle of people whooped.

[Kai, Hiro and Brooklyn]  
Brooklyn was slammed against the wall by Hiro for the seventeenth time.  
"And don't fuck around with my sister! I'll fucking kill you!" One more punch before Hiro dropped him and stormed out the bathroom - leaving Kai with Masefield.  
_"I don't want to get on the wrong side of Granger..." _Dranzer stated.  
_"Me neither - now I understand why Taylor wasn't sure wether or not to tell Hiro. She said it was the same reason she broke up with Michael for the first time." _Kai replied.  
As Brooklyn got to his feet, Kai was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
"Masefield, Masefield, Masefield." Kai turned his head to look at his love/blading/arch rival/nemesis. "What did I say? Hn?" Kai was infront of him now - slamming his back against the wall with his hand gripping Brooklyn's thoat. "Leave. Taylor. Alone! If your fucking drugs affect her _one_ more time - you'll be in the hospital wing, half burnt, half beaten and fucking fucked up! Do you understand?" He was about an inch away from Brooklyn's face.  
"Do _you_ understand Kai?" Garland's voice echoed through the room.  
'_Where's Tala when you need him?'_ Kai thought.  
_"I'll alert Wolborg."_ Dranzer stated, and then off he popped.  
"Alright man?" Garland asked Brooklyn after the silver haired blader kicked and punched Kai into the sink counter. He then thurned to the pheonix. "He's going to fuck your chick wether you like it or not Hiwitari. Like I'm going to fuck my ex once more."  
"Not if I have anything to say about that." Tala growled as he entered the loo's, pounding his fist into his other hand.

[Tyson, Max and Kenny]  
"And we'll have...some more brownies, sponge cake, chips, chocolate coated raisins - but not the fruity crap - three double cheese burgers, four plates of chips and...why not bring up some more pepsi aswell? Alright cheers! Don't be long though! We've starving!" Tyson placed the phone back on the hook. Still hungry, huh? He alone had been through three double cheese burgers, two slices of sponge cake, two packets of 'non-fruity-crap' chocolate RAISINS, and two plates of chips.  
"So guys, who do you think'll win between the All Starz and the White Tigers tomorrow?" It was classed as 'tomorrow' because it was 2:00am.  
"I think the All Starz'll win." Max said as he finished the last of his chips.  
"Nah, White Tigers I think." Kenny said.  
"I think the All starz will." Tyson dug into his third and final (until room service got there) slice of sponge cake. "Did you know, Michael and Taylor trained together on a daily basis when she lived in America after being here in Russia? That's why he's stronger now - and that alone will give them an advantage." Kenny was shocked by how much intelligent information was coming out the youngest Granger's stuffed mouth.  
"I bet it was a full body workout without blades..." Max whispered to Kenny who turned as red as the tomato he was eating.

**Knock Knock.**

"Room service." The waiter called.  
"ROOM SERVICE!" Tyson yelled, running for the door.

**Taylor's POV**

I saw him. Boris.

**Beep.**  
_Meet me outside Taylor. I have to talk to you and something to show you._

I knew it must've been him, and I didn't want to - but I went outside. I guess it's because of so many years at Biovolt - doing what I was told - that I felt it was necessary.

**Normal POV**

She walked outside and over to Boris - who was the guy in the trenchcoat everyone kept running into every now and again.  
"Taylor. It's nice to have you back in Russia. Come. Take a walk with me." Boris began walking along the snow covered pavement at a fast pace. The blonde followed, almost jogging to keep up with him - and as she was the fastest on the Bladebreakers (Beyblade included) that was saying something about the speed of Boris. It was almost like he was trying to get somewhere before she could find out where and leave.  
"Why are you texting me, Sir?" Taylor asked.  
"We want you back, Taylor. Biovolt needs you. Leave the Bladebreakers and help us train the recruits. You will be well paid." She hadn't realised it until now but they were both speaking in fluent Russian.  
She didn't reply which earned her a slap. She hit the pavement with a thud. '_Why did I come out here?_' She thought. '_It was so stupid!'_  
_"Shall I alert Dranzer?"_ Jolteon asked.  
_"No. I can handle it."_ Taylor replied.  
Boris yanked her to a standing position. "You've grown weak and you're showing emotion! Has all your training been for nothing?"  
"No Sir."  
"Speak louder! You're mumbling!"  
"No Sir!" She raised her voice. Not a sign of emotion was there.  
"Good! Now come in!" She followed Boris and it wasn't until the clang sound of the iron gates closing behind her did Taylor turn around...and realise how stupid she was to have followed Boris. She was back inside the Abbey.

**(A/N: Special thanks to:**

**Poppies in July**

**I love you :) Please review with what you want to happen next ^^ Much appreciated xx)**


	38. Near death experience in Russian waters

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty Eight

Michael frowned. He'd looked everywhere in the club for her. Even got slapped by Salima for entering the girls bathroom. He finally walked up to Hiro.  
"Hiro! You've got to help me find Taylor!" The All Starz Captain exclaimed.  
"Why? What's up?" Hiro still didn't like Michael, even though he was one of Taylor's best friends now. Who would like the guy who knocked up their precious little sister?  
"I just saw Boris!"  
"Shit! Tala and Kai are in the bathroom beating the crap out of Brooklyn and I think Garland's in there aswell. I'll get Ray and Lee - we'll go look for her."  
"Alright!"  
Running towards the loo's, Michael had a bad feeling about what was on the other side of the door. He shrugged it off and pushed it open. Kai was being strangled by Brooklyn and Tala was punching Garland's face in. '_Ha! No more 'pretty' boy._' He thought. He ran over to Brooklyn and punched him inbetween the shoulder blades - Kai took a gasping breath before kicking Brooklyn in the head - knocking him out. Tala, on the other hand, was beating up someone who was already unconscious. The American pulled the second Russian to his feet.  
"Hey! Boris is here. Taylor's missing. Come on! Let's go!" One more kick and Tala was satisfied. One more punch and Kai was too.

[Outside the club]  
They met up with Lee, Hiro and Ray outfront. Oliver and Johnny was there aswell with Raul. The girls seemed to have gone back to the hotel. "Have you seen a blonde girl walk past here? Purple eyes? Wearing jeans, ugg boots-"  
"-You mean the phitt Bladebreaker chick?" The bouncer asked. Kai nodded - hoping so badly he'd say she got in a taxi with a bunch of girls from the other teams. "Yeah, she went down that road with a tall man in a black trenchcoat." All they guys had pelted it down the road. That's right - the ROAD not the pavement.

Raul glanced at the snow on the pavement, carried on running and then took a double take. "Hey!" He called. "Look's like someone hit the floor here - a beyblade ripcord! Black - this is Taylor's right?"  
Hiro nodded. They all ran ahead. Except Tala and Kai who read a sign on big huge iron gates.  
"What's taking you so long?" Lee shouted.  
"It's the Abbey." Michael gasped.  
"She's in there?" Johnny exclaimed.  
"No." Tala said. "Running footprints leading this way...I'll get Wolborg to use his nose on these tracks and follow them. Let it Rip!"

**Taylor's POV**

After I climbed the gate, I'd dropped to the other side. Landing: Not so Good. The gates were opening so I got up and ran.  
_Me: 0, Boris: 0 _  
I pelted it down the road. And into the alley I'd run down when I had previously escaped - Boris ran past the entrance.  
_Me: 1, Boris: 0 _  
I reached the other end to see Boris had taken a short cut and was gaining on me quickly.  
_Me: 1, Boris: 1 _  
After free-running up the wall of a building and grabbing hold of someone's balcony, I hauled myself up and climbed onto the top of the bridge wall next to it.  
_Me: 2, Boris: 1 _  
I had to admit it now I was up here. I loathed heights. And Boris knew that. He walked along the pavement underneath the wall I was crawling along. He knew I'd come down soon.  
_Me: 2, Boris: 2 _  
Now I could see why he didn't follow me. The wall was crumbling. The water was freezing. If it broke - there would be a possibility I'd freeze to death.  
_Me: 2, Boris: 3 _  
I could see Wolborg from where I was.  
"Wolborg!" I shouted. The wolf lifted his head and howled. Help was on it's way.  
_Me: 3, Boris: 3 _  
Boris shoulder barged the wall. Making me topple. I knew he was strong - I've been on the wrong end of his fist many times.  
_Me: 3, Boris: 4 _  
How many people are coming? I can see them all now: Hiro, Kai, Tala, Ray, Michael, Lee, Raul, Oliver and Johnny.  
_Me: 4, Boris: 4 _  
One more shoulder barge and pieces of the wall below me crumbled. I could feel myself falling.  
_Me: 4, Boris: 5 _  
Grabbing hold of a jutted out rock - I could feel my ugg boots soaking up freezing cold water.  
_Me: 4, Boris: 6 _  
Boris barged the rest of the rock and the wall was coming down on me. As an automatic reflex - I held my hands above my head. Stupid. I let go of the rock. The water was so cold it was like thousands of knives stabbing the whole of my body. Tala - being the ice wielder and not feeling the cold as much as anyone else, jumped in the water to rescue a blonde girl. Huh? That's wierd, the only blonde person I know is...me.  
_Me: Looser, Boris: Winner  
_Am I dead? Or dying?

**Normal POV**

Tala dragged Taylor onto the bank. Johnny and Kai - being fire wielder's - hugged either side of her to warm her up. Michael passed Tala his coat.  
"She's got a weak circluation." Hiro stated as he checked her pulse.  
Ray phoned the emergency servive's. "Hello? They don't speak English? Do you speak Chinese?"  
Oliver snatched the phone. "French?" They spoke French - so Oliver gave the name of the place and explained what had happened.  
Boris had disappeared.  
She was gradually getting paler and paler - she was shivering violently. Her lips turning pale blue.  
"I'm sorry." Her voice only just above a whisper. But Leigh heard her.  
"For what?" He asked. She'd stopped breathing. "She's not breathing. She's stopped breathing." He panicked.  
"Someone do mouth to mouth!" Michael shouted.  
Kai laid her down on the floor and put his mouth over hers, he did it repeatedly and when she started breathing again - he placed a kiss on her lips. The ambulance had arrived and the two men lifted her onto one of the bed's and wheeled her into the back of the ambulance.  
The police arrived aswell - Tala had called them. He ran over to them and in fluent Russian: gave them the direction, name and appearance of Boris and what he had done - pointing to the ambulance. Kai - speaking Russian - and Hiro - being the only relative present - got into the back of the ambulance with Taylor. She had an oxygen mask on and was asleep wrapped in a thick blanket.  
Kai translated the Russian questions to Hiro in English and then translated Hiro's English answers into Russian for the medics.  
There was one question neither Kai nor Hiro knew the answer to - relating to one that involved pregnancy.  
"Twins." Taylor replied in Russian. Kai's eyes widened and he shook his head when the medic asked if he was the father. Hiro went to Taylor's side and stroked her hair and asked if she was alright. She kept nodding but then coughed. She rolled her eyes when Hiro resumed asking her the same question over and over again.  
"Excuse me?" She asked in Russian to the medic who turned his attention to her. "Can you give me brother some seddatives and knock him unconcious?"  
"What did she say?" Hiro asked Kai - who had burst out laughing.  
Taylor gave Kai a look of warning. "She asked how long it'd take - coz she'd dying for a piss."

They got to the hospital and after routine tests and such, Taylor was told she'd be staying the night in the hospital.  
"Do you want me to stay?" Kai asked in Russian. "Or your brother?"  
"He can't speak Russian - I'll be fine. I'll discharge myself in the morning and see you at practice alright?" She replied in the Russian tounge.

**Ring Ring.**

"Hello?" Hiro asked. "Alright Tala?"  
_"Is Taylor alright?"_  
"Yeah - staying in the hospital tonight and she'll see us at practice tomorrow. She thanks you for saving her life - I thank you aswell Tala. It was really brave of you."  
"Don't worry about it Hiro - you were all standing there too shocked to do anything besides - Wolborg controls the element ice - I was probobly the only one there who could get her out without putting my own life in danger so...look, I phoned to tell you - they need us down the station - they've caught Boris."  
"We'll be there in ten minutes." After Tala gave him the name of the station he hung up and asked Kai: "Can I turn around or are you still having a goodbye kiss?"  
"No, we're done - I'm coming." Kai replied, placing a kiss on Taylor's lips once more and then followwing Hiro out Taylor's private hospital room.  
"Kai - I've just thanked Tala for jumping in the water to save her - I want to thank you for getting her breathing again...even though you've done mouth to mouth before - which I don't like but I'm glad it's you and not some psychopathic twit."

**(A/N: Sorry if you thought this chapter was short but I really am stuck for ideas...okay: I AM going to let you in on something I am planning for later chapters: 'THERE WILL BE:  
AN UNEXPECTD DEATH OF SOMEONE IMPORTANT  
AN UNEXPECTED EVENT  
A SECRET WILL COME OUT FROM SOMEONE IMPORTANT ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE IMPORTANT'**

**Review who you think is:**  
**Going to die?**

**Review what you think:**  
**The event will be?**  
**The secret is, who from, about who?**

**And like usual: I love all those who review (especially those who suggest something I can do in chapters ^^) I hope you're enjoying the story so far xx)**


	39. Cheating, Tears and Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Thirty Nine

**(A/N: Sorry, to those who were confused about the ending to last chapter (38) Taylor is not preggers again, one of the questions related to her previous pregnancy. (She was going to have twins with Michael - not twins with Kai.) Hope that helps ^^)**

As she was walking out the hospital - she was suprised to see Peter waiting in reception.  
"You alright Taylor? Hiro said you'd fallen into the river?"  
"Yeah...why're you here?"  
"I've come to take you back to the hotel." As much as she didn't want to drive back with her father - she hadn't got any money for taxi service.  
"Okay, thanks."  
They walked out the hotel and into the car park. Reaching a badly parked silver porshe, the doors unlocked and Peter got in the passenger side and handed her the keys.  
"You're letting **me** drive?" Taylor asked as he handed her the keys - her eyes sparkling '_I wonder what he does for a living...'_  
He nodded. "You used to live here right? I don't like driving in snow."  
_'Great, let it be my fault if we crash_.' She thought. '_Right then. Tone down reckless driving and be careful...'_ She glanced at Peter who'd strapped himself in already.  
"So...Tyson's scared of your driving is he?" A smile appeared on Taylor's face as she nodded.  
"Well...let's see how you drive." He smirked as she started up and revved the engine. A group of boys from the car park turned and whooped.  
She turned in her seat and reversed quickly out the parking space - cutting off a poor old man in a micra.  
"What's where your driving!" He yelled furiously in Russian.  
"Get a real car!" She shouted back in the same tounge. She sped out the car park and pulled out onto the motorway.  
"So you can speak Russian. I've always been fascinated by the language." Mr Granger started a conversation. He didn't hold onto anything as she turned a corner sharply. He was quite at ease with her driving - and seemed to like it.  
"Yeah - I can...where'd you get the money for the car?"  
"I won it. Where do you think Grandpa and I have been since we arrived here?"  
Taylor smiled. "Gambleing?" She stopped suddenly in the traffic.  
"Just a bit...I got a phone call the other day Taylor...from the hospital."  
"About mum?"  
Peter nodded. That was the only thing they had between them. They were the ones in contact with Mrs Granger. "She's still in the coma and...they don't think she's going to wake up."  
Taylor knew where this was going. He was going to ask her if they could turn the machine off. "Don't ask me."  
"Taylor-"  
"-Don't ask me!" She yelled - turning the radio on and pumping up the volume to max. The music was blaring as she sped down the motorway - trying to reach the hotel as quickly as possible. She was so angry she was shaking violently, her teeth were gritted and she was fighting tears.

[With the Bladebreakers]  
A porshe swung recklessly into the car park - music blaring loudly. It revved before the drivers door opened and Taylor got out - completely fuming - she slammed the door loudly.  
"Don't break the car!" Tala, Max, Tyson, Ray and Hiro gasped as she picked up a broken branch off the floor. She held it above her head and brought it down on the windscreen - cracks spread across the glass - making the boys almost faint.  
Peter got out the car and grabbed her arm - pulling the branch out of her grip and throwing it to the side.  
He began shouting at her. She covered her ears and turned away from him - a pained expression on her face.  
"Your mother would want-"  
"-Don't tell me what she'd want! You never knew her like I did! You didn't love her! You never have-" He slapped her across the cheek.  
"Of course I loved your mother-"  
"-Loved? So it's past is it?" She clenched her fists and the tears flew down her cheeks - thick black lines.  
"We'll have this conversation later, Taylor. Go and compose yourself." She thumped him in the chest before turning to the hotel.  
She walked past the Bladebreakers.  
"Taylor?-" Kenny was going to ask.  
"_Don't_. Talk to me." She growled. Slamming the door behind her.  
"What the fuck was _that_ about?" Kai exclaimed to Peter.  
"Hiro. Tyson. A word. Now."

[With Taylor]  
She was on the stairwell at the hotel. She leant on the wall and she burst into tears. Pulling her knees to her chest and putting her face in her hands, she didn't notice the black trainers stop infront of her.  
"Why are you crying, Kitten?"

[With Kai and Tala]  
"Shall I go check on her?" Kai asked.  
"She'd need a friend more than a boyfriend...Ray?" Tala asked.  
"Yeah. Ray!" Kai called.  
"You guys worried about her too?" The neko-jin asked.  
Kai gave him a look that clearly said 'Err-hello?-Boyfriend' Tala's look said 'Err-hello?-Best-friends-boyfriend'.  
"She needs a close friend more than a boyfriend...Mariah and Miriam have gone shopping. Can you go?"  
Ray nodded. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go - but yeah - I'll come back in...an hour." He began jogging to the hotel.

**Brooklyn's POV**

I knealt down infront of _my_ Kitten. She didn't look up at me. I might need to get some more of my cousins drugs. If she fucked me once - I would leave her alone...unless she's good.  
"Kitten?" I asked.  
"Go away." She warned.  
I didn't know why but I felt...guity...oh well, she's vulnerable right now.  
"Why Kitten? Are you going to come with me?" She didn't reply. "Shall I take that as a yes?" She looked up at me, her makeup had run down her face as she had been crying - but that made her look irresistable in some way. She didn't reply but just looked down at her hands. I sat down against the wall next to her. I need to see if she's like putty even without the drugs. Sliding my arm around her waist, I pulled her close to me. Her head just rested onto my shoulder and she made no attempt to move.  
I had to act quick before Hiwitari found us.  
"Come on." I said, pulling her to a standing position. "Tell me what's wrong. Are you missing me too much?" I was actually worried - I couldn't help feeling quite bad and...I didn't really know what to do...my bed did sound like a good option to cheer her up a bit. And unlike all the other girls - I wouldn't kick this one out in the morning.  
Garland had told me about Hiro catching him kissing Taylor when they were younger. I did laugh at Hiro's reaction.

[Flashback]  
_"We weren't doing anything!" Taylor insisted._  
_Hiro just glared at Garland and didn't know what to do. He was only ten at the time whereas Taylor and Garland were eight._  
_"That first kiss is your last kiss!" Hiro yelled at both of them. "Otherwise I'm telling Grandpa!"_  
[End Flashback]

Garland might have snatched the first kiss from her...but I will be the one to shag her first...Garland can have what I've tapped. What're friends for right?

**Normal POV**

They reached the White Tigers hotel room and walked in. They sat down on the sofa - Brooklyn pulled Taylor to his chest again. Then he kissed her lips. She pulled away and looked at him.  
_"What the hell are you doing!"_ Jolteon screeched as she woke up to see Taylor making out on the sofa with Brooklyn laying ontop of her.

[With the Bladebreakers]  
Ray walked back over to the team and ran his hand through his fringe. "I couldn't find her." He said.  
Tyson and Hiro walked past them with looks of distress on their faces, they went into the hotel.

**Taylor's POV**

We broke apart for air. _"What about Kai?"_ Jolteon shouted.  
"Kai." I whispered. I rolled out from underneath Brooklyn and landed on the floor. I stood up and turned to him. "I'm sorry." I ran out the room and down the stairs. '_I'm such a fucking bad person! Kai will never forgive me! Should I tell him? Tala will only make things worse...Ray? They're like little angels and devils sat on each of my shoulders. Ray being the innocent angel and Tala the dirty devil complete with an extra ball of testosterone...but he did save my life.'_

**Normal POV**

Brooklyn punched the wall - leaving a dent in the cream wallpaper. '_So close.'_ He thought.

Taylor stopped on the stairwell and burst into more tears - the kind of hiccupy hyperventilating ones. Bad timing too as Tyson, Tala and Hiro came up the stairs. They saw her crouched in the corner with her face in her hands. 

"Don't tell him!" Tala cried. "I can believe you did that!"  
"Tell him, Tay." Hiro stated. "It's best to tell him the truth - he'll respect you for that."  
"Err...hello - this is Kai we're talking about." Tyson implied.  
"Why don't I tell him - get you off the hook." He smiled at Taylor. "I'll tell him it was my fault and not to take anything out on you."  
"Don't listen to him Taylor - he wants to get into that pink leapord print thong of yours." Tala growled at Brooklyn.  
"I-What?" She exclaimed.  
"Have you only just realised that's what he wants?" Hiro asked, giving Tala a worried looking glare.  
"Yeah and the fact it's Tala who's been going through my underwear!"  
"Can I?" Brooklyn asked, eyeing her up.  
"She has things you'd like actually." Tala replied. He then turned round to face the other red-head. "That statement doesn't make us friends, Masefield. Or the fact you can keep trying it on with her."  
Brooklyn smirked and jogged upstairs. Tala turned to face Taylor - only to look the other way as he recived a slap.  
"Yeah - I think you should tell Kai." He whispered as he rubbed his cheek. "Before Masefield does."  
"Alright, I will...what do I say?" She asked. "How do I do it?" She pulled out her phone. "Text? BBM? Call? Face-to-face? And what do I say? 'Hi Kai, it's your slag of a girlfriend. I just made out with Brooklyn again'?"  
"Well - the begining sounds good to me." Hiro rolled his eyes.  
"I'm being serious."  
"So am I." Hiro said.  
"If you sound like your beating yourself up about it - he's more likely to forgive you." Tala added.  
She sent Kai a text:

_can u meet me on the stairs please? it's important x_

"If he breaks up with me - I deserve it."  
"And then you can shag Brooklyn - not hurt anyone's feeling - except Kai's still - and then Brooklyn would leave you alone." Tala stated.  
"I don't want to shag Brooklyn! I love Kai!"  
"You...LOVE Kai?" Tyson and Hiro exclaimed.

**(A/N: Special thanks to:**

**Mirage Enamel _- I hope the authors note at the begining was some help to your confuzzlement :)_**

**I recieved an inbox message asking what the titles of the songs the band plays are:**  
**The artist is: The Pretty Reckless and the songs are:**  
**(In Chapter 4) Make Me Wanna Die  
(In Chapter 10) Goin' Down  
(In Chapter 14) Light Me Up  
(In Chapter 25) Zombie**

Hope that helps ^^

**Please review your ideas :) x)**


	40. Brooklyn shows his true colours

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty

Kai jogged up the stairs and stood infront of Taylor. He would've kissed her if she hadn't have been turned away with her face down.  
"You beat the crap out of that porshe. What's wrong? What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Kai..." She suddenly had a wave of guilt and didn't want to tell him what had happened. She forced herself on. "I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't know what I was doing. Because I did. And with my hand over my heart - I regret it. Deeply."  
"Taylor." Kai stated. "What've you done?"  
"I want to be honest-"  
"-Then be honest for me."  
"I kissed Brooklyn." He gritted his teeth and raised his hand - she flinched, thinking he was going to hit her - he ran his hand through his fringe.  
"When?" He spat.  
"Twenty minutes ago." She still had her eyes squeezed shut.  
_'I'm going to fucking kill him.'_ Kai thought. He stormed up the next flight of stairs and stopped. "Did you say...YOU kissed HIM?"  
She nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"No. I'm sorry. For the fact that I can't forgive you after everything else aswell. He was the one who attempted to rape you. I was the one beating the crap out of him at the club for you. Protecting you. Why did you do it?" He ended in a shout.  
"I don't know." Her voice cracked. '_Because he was...worried._' She had felt that Kai wasn't worried about her when it wasn't him who'd found her on the stairs - but she knew she shouldn't have expected that. She always put across the message that she wanted to be alone.  
Kai smirked. "What did I do to _deserve this_ as a thankyou?" He asked, his face emotionless - but his eyes revealed: Pain, anger and betrayal.  
"You've done _nothing_ to deserve it Kai. I'm just the wrong person for you. You deserve someone better. _Way_ better and...I'm sorry if you feel that I've led you on." He couldn't say anything. He was hurt. Who wouldn't be? This person standing infront of him was the perfect girl as a rapist's victim, news headlines, everything! The ending of the news bulletin would end up revealing that she was easy and fair play to the pedo. As he walked away she said one last thing. "Before you go Kai..._please_ just let me say _one_ more thing?" He waited but didn't look at her. "I _don't_ deserve you. You've been loyal to me and every girl should have someone like you. I didn't lead you on...I _love_ you." The last three words touched his heart - but she had hurt him. "If you ever want to. You have my permission to hit me - without any of my family or friends to retaliate-"  
"-I'm not going to hit you. In my eyes - you don't deserve that but...I can't forgive you."  
"I understand. I'm sorry for being a disappointment."  
"Taylor." He paused. "You can be with Brooklyn now."  
"Kai. I don't want to be with Brooklyn. But I _can't_ say I'll be able to keep _away_ from him."  
He turned to look at her. She looked frightened when he said: "I think you should be with Brooklyn. He'll have you one way or another. Why not now - while your single?" He then stormed up the stairs before she could reply.  
She stood there for a while - about ten minutes, replaying the conversation in her head, over and over and over again before deciding she wasn't going to go back to the hotel room that night. She wasn't going to face the interrogation Hiro, Tyson and Tala were going to launch at her. She knew they'd be on Kai's side. She also knew they were wrong if any of them were on hers..._if_ they were going to take sides of course.

As she left the stairwell - she didn't know Hilary had witnessed the whole thing. Joint head cheerleader with Ming-Ming for the BBA - that's why she was there. In Russia. Spying.  
"I didn't know you had an...infatation with HER... thought you had more taste, Kai."  
"Beat it, Hilary." He warned. "I'm not in any mood for one of your conversations."  
"You _never_ in the mood for a conversation." She sighed.  
"Re-phrase. One of _your_ conversations."  
"All I was going to say Kai is...welcome to single-ville, Hilary's garage is open for anyone in need of a repair."  
Kai smirked. "As much as you need it Hilary. I'm never going to fuck you. I might _catch_ something." She scowled as he strode away from her - scarf blowing out behind him as his form was gradually becoming smaller and smaller until it vanished at the end of the corridor. '_Wait a minute...Taylor...said she loved me.'_

[With Taylor]  
Sitting at the bar and ordering three vodka shots - she downed them and turned to look at the guy who'd sat down next to her. Enrique.  
"You look a mess." He wiped the makeup lines off her face and smiled at her.  
"Thanks." She replied. She then looked at WHO was sat next to her. "I'm not in the mood to flirt, Enrique-"  
"-Alright! I won't. Just tell me what's wrong?" She shook her head. "Look - you haven't drunk like _this_ with your face like _that_ since you broke up with Michael."  
"Hello, Kitten...Enrique? Do you mind if I can talk to Taylor _alone_ for a while?"  
"Sure-"  
"-No!" Taylor exclaimed, getting to her feet. "You can stay Enrique - Brooklyn - I'm not in the mood right now. I'll see you two tomorrow - I'm going to my hotel room."  
"Just have one drink with the guy!" Enrique smiled. "I'm _not_ taking no for an answer. Waiter! Serve these two please."  
'_Just the one to shut Enrique up - then I'm gone.'_ Taylor thought.

After their drink. Brooklyn walked a reluctant Taylor to the stairs and stopped outside his door.  
"You coming Kitten?" He grinned at her.  
"No. Hiro's expecting me back...five minutes ago." That was a lie - but she wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible.  
"Maybe another time then." He stated, kissing her on the lips - recieving a slap before smirking. "You really aren't in the mood are you? Well...I'll make deal with you Kitten. If your team wins the tournament - I'll leave you alone. If not - I'll get to have you every night - boyfriend or not."  
She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm tightly.  
"I won't let you go without a yes."  
"What if I said no?" She spat. He pulled out a little plastic bag which contained small white discs. Drugs. THOSE drugs.  
"Then I force these down your throat and fuck you all night." He growled looking her up and down as he pushed her against the wall - moulding his body forcefully and heavily against hers. His belt buckle dug into her stomache and his hands on the wall either side of her face - blocking her escape. Tala had told her about his unpredictable, threatening, angry and intimidating temper - which made him seem as though he'd gone mad. **(A/N: Wikipedia is great research on beyblade characters ^^)**  
"Fine! Yes then!" She panicked, suddenly frightened and very claustrophobic.  
Brooklyn smiled and stroked her face - then roughly grabbing her chin and tilting the face upwards left, and then right. "Good...you're really pretty." He sucked on her neck - leaving an obvious red mark. "For Kai." He smirked. "Even if you come second and my team third...you still loose the deal." She didn't realise she was shaking until he held her waist and held her still. He leant forwards and roughly kissed her before disappearing through the door.

[Bladebreakers hotel room]  
Tala woke up suddenly as the main hotel room door opened and shut. Noticing Kai was sound asleep - slightly snoring under his breath and breathing heavily - he crept out of bed and into the lounge. Hearing hiccuping hyperventilating coming from Taylor's room - he burst in - thinking she was being raped.  
"What the fuck happened to you?" He shut the door and turned on her bedroom light. Noticing the red mark. "You just _slept _with _him_ didn't you." He stated.  
She shook her head - and told him what'd happened.  
"You really do get yourself into deep shit don't you." She'd stopped hyperventilating by now. "Just...keep your hair down during the day. Tonight - tie your hair up - put toothpaste on it and cover it up with something. It'll be gone by the morning."  
"Thanks Tala."  
"It's alright...just be careful from now on okay. Don't go anywhere alone. Even to the girl's toilet - go with Miriam or one of the girls." She nodded. He left. She got into bed...but never fell asleep...she found herself changing and getting up for the next day.

**(A/N: Apologies for a short chappie - but I wrote Chapter 41 before this - because I forgot which chapter I was _supposed_ to be on :/**  
**Okay - you're going to be proud of me!**  
**The end of the next chapter - will include AJ Topper and Brad Best - introducing and welcoming the tournament! :D Sorry - there might not be a battle - but - promise - AJ and BB will star in it! ^^**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Love you loads! xx)**


	41. Last resorts: Hilary makes her move

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty One

As he awoke at Taylor's usual wake up time. He braced himself for them to be the only two to be in the main hotel room. Kai raised his head from his pillow. Letting out a yawn before rolling off his bed. Getting dressed and leaving the quiet cave of his hotel room with the usual bedhead - Taylor wasn't in - '_proboboly with Mr. Mother-fucking Masefield all night.'_ Kai thought. Deciding a Starbucks coffee was the best thing right now, he went over to the main door and pulled it open. Only to be surprise attacked. He only managed to catch a blurred glimpse of Hilary before she jerked him forward by the waistband of his shorts. And it happened so fast that he only realized what happened after her lips had already detached from his. It was a very simple kiss, a peck really, but a kiss nonetheless.  
How he felt?

Like a blue-bottle fly that hovers over a Venus Flytrap unaware of the horrid danger lurking beneath it.

Like Spiderman when a genetically enhanced arachnid shows up out of nowhere like a rapist and bites him.

Like a zoo keeper when a snake catches them off guard: utterly abused, violated, infringed...basically harassed on a level of epic proportion.

"What the _fuck_ are you _doing_?" He spat at her.  
She shrugged. "A little bird told me you'd broken up with Little _Bitch_ Granger. I'm just offering myself as a rebound - seeing as she's now with Brooklyn. Your arch nemesis. I saw them _enjoy_ a drink together last night - then leave for the stairwell." That was true - except for the word 'enjoy' on Taylor's behalf. Kai had a dream of walking past a door the other night and overhearing Brookyln pleasure his partner to ecstacy. He woke up feeling utterly destroyed. '_Shall I use Hilary? I fucking hate the girl but...she is Taylor's nemesis.'_ He thought.  
"What're you doing here?" Tala asked. Saved by the...ahem...faithful...ahem...wolf. Don't get the guy wrong - he was loyal. Right to the death. But to previous girls? _That _was more like kicking them out of bed in the morning. He - just like Kai - was afraid of getting hurt.  
"Came to see Kai." It looked like she was waiting for a reply.  
"I'll think about it." He shut the door in her face and turned to Tala. "I _need_ to rinse out my mouth."  
"Look Kai...Taylor said she loves you. LOVES you. Loves _YOU_. Kai." The pheonix turned to face Tala. "She must've had some _balls_ to say that under _those_ circumstances."  
"She still made out with Brooklyn. Even said she moved in on him!"  
"She was being honest with you! Listen...you know on the plane..." Oh yes. Kai remembered Taylor and Brooklyn's conversation on the plane clear as crystal...

[Flashback]  
**_Kai's POV_**

_"So, Kitten, where did we finish?"_  
_"We didn't start anything." Taylor retorted._  
_"I'm sure we did. I believe, my hands were wrapped around your waist and my tounge was in your mouth." WHAT. I-Oh my god - she's even cheating on Parker!_  
_"No - I really don't think it was."_  
_"So Kitten? Back onto the subject of your underwear-" I chocked on my water._  
_"-Please no-"_  
_"-Have you thought about it yet?" Thought about what? Sex._  
_"Thought about it? Yeah." Get a room._  
_"What's your answer going to be, Kitten?"_  
_"Umm...today's Friday...how about...never." I had to smirk at that comment.  
"I'm sure you don't mean that, Kitten." SHE DOES SO FUCK OFF!_  
_"I'm not a Kitten." She growled. Yeah bitch. She's...a pheonix, divine and unique in her own beauty._  
_"Sorry, little love bird." I could hear the smile in that sentance. Wait...why's it quiet? They were kissing._ _I tightened my jaw and clenched my fists._  
_"Brooklyn, don't." If he doesn't stop I'll fucking deck him._  
_"Why not Kitten? You liked it at the airport." Lies! ALL LIES!_  
_"Then why did I stop you if I liked it so much?" Good. She stood up and walked to the empty seat. Now I won't take my anger or rage out on Tala. He's probobly thankful for that reassurance._  
[End Flashback]

"...She text me and said - he does something to her - his eyes, if she looks into them - she finds it hard to do anything. Kai. He's irresistable to women and no one warned her!"  
"Tala - I know - he doesn't stop bragging about it! I loved her and didn't want the heartbreak of being cheated on...I've got to find her!" Kai walked towards the door.  
"Wait! Kai! Did you say...you loved her?"  
"It's not as suprising as your reaction to she LOVES me! Loves _ME_!-"  
"-Pfft! That was _different_!"  
"Enlighten me _how_ please, Ivanov." Kai plonked on the sofa and crossed his arms - realising what he was going to do before Tala brought up another point of something Kai couldn't remember anymore. "This conversation isn't over!" He legged it out the door, down the stairwell and into the hotel lobby and was about to run up the stairs on the other side when he noticed Taylor sat on one of the sofa's sipping a glass of water...in clean clothes. He walked towards her. _'So she came back last night. She didn't sleep with Brooklyn.'_ He then noticed the square white patch of a plaster on her neck. '_Ah._' Kai thought. '_Covering a love bite._' He himself had used this trick before. Tala's input.  
"No. I didn't sleep with him." '_Dranzer...stop telling Jolteon everything I think!._' Kai thought. She didn't look up at him as he sat down across from her. "I despise his fucking face. His fucking dress sense. His fucking humour and everything Kai. You hate, loathe and despise him - why would I do something intentionally to hurt you? I won't say I didn't know what I was doing. That wouldn't be honesty. But he was there - he was nice - he did kiss me first and...Jolteon screamed at me and I realised...I realised I loved you too much to hurt you and that I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you the truth."  
Kai was silent - just staring at her face which was emotionless...but in her eyes there was a whole new meaning to the word guilty.  
"Just say something please." He remained silent. "Shall I get down on my knees?" He looked up - but still didn't say anything. _'She won't do that.'_ He thought. She got down on her knees. "Please forgive me...as a friend, as my partner...as my Captain...I feel that I will always love you Kai and I understand that what I did, what I've done, everything - was horrible, cruel, lieing, cheating and wrong. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me as a boyfriend...but please forgive me as a friend." A tear slid down her face. She handed him a tissue, got up and walked outside into the air.  
_'Why the fuck have I got a tissue?'_  
_'Because you're crying.' _Dranzer bawled.  
Kai dried his face. '_Does she really feel that bad?' _Did he just ask THAT question...she was on her KNEES!  
_'She's sincere...Jolteon let me snoop.'_  
_'That was nice of her...our fight won't affect you and Jolteon's...friendship...will it?'_  
_'Nope. Friends till the end-'_  
_'-Lovers till the death. Yeah, yeah - so you keep saying! Wait. Lovers...that's how it all began between us...hiding. I think...now, I actually love her. I do. I forgive her because I love her. Don't tell Jolteon. This is for a face to face conversation.'_  
_'Understood...Captain."_  
_'That was gay - you spend too long with the girls.'_ By 'girls' Kai meant Jolteon and Taylor.  
'_Hmph! Sorry - I'll macho it up a bit...this is the only thing I could find in her mind...'_  
_'And?'_  
_'I don't want too.'_  
_'Come on Dranzer! I was resorted to tears five seconds ago!'_  
_'She resorted to going on her knees!'_  
_'Well...that's kind of common for some girls.'_  
_'You disgust me-'_  
_'-Dranzer!'_  
_'She called you...the best.'_  
_'That's not dirty-oh.'_ The best she'd ever had.

[At the Tournament]  
"Alright then folks! Welcome to the Russian tournament! Brad Best and AJ Topper here - speaking live from the dome!"  
"That's right Brad! We've got a show tonight! Today will be rounds one and two of the battle between White Tigers and the All Starz! Who will win?"  
"AJ! The crowds gone wild! We haven't had a tournament for a year! Let alone in Russia for three!"  
"Well let's give them a warm welcome!"

- Crowd Applause and Cheer -

"The matches will go like this: the teams will battle two rounds. If one team wins both matches - a third round will not be played!"  
"Whereas if the teams win one match each then a deciding battle between the Captain and the female blader will take place, the next day!"  
"Ooooh! I can't wait to get started!"  
"First up to battle: The White Tigers vs. The All Starz!"  
Kevin, Gary, Brooklyn, Lee and Mariah entered through one door of the stadium opposite Steve, Rick, Eddy, Michael and Emily.

**(A/N: Yes, this is still KaixOC so don't worry - this break-up might not last as long as you think...it might be longer though, Mwahahahahaa!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Poppies in July - I agree, Brooklyn does need to be hit by a truck and have his face crushed by a two ton tyre :) - although...im sorry but it's not Brooklyn who'll pass away...**

**Please review with what you want to happen outside the tournament era e.g. Brooklyn/Taylor, Taylor/Kai, Kai/Hilary Ray/Mariah, Tala/Miriam, Miriam/Garland Hiro/Katie (Scan Chapter 30 '[With Hiro and Julia]' if you forgot ^^) Fights, Breakups, Family, Relationships etc.**  
**I will use ideas. I repeat - I will use ideas - but be reasonable and sensible about them: don't be like: I want Boris to rape Emily...because seriously -_- NO ONE WANTS THAT ...**  
**anyway I hope your enjoying the story and...I hope you haven't been bored scanning through 41 chapters - just to get to the tournament! But now - here it is :D Hope you're all enjoying it and...review, review, review PLEASE xx**

**p.s. I've just noticed - Taylor looks like Avril Lavigne on the cover of the album 'Goodbye Lullaby')**


	42. White Tigers vs All Starz

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty Two

White Tigers vs. All Starz

**Round 1**  
"First up - we have Gary and Kevin of the White Tigers, against Michael and Eddy of the All Starz!"  
"Gary and his Galzzy has great defence and speed - beware of the Bear Axe attack! Kevin and his Galman have great attack and stamina - the All Starz better watch out for his Crazy Monkey attack!"  
"Michael and his Trygle has great attack and stamina - prepare yourself for his Fast Ball attack! Eddy and his Trypio have excellent defence and speed - be warned though - his Sting Shoot attack is a vicious one!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Eddy quickly went on the defensive as Kevin brought on the attack.  
"Galman! Crazy Monkey!" The bitbeast appeared - not wasting any time.  
"Trygle! Fast Ball!" The golden eagle appeared and...without Gary paying much attention to the match at hand, Galzzy was thrown out the dish before stopping at the giant's feet.  
"Scorpio! Sting Shoot!" Galman followed his partner. After a quick and easy win - round 1 went to the All Starz.  
"Woah! One more win and the whole _match_ will go to the All Starz!"  
The crowd cheered. Michael and Mariah were both Taylor's best friends - she didn't know which team to cheer for...but when Brooklyn stepped up to the dish with Lee...she began cheering for the baseball player.

**Round 2**  
"Now - we have Brooklyn and Lee, against Rick and Steve!"  
"Brooklyn and his Zeus have pretty good attack and stamina. Watch out for his Kind of Darkness attack! Lee and his Galeon have great speed and attack. His Black Lightning attack is sure to give his opponents a shock!"  
"Rick and his Rock Bison have great attack and defence. The White Tigers better get ready for his Drop Rock attack! Steve and Tryhorn have amazing stamina and defence - hold onto your hats for his Stampede Rush attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Brooklyn wasted no time in defeating Rick. He had a bet to win with a certain blondie.  
"Zeus! King of Darkness!" Following the plan - Rick was defeated.  
"Galeon! Black Lightning!" Lee pushed Steve to the edge of the dish.  
"Tryhorn! Stampede Rush!" The power behind Tryhorn - shook the bey-dish - Galeon retreated outside the dish under Lee's feet.  
"Zeus!" The bitbeast of darkness appeared and a black vortex of darkness appeared. A huge gust of wind engulfed the dish - blowing Steve out of it!  
The crowd cheered.  
"The White Tigers take the second round! Now would the female blader of the team and the Captain - please step up to the dish!"

**Round 3**  
"Emily and Trygator have great speed and attack! Beware of her Water Smash attack!"  
"Mariah and Galaux also have great speed and attack! Prepare yourself for her Cat Scratch attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Emily pounded into Mariah - but tilted onto the edge of the dish when the pinkette counter attacked.  
"Galaux! Cat Scratch attack!" Galaux pushed Emily the rest of the way out the dish. Leaving the All Star in shock and defeat.  
"Trygle! Fast Ball!" Lee was once again defeated - he'd underestimated his opponent..  
It was between Michael and Mariah now.  
"Trygle!"  
"Galaux!"

**BOOM!**

As the smoke cleared only one blade was standing...

"And there you have it! The winners of this match are...THE ALL STARZ!"  
The crowd cheered for the victors and Taylor smiled as she watched Brooklyn leave the arena. Mariah and Michael shook hands at the end of the match.

**Beep.**  
_Just bcoz my team cant win now - doesnt mean bets off. u have 2 win ;) x_

She lost the smile at the text. Kai was sitting behind her and read the text conversation.

_Fuck off. i don't care about the 'bet' it was more like blackmail anyway. if some1 else was there - i wouldve said no and got away with it_

_well u can always come 2 my room l8r...then the bet would b off x_

She got angry and bashed the phone on the chair infront of her. Some random guy turned round.  
"Sorry." She smiled - he blushed (obviously a fan). She got up and left.

[With Kai]  
He followed Taylor to see where she was going. To the All Starz dressing room. After she congratulated them on their win - she walked down another corridor and was bombarded by Brooklyn in another corridor.  
She screamed, signalling he'd made her jump and she was totally unprepared for his pounce - like the usual.  
"Sorry, Kitten. Did I make you jump?" She turned to leave but he punched the wall right infront of her, she took a step back - he punched the wall behind her - she was caged to the wall.  
"What do you want?" She asked. Starting to tremble when he touched her back.  
"I'm going to ask you a question." He gritted his teeth. "And I want a _straight_ answer."  
She cleared her throat. "What?"  
"Are you _with_ Hiwitari?"  
'_What do I say? Yes and get raped - which'll get Kai involved and possibly hurt. Or no and get raped - which'll get Hiro involved and possibly hurt.'_ She asked Jolteon.  
'_I'm not sure...don't answer it.'_ Came the...ahem...'helpful' reply.  
"Are you not going to answer?" His hand found her neck. "So you tried to cover up the gift for Kai?" He ripped the plaster off her skin. It hurt but she didn't react - not even twitched.  
"What do I have to do for you to leave me alone _now_?" She whispered. Kai had to strain to hear.  
Brooklyn grinned. "Glad you asked, Kitten. Kiss me."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me."  
"I can't do that."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I haven't got any drugs on me."  
"That's not the-" Lips connected. Taken off guard at his tresspassing tounge - she bit him.  
"You fucking bit me!" He exclaimed. Kai smirked. Brooklyn shoved her into the wall with a thud. Kai gritted his teeth.  
'_Kai - help her!'_ Dranzer screeched at him.  
'_Wait a minute! I just have to hear something first...'_  
_'What if you don't hear whatever you want to?'_  
_'Then...I don't know._'  
"Brooklyn - don't!" Taylor pleaded.  
"Why not? What has Hiwitari got that a don't? What's he to you?"  
"I_ love_ him!"  
'_Oh my god...'_ Kai thought.  
"You lie! He's not capable _of _love or even to _be _loved." It was the sound of a slap and Taylor scream that brought his attention back to reality. He turned the corner and simply said:  
"Brooklyn. If you value your life - you will get _away _from her." He carried on walking towards the pair and stopped about a metre away.  
"You can have her now. But the bets _still_ on." He slammed Taylor into the wall one more time before turning round and storming back down the corridor he'd come from.  
"Are you alright?"  
She nodded - but she was shaking. He yanked her arm towards him and wrapped his arms around her when she met his chest.

(**A/N: I think this is a nice start to getting back together ^^ please review some ideas xx**

**Special SPECIAL thanks to:**

**Poppies in July - I really appreciate that review and those suggestions and don't worry it will definatley NOT be Tala or Kai who dies...but it will be a guy :/ I love the Hilary idea...and the drinks one with the sex pills ;) Kinky :) look out for hints about your ideas in later chapters :)**

**I love you guys xx)**


	43. Bladebreakers vs Majestics

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty Three

Bladebreakers vs. Majestics

**Round 1**  
"First up - we have Tyson and Max of the Bladebreakers, against Oliver and Raul of the Majestics!"  
"Tyson and Dragoon have great Attack and Stamina. Hold onto your hats for Dragoons Wild Storm attack! Max and Draciel have good defense and speed. Bring your life jacket for Draciel's Tidal Wave attack!"  
"Oliver and Unicolyon have great defense and speed. Be careful of Unicolyon's Double Slam attack! Raul and Torch Pegasus have great attack and stamina. Be careful of Torch Pegasus and his Gemini Crash attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Dragoon! Wild Storm attack!" Tyson said. Dragoon slammed into Raul - ricoceting him into Oliver.  
"Draciel! Tidal Wave!" A huge wave of water engulfed the dish - Raul being defeated.  
"Unicolyon!" The pink unicorn appeared, all the girls in the crowd had sparkles in their eyes and followed by exclamation's of: 'it's-sooo-cute!' "Double Slam attack!" Draciel took the nearest exit of the dish - landing by Max's feet.  
It was between Tyson and Oliver now.  
"Dragoon!" The pale blue dragon appeared. Snaking around in the sky before towering over the pink unicorn. "Wild Storm attack!" The mighty dragon bellowed a humungous roar before crashing, bashing and smashing into the pink blade - sending him flying out the dish.  
"The Bladebreakers take the first round!"

**Round 2  
**"Next up - we have Ray and Tala, against Johnny and Enrique!"  
"Ray and Drigger have great stamina and defence. Beware of Drigger's Gatling Claw attack! Tala and Wolborg are the best on their team for attack and speed is second. Watch out for Wolborg's Novae Rog!"  
Taylor could've sworn a girl through a thong at Tala - hitting him in the face. She looked up. _'MIRIAM!'_ She yelled into her mind.  
'_Oooh lacy..._' Tala thought as he pocketed it.  
"Johnny and Salamalyon have great attack and stamina. Hide away from Salamalyon's Fire Rod attack! Enrique and Amphilyon have the best speed on the Majestics and is a third for his defence. Beware for Amphilyon's Earth Shake attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Tala - being the best at attack - and being tactical in battles - stayed on the defensive and held off Johnny's attacks.  
"Salamalyon! Fire Rod attack!" Tala then found the right time to move.  
"Wolborg! Counter attack!" Salamalyon missed. "Novae Rog!"  
_'Oh shit!_' Johnny thought. '_I have to counter attack quickly but the name is too long to say in the such amount of time I have!_' "Salama-oops too late." The salamander spun to a standstill at the Scotsman's feet.  
"Go Drigger! Gatling Claw!" Ray commanded. Narrowly missing the Italian's blade - Tala hit Ray's beyblade - just before Drigger followed Salamalyon's footsteps. "Thanks." Ray sighed with relief. Tala nodded.  
"Amphilyon! Earth Shake!" Wolborg began wobbling - on the verge of stopping mid-spin - Drigger jumped ontop and reversed the rotation - stopping his own blade in the process...but at least Wolborg - the best attack - was re-powered up.  
"Why'd you do that?" Tala asked.  
"You're stronger...and I owe'd you." Tala smirked.  
"Cheers. Wolborg! Finish this!" Enrique was about to counter attack - but got clipped on the edge of the attack ring by Wolborg and, as Amphilyon was perched on the edge of the dish - bounced on the floor by Enrique's feet.  
"Now that's teamwork!" AJ exclaimed into the microphone.  
"The Bladebreakers win this match!" The crowd errupted in applause for the reigning champions. "Join us back here on Wednesday when we have: the Blitzkreig Boys vs. the Saint Shields!"

"Woo!" Tyson yelled as they got into the locker room.  
"Are we going out tonight?" Ray asked Hiro.  
"Yeah! We need to celebrate!"  
"I'm not coming, sorry." Truth be told she didn't want to be harrassed by Brooklyn if she went out. "I've got something to do-"  
"-More like someone." Hilary had entered the lockeroom. "Hi Kai, you alright?"  
"Hn."  
"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"  
"Why?"  
She grinned and then walked out the room.  
"Dude!" Max whispered. "Don't go..." He gestured to Taylor sitting on the sofa, talking to Ray and running her fingers through her long blonde hair as if Hilary didn't enter or anything.  
Kai rolled his eyes and walked out the room. '_She know's I love...wait...I haven't said it to her.'_ Kai stopped walking and looked down at Hilary. "Can I _help_ you?" The tone was similar to the one of 'fuck off'.  
"No. But I can help you." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips. She wasn't a good kisser. Kai just stood there like a lampost with his arms crossed, eyes wide open - waiting for this vile bitch - to get off his lips.  
_'Umm...I'm telling!'_ Dranzer said as though he was five years old.  
_'Do and you die.'_ Kai warned.  
Once Hilary got off him she looked up and said: "What do you think?"  
_'Err...I'm lost for words because it was THAT crap._' He thought.  
"Cat gottcha tounge?"  
"Leave me alone Hilary." Kai turned on his heel and walked back towards the locker room. Before he opened the door - he heard her say something. And he was going to think about that...  
"What did prissy little sissy want?" Taylor asked.  
"Just a chat." Kai went into the bathroom and quickly rinsed out his mouth. "I'm not going to go to the club either tonight."  
"So...it's just going to be you two in the hotel room?" Hiro lifted his head up and gave the captain and female blader suspicious glances. "Alone?" He glanced at Taylor. "Together?" He glanced at Kai.  
"I'm not going to be there." Kai said, sitting down across from the eldest Granger.  
"What about you, Tay?" Hiro turned his attention to his little sister. Still suspicious.  
"Nope. I'm locking myself in that room and ordering in."  
Kai knew why she wasn't going out now. And he also knew why she was going to lock herself in the room. One name rang a bell multiple times. One guess who it was? Gold earring, red hair, tall, muscular, intimidating...and made Taylor feel as small as a mouse standing next to a giraffe. Helpless.  
_'Maybe I shouldn't go with Hilary...I don't exactly want to catch AIDS from her mouth. Even Taylor would be cleaner.'_ Taylor's head snapped up like she heard him. Glaring at him she left the teams locker room shouting: "I'm going to the hotel!" Over her shoulder.  
'_Shit...Dranzer...what did you say?'_  
_'I was talking to Jolteon at the time...that leaves the mind paths open - she could've heard you. Oh! Before I forget - she said Taylor hasn't done that - she's completely refused.'_  
_'Huh...there's a first.'_  
_'Kai...you're digging yourself a hole here.'_ Jolteon said.  
'_Shit. Umm...she's beautiful, has the body of a goddess, an amazing blader, I love her and I forgive her! Is that better for you?'_  
_'Err...Kai...'_  
_'What!'_  
_'Jolteon heard that...and passed out.'_  
Kai snickered behind his scarf he then got to his feet and left the locker room. Ignoring everyone asking him where he was going.

[With Kai]  
He walked through the park near the hotel. Sitting down on a park bench for a few minutes - he got up and launched Dranzer. He then realised what he'd said. He loves her. He forgives her. A few minutes into making a complete mess of the fresh layer of snow, he was attacked by another blade. It was moving too fast to tell the exact colour of the blade, but the speed was enough to give it away.  
"Taylor." Kai let her know he knew she was there. She still didn't come out of the trees. "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it." She didn't reply and she didn't come out either. He then noticed Jolteon was trying to get his attention - not fight him! He frowned before looking at Dranzer - he was doing the same moves as Jolteon - trying to get him to follow. He sighed before walking forwards. Immediatley Jolteon and Dranzer span infront of him - actually making him quicken his pace.  
'_Patience is a virtue.'_ He told Dranzer.  
'_It's a waste of time!'_ Dranzer replied. He followed the dark purple and the blue beyblade into a clearing to see Taylor laying down in the snow. She was just laying there watching it fall. He frowned.  
'_She's not in trouble.'_ Kai stated.  
'_She will be if you don't join her! Look in the trees.'_ Brooklyn was watching her. Kai smirked. He walked towards her.  
"Taylor?" She looked up at him. Her face was pale like the snow and her hair was getting wet. Her eyes stood out and looked striking against the pale background. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."  
She gave a weak smile. "It's fine. I get it. It's the way I come across."  
"You don't come across like that." He sat down next to her. "But I am here to say that..." Now it was face to face - he was lost for words.  
"I know. We need to be able to get along if we're playing to win."  
"It's not all about the winning." Dranzer couldn't believe he just said that.  
"I know..."  
"Taylor...what is this bet you have with Brooklyn?"  
"Oh so _now_ you want to talk about it?" He nodded, she sighed - then told him the bet. "Even if we come second and he comes last - I still have to fuck him."  
"Well you shouldn't have become involved with him in the first place should you?" He laid down next to her.  
She growled. "I think it was made very clear, Kai, that _HE_ came onto _ME_ in the first place. I've been trying to get _away_ from him."  
_'I'd forgotten about the drugs.'_ Kai thought. Taylor _was_ innocent. Except to begin with - using Michael to _get_ Brooklyn - who then she _tried_ to get away from.  
"It's not what you said the other night!" Kai snapped.  
"Oh yeah! One kiss and I've committed a whole fucking sin have I! At least I didn't _sleep_ with him!"  
"But you were going to! Twice!"  
"That's because I was fucking drugged!"  
"I bet that's just _another_ fucking excuse!"  
"Ask Miriam, Ray and Hiro THATS WHY I LOST MY SIGHT!" He growled and pushed his chest down ontop of her - planting his lips roughly onto hers. He knew she was right and that he couldn't win this argument. She began to kiss back and pretty soon, all the anger had gone and there was some french making out happening in the snow.

**(A/N: I told you their getting back together was going to be fast ^^ they will have more arguments - but don't worry - they won't break up...yet *evil laugh and clawed fingers***

**Special thanks too:**

**Poppies in July - I love that idea with the Hilary thing...hmm...*comes back onto this planet after a two month ponder* :D I know - I'm trying to give Brooklyn the 'don't mess with me punk' vibethat Mr. T has in the snickers advert...but I think he's turning out to be like it says on the wiki page: he comes across as quite gentle and kind - but has a very psychotic and angryside too. I don't mean him to be a rapist lol - im trying to make him like a guy who gets whatever they want, when they want it kind of thing :) but I gues I should stick with what I've got...I don't want him being OOC now do I lol ^^**

**Come on guys I don't mean to pry, press review - don't be shy :) xx)**


	44. Mariah finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty Four

Brooklyn growled. _'How does he get her so easily?...Does Hiro know about their...infatuation with each other? He did attack me in the men's...but didn't saay anything about Kai...Kai was there but...didn't say anything and he didn't do anything until Hiro left.'_ An evil smirk widened on his face before he pulled out his phone and hit record.

**Mariah's POV**

After training had finished, I went back to my hotel room. I had a nice veiw of the park through my bedroom window and...what's that? Someone making out...TAYLOR AND KAI!

**Miriam's POV**

"Garland. Leave me alone, please." I felt that I could shout at him when others were around - he wouldn't do anything there...but when it's just us two...I loose my confidence and I'm scared. Really scared. We went out for about a year and...it turned quite abusive. He'd hit me a lot and then after we'd have sex - he'd just get up and leave.  
"But Mir...I miss you." He just want's to get into my pants. Like Brooklyn and Taylor for example.  
"Garland-" He hit the wall next to my head of where I was leaning.  
"-Miriam. Shut up." I could feel my body trembling. _'Where's Tala when you need him..._' I could feel a tear slide down my face. I would've wiped it away quickly but...I was frozen solid.  
"Garland." THANK YOU OZUMA. Garland turned around. "Leave her be."  
"Stick to your own buisness, Ozuma." Garland turned back to me - but was then pulled away by my Captain and partner. I sighed with relief.  
"She's _my_ best friend's sister. _My_ teammate. And _my_ partner. She _is my_ buisness. Now back off. And fuck off." I closed my eyes so I couldn't see what was happening - but I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps. Garland was gone and Ozuma was walking towards me.  
"You okay Mir?" I nodded and hugged him - not realising I was crying. He hates crying. But he put his arms around me and hugged me back.  
"I think you should move into the Bladebreakers room. You'll be with Taylor and Tala. I'll keep an eye on Garland for you alright?"  
"Okay. Thankyou." God I was proper blubbing.  
"Just come to practice everyday, yeah?" I nodded and then went into the hotel room to pack my bags.  
"IJUSTSAWTAYLORANDKAIMAKINGOUT!" Mariah burst in my room.  
"What?" I asked. "Slow down please. I don't talk jibber jabber."  
"I. Just. Saw. Taylor. And. Kai. Making. Out." God spell it out.  
"I. Know." I replied.  
"You know! You didn't tell me..where...where are you going?"  
"Moving in with the Bladebreakers. Ozuma's texting Hiro now to ask."  
She pulled me into a hug. "Why? What did Garland do?"  
I burst into tears and told her in between breaths.

**Normal POV**

After arriving back to their hotel room Taylor and Kai split ways and went into their individual bedrooms - not saying a word. Taylor screamed and dropped to the floor when she opened her door. Kai ran back out again - thinking Boris had escaped from prison and was trespassing.

[With Hiro]  
After Brooklyn handed Mr Granger a brown envelope and walking off. Peter walked over to his son Hiro and asked Kenny if they could borrow his laptop. In private.  
"That Brooklyn seems to be a nice guy. Brooklyn and Michael seem nice enough for your sister."  
"No dad."  
"Why not? They're nice, good looking, good bladers...I'm sure they're on Taylor's list."  
"Dad just...just no. Let's leave it at that alright?"  
"I'm just saying! Now let's watch this."  
After a few seconds into the film - Hiro was glad he'd already known - Mr Granger on the other hand well...  
"Or...maybe Kai's a fast climber to the top of her list."

[Flashback]  
Brooklyn growled. An evil smirk widened on his face before he pulled out his phone and hit record.  
[End Flashback]

"Dad..." Hiro pressed stop and then snapped the disc in two. "...Kai's a nice guy."  
"I suppose he is. Good blader. Good looking. Nice guy. Well...I think I approve."  
"No offence dad. Really. But - I don't think you have the right kind of relationship with Taylor to decide on who she dates. Well, I've got to get back to the hotel room - Miriam's coming to stay with the team."  
"Is she your-"  
"-No! Dad" Beside from the fact she's going out with Tala: She's eighteen and Taylor's best friend. It's Katie remember." Hiro gave his dad a worried look before backing away and jogging to the stairs.  
Hiro had forgotten to ask Mr Granger what Brooklyn had actually said to him...

[Kai and Taylor]  
"Kai! Get rid of it!"  
"I can't with you on my back - pinning my arms to my sides." He was looking forward at a black spider hanging off the top of her doorframe.  
"But you're going to put it on my head!"  
He smirked. Then thought of an idea. "I won't."  
"Promise?" She warned.  
"If I do - I'll owe you something."  
"What?"  
"You'd have to wait and see then won't you?"  
"But that means you're _going_ to put it on my head!"  
"Do you want to know what I'll owe you?" An idea struck him. "You don't trust me do you?"  
"Not with a spider." _'Damn.'_ He thought. _'She chose her words carefully.'_  
"Taylor?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Duck."  
"What? _Aaaa!_" She screamed as he turned around and put her head under the door frame.

**The Thing's POV**

Ooo...blonde person...No! Wait! Come back! I spread my two front limbs out to embrace her...in what human's called 'hug' when some spinning object came at me. My life was about to end.

**Normal POV**

"Thanks Dranzer." Taylor said.  
"I see how it is." Kai said to his beyblade. "You like her more than me." He pocketed the pheonix. He grabbed Taylor's arm from being wrapped round his shoulder and pulled it forwards in hopes to pin her to the ground. That wasn't happening. She put her leg in the way and ended up sitting on Kai's chest.  
"You owe me."  
"Do you want to know?" He asked.  
"Y-wait. What are you up too?"  
"What am I up too? What have you got up your sleeves?"  
"I'm not wearing sleeves."  
"What-Taylor!" He sighed at her blonde moment before shrugging it off.

**Knock Knock.**

"Who the fuck's that?" Taylor got up but when someone said:  
"Room Service!" He grabbed her ankle and pulled her across the floor towards him.  
"No one ordered anything-"  
"-How do you know I didn't?"  
He rolled his eyes. "We got here at the same time."  
She processed what he'd said. "Oh yeah." He lips crashed down onto hers but then they left when the voice outside the door spoke up again.  
"Look _Dude!_ It was a _joke_! It's _Miriam_."  
"Coming!" Taylor shouted - trying to get out from under Kai. "I'm just under Kai-Woah! That could be implicated wrong!"  
"What the hell's going on in there?" Hiro shouted.  
"There was an accident!" Kai shouted.  
"So you're saying you fell _into _my sister and it just so happened you were both naked at the same time?"  
Kai and Taylor looked at each other before looking at the door. "Yeah." They both said.  
A noise signalling Hiro was using his keycard, and Kai rolled off Taylor and looked up at the ceiling next to her. _'Oooh! A skylight._' Taylor thought now Kai's big...gorgeous face wasn't in the way anymore.  
"What are you doing?" Miriam asked.  
"Looking at the sky-_tell me_." Taylor jumped to her feet and pulled Miriam into her non-spider infested bedroom - closing the door behind them.  
She could tell straight away that Miriam had been crying. It wasn't obvious just...she had slightly smudged eyeliner - it wasn't that obvious. Only someone observant would've noticed...hence Miriam needed to freshen up before Tala came back. He never missed anything. That reminded Miriam - she needed to get her thong back.  
"Hiro - we were joking."  
"Funny. Brooklyn gave my dad a disc with you two making out in the snow. What the fuck is that black goo on the door?"  
"Spider guts." That reminded Kai - he'd need to clean Dranzer later. _'Brooklyn gave the tape to Mr. Granger? Shit. I'm in trouble.'_

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Special thanks too:**

**Poppies in July - Brooklyn might get what he wants...it's possible...keep pondering about who's going to end up like Taylor's phones :) CLUES: male, one of the eldest, a beyblader...I hope I haven't given too much away :/**

**Mirage Enamel - If the Bladebreakers don't win, then Taylor looses the bet - and Brooklyn wins her knickers on his bed post, Kai's dream would come true :) So the bet won't be off unless the Bladebreakers win - then Taylor will keep her knickers away from Brooklyn.**

**More reviews! I'M ON A ROLL HERE PEOPLE! :D xx)**


	45. Kai cheats?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty Five

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Hiro asked Taylor as everyone left the hotel room wooping loudly and making other cheerful excited...cheering noises.  
"No. I'm sure." What happened between her and Kai that afternoon confused her. Where they together? Were they back to being friends with benefits?  
"Miriam...I think it's best if you tell Tala." Taylor advised as she dialed room service. "He's going to -hello? Room 254 here, can I order something from the bar?...Ok thanks...umm...five bottles of vodka, four bottles of blue WKD, a bottle of tequila and...three bottles of smirnoff ice...thanks bye." She put the phone on the hook. "Back on subject, Tala's going to find out anyway...either from Ozuma or Garland himself...I think it would be best coming from you."  
"But look what happened between you and Kai-"  
"-Miriam. This is _nothing_ like that. _I_ kissed Brooklyn. You were Garland's _victim_. They're _completely_ different scenarios."  
"I guess you're right." Miriam took a sip from her water bottle, then looked over to her and Taylor's packed suitcase's. "Hey. I've got an idea..."  
"Dress as sluts for the evening?"  
"Yupp. Let's call Mariah - she wasn't exactly set on going out tonight either."

After finishing a bottle of WKD, half a bottle of tequila, three bottles of vodka and two bottles of smirnoff ice. Miriam - dressed in a turquoise mini dress - just about covering her bum - silver gladiator stilettoes and her bra falling out the top of the tube dress. Crawled to the phone to re-stock the 'bar' on her and Taylor's bedroom floor.  
Mariah - who wore a pink cropped halterneck - showing a mass of cleavage and midriff - and white hot pants - took off her bubblegum pink high heels.  
Taylor who was dressed in a very short and strapless LBD - completed with fishnet holdups, clipped to her knickers and black 6 inch stilettos, decided to do another tequila shot.  
"Excyus eme...who?...Oh hoy! Wring numberr." She slurred before bursting into fits of laughter and hung up the phone - it bounced on the floor when she missed. Shrugging her shoulders she turned around to where she was greeted by the last of the last WKD bottle.

[With Kai and Hilary]  
"So you decided to show up after all, huh?" Hilary smirked as she leant flirtily against the doorframe.  
"Hn." Kai walked in and sat on the sofa.  
"Now. How do you want to do this, Kai?"  
Repetetive laughter from...what sounded like three girls outside the hotel room door - brought him back to reality as he recognised, well...all three of them. He got up and yanked open the door to see a lot of bare skin.  
"I'll book the blonde for 2p." Kai growled.  
"Hey bitch...not for a sayle." Taylor slurred from the floor before rolling onto her front and crawling up Mariah to get to her feet.  
He pulled out his phone and called Tala.  
"Alright Tala...look...if you want a smashed bluenette prostitute who goes by the name of Miriam and ask Ray if he want's his wasted pinkette prostitue called Mariah...I suggest you come back to the hotel now as they're currently wandering about the place dressed very revealingly."  
_"What?"_ All Kai could hear was loud music.  
"Don't worry." He hung up on the phone before turning round to Hilary. "I'll be back."  
"Ok, Terminator." She smiled flirtaciously and winked before closing the door.  
He yanked Taylor to her feet. "Right." He stated. "Which one of you is the least drunk." He sighed as they all raised their hands. Noticing Mariah was in bare feet her supported Taylor and Miriam, put Miriam's arm over the back of Mariah and casually made his way back to the Bladebreakers hotel room. He got a few whoops from teenage guys on his way back.  
"Nice hoes!"  
"Give me a ride, bitch!"  
"I'll have the pinkette!"

Getting back to the hotel room - he opened the door to Taylor and Miriam's bedroom and was met with half the population of alcohol from the whole Russian country.  
"What the _fuck_!" He exclaimed - dumping Miriam on one bed - Mariah rolling onto the floor, and standing Taylor up next to the wardrobe. She passed out into it. Turning round and staring at her for a long time - thinking about what he was going to do - he picked up the small stash of weed related substance and left the room. Closing the door behind him and shoving a chair under the handle as a safety measure so they wouldn't roam the halls and be abducted by some sick-twisted-teenager-malesting-old-fucking-pervy-paedophile-pimp. He sighed after his work was completed before leaving the hotel room to go back to Hilary. He hesitated halfway down the corridor and was going to turn back...when for an instant he became angry - and just carried on walking to the brunettes hotel room.

"Hey!" Taylor crawled out the wardrobe, holding a packet of cigarettes between her boobs so she could attempt to crawl in a straight line. "Whos urp for shmokes?" The Saint Shields blader and the Neko-jin grinned at the blonde.

[The club]  
It was coming up to about 2:00am. Hiro hadn't drunk anything alcoholic...that was a lie - he'd had a couple of beers and was completely fine. He met up with Tala and the rest of the Bladebreakers outside the club and they hailed a cab to go back to the hotel.

They would never know how they did it. But they'd made it past Kai's chair barricade and into the lounge.

Laughing as they entered to hotel room. The team stopped and gawked at the wasted sluts. "I see what Mariah meant by wanting to be a child again." Ray said. "Fall asleep on the sofa and wake up in bed. Now she passes out on the sofa and wakes up on the floor." He turned to Hiro. "I should take her back to Lee's." He picked up his girlfriend who woke up and drunkenly slapped him on both cheeks before holding his face.  
"Hurro moy sexy man." She kissed him full on, on the lips.  
Tala tried to sneak past Miriam - but when his ankle was grabbed in the bluenette's sleep and hugged like a child holding a comfort toy - he picked her up and put her to bed.  
"What the_ fuck_!" He yelled from the girls room. He rushed back out. "Apart from the fact there's no floor space...it STINKS of smoke in there!" Hiro picked Taylor off the floor and dumped her on the sofa before slamming the door to his bedroom.

No one noticed Kai wasn't there.

The next morning consisted of Taylor sat next to her baseball bat in hopes to threaten people into silence. But when Kai walked through the door Tala yelled at him:  
"Where the fuck have _you_ been?"  
Kai hadn't noticed Taylor slouched on the sofa.  
"Had to fucking bang Hilary until she fell asleep-"  
"-Dude! _Taylor's_ on the sofa...and WHAT!"  
Too late. Taylor had already heard. Luckily they were they only ones up. "Can you stop yelling? Headache _right_ here!" She barged passed Kai on her way out the hotel room before she felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Kai that was harsh."  
"Look. 1) I didn't know she was there and 2) I'm glad she fell asleep! I had to leave to give her the idea I wasn't going to stick around!"  
"Kai. Go after Taylor. Now."  
"She'll get over it. Besides...she did the same to me." He dumped himself on the sofa.  
"SHE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!"  
"Dude! Shut the fuck up! Headache!" Miriam stormed out the girls room and slapped his arm making him turn around. He looked her up and down before fully processing her outfit.  
"Were you wearing that last night?"  
"What is this Tala? Morning sex again?" Miriam yawned.  
"Yes."  
"Maybe later. I'm going back to bed. I'm guessing Taylor's in your room." She said to Kai before shutting the door to the girls room. The sound of her climbing over glass bottles to get to her bed was heard before the thud of her falling asleep on the floor.

[With Taylor]  
She wiped away her tears. She'd stopped crying now and she'd bumped into someone on the stairs. Not turning round and carrying on making her way to the White Tigers hotel room, she was pulled around by the red head.  
"Where're you going, Kitten?"  
She hesitated. "To find you."  
Brooklyn smirked and leant closer to her lips. "And why's that?" She hesitated for a long time - thinking about Kai and Hilary. She was over come with anger. Brooklyn knew what it was when she met his lips with hers, opened her mouth to let him have dominance straight away, and began playing with the hem of his shirt.

**(A/N: Dun dun duuuun! Maybe Brooklyn is getting what he wants...maybe Kai didn't really forgive Taylor as he slept with 'Bingirl'. Did you notice how they both hesitated before they did what they were doing? Kai stopped in the hallway before getting angry and carrying on. Taylor hesitated before replying and also before kissing him - because she got angry thinking about Kai and Hilary.  
THE SECRET IS GOING TO BE REVEALED VERY SOON!**

**Special thanks to:  
****Poppies in July - Yes I wanted Mariah to seem a little shocked about finding out...after all...she did give Brooklyn Taylor's number and offer to help set him up with her.**

**Review this chapter about what you think the secret is going to be and who from AND see if you're going to get it right :)  
_Hint: It will be unexpected...VERY unexpected including a non-beyblader..._  
****Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Review if you like the story! Don't sit there like a lemon! :) xx)**


	46. Blitzkreig Bladers vs Saint Shields

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty Six

Blitzkreig Bladers vs Saint Shields

**Round 1 **  
"First up - we have Bryan and Miguel of the Blitzkreig Bladers against Joseph and Garland of the Saint Shields!"  
"Bryan and his Falborg have great attack and stamina! Be careful of Falborg's Blitz Bomb attack! Miguel and his Dark Gargoyle have great defense and stamina! Watch out for his Fire Excecution attack!"  
"Joseph and his Vanishing Moot have great defense and speed! Hold tight for his Great Rock attack! Garland and his Appolon have super attack and stamina! Beware of Appolon with the Radiant Thunder attack"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Falborg! Blitz Bomb!" Heading straight for Garland - as Tala had asked him to do the night before - the beyblades collided and Appolon was thrown back. Saved by Joseph.  
"Vanishing Moot! Great Rock!" Miguel was knocked off course - but repelled off Garland's blade back into Joseph's - sending the Saint Shield's blader flying out the dish!  
"Appolon! Radiant Thunder!" He had Joseph's back as Falborg landed by his owner's feet.  
"Dark Gargoyle! Fire Excecution!" The bey-dish was engulfed in flames - and when the embers died down. Blitzkreig Blader's had taken the first round.

**Round 2**  
"Next - we have Ian and Spencer against Ozuma and Dunga!"  
"Ian and his Wyborg have great defense and stamina! Be warned though, he has a powerful Sand Bind attack! Spencer and his Seaborg have good attack and stamina! Be careful of his Stramolyu attack!"  
"Ozuma and his Flash Leapord have amazing speed and attack! You won't see what's coming with Flash Leapord's Sacred Fire attack! Dunga and his Vortex Ape have great defense and attack! Be warned though, this monkey can pack a punch with his Spark Hammer attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launchers and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Wyborg! Sand Blind!" Almost knocking Vortex Ape out the dish, enraged the short tempered Dunga.  
"Vortex Ape! Spark Hammer!" The two Blitzkreig Bladers glanced at each other before commanding a counter attack - Vortex Ape launched _himself_ out the dish!  
"Flash Leapord! Sacred Fire!" Engulfing the dish in flames - cast out one blade, and when the fire died down - Seaborg had encased himself in a water shield.  
"Wyborg! Stramolyu Attack!" Commanding a counter attack one second too late - caused Ozuma and Flash Leapord to leave the dish and go back to whence they came. The bench.  
"And the Blitzkreig Bladers take the best of three rounds!" The crowd cheered for their favourite team. "Later today we have the battle between the All Starz and the Bladebreakers!"

Sitting in the locker room was all the Bladebreakers had done that day.  
"Is Taylor back yet?" Hiro asked, walking into the room.  
"Nope." Kai replied. "I don't know where she is either. Left the hotel room this morning and didn't tell anyone where she was going."  
"Right - because I've looked everywhere for her and...she doesn't seem to be-WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He exclaimed at the blonde.  
"Watching the match." She ran a hand through her hair before sitting on the couch next to Tala and opposite Ray.  
"You've could've watched it in here...or at least told someone where you were"  
"Well I wanted to see it from the stands - is that a problem?" She snapped.  
"Woah. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tyson mumbled.  
"More like IN the wrong bed." Mariah said as she was about to knock on the open door. Now everyone knew where she'd been.  
"WHAT?" Everyone shouted, giving Taylor a look of shock.  
"Nothing happened." She said. And that was true. She hadn't slept with Brooklyn. In fact, Mariah and Lee were in the hotel room and the pinkette - seeing her with Kai the other day - asked if she wanted a drink. Realising two wrong's didn't make a right - she stayed with Mariah that morning instead of playing 'rock the bed' with Brooklyn.  
"Hn." Kai replied, glaring at her. "I suppose that's sarcastic."  
"Actually. _I_ was joking." Mariah held up her hand, defending her friend. "We had a drink." The look on Kai's face was a picture. Taylor didn't look at Kai, even to say 'you-think-you-know-me? Well-you're-wrong' Infact, she hadn't looked at him since she'd walked into the room at all.  
"Thank God." Hiro said. "You're not cheating." He had no idea what was going on. He respected Kai a lot because he'd listened to The Older Brother Lecture and wasn't sarcastic or nonchalant about it. "Tyson and I are going for lunch. Anyone else coming?" Hiro asked. Kenny and Max decided to come along.  
"Alright..." She gave Ray a kiss. "...I better get back to the team. Good luck this afternoon guys - I'll be cheering for you!" She jogged out the room and closed the door behind her.  
It was silent for a few minutes. Taylor twirling a lock of blonde hair round her fingers and looking down at the ground. Kai sat with his arms crossed watching her from behind his fringe. Tala and Ray exchanging glances between the two and then at each other - giving across a silent message as to leave and go practice for the afternoon. As the door closed behind them, Taylor took a millisecond to glance at Kai and - noticing he was watching her - began to feel agitated. She got up and crossed the room to the team's mini-fridge. Getting a small bottle of water out and carrying it back to the sofa - she could feel Kai's eyes on her all that time.  
"What?" She finally asked, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
"How do you feel?"  
She frowned. "What kind of a fucking question's that?"  
"Just making conversation." If Tyson was there, the sarcastic comment made would be: 'You? Making conversation? Ha!'  
She kept silent and took a sip of her water. She realised she must still love him - as she was still in the room. Alone. With him.  
"Taylor. I apologise for saying that this morning-"  
She finally looked at him. "-Let me guess? 'I didn't know what I was doing'-"  
"-Actually no." She looked towards the floor once again. "I _did_ know what I was doing...that's why I _didn't_ sleep with it."  
She smirked. "_It_. Then why did you say what you did to Tala this morning?"  
"To see what you would do."  
"Oh! So it's my fault is it?" She got to her feet and launched the water bottle at the wall behind his head. He moved his head to the side - the bottle swept passed his slate hair.  
"I didn't say that."  
"Then what were you _trying_ to say?"  
"I wasn't _trying_ to _say_ anything. I was _trying_ to make you feel how I felt when you told me you kissed Brooklyn."  
She was too shocked to say anything. But then decided to state: "At least I didn't lie." Before she opened the door - Ray and Tala fell inside - and she stormed out.  
"You didn't sleep with Hilary?" Tala asked. "You lied to me aswell?" The poor guy sounded confused and quite hurt.  
"If you check you phone, Tala - you'll find I text you." Pulling out his phone the red head did indeed have a text:

_I no this is mean - but go along w/ it. pretend i slept w/ bingirl._

"Kai...that was harsh. I'm going to go find Miriam. See you later." Tala gave Kai a thumbs up - to let him know they were still good - before jogging out the room to go find his Saint Shields bluenette.

**(A/N: Was that unexpected? I changed my mind about them cheating on each other just after I posted the chapter. Lol :)**

**Special thanks too:**

**Poppies in July - THE SECRET WILL BE REVEALED IN ONE OF THE NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS! And the death...you're going to have to wait until nearer the end of the tournament...another hint: It will be VERY unexpected :)**

**Mirage Enamel - Looks like the bet's still on ;)**

**Thanks for my reviews - this story wouldn't be the same without them :') I apologise if the bey-battles are a little vague - but that's my writing style - and I like to get to the point of things quickly :) I hope no one minds ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter - I love people who review so...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ask me questions if you don't understand something - and all will be explained! :) xx)**


	47. All Starz vs Bladebreakers

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty Seven

All Starz vs Bladebreakers

**Round 1 **  
"First up - we have Michael and Eddy of the All Starz against Ray and Tala of the Bladebreakers!"  
"Michael and his Trygle has great attack and stamina - prepare yourself for his Fast Ball attack! Eddy and his Trypio have excellent defence and speed - be warned though - his Sting Shoot attack is a vicious one!"  
"Ray and Drigger have great stamina and defence. Beware of Drigger's Gatling Claw attack! Tala and Wolborg are the best on their team for attack and speed is second. Watch out for Wolborg's Novae Rog!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Michael decided to go against Ray whilst Eddy took on Tala.  
"Drigger! Gatling Claw!" Trygle counter attacked and Drigger slammed into Wolborg.  
"Trypio! Sting Shoot!" Hitting Ray straight on - pushed him to the edge!  
"Wolborg! Novae Rog!" Slamming into Eddy - which pushed him into Ray - knocking the tiger out the dish - taking Eddy's place. Now it was Tala against Michael and Eddy. Not fair.  
"Trygle! Fast Ball!" The Golden Eagle appeared - forcing Tala to call out Wolborg - the Silver Wolf, readying for his prey. Eddy snuck up behind and began pushing from one side whilst Michael's attack struck the lone wolf, making the momentum of Tala's blade slow down. Tala wasn't done yet! After counter attacking Eddy and sending the Scorpion flying way past his blader's head - was the last thing Wolborg could do. Tala was on his last spin when Michael swooped in, the All Starz took the first round.

**Round 2**  
"Next up - Steve and Rick, against Tyson and Max!"  
"Rick and his Rock Bison have great attack and defence. Better get ready for his Drop Rock attack! Steve and Tryhorn have amazing stamina and defence - hold onto your hats for his Stampede Rush attack!"  
"Tyson and Dragoon have great Attack and Stamina. Hold onto your hats for Dragoons Wild Storm attack! Max and Draciel have good defense and speed. Bring your life jacket for Draciel's Tidal Wave attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Max wasted no time in defeating Rick. He wanted to show his ex-partner how much he was worth.  
"Draciel! Tidal Wave!" Following the plan - Rick was defeated.  
"Dragoon! Wild Storm attack!" Tyson pushed Steve to the edge of the dish.  
"Tryhorn! Stampede Rush!" The power behind Tryhorn - shook the bey-dish - but it was Draciel who retreated outside the dish next to Max's feet.  
"Dragoon!" The bitbeast of wind appeared and a strong tornado closely followed behind it - sucking in Tryhorn and then blowing Steve out of it and then the dish altogether!  
The crowd cheered.  
"The Bladebreakers take the second round! Now would the female blader of the team and the Captain - please step up to the dish!"

Kai looked at Taylor. Taylor looked at Kai. Then gave him a look that clearly said: 'Let's-win-this...or-you-die'. He nodded and they made their way towards the dish.

**Round 3 **  
"Taylor and Jolteon have the best speed on the Bladebreakers and are second for attack! Prepare yourself for Jolteon's Shock Lightning Strike attack!"  
"Kai and Dranzer have the second best stamina on his team and the best defense! Feel the burn from Dranzer's Blazing Gig attack!"  
"Emily and Trygator have great speed and attack! Beware of Trygator's Water Smash attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Michael slammed into Taylor. She looked up and smirked before the cavalry arrived. Kai. Dranzer pounded into the other captain - sending him flying into the other female blader.  
"Trygator! Water-what the _fuck_ is that?" A purple beam ran around the edge of the dish - before a blade stopped in place of Trygator - the turquoise blade flew straight past a pair of spectacles.  
"Trygle! Fast Ball!"  
"Dranzer! Blazing Gig!"

_You've got to play fire with fire._ **BOOM!**

As the smoke cleared. Only one blade was left standing. A purple beam around the edge of the beydish - signified Jolteon was left. Catching her purple blade the ref announced the winner.  
"The Bladebreakers win the final round!"  
The crowd cheered. Kai and Michael looked around for their blades. Before Kai picked up Trygle and Michael picked up Dranzer. Meeting halfway round the dish - they swapped the blades over and shook hands.  
"We'll be cheering for you." Michael smiled.  
"Like we were for you." Kai replied.

"Yeeahhhh!" Tyson literally flew into the hotel room and began jumping on the sofa. "We're in the final! We're in the final!"  
"Who've we got left to face?" Taylor asked Kenny.  
The brown haired boy pushed his specs further on his head as Dizzi replied: "Next is the White Tigers vs the Saint Shields. We'll either be against the All Starz or the Blitzkreig Bladers in the final. They'll _both_ be fighting for second place."  
"Alright. Well the Blitzkreig Bladers made mince meat of the Saint Shields! We'd better get into practice! If only it went to the third round - we could be against Miriam!" Tala smiled when Taylor said that. She had a lot of faith in her best friend.  
"Let's go out tonight." Ray stated.  
"Taylor...your speed's improved." Kenny stated.  
"I thought as much when there was just this purple beam around the beydish." Kai replied.  
"There's a down side."  
"What?" Taylor jumped on the sofa next to him.  
"If you work in a stronger partnership - Kai's defense will make up for yours...you're now the worst for it!"  
"Thanks Kenny." The blonde Granger rolled her eyes.

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter was short! :O xx Special thanks too:**

**Poppies in July - Thankyou :) I was quite worried someone would be like '_40 odd chapters! For something this vague! Pfft! Piece of crap! *presses 'x'*'_ lol :)**

**Mirage Enamel - It might be ;) it might not be...you will have to find out MWAHAHAHAHAA! :)**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys! YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEPS THIS STORY ALIVE!**

**Tell me what you want thiswise:**  
**Tala/Miriam/Garland  
Hilary/Kai/Taylor/Brooklyn  
Ray/Mariah**

**Hint: Secret is nothing to do with Mr/Mrs/Grandpa Granger...or Mr. Dickinson, lol :)**

**Keep reviewing! The characters won't appear until I know what you want...and you all know what I want...not THAT -_- ...(Reviews) ^^ xx)**


	48. Get a room!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty Eight

As Taylor sat on the sofa - ready to go out, Miriam was still getting ready and Kai finished dressing before sitting on his bed.  
"Kai...go make conversation with her." Tala said as he pulled on his shirt.  
"Woah! Tala turn around...what's under your shirt." The T-shirt under Tala's shirt read: 'I am Miriam's superman' it was a fanboy shirt. "You really like her don't you." It was more of a statement than a question, but that didn't stop the red head from answering.  
"Yes. Alright? The relationship I've had with her has lasted longer than one with anyone else...Kai, I'm crushing. I'm crushing badly."  
"You actually falling for her?" Kai asked, completely zoned in now.  
"I think I might be...Kai. Read the shirt." He turned around and the back of the shirt said: 'I love you'.  
"I love you."  
"Aww thanks man!" Tala kissed Kai's forehead before he resumed getting dressed. Kai left the room questioning Tala sexuality.

"Everyone else still getting ready?" Kai asked as Taylor walked over to him.  
"They've gone downstairs." She stopped infront of him and looked up into his crimson eyes.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You forgave me for doing something. I'm doing the same." She cupped his face with her hands before placing a small but meaningful kiss on his lips. Kai picked her up by her waist and carried her into his and Tala's room. Dumping the blonde on his bed and crawling ontop - he'd just remembered they weren't alone.  
"Tala - get out." Kai said as he broke away from the blonde's mouth. The red head rolled his eyes before leaving the bedroom - heading across the lounge to go and see his babe. Getting carried away and taking off his shirt, Kai failed to notice Taylor's dress sense. He pulled on her top - in hopes of taking it off - and when it failed to do what he wanted, he detatched himself from her lips and looked down.  
"Are you going out on the pull?"  
"No. I've already pulled. But...we'd better go downstairs. Everyone'll be wondering where we all are-" She cut herself short when a...pleasurable scream came from the other side of the lounge. Followed by...a deep moan.  
"Woah - we better go!" They legged it out the hotel room before they burst out laughing in the corridor. Kai took another look at Taylor's 'dress' before stating: "I know I'm going to sound like Hiro - but is that your underwear?" A fitted midthigh length black skirt and a black corset - clasped by hooks at the front - was all she wore. Except black dolly shoes, of course. She didn't need killer heels, that'd just be slutty...  
"No...well yes - but it's comfortable...and I've never worn it before."  
"What do you think Hiro's going to say?"  
"I don't care and...don't you think it's a little too dangerous to go into MY room and get a coat now?"  
"Good point." He took off his jacket and handed it too her. "One condition."  
"What?"  
"You stick by me in the club and I'm allowed to deck anyone who looks at you."  
She laughed and took the jacket. "Thanks."

After Miriam and Tala came downstairs ten minutes later than Taylor and Kai, it left the whole team guessing. Taylor pulled Miriam to the side. "Who's bed?"  
"Yours." The face on the blonde was priceless. "Just kidding - here, I picked up your coat." She handed the purple coat over.  
"Thanks - I was debating wether or not to burst in on you two and make a death run to get it. But...I didn't really want to know who was riding who." When no one was looking - she swapped coats over and handed Kai back his jacket.

As they arrived at the club - Kai's hand snaked round Taylor's waist and pulled her close as they made their way to the bar. It was mostly because Brooklyn was watching - but also because of what he told her: Stay _close_.  
Ordering a beer and blue WKD they sat down and began talking about Taylor's clothes - and what else she had.  
"You'll have to find out won't you." She stated with a flirty smirk.  
"Is that permission?" He raised an eyebrow cockily.  
"It's whatever you want it to be." She finished playing with his hand on the counter and looked up at him. He leant foward before she met his lips with her own.  
"Hello Kitten. Kai-"  
"-Brooklyn, fuck off." Kai turned his head to look at the White Tigers new member.  
"I just came over to say how...stunning...you look." He said to Taylor whilst having a glaring contest with Mr. Hiwatari - the glareing champion himself.  
"Thanks Brooklyn." Kai said. "I appreciate the compliment - but I don't think we're going to be 'buddy, buddy' anytime soon." Brooklyn just winked at her and walked off, confusing her why he didn't do anything - and made her want to know.  
Hiro walked over just then and sat down - making Kai drop his hand from Taylor's thigh.  
"Hi-What are you wearing? Now I know why they're all looking in this fucking direction!" Hiro averted his gaze.  
"Huh...my boobs must be getting bigger..." Taylor mumbled to herself - looking down and noticing a hook or two had come undone. She tried to put them together - but when it didn't happen - she just pulled on her coat. "You can look now." She rolled her eyes at her older brother. She wasn't even revealing anything other than cleavage - but Lee just ignored Mariah's.  
"Anyway - it's coming up to one o'clock now - some of us are heading back. Ray and Tala want to watch the matches tomorrow - girlfriends."  
"Mmm same - best friends."  
"I don't want to be by myself." Kai pulled on his jacket and the three of them made their way over to the taxi, Max had just hailed. '_Tala, Miriam, Tyson and Kenny had already gone. Ray was still dancing with Mariah inside - he should've gone with-Mariah's still here? I saw her leave with Lee...'_ Taylor thought.  
"I'll be five minutes - I just saw Ray inside." She ran back into the club and over to her friend. That wasn't Mariah. That was Hilary under strobe lighting, grinding up against him. "Ray! Come on we're going!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the desperate slut.  
Sucessfully pulling him away, she was stopped by Brooklyn. "Go ahead Ray - get Kai." She whispered to the neko-jin. "What do you want?"  
"You know what I want." He was about to touch her cheek when she felt someone grab her arm. It was Ray - who hadn't left yet.  
"Bye Brooklyn - we'll see you at the tournament tomorrow!" Ray called over his shoulder. Signalling they were leaving.  
"Thanks Ray." Taylor said as they got outside. They walked over to the rest of the team who were waiting with the cab. Hiro got in the front, Max sat by the window, Ray in the middle and Taylor on Kai's lap.  
"I wonder who's going to win tomorrow." Hiro said.  
"Saint Shields." Kai said.  
"White Tigers." Ray said.  
"I'm not choosing." Taylor said. Her bestest best friends were on the opposite teams. But she did choose Michael's team over Mariah's because of Brooklyn..."Saint Shields." She decided - hoping Ray wouldn't say anything to the pinkette.

**(A/N: Sorry if this chappy was crappy but i was off school today with some kind of bug - i was bored and had nothing to do...**

**Special thanks too:**

**Poppies in July - I can put some more Ray/Mariah in for you :) I wanted to anyway coz of the whole Miriam/Garland...it wouldn't be fair otherwise.**

**Please people - I NEED MORE REVIEWERS! :D xx)**


	49. White Tigers vs Saint Shields

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order   
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fourty Nine

Saint Shields vs White Tigers

**Round 1**  
"First up - we have Joseph and Garland of the Saint Shields, against Gary and Kevin of the White Tigers!"  
"Joseph and his Vanishing Moot have great defense and speed! Hold tight for his Great Rock attack! Garland and his Appolon have super attack and stamina! Beware of Appolon with the Radiant Thunder attack"  
"Gary and his Galzzy has great defence and speed - beware of the Bear Axe attack! Kevin and his Galman have great attack and stamina - the Saint Shields better watch out for his Crazy Monkey attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Galzzy! Bear Axe!" Heading straight for Joseph the beyblades collided and Vanishing Moot was thrown back. Saved by Garland.  
"Appolon! Radiant Thunder!" Kevin was knocked off course - but repelled off Joseph's blade back into Garland's - sending the Saint Shield's blader flying out the dish!  
"Galman! Crazy Monkey!" But it was counter attacked. Kevin pounded into Gary - defeating him - now it was one on one.  
"Vanishing Moot! Great Rock!" The bey-dish was engulfed in smoke - and when it cleared over. Saint Shield's had taken the first round.

**Round 2  
**"Next up - we have Ozuma and Dunga, against Brooklyn and Lee!"  
"Ozuma and his Flash Leapord have amazing speed and attack! You won't see what's coming with Flash Leapord's Sacred Fire attack! Dunga and his Vortex Ape have great defense and attack! Be warned though, this monkey can pack a punch with his Spark Hammer attack!"  
"Brooklyn and his Zeus have pretty good attack and stamina. Watch out for his Kind of Darkness attack! Lee and his Galeon have great speed and attack. His Black Lightning attack is sure to give his opponents a shock!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Brooklyn wasted no time in defeating Dunga. His bet was still on so far.  
"Zeus! King of Darkness!" Almost succeding in his plan - Dunga was nearly defeated.  
"Galeon! Black Lightning!" Lee pushed Ozuma to the edge of the dish.  
"Flash Leapord! Sacred Fire!" The power behind Flash Leapord - shook the bey-dish - Galeon retreated outside the dish by Lee's feet.  
"Zeus!" The bitbeast of darkness and a black vortex appeared. A huge gust of wind engulfed the dish - blowing Ozuma out of it.  
"Vortex Ape! Spark Hammer!" As the dish clouded over once more, only one blade was left spinning.  
"The Saint Sheilds take the second round aswell!" The crowd cheered for their teams. "Next up to battle in the tournament will be: Majestics vs Saint Shields - fighting for fourth place!" The crowd cheered as the arena was emptied.

"That battle was awesome!" Tyson boomed as he jumped over the barrier and headed for the Saint Shields team.  
"It's a shame Miriam hasn't been able to battle yet. Maybe tomorrow she can kick come butt." Taylor said to Tala.  
"You've been cheering for the Saint Shield's all along haven't you?" Tala asked rhetorically.  
"Brooklyn's on Mariah's team...if he wasn't then I wouldn't choose. But I will go and see Mariah instead of Miriam...tell Mir I said congratulations." And with saying that, Taylor headed over the barrier - just like her little brother before running over to hug the pinkette.  
Tala got up from his seat and over towards the Saint Shield's locker room - noticing Garland had at some point left the arena. He didn't want to say anything to Miriam incase she got upset, but Ozuma had told him what he'd witnessed between the bluenette and the silvernette. He was displeased. He was fuming. He was seeing red and he didn't care who was going to watch him do what he was going to do to Garland. It didn't matter to him.  
Tala was going to hurt Garland - like the guy had hurt Miriam.  
He was going, to kill him.

"Hey, Mariah!" Ray made a move on his girlfriend whilst Taylor was busy with Brooklyn.  
"Ray!" The neko-jin's embraced each other in a hug before meeting each other's lips with their own.  
"I bet - your team would've won if _you_ played a third round." He whispered into her ear.  
"It doesn't matter Ray, Miriam is a top class blader - no doubt about that besides..." She glanced over at her Shaint Shields friend. "...She seems pretty pissed that she hasn't bladed yet."

Tala followed Garland down the hallway - picking up a wooden chair on his way past. Smacking the silvernette over the back of the head with it - breaking it, he picked up one of the legs and hit Garland repetetively over the head and shoulder blades while the guy was down.

Kai watched as Brooklyn tapped Taylor's shoulder while she was talking to Mariah - he jumped over the barrier and congratulated the Saint Shields on his way past. Keeping the White Tigers spirits up - he patted Lee's shoulder and gave him a small smile as he grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her away from his rival. They made their way down a corridor and, upon hearing strange noises of banging wood - began running to see Tala standing over a limp form of Garland.  
"Tala." Taylor stated her and Kai's presense. The authority in her tone was enough to make a dragon sit down and duck it's scaly head like a dog caught stealing the family's roast dinner.  
The red head stopped mid beat and turned around slowly. Kai slightly turned his head towards her, frightened himself - although he'd never admit that.

**(A/N: Yes I know - this chappie is REALLY short but, I'm having problems with my laptop. Battery problems, and the chargers not helpful at all! Uurgh!**

**Special Thanks:**

**Poppies in July - I hope you get better too! :) Yeah, you can get the corset top from All Saints in London...the skirt is a school skirt lol :)**

**I might not update now as much as I have been - so I'm sorry - but I'm starting my exam's now :(**  
**I WILL Update (or at least try too as much as I can (probobly once or twice a week) unless I can't get my charger fixed)**

**Please review and...I hope you've enjoyed the story so far ^^ xx)**


	50. The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fifty

Thinking quickly, Taylor rushed forward and checked Garland over. No serious damage was caused - the blow to his head knocked him out...he would just get a lot of bruises, perhaps a fractured rib at the most.  
"I know I hate the guy Tala but...what the fuck are you playing at? He'll do something to Miriam now - to show you he's not beaten yet!" The blonde exclaimed.  
"But...Taylor...he's down. He's beat. I'll kill him if he touches her." Tala replied, calmly.  
"We can't leave him there." Kai said to them.  
"Well, I can't lift him." Taylor said. "And I doubt Mr Fucking-beat-someone-with-a-chair-leg'll help."  
"Fine. Let's shove him in a cupboard or something." Tala mumbled as he took hold of Garland's feet. Kai pulled the silvernette up by his shoulders and as they carried him off, Brooklyn had just turned the corner.  
"What. The. Fuck." He growled. He stormed towards them, so Taylor got in his path and stood her ground as the furious blader towered over her.  
"You go, I'll...keep him busy." Taylor hesitated.  
"Taylor - come with us." Tala warned. "You don't want him taking his anger out on you."  
"Taylor...scream if anything, and I'll dump this prick and come straight back." Kai warned whilst glaring at his rival.  
"I can handle this." She replied, feeling a lot stronger in herself than usual. Kai seemed to trust her as he nodded and the two Russian's carried the unconcious blader down the corridor towards the Saint Shields room.  
"What are you going to do then, Kitten? Like they said. You don't want to mess with me when I'm so fucking angry." Brooklyn's eyes flashed dangerously, but she stood her ground.  
"Calm down. Garland'll be fine-"  
"-Shut up, you blonde, sket." Fuming with anger and her teeth clenched, Taylor looked straight into Brooklyn's eyes and glared one of her deadliest death glares. "Don't think for a fucking second that scares me. I don't get scared easily. And trust me, even with your 'tough girl' act - you won't even cut it close. So drop it. Now, are you going to get out of my way? Or am I going to have to force you?"  
She pushed him back a few feet. "You're going to have to fucking force me you twisted psyhco son of a bitch!" He grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall - lifting her off the ground a few inches. "Get the fuck off me!" She kicked him right where it hurt. He let go of her and fell to his knees. Groaning in pain he went to grab her ankle. She skipped out the way and kicked him in his chest. "If you want any more - you don't even have to ask for it!" She kicked him again - but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her onto the floor.  
"Well you won't have to ask for this, fucking bitch!"

[With Kai, Tala and Garland]  
The silvernette was beginning to wake up. Tala dropped his legs and began jogging back down the corridor's they had gone down.  
Kai on the other hand waited for Garland to wake up before leaning down and whispering in his ear: "If you don't tell your 'friend' to back down from Taylor, you won't be so lucky next time." He then followed Tala's footsteps.

[With Ray and Mariah]  
As they reached the hotel, hand in hand they got into the lift. Pressing the button to go to the White Tigers floor and then the button for his, Ray re-attatched himself to the pinkette's lips. As the lift slowed down and the doors opened, Mariah failed to step out onto her floor. Ray pulled away from her and was about to say something when Mariah's hand covered his mouth.  
"Either you're coming _with_ me, or we go to your floor." The door's closed and as she moved her hand away from Ray's mouth, he was smiling.  
"I guess we'll be going to my floor." He then greeted the familiar taste of strawberry flavoured lipgloss as Mariah kissed him.

[Peter, Grandpa, Tyson and Hiro]  
"It's nice for it to just the Granger's again isn't it?" Peter smiled as he sipped his coffee.  
"Err...son, what about Taylor?" Grandpa stated, chewing on some rice.  
"Oh yeah, where is that girl anyway? With Kai I presume." Mr Granger rolled his eyes.  
"Why? That dude likes his solitude. Tay is a stunner, Peter, but I don't think Kai would be one into dating." Grandpa chuckled.  
Hiro decided to speak up. "Err...Grandpa - they're partner's in the tournament...you know what Kai's like with training."  
"Yeah - they both are really...they did go to the same training facility." Tyson added, Hiro nodded in agreement.  
"It's a shame they didn't straighten her out like they did with everyone else-" Peter stated, nonchalantly.  
Grandpa slammed his mug down. "-That's enough out of you, son! I tried and tried to straighten you out with training - and look at what use that was! You're an archeologist! Not a kendo teacher!" **(A/N: I have no idea what it's called -_- )**  
"Why do I have to do what you want me to do?" Peter exclaimed, getting to his feet.  
"HIPOCRITE!" Tyson and Hiro shouted as they too, got to their feet. Mr Granger was slightly taken aback but, after some thinking time, realised Taylor is the same with him, as he is with Grandpa.

[Tala, Kai, Brooklyn and Taylor]  
The stopped several meters away from Brooklyn and Taylor. Shocked by what they saw.  
Taylor was sat on Brooklyn's chest - punching the c.r.a.p out of his face. The Zeus wielder had a nose bleed and some bruising was going to come out on his eye. Watching for a while and thinking he deserved it - came to an end when Brooklyn grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, pulled, smacking the girls head on the floor and slapping her round the face.  
Tala looked to his right - Kai had gone. Turning back after hearing a loud crash, Brooklyn had been thrown into a stack of shelves. The red head ran towards blonde who's just propped herself up on her elbow and clutched the back of her head, her face was scrunched and she looked like she was in pain. Something she'd never normally show.  
"That's going to leave a bruise." She mumbled into Tala's shoulder.  
"Alright...are you dizzy?"  
"U-huh."  
"Do you want to sleep?"  
"U-huh."  
"Well, you can't alright? Stay awake - you might get concussed."  
"U...huh."  
"If you fall asleep - I will touch you inappropriately-Ouch!" He turned round to face Kai who'd just thumped his arm. "Nice pounding by the way." He threw one of her arms round his neck so she'd have to stay awake to walk.

"I don't understand, Kai! Why did I have to hide my victim when you just displayed your's as some kind of trophy?" Tala exclaimed once the reached the Bladebreakers hotel room.  
"Because you hit a man once he was down. I hit a man when he knew it was coming." Came the monotone reply. Each time Taylor would fall asleep on the sofa - he'd flick her nose or nudge her. Tala sat the other side of the blonde doing the same thing.  
"Alright! I'm awake!" She got to her feet to quickly and began waving her arms around for balance so she wouldn't topple over the coffee table. After steadying herself - she walked slowly towards the phone and ordered some coffee's.  
As the door to Max and Ray's room opened, they were all stunned to see Mariah with a pink tumbleweed on her head (on closer inspection, it _was _her hair) with a topless Ray. They were as shocked as Tala, Kai and Taylor.  
"What the..._fuck_...the words _in_ this sentance!" Miriam stated as she shut the main door behind her. Slipping her keycard into her pocket, she dumped herself next to Tala - her eyes still glued to the blushing neko-jins.

[The All Starz hotel room]  
The male team members had noticed Emily had been quiet for at least a week or so now, and it was safe to say they were quite worried. They knew she'd been seeing Ian from the Blitzkreig Bladers. Being the most caring of the team and seeing Emily as a younger sister, Eddy made his way towards her.  
"Emily?" The ginger looked up, aknowledging his exsistence. "We all know about you and Ian, alright? You don't have to hide it any longer from us."  
"Ok...what's this about?" She asked, turning scarlet.  
"Has he upset you?"  
"No."  
"You're not...you're not...pregnant are you?"  
"_No!_"  
"Alright just...we're all worried about you, you know?...I know this might sound gay and shit but...maybe you should talk to someone about what's on you mind, why you're so quiet-"  
"-You're right. Michael?" The team captain turned his head towards the girl. "Can I talk to you for a second...in private?"  
"Err...sure." Completely confused and thinking '_why the fuck does she want to talk to me instead of Eddy?_', he followed her out the room.  
"What's this about, Emily?"  
"Umm...I can't keep this in any longer-"  
"-You don't fancy me do you?"  
"Not _everyone_ fancies you!...I found out something...and...you seem like the only person I can tell...who's close to who it involves."  
"Okay...and?"  
"I found out how Boris found Taylor...and why he's trying to get her to go back to Biovolt."  
His heart skipped a beat. He didn't fancy/love her anymore but, they'd always have THAT bond. They'd taken each other virginity. They went out together for a LONG time. Taylor was the girl Michael had been with for the longest time, just as Michael was the guy Taylor had been with for the longest time. They would ALWAYS have a bond, a connection...something would always be _there_.  
"What is it?" He practically shouted at her. "Sorry...how?"  
"I saw...her talking to Boris."  
"Who?"  
"Hilary. She's been talking to Boris about Taylor in exchange for money."

**(A/N: AND THE SECRET IS OUT! HILARY HAD THE SECRET! I bet you guys knew it was Hilary who had the secret...well, there was a bit of Emily there but it is in fact Hilary's secret...but I bet you didn't expect that, right?**

**Special Thankies...**

**Poppies in July - Thanks! I'll try to do my best in them and everything but...I cant get focused on revision! Teachers are all like REVISE! Damn it REVISE! Here are worksheet's blah blah blah! OMFG! AAA! I wanna smother them with pillows! Not really but...shh :) x**

**Ok. Sorry for the late update but like I said to 'Poppies in July' above there: REVISION! :O**

**God. I could just scream sometimes...**

**Take the 'S' out of 'REVISE' and add a 'W' on the end...what do you get? REVIEW! :D xx)**


	51. Majestics vs Saint Shields

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fifty One

Majestics vs Saint Shields

**Round 1 **  
"First up - we have Oliver and Raul of the Majestics, against Joseph and Garland of the Saint Shields!"  
"Oliver and Unicolyon have great defense and speed. Be careful of Unicolyon's Double Slam attack! Raul and Torch Pegasus have great attack and stamina. Be careful of Torch Pegasus and his Gemini Crash attack!"  
"Joseph and his Vanishing Moot have great defense and speed! Hold tight for his Great Rock attack! Garland and his Appolon have super attack and stamina! Beware of Appolon with the Radiant Thunder attack"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Unicolyon! Double Slam!" The pink unicorn slammed into Joseph - but was knocked back because of his great defense.  
"Vanishing Moot! Great Rock!" Unicolyon was sent flying out the dish, stopping the the Frenchman's feet.  
"Torch Pegasus! Gemini Crash!" But Garland dodged it.  
"Appolon! Radiant Thunder!" Finishing off the flying pony, the Saint Shields took round one. Despite all Garland's bruising and his fractured rib - he didn't let his pain get to him, until now. He walked over to the bench and collapsed on it. Falling onto Miriam's lap, making the girl jump.

**Round 2**  
"Next up - we have Johnny and Enrique, against Ozuma and Dunga!"  
"Johnny and Salamalyon have great attack and stamina. Hide away from Salamalyon's Fire Rod attack! Enrique and Amphilyon have the best speed on the Majestics and is a third for his speed. Beware for Amphilyon's Earth Shake attack!"  
"Ozuma and his Flash Leapord have amazing speed and attack! You won't see what's coming with Flash Leapord's Sacred Fire attack! Dunga and his Vortex Ape have great defense and attack! Be warned though, this monkey can pack a punch with his Spark Hammer attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launchers and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Salamalyon! Fire Rod!" Succeding in his plan - Dunga was defeated. This enraged the Saint Shields blader.  
"Flash Leapord! Sacred Fire!" The power behind Flash Leapord - shook the bey-dish - Salamalyon retreated outside the dish by Johnny's feet.  
"Amphilyon!" "Flash Leapord!"As the blades collided and the dish clouded over once more, only one blade was left spinning.  
"The Majestics take the second round!" The crowd cheered for their teams. "YES! I can battle!" Miriam shoved the silvernette off her lap and ran towards Ozuma who was waiting for her at the dish.

**Round 3**  
"For the final round we have - Robert and Julia, against Ozuma and Miriam!"  
"Robert and his Griffolyon have great attack and speed! Watch out for Griffolyon's Wing Dagger Attack! Julia and her Thunder Pegasus have great attack and stamina! Be careful for Thunder Pegasus's Gemini Crash attack!"  
"Miriam and her Sharkrash have great defense and stamina! Watch out for Sharkrash and her Abyss Fire attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launchers and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Shark-"  
"-Griffolyon! Wing Dagger!" Aiming for Sharkrash, who counter attacked, Robert nearly defeated his own team mate. Julia was not happy.  
"Thunder Pegasus! Gemini-"  
"-Sharkrash! Abyss Fire!" BOOM!  
"What the hell Miriam! I didn't get to do anything!" Ozuma exclaimed as Flash Leapord stopped spinning by the Captain's feet. Ozuma was not the only one. Miriam's blade was the only one in the dish.  
"And the Saint Shields have done it! The next battle we'll have will be: The All Starz vs the Blitzkreig Bladers!"

Tala turned to Taylor. "You sure?" He asked.  
She smiled and nodded. "Positive." He rolled his eyes and jumped the barrier, once he got close enough to his girlfriend, he pulled a shiny red apple out his hoodie pocket and handed it to her.  
"Oooh! Food!" Miriam loved apples. She took it and kissed Tala on the lips.  
"Oh! Another couple has been made during this tournament!" The announcer said. "Not only do we have Ray and Mariah - but Tala and Miriam! Apparently, there are some rumours about Emily and Ian - but we can't know for sure."  
"Have you seen how well Kai and Taylor blade together? Not sure but, there might be something _sparking_ between them! Get it? Spark?"  
"Yeah, I get it alright. Let it _burn_!"

Hiro turned to his little sister and laughed when he saw her face. She was not amused. She then looked toward her brother and...he could've sworn he saw an evil glint in her eye. She got up and climbed over Ray, Kai, Tyson, Max and even Mariah and Lee to get to him. Sitting in the empty seat next to him she said:  
"I know."  
"Know what?"  
"Speaking of couples...I know about you and...Kat? Kate? Kathleen?"  
"Katie."  
"Ah, that's the one...what's she like-"  
"-_You're_ not meeting her."  
"Why not? You met, Kai."  
"I knew him before you did."  
"Err...actually, I gave him Dranzer - so I've known him longer than you." Distracted by the knew information about his sister and her boyfriend, he decided to change the subject.  
"Okay fine...who do you think'll-"  
"-Hey, Kitten. Mind if I have a quick..._chat_...with you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but the bruise on the back of her head told her not too. His black eye made her feel guilty and want too.  
"Umm..."  
Noticing this guy had put Taylor in a situation where she didn't know what to say, worried Hiro. She always knew what to say, she was quick with words.  
"We're kind of in the middle of a conversation here." He said.  
"I know." Came the reply. "It won't be long."  
"Well you can say what you want to say here then." Hiro challenged, crossing his arms to show he was protective. Very protective.  
"Fine." Brooklyn smirked. "The bet. Is still on."  
Taylor stood up. "What the fuck! I just punched your face in!"  
"That doesn't matter, Kitten...you know what I want. And I _always_ get what I want." As Brooklyn walked away, Hiro pulled Taylor back into her seat before she jumped the on blader in her anger.  
"What bet?" He asked sternly.

**(A/N: What did I say? :D**

**[A/N Flashback]**  
**I WILL Update (or at least try too as much as I can (probobly once or twice a week) unless I can't get my charger fixed)**  
**[End A/N Flashback]**

**:D My charger IS fixed :D  
:D And I've updated twice this week :D  
:D Aren't you proud of me :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Please Review ^^ xx)**


	52. Blitzkreig Bladers vs All Starz

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fifty Two

Managing to steal Taylor away from Hiro before she had to tell him what 'the bet' was; Michael pulled her down a corridor.  
"Thanks for that-"  
"-Taylor. You're in deep shit." Michael cut the blonde off.  
"I know. When am I never?"  
"You don't understand. Hilary, shes'-"  
"-I don't care what the fucking bitch has done, Michael. And I don't want to know. If she had a problem - she can come and say it to my face. Thanks for the warning but, I don't wanna know."  
The All Starz captain sighed as the stubborn blonde escaped him. What can he do? Go to Boris himself? Threaten Hilary? No the latter he couldn't do. But the first option...

When they got back to the hotel, the Bladebreakers settled down in the lounge; Miriam and Taylor, along with Mariah entered the girls' room and began to gossip.  
"-I know! I was like, no shit! You can't do that and he was acting hard and saying shit like 'oh, I'm big and hench, I wanna fuck you so banging hard, bitch!' And I was like 'hell no! Get the fuck out my face before my boyfriend comes over and shoves his boot so far up your arse - you won't be shitting for a week' THEN he got the picture and left." Miriam said, reffering to the club they'd gone to the other night.  
"Oh my god! Did you hear the announcer say there were rumours about Ian and Emily?" Mariah gasped.  
"I know!" Taylor replied.  
"That was such a shock! It's an unpredictable pairing!" Mariah added.  
"And they're getting hot on you and Kai, Taylor!" Miriam laughed.  
"Ugh, the way he said it was so lame! I mean: 'there's a spark'? 'let it burn'? Fuck!" Taylor ran a hand through her hair and laughed.  
"Has he said it yet?" Mariah asked.  
"Said what?"  
"That he loves you? I mean, you've told him like: three times."  
Taylor sighed. They were reffering to Kai. "No." She replied. "He hasn't." And that was true. He hadn't said it to her face. He'd said it to Dranzer. But Taylor didn't know that. It's not a message for the bitbeasts to pass along. For him to mean it, he had to tell her himself.

[The lounge with the guys]  
"So who's blading later today?" Tyson asked Kenny.  
"The All Starz and The Blitzkrieg Bladers." Came the reply. "And they're starting in half an hour! Shall we go back to the stadium or shall we watch from the television?"  
"Let's stay here and watch it." Hiro replied, cracking open a beer.  
The door to the girls room opened and Taylor walked out, shoes on and coat on. "I'm going to cheer for the All Starz; anyone coming? Max?" She asked.  
"Yeah sure, I'll come with you." Max got up and ran to the door to get his shoes. "Anyone else?"  
"Nah." Came the replies.

Once the two blondes reached the arena, they were just in time and bagged the last two front row seats. Unfortunatley for Taylor, Max sat next to his mum - leaving her to sit next to none other than Mr. Brooklyn Masefield.

The Blitzkreig Bladers vs The All Starz

**Round 1**  
"First up - we have Bryan and Miguel of the Blitzkreig Bladers, against Rick and Steve of the All Starz!"  
"Bryan and his Falborg have great attack and stamina! Be careful of his Blitz Bomb attack! Miguel and his Dark Gargoyle have great defense and stamina! Watch out for his Fire Excecution attack!"  
"Rick and his Rock Bison have great attack and defence. The Blitzkreig Bladers better get ready for his Drop Rock attack! Steve and Tryhorn have amazing stamina and defence - hold onto your hats for his Stampede Rush attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Falborg! Blitz Bomb!" Heading straight for Steve - the beyblades collided and Tryhorn was thrown back. Saved by Rick.  
"Rock Bison! Drop Rock!" Miguel was knocked off course - but repelled off Steve's blade back into Rick's - sending the All Starz blader flying out the dish!  
"Tryhorn! Stampede Rush!" He had Rick's back as Bryan landed by his owner's feet.  
"Dark Gargoyle! Fire Excecution!" The bey-dish was engulfed in flames - and when the embers died down. Blitzkreig Blader's had taken the first round.

**Round 2**  
"First up - we have Ian and Spencer of the Blitzkreig Bladers, against Michael and Eddy of the All Starz!"  
"Ian and his Wyborg have great defense and stamina! Be warned though, he has a powerful Sand Bind attack! Spencer and his Seaborg have good attack and stamina! Be careful of his Stramolyu attack!"  
"Michael and his Trygle has great attack and stamina - prepare yourself for his Fast Ball attack! Eddy and his Trypio have excellent defence and speed - be warned though - his Sting Shoot attack is a vicious one!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power. Eddy quickly went on the defensive as Spencer poured on the attack.  
"Seaborg! Stramolyu Attack!" The bitbeast appeared - not wasting any time.  
"Trygle! Fast Ball!" The golden eagle appeared and...an unexpected Ian found Wyborg was thrown out the dish and stop at his feet. Taylor cheered for her friend. Ignoring Brooklyn wasn't doing much as he then said: "You can ignore me all you like - but let's see if you don't react to this." He began kissing her cheek, she became angry - but stayed ignoring him, even when his hand began feeling up her leg.  
"Scorpio! Sting Shoot!" Spencer followed his parter. And after a shocking, quick and easy win - round 2 went to the All Starz.

**Round 3**  
"The deciding round will be Bryan and Mathilda, against Michael and Emily!"  
"Mathilda and her Pierce Hedgehog have great defense and speed! Watch out for Pierce Hedgehog's Poisen Needle Attack!"  
"Emily and her Trygator have great speed and attack! Beware of her Water Smash attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Trygator! Water Smash!" Aiming for the vulnerable Mathilda while she looked unconfident blading with Bryan - was an act. Falbrog came swooping in. Emily was propelled into Michael - who took the smash from Emily and was about to leave the dish. Emily's speed was a good thing as Trygator saved the capain. Still in. Taylor let out a sigh with relief, as did Max and Judy. "You still like you ex don't you?" Brooklyn smirked. Taylor lost her temper and stood up, grabbing Brooklyn's sleeve and dragging him out the room he quickly kissed her on the lips; and that didn't go missed by the announcers...  
"Pierce Hedgehog! Poisen Needle!" Michael counter attacked.  
"Trygle! Fast Ball!" Mathilda was the first one out the bey-dish.  
"Falborg! Blitz Bomb!" Emily was second one down. Now this was purely between the captains. The last blade standing would be the team facing the bladebreakers in the final...

[With the Bladebreakers]  
"Yeah!" Hiro leaped in the air with joy; along with Tala and Kai.  
"We're going to be against the Blitzkreig Bladers!" Kenny announced. Miriam gave Tala a kiss to show she was happy for him; making him smile.  
Ray was a little upset he would be able to re-blade Eddy, but, maybe another time, eh?

[The Stadium]  
"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! The Blitzkreig Bladers will face the Bladebreakers in the final!"  
"Did anyone notice something to add to our couples radar?" Brad Best asked.  
"Who is it, Brad?" "Not only did I see Ian give Emily a sly wink, but I saw Brooklyn Masefield kissing Taylor Granger in the stands!"

[The lounge]  
It was quiet. Eerily silent. You could probobly hear an ant fart, a fly cough or a bee sneeze. **(A/N: Bee's knees/bee sneeze...is it just me or if you say it quickly, it's the same? Well, similar at least, right? Anyways...)**  
"What?" Kai asked, no one in particular. Dizzi on the other hand thought Kai actually didn't hear it, and repllayed what the announcer said.  
"I though I told him to leave her alone." Hiro broke the awkward silence with Kai and the laptop. It Kenny had a beyblade and Dizzi was in it - Kai would beybattle her just so he could kick bitbeast butt!

Kai had been pacing the lounge for half an hour waiting for the arrival for his girlfriend to arrive back from the stadium. Max came in gave Kai a look that said 'if-you-value-you-life-fucking-run-for-the-hills', and went straight to bed. When Taylor came in the room; Kai was lost for words. For one thing, he hadn't seen her so angry before. Two, she had blood on her knuckles and three? She looked so hot right now he wanted to rip off her clothes and shag her against the friggin' wall.  
For a substitute of number three?  
He led her into the bathroom and washed the blood off her hand.  
"What happened?"  
"I went to punch Brooklyn and...he ducked."  
"So...there's a hole in one of the walls?"  
"Nope, the walls fine. There's a hole in someone's windscreen."  
"He tried to get you in a taxi?"  
"No. He tried to fuck me on someone's bonnet."  
"There's only one thing we can do now."  
"What's that?"  
"Kiss in public."  
"I don't get it." She had the confused blonde look to go with the statement.  
"If Brooklyn kisses you in public - after that announcement - punch him and call me over. I'll take it from there."  
She cringed as her pulled a bit of glass out her hand before cleaning it up with stuff from the medical kit and bandaging it. She went to leave the bathroom when he pulled her round and kissed her.

(**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story :)**

**Special thanks too:**

**_rinalovexo_ - Well here it is :) hope you enjoyed it x**

**It the review's that keep this story alive...SO KEEP IT ALIVE! :) xx)**


	53. White Tigers vs Majestics

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fifty Three

White Tigers vs Majestics

**Round 1**  
"First up - we have Brooklyn and Lee of the White Tigers, against Oliver and Raul of the Majestics!"  
"Brooklyn and his Zeus have pretty good attack and stamina. Watch out for his Kind of Darkness attack! Lee and his Galeon have great speed and attack. His Black Lightning attack is sure to give his opponents a shock!"  
"Oliver and Unicolyon have great defense and speed. Be careful of Unicolyon's Double Slam attack! Raul and Torch Pegasus have great attack and stamina. Be careful of Torch Pegasus and his Gemini Crash attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
Brooklyn wasted no time in defeating Raul.  
"Zeus! King of Darkness!" Following the plan - Raul was unprepared for the attack and was defeated.  
"Galeon! Black Lightning!" Lee pushed Oliver to the edge of the dish.  
"Unicolyon! !" The power behind Unicolyon - shook the bey-dish - Galeon retreated outside the dish under Lee's feet.  
"Zeus!" The bitbeast of darkness appeared and a black vortex of darkness appeared. A huge gust of wind engulfed the dish - blowing Oliver out of it!  
The crowd cheered.  
"The White Tigers take the first round!"

**Round 2**  
"Next up - we have Gary and Kevin, against Johnny and Enrique!"  
"Gary and his Galzzy has great defence and speed - beware of the Bear Axe attack! Kevin and his Galman have great attack and stamina - the All Starz better watch out for his Crazy Monkey attack!"  
"Johnny and Salamalyon have great attack and stamina. Hide away from Salamalyon's Fire Rod attack! Enrique and Amphilyon have the best speed on the Majestics and is a third for his speed. Beware for Amphilyon's Earth Shake attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launches and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Salamalyon! Fire Rod attack!"  
"Galman! Counter attack!" Salamalyon missed. "Crazy Monkey Attack!" The salamander spun to a standstill at the Scotsman's feet.  
"Galzzy! Bear Axe!" Gary commanded. He narrowly missed the Italian's beyblade.  
"Amphilyon! Earth Shake!"  
"Galman! Finish this!" Enrique was about to counter attack - but got clipped on the edge of the attack ring by Galman and Galzzy and, as Amphilyon was perched on the edge of the dish - bounced on the floor by Enrique's feet.  
"And the White Tigers have done it!" The crowd cheered. "So we only have two teams left to decide the outcome of the entire tournament! The reigning champs: TheBladebreakers trying to eep their title against The Blitzkreig Bladers!" The crowd cheered again.

Jumping over the barrier and heading toward Mariah; Taylor growled at the announcement.  
"Is Taylor going to congradulate her boyfriend? Or her best friend?"  
"Well, you know the saying 'bro's before hoe's' can work for females too, right Brad?"  
"Mariah!" Taylor called. Hugging the pinkette. "What's wrong?"  
"I didn't get to battle!" The girl bawled.  
"Never mid, eh? You still rocked all your other battles!"  
"I suppose you're right there." The girls held in their laughter as Hilary and the cheerleading team came on.  
"Kitten..." Brooklyn pulled the blonde to the side and leant right into her, moulding their bodies together with his hands tightly on her waist. To say Taylor was speechless was an understatement: Did he really like her? "...You know you _don't_ want to win tomorrow. I know you want me." She didn't realise how close he was to her lips until his tounge slipped into her mouth. She did want him. So badly.  
"Look here folks! Kai heading towards his blading partner and her boyfriend!"  
"Is this what you'd call a love triangle?"  
"I didn't know Kai was the type." Brad Best replied. As Kai ripped the two apart and smacked Brooklyn across the face he pulled Taylor out the stadium and into a taxi.  
"Where are we going?" She asked. He didn't reply, but only glanced at her. She sighed before looking out the window.

Arriving back at the hotel, the blonde was dragged out the taxi and pulled into the hotel's conservatory. It was dark; except for the beautiful pool lights. No one else was in here.  
"Kai?"  
"I love you." He said all of a sudden.  
"I love you t-" She was cut off when his lips met hers.

**Michael's POV**

I could see her. Hilary. If she was a guy - looking like one doesn't count - I would pound his fucking face in. I followed her quietly. That shitty cheer leading thing was supposed to be 'sexy' and 'enjoyable' but...really? It was awkward and made me want to gorge my eyes out. Seriously.  
She stopped outside on the side of the road. '_Prostitute_' I thought. Anyway, a man came towards her wearing a long black coat with the hood up. '_Pimp_' I thought again.  
"Hello Boris."  
"Hilary, have you got anymore information on Taylor?"  
"She's going out with Brooklyn...and Kai's her piece on the side."  
Boris raised an eyebrow. "Voltaire will be pleased. Do you know where I can find Brooklyn?"  
"He's on the White Tigers team. But - I thought you wanted Taylor?"  
"I do...I just want to get some information about Taylor from him."  
"But you're getting information from me. Which, might I add - I need my payment." He handed her an envelope, she looked inside before putting the brown paper in her bag.  
"Thank you, Hilary - you are no longer needed." And with that he turned and left. Now, I think I might need to pay Masefield a little visit...

**Normal POV**

Once he'd spotted his victim, Michael walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.  
"Oh, look who it is...the ex-boyfriend. You know she still likes you?"  
"We'll always have a bond."  
"Ahh, the virgin one. That's lovely for you two. Anyway - why're you here?"  
"I came to ask you to do something."  
"What is it? Then I'll decide how you'll re-pay me."  
Michael crossed his arms. "Boris is going to ask you some thing's about Taylor. Please, don't tell him anything."  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Brooklyn grinned. "Now. I want you to break Kai and Taylor up."  
"I'm not doing that."  
"Then I'll tell Boris all I know." He did actually know a lot of things about her. They'd talked a lot before he'd shown her his mad, angry and psychotic side.  
Michael growled. "Deal." Shaking Brooklyn's hand he turned and walked off. '_Now I'm going to have to warn Taylor...where is she anyway? She left with Kai...Crap, and if I try and talk to her - he's going to want to know too...maybe that's a good thing._' But what Michael didn't know is that a certain blunette had overheard his chat with Brooklyn...

(**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it! :D**

**Special Thanks:**

**rinalovexo**

**Please review ^^ x)**


	54. It's Positive

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fifty Four

Waking up next to Taylor in the morning, fully dressed, made Kai smile. He walked into the bathroom and took a leak, subconciously, he looked in the bin and forgot his aim at what he saw.

Tala woke up and looked to Kai's bed. Taylor was in it, asleep.  
"Tala!" Kai harshly whispered from the door.  
"What?" The redhead replied.  
"Come. Look. At. _This_." Kai dissapeared and then reappeared. "_Now_! Quickly!" Tala legged it into the bathroom with Kai and looked to where the slate-haired teen was pointing.  
A positive pregnancy test was in the bin.  
"Dude...you _think_ you knocked Taylor up?"  
"I had sex with her three months ago you prick! You've been shagging Miriam _frequently_!"  
"What about Mariah? She wouldn't use it in _her_ hotel room...and she fucked Ray about two weeks ago."  
"We need to think about this _logically_." Kai said, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. "The day me and Taylor did it, you'd done it with Miriam that morning...I don't think it'll be Mariah. It's within the month."  
"I think we should get Ray in here." Tala reasoned, heading towards Max and Ray's room. He came back a few minutes after with the raven haired teen himself.  
"Shit. Who do you think it could be?" Ray asked after noticing the pee stick.  
"When was the first time you shagged Mariah?"  
"The other week - it couldn't be her right?" He genuinly seemed worried. He had _Lee_ on his back.  
"It's either Taylor or Miriam." Kai said. Tala had Joseph and Ozuma on his back. Kai had Hiro and Tyson _and_ Mr. Granger _and Grandpa_...Voltaire would probobly be proud and give him thousands in child benefit.  
"We're going to have to ask _them_ aren't we?" Tala stated. By 'them' he meant the girlfriends.  
Kai nodded. Taylor walked into the bathroom. "What's going on in here? A fucking orgi?" She looked a bit green.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Ray asked.  
"A bit sick...where's Miriam?" She asked herself, turning and leaving the room. She seemed to be looking for the bluenette, in the bathroom...the guy didn't realise that.  
Tala and Ray turned to face Kai. "Hiro's going to kill you." This came from Tala.  
"And grandpa, Tyson, Peter and maybe even _Michael_." Added Ray.  
"How do you know it's even her?" Kai argued. Quite worried about having 'Parker' on his back - more than the older brother himself!

Taylor poured a glass of water and went in to see Miriam. "You feeling alright?" The blonde asked.  
"Really sick. I was sick yesturday. Thanks." She sipped the water her friend and roomate offered her.  
"The guys are acting suspicious. They're in the bathroom: Tala, Kai and Ray." Taylor informed.  
"Shit, Taylor! The test's in there!"  
"Calm down! Let's get dressed and go out for breakfast." They quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where the hotel's restaurant was.

Using toilet paper to pick up the test and put it into a clear plastic sandwich bag, he sealed the top and quickly washed his hands; Kai turned to Tala. "It could still be Miriam's."  
"I'm not too sure."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"She was on her period when we got stuck in the lift."  
"You said she wasn't."  
Tala paled. "Oh yeah."

Hiro walked into the bathroom and looked at the bag in Kai's hands.  
"I didn't know you two were in a committed relationship." He joked. Then upon realising what the slate-haired teen was _actually _holding, he turned angry. "Kai. I'd leave if I were you. Right now. I don't know how much longer I can keep my temper."  
Kai did as he was told. Tala stayed behind. "It could be Miriam's." He said. "In fact...I think it's most likely - or Mariah's!" The redhead legged it out the room at the look on Hiro's face.

Catching up with his friend, Tala whipped into the lift and pressed the ground floor.  
"Do you think I should text Taylor and warn her about Hiro?"  
Tala shrugged. "Kai, he's more scared of her." The walked out the lift as tey saw their girlfriends drinking water and eating toast at the hotel's restaurant. They glanced at each other before walking towards them. They were going to settle the mysterious pregnancy once and for all. Or...just look for signs...

[With Hiro]  
Getting out the hoover and shoving it round the rug to avoid thinking of the...pee stick...he was going OCD on his already-over-OCD by cleaning.  
"Err...Hiro...what're you doing?" Max asked, coming out his hotel room.  
"Cleaning."  
"I can see that but-"  
"-But that's what maid's are for!" Tyson cut in.  
Hiro sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Giving the two boys a hint to...well...piss off?

[With Kai, Tala, Miriam and Taylor]  
Kai was looking for signs that the test could belong to Taylor while Tala was doing the same for Miriam.  
The girls' breakfast's had arrived; while Miriam had gone for a fry up, Taylor had gone for her usual slice of toast and a cup of tea.  
Kai quickly ordered a coffee and some toast, while Tala ordered a tea and a bacon sandwich.  
"So...how are you feeling, Miriam?" Kai asked.  
"Sick. I ordered this to try and keep it down." She glanced at the blonde across from her. "It must've been something I ate last night. I dunno."  
"What about you Tay?" Kai asked again.  
"Fine." She still looked a little green. "I'm not that hungry in the morning's anyway...what's with the interrogating?" Caught _red_ handed. Tala was about to fess up when Kai clamped an invisible hand over his mouth. '_They're only suspicious._' He reasoned with himself.  
"Just wondering; you both look like you're about to throw up." He shrugged.  
"Well, we're _not _alright." Miriam snapped, a stay tear slid down her cheek.  
"Alright. No need to get emotional..." Tala rolled his eyes and pulled the bluenette to his chest. At the look Kai was giving him, Tala didn't realise that Miriam was in the lead of being the owner of the used test. '_Why is it still in my pocket..._' Kai thought, completely grossed out, he got up from the table and went to go and dump it somewhere, change his trousers - dump those too - and wash his hands.

**(A/N: Soo...what do you guys/girls think?**

**Special Thanks:**

**rinalovexo - **I know finally! x

**Mirage Enamel - **What does Boris want on Taylor? Big hint at the end of chapter 37 and in chapter 38 :) The death might be coming up soon... x

**Freakiellie - **OMG! Thanks soo much for your review! Yes. Tala/Kai = Brotherly love. You're rnot getting bored at how long this story is? Woah! I feel so loved :') when I read the part 'without any red-haired freak-a-zoids getting in the way' I was thinking 'Tala...YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! DON'T PERV ON TAYLOR!' I am writing a Brooklyn/OC (unpublished) and he's not going to be pshycotic in that, so...yeah...I think he's actually quite cute with a mummy's boy personality :D Thank god I've got Kai in character - I was trying to do that all the way through - I didn't want him being OOC, and yes, Hilary, I wanted to be OOC because *shifty eyes* I didn't really like her in the anime :) MUSIC IS NEVER OFF TOPIC "So yeah, like, dude, I had a pizza sandwich the other day and-" "-OMG guys! 50 CENT is awesome!" See? :D I AM HONOURED FOR YOUR REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW MORE!  
p.s. Longest 'Thanks' ever x

**Please review guys - I crave the love! x)**


	55. Cuts, Bruises and Scrapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fifty Five

As the blonde and bluenette finished their breakfast in the restaurant, they abandoned Tala - after Miriam gave him a quick kiss goodbye - and headed to the hotel room. As they walked passed Kai, they noticed he had a confused/pissed off/angry/sad expression on his face.  
"Hey." Taylor jumped infront of him to make him stop walking. "Why the long face?"  
"My face isn't long. I'm not interested in the horseman joke - it's old and I've heard it a million times. So...what?"  
She glanced at Miriam and then back to her boyfriend. "Why are you-"  
"-Acting wierd?" He smirked, Taylor frowned and nodded. "Voltaire called. I'm meeting him later."  
"See you later." She began walking off. He pulled her back by the arm.  
"Taylor. I love you, you know that right?" He kissed her before letting go and then walking off.  
"Aww! It's so sweet!" Miriam cooed.  
"Come on!" The blonde blushed a deep crimson and dragged her BFF down the corridor towards the stairwell. "It's decision time."

Boris walked towards Brooklyn who was training in the park.  
"Brooklyn. It's nice to see you again."  
"Boris? What do you want?" The red-haired teen called back Zeus and turned to face his ex-coach.  
"I came to have a little chat about a certain blonde Bladebreaker. Your girlfriend."  
"Taylor's not my girlfriend." Brooklyn smirked.  
"Don't lie, Brooklyn, I have a source who's told me so. I'm here to gather information on the girl. Voltaire want's her back at Biovolt so he can keep watch on his grandson's betrothed."  
The Zeus wielder was shocked. "Really? Well. I'm sorry to tell you Boris. I don't know anything." He was going to keep his deal with Michael, the guy sounded serious in what he'd said.  
"I have reason to believe differently." Boris pulled out a knife and headed towards Brooklyn.

As Kai sat down next to Tala; the red head turned to his 'brother'. "Took you long enough. I got your text; are you seriously going to meet him?"  
"Tala. As much as I hate him: he's my grandfather, and this is 'serious' as he called it."  
"Kai!" The two russians turned to look at Michael across the reception. As he jogged towards them, the All Starz captain took a seat. "I have to tell you something."  
"What? Is this about the tournament?"  
"No. It's about Boris. He's digging for information about Taylor. He paid Hilary to tell him some information and she advised him to talk to Brooklyn-"  
"-Why would she bring him into this? Why is she working for him?"  
"I don't know Kai. But she told him Brooklyn was her boyfriend; and now he's going to talk to him."  
Kai prepared to leave. "I'm going to find Masefield."  
Michael put his hand out. "Wait. I've spoken too him about not telling Boris anything. I had to make a deal though. That involves breaking up you and Tay." At the expression on Kai's face Michael added: "But I'm not going to do that. Just pretend not to be together while he's around. One more thing..."  
"What?"  
"...Good luck in the tournament. I'm rooting for you guys."  
"Thanks." Kai replied. "And Michael?"  
The brunette turned around. "Yeah?"  
"You know about the deal between Taylor and Brooklyn right?"  
Michael nodded. "I'm looking out for her."  
Kai smirked. "Cheers."

"That's all I know, I swear!" Boris dumped Brooklyn's bruised and beaten body on the floor before storming off.

[Saint Shields]  
"Why did Miriam move in with the Bladebreakers?" Garland moaned. "It's so boring now."  
"She moved because of you, you fucking prick!" Joseph snapped.  
"Joseph, calm down. Garland, you know why she moved. You better not try anything with her. I will take Tala's side in smashing your face in...again."  
Garland smirked. "What if _she_ comes onto _me_?"  
"She won't. Not after what you did to her." Joseph growled as Garland put on his coat and left the hotel room.

[With Kai]  
He was on his way to meet Voltaire. Sure he hated his grandfather but he couldn't exactly say 'no'. 1) he was the last family member Kai had, except Tala - but that wasn't biological and 2) he said it was serious.  
"Kai, my dear grandson. How are you?"  
"Fine. What do you want?"  
"I came to tell you, as you're coming of age soon: you have a future to plan."  
"And?"  
"Get married, have children, run the companies; become the man people look up too. Buisnesses. Money. Power. Inheritants."  
"I suppose you've decided most of these?"  
"Boris has told me about your affair with Brooklyn's girlfriend. Take her from him. I want her back in Biovolt, Kai. I need to keep an eye on her; to make sure she's reserved for you."  
"Grandfather. She's not Brooklyn's girlfriend. She's my blading partner and she won't go back to the Abbey, even if she's forced; she'll find a way out." He looked up at the man's piercing eyes. "And I'll help her."  
Voltaire hit Kai twice round the face, hard; he was going to get a fat lip _and_ a black eye.  
"Insolent boy. You _will_ obey my orders. The girl's mother has just died from her coma; and her father's practically dis-owned the girl. She is emotionless. She's a good blader. She's perfect. Whether she's locked in the cells again; I don't care. She'll be back under mine, Boris's and the guards watchful eyes." With saying this, Voltaire turned and left.  
'_Her mum's just died?'_ Kai thought. '_Does she know?'_

[With Hiro and Tyson]  
"We'll have to tell her sometime Hiro...it's been over a week now." Tyson advised. For once in his life, Hiro had to admit Tyson: the hyper, hungry, idiot, was right.  
"She's going to take it really hard, Tyson. I don't like seeing her like that."  
"Neither do I Hiro, but it's the right thing to do." They headed out of the stadium where they were training and into the locker room to take showers.

[With Taylor and Miriam]  
"What do you think you should do then?"  
"I don't know...I think I'll have to tell him sometime-" The girls stopped mid-conversation as the hotel room door opened and in walked Kai.  
Taylor got up of the sofa and followed her boyfriend into his and Tala's room.  
"Kai?-"  
"-Leave me alone, Tay." He called her by her nickname to show he wasn't angry at her as he sat down on his bed. She sighed and left the room, but came back a few minutes later with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. She sat on the bed next to him and dipped the cloth in the water, squeezed it, turned Kai's face towards her and gently dabbed the blood on his lip. He pulled away.  
"Don't be such a baby." She pulled his face back, and carried on tending to his lip and eye.

**(A/N: Sorry if this chappie was boring...but I need some ideas, please review ^_^**

**Special Thanks:**

**_rinalovexo_ - **fdkjbchvnsuilcfdj...mwahahaha! Me neither :) x

**_Freekiellie_ - **Who's that? Lol XD x

_**SongOfTheShadows**_

**Please review :D xx)**


	56. Bladebreakers vs Blitzkreig Bladers

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Fifty Six

**The Final**

Bladebreakers vs. Blitzkreig Bladers

"Well folks!" DJ Jazzman's voice rang through the arena. "This is it! This is IT!" Taylor rolled her eyes at the overly exaggerated statement, and turned to look at Kai. His beautiful crimson eye had bruised slightly overnight and his lip was split on the right hand side. '_Still looks hot-as-fuck._' She smirked.  
"Today! _This is IT_! The FINAALLL match!"  
She wanted to deck him. "Fuck sake - get on with it!" She would've stood up if Hiro hadn't have been holding her elbow...tightly.  
"Right! First up! The reigning world champions! The Bladebreakers!" The crowd pysically roared; Tala could've sworn Miriam had started a mexican wave...  
"And their opponents! The Blitzkreig Bladers!" The crowd roared again.  
_"Are these people high?"_ Jolteon asked Dranzer.  
The pheonix of fire shrugged. _"Some of them at least."_

**Round 1  
**"First up - we have Ray and Tala of the Bladebreakers, against Bryan and Miguel of the Blitzkreig Bladers!"  
"Ray and Drigger have great stamina and defence. Beware of Drigger's Gatling Claw attack! Tala and Wolborg are the best on their team for attack and speed is second. Watch out for Wolborg's Novae Rog!"  
"Bryan and his Falborg have great attack and stamina! Be careful of his Blitz Bomb attack! Miguel and his Dark Gargoyle have great defense and stamina! Watch out for his Fire Excecution attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launchers and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
"Falborg!" Bryan commanded. "Blitz Bomb!"  
"Drigger!" Shamefully, the attack from Bryan was ineffective on Ray. Falborg's attack was blocked easily by Drigger's strong defense. "Now! Drigger! Go! Gatling Claw!"  
Wolbrog circled Dark Gargoyle. Coming closer and then moving away; teasing him. Suddenly, Tala moved back out the way just in time as Falborg counter attacked Drigger who clipped Wolborg, then went on a head-on collision course for Miguel's blade.  
"And Miguel is out of the dish!" Brad Best informed the crowd.  
"Wolborg! Novae Rog!" The white blade headed straight for Bryan's blade and-  
**-BOOM!**  
A mini avalanche errupted and left the beydish caked in snow...there was one blade left. Wolborg span on top of an icicle, safe from his own over-powered attack.  
"And the Bladebreakers take the first round!"

**Round 2**  
"Next - we have Tyson and Max, against Ian and Spencer!"  
"Tyson and Dragoon have great Attack and Stamina. Hold onto your hats for Dragoons Wild Storm attack! Max and Draciel have good defense and speed. Bring your life jacket for Draciel's Tidal Wave attack!"  
"Ian and his Wyborg have great defense and stamina! Be warned though, he has a powerful Sand Bind attack! Spencer and his Seaborg have good attack and stamina! Be careful of his Stramolyu attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launchers and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
_'I'm the champ - I can beat these bafoons again!'_ Tyson thought in his cocky, over-confident way.  
"Dragoon! Wild Storm attack now!" The blue snake-like dragon appeared and towered over his opponents blades.  
"Tyson's calling out the big guns already!" DJ Jazzman shouted over the roar of the wind.  
"Wyborg! Counter Attack!" Big miss from Tyson - launching himself into Max!  
"Dracial! Stand your ground!" Good thing too. He could've ended up like Tyson. On the sidelines!  
"Tyson's out of the dish!"  
"Seaborg! Finish This!" Spencer commanded his bitbeast...and Seaborg followed his masters orders.  
"The second round goes to the Blitzkreig Bladers!"

**Round 3**  
"Taylor and Jolteon have the best of the best speed on the Bladebreakers and are second best for their attack! Prepare yourself for Jolteon's Shock Lightning Strike attack! Kai and Dranzer have the greatest stamina on their team and are second in defense! Feel the burn from Dranzer's Blazing Gig attack!"  
"Mathilda and her Pierce Hedgehog have great defense and speed! Watch out for Pierce Hedgehog's Poisen Needle Attack!"

"Bladers on your marks! Load your launchers and ready those blades! 3...2...1...Let it Rip!"  
The blades were in. Spinning at great momentum and power.  
Kai and Taylor looked at each other:

[Flashback]  
_Jolteon zig-zagged through each pebble on the beach - leaving a thin trail behind it before using one as a trampoline and launching into the air. She did a full 360 flip before hitting the pebble at an angle - tossing it into the air - before being under it - still spinning._  
_The pebble was attacked by lighting before it fell off the blade - propelling off the attack ring and hitting Taylor in the shin.  
_  
_"I'm trying to flip the stone, get it attatched onto the attack ring then smash it to pieces by changing Jolteon's direction."  
_  
_"Team try?" Taylor asked. Kai smirked and nodded.  
"Let it rip!" They said at the same time. They both aimed for the same stone - that was unsucessful. Both blades stopped._  
_"We'll be up against two opponents. Go for two stones - but propell your stone into my blade and I'll propell mine into yours." Taylor suggested. The first time was unsucessful - Taylor ended up being attacked by both stones hitting her shin._  
_"Sorry." Kai said. The second time - was sucessful. "We'll just have to aim it right." Kai said as they both called back their blades._  
_"It's all about the aim." Taylor nodded._  
[End Flashback]

Their looks turned into smirks which turned into smiles. The purple bitchip glowed. The dark blue bitchip glowed.  
"Dranzer-"  
"-Jolteon!"  
"Blazing Strike!" The mixture of Dranzers 'Blazing Gig' and Jolteon's 'Shock Lightning Strike' was powerful _and_ effective.  
Jolteon managed to get under Pierce Hedgehog; and Dranzer under Falborg. They changed the rotation of their beyblades, and propelled their opponents blades towards each other. Falborg and Pierce Hedgehog were launched out of the dish as quickly as they entered it.  
"Now that was AMAZING! What a_ team_ match! The Bladebreakers win!" DJ Jazzman announced. Mathilda and Bryan picked up their blades; they were speachless; and so was the whole of the Blitzkreig Bladers!  
Bryan and Mathilda walked round the edge of the dish, Kai and Bryan shook hands while the two girls hugged - Taylor having to bend down to the hedgehog's height and level of reach, of course.  
After Taylor smiled at the girl and walked back to the bench with Kai - she found herself on the floor; Tyson wrapped around her waist.  
"Tyson!" She laughed and hugged him back.

They knew they were going to go out and celebrate later...heavily.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :D - Sorry if you thought 'Round 3' was over quickly - but I just realised I didn't add in the attack Kai and Taylor had practiced at the beach...I thought it was powerful as they destroyed multiple rocks!**

**Special Thanks:**

**Freekiellie - **YOU DIDN'T YOU SMACK HIM ONE BACK! Lol, you made me pee myself XD x

**rinalovexo - **Kai makes you laugh? SAME! I try and make Kai/Tala brotherly love jokes and stuff aswell, lol :D x

**Poppies in July - **WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I've missed you and your reviews :') welcome back x

**SongOfTheShadows - **Thanks! Will do :) x

**Please Review - Like the amazing people above :D xx)**


	57. Blood shed, Tears and Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

As they got ready to go out, Taylor and Miriam decided to wear dresses - therefore having to go back in their room and change again. Taylor settled for a mid-thigh length purple dress with thick halterneck straps, a black cardigan and white dolly shoes; Miriam chose to wear a knee length black dress which accentuated her boobs - much to Tala's favour, black high heels and a dark blue cropped jacket.  
"Alright - but don't drool over them later." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.  
They all piled into a cab and headed to a restaurant where Mr. Dickinson had paid for all the teams to celebrate the end of the tournament.

He tapped a spoon on his glass.  
"Welcome eveyone; thankyou so much for being here tonight. Before I say anything about the teams; I'd like to thank Hilary for leading the cheerleaders, you did a very good job. Thankyou. Now. I'd like to thank the Majestics for being a great team and congratulate them on their place. I understand the team was going through some hard times; which is why you didn't play as partners as such - but as very strong individuals. Well done." Everyone clapped and cheered for the team who fell in last place. "Next, the White Tigers, for being a strong and competetive team, congratulations." Everyone clapped and cheered for the team who fell in second last place. "In fourth place, the Saint Shields - congratulations for being a great team and for putting up a fight to the other teams." Clapping and Cheering died down as Mr. Dickinson continued. "In third place - I'm proud to announce the All Starz, for taking part and being both strong bladers and great competetors." More Clapping and cheering. "In second place - well done to the Blitzkreig Bladers; you were a very strong and competetive team - who defeated your opponents in mostly the second rounds; which proved your strength and flawless teamwork." There was more clapping and cheering. "Finally, to our reigning world champions. The Bladebreakers - you all worked as a team - no matter the consequences - you all worked exceptionally well together and were great opponents for all the teams. You deserved to win!" Mr. Dickinson raised his glass - which everyone else followed. Kai and Tala looked at their girlfriends. They both took a sip of their champagne before they placed their glasses down on the table again.  
It was five minutes later when Miriam looked over at Taylor and gave her an apologetice look to go to the bathroom. Tala saw Taylor nod before both girls left the room and towards the loo's. One of them spat a mouthfull of champagne into the sink.

After dinner, Tala and Kai went looking for the girls - only to see Michael leaving the restaurant.  
"Where's he going?" Kai asked noone in particular.  
"He said he had something to do." Johnny shrugged as he took a swig of his beer.

[With Michael]  
He walked along the cold road - glad he'd brought a jacket with him. It was really chilly. There. He saw him. Boris. He took a deep breath before storming over too him and tapping him on the shoulder. Boris turned around.  
"Ahh...I was wondering when someone would find out what I'm doing." Boris smirked.  
"Hn. Well you better fess up what you've been doing...otherwise this won't be pretty." He rolled up his sleeves.  
Boris let out a manical laugh. "How ugly will it get?" He threw a punch at the All Starz captain - but the brunette ducked.

[With Taylor]  
She was in the bathroom by herself; topping up her thick black eyeliner and mascara. She ignored the door as it opened and then slammed shut.  
"What do you want, Hilary?" Taylor sighed, stashing her makeup back in her white clutch bag.  
"You know Michael's gone looking for Boris right?" Taylor's face lost her smirk. "Yeah - he found out he's looking for you, and is on his way to talk to him...I just saw him leave."  
Taylor noticed Hilary wasn't bragging or being bitchy - or even stirring anything up. The brunette bitch was being sincere.  
"Why're you telling me this?" The blonde asked, crossing her arms and looking at the shorter girl suspiciously.  
"Because." She sighed and went to the mirror to fluff her hair up. "He means a lot to you - I can tell and...I know what Boris is like." She turned to face the older girl. "Maybe you could persuade him not to go."  
"Thanks Hilary. But Michael can take care of himself." She was going to go and look for him anyway.

[With the Majestics]  
Johnny saw Taylor leave; in the same direction Michael had taken when he'd left the restaurant. He put down his beer and caught up with her.  
"Hey Taylor? I think he went that way." He pointed in the direction the park was in.  
"Alright - are you coming too?" She asked.  
"Yeah - sure, Robert was boring me anyway." He shurgged.

As they came nearer to the park; they heard yelling and some thuds. They glanced at each other before running towards the noises.  
There they saw Michael and Boris in the middle of an ugly fist and kick brawl.  
Taylor and Johnny ran towards them - Johnny stepping in for Michael's aid and Taylor trying to pull Michael away. There was a glint of silver; a _scream_ of agony and then blood.

[With Tala and Miriam]  
"Tala...I have to tell you something." Miriam said, sipping a glass of coke.  
He looked up. '_It was her test.'_ He thought.  
"It's been three months now and..." She trailed off and looked at him with a lot of love.

[At the scene]  
Boris grabbed Taylor's arm and pulled her away from the fight once the crime was committed.  
"You can't take me!" She screamed. "Get off!"  
"Why can't I take you with me Taylor?" Boris pushed her forcefully against a tree and brushed his hand down the side of her face. "You are _the_ weapon. We want you to try Black Dranzer."  
"I can't and I won't!" She was punched in the stomache really hard and fell to her knees.  
"Why not?" He shouted; pulling her head back by her hair. "You've grown _weak_. It's _time_ you came back to the Abbey."  
"I can't!"  
"Why?" He pulled on her hair more forcefully, making her eyes water.

[With Tala and Miriam]  
Tala waited for her to finish the sentance; preparing himself for being a dad. '_God, a dad..._' He thought.  
"I love you." She said.  
He turned to look at her and looked deep in her eyes. She had nothing else to say. He smiled. "I love you too."

[At the scene]  
"Because I'm pregnant!" She felt warm salty tears running down her face before Boris released his grip and ran off.  
She stood up and clutched her stomache; something was wrong. She crawled over to the two boys on the floor.  
"Did you call an ambulance?" She cried.  
"Yeah, they're on their way...what's wrong?"  
"Nothing...we have to stop the blood." She pulled off her black cardigan and put pressure on the stab wound.

A few minutes later, the three bladers piled into the ambulance and began the journey to the hospital.  
Taylor and Michael sat in the waiting room. Michael with his head resting in his hands; Taylor felt flushed and in pain.  
"Taylor...what's with your breathing?" Michael asked; turning his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and tears were slipping down her face, leaving black trails behind them.  
"I-" She cut herself off as she clutched her stomache and bent over - trying to subside the pain.  
"Taylor?" Blood trickled down her leg. "We need a doctor over here!" The doctors came and took her away. Then another doctor came out and called Michael's name.  
"I'm sorry. We lost him." The doctor said remorsefully.  
"Johnny's..."  
"Yes...I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. He'd lost a lot of blood before we'd got to him and...he died on the table. I'm so sorry."  
Michael sat down. He was going to have to tell everyone else. He dialled for Robert.  
"Hey, umm... you're going to have to come down to the hospital...it's urgent. Bring Hiro with you. Thanks, bye." He hung up and then looked up once the doctor that had taken Taylor away walked back into the waiting room.  
"You can come and see her now." She said sadly. Michael stood up and was led to the room Taylor was in. She was sat on the floor in the corner of the room; her legs pulled tightly to her chest.  
"I'll leave you two to some privacy." The doctor said as she left; closing the door behind her.  
"Taylor?" He took a step towards her.  
"It happened again." She burst into tears. He knealt down infront of her and she clutched to his shirt and cried.  
"What happened?" He was completely lost and then realisation struck him like a spider to it's winged victim.  
"I had a miscarriage."

Hiro and Robert arrived at the hospital. Both confused and worried. Hiro was taken to see his little sister and Robert was taken into a room to speak to a doctor about Johnny's death.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed...and...well...you know...this long-awaited chapter :)**

**Special Thanks:**

**rinalovexo - **XD, With Tala and Kai it's like "I don't need to say anything - it's the facial expressions you have to use to speak our language" x

**Freekiellie - **Lol! SIGN IN! XD x

**Please review - love you guys! ^^ xx)**


	58. Grief, Fights and Passing Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

As black streaks ran down his white shirt, Michael sat down and wrapped his arms around the blonde.  
"Taylor...Johnny's..."  
"I know. The doctor told me." She managed to squeak. As Hiro came into the room Taylor was in, he thought Michael was raping her on the floor.  
"What the fuck!"  
Michael turned round and shushed him. His best-friend-ex-grilfriend was crying uncontrollably into his shirt; he could collect her tears in buckets and send them to be bottled. "Hiro...I think...I need to leave you two alone...and go and see Robert." He kissed Taylor's forehead and peeled her off his torso before patting Hiro's shoulder.  
As the captain of the All Starz left, Hiro ran over to Taylor and pulled her to him.  
"What happened?" He asked, pulling her face out of his shirt and wiping the black smears off her face.  
"I lost another one."  
He was shocked. It was her test then..."...who caused it?"  
"Boris...what do I do Hiro?-"  
"-First? You have to tell Kai. Two...Boris is going to die in prison...do you want to go back to the hotel?"  
She shook her head. "I want to go _home_."  
"We're going home tomorrow...but dads going back tonight-"  
"-Fuck dad. I want to see mum-"  
"-Taylor. It's not possible."  
"Yes it is...I can still talk to her. They can hear you know...in their coma's."  
"I know, Tay, but..." He sighed. Their mother was the one person - except Jolteon - who meant the whole world and _more_ to Taylor; how was he going to tell her? Straight out with it. "Mum...died."  
She blinked a few times - it seemed as though she stopped breathing, but then more tears trickled down her face.  
"Why tell me when I'm already down, Hiro? This is why people kill themselves!" She punched his shoulder - but he was suprised when it didn't hurt. And as she burst into more tears - he held her protectively.  
"It's all going to be alright." He kept repeating.

As Robert failed at composing himself, he dialled for the rest of the Majestics - minus Raul and Julia; to come and hear the knews first.  
"I just got told. Yeah, it's true." He informed Enrique and Oliver from down the phone. "We'll have to fly to Scotland; tell his family. Then arrange a funeral. It's the only thing we can do and; if we bury Salamalyon with him - I'm sure its what they both would've wanted." Robert got to his feet and prepared to leave the hospital.

Kai saw Miriam and Tala practically shoving their tounges down each other throats and was repulsed. Completely. Sure he'd done it with Taylor but...now he knew the meaning of having someone shout: '_Get a room!'_ Speaking of Taylor, Where was she? And Michael? Hiro, Robert and Johnny?  
He walked casually over to Eddy. "Have you seen Taylor or Hiro anywhere?" He asked the African/American basketball player.  
He shoook his head. "No, but I'm looking for Michael - have you seen him?"  
"Nope."  
"Lee is looking for Robert and Johnny - maybe we should go back to the hotel and see if they're there?" And so the search party began...

[With Hiro and Taylor]  
As they arrived back at the hotel, Taylor saw Robert and Michael in the lobby; she called Robert's name, walked towards him and gave him a hug. Michael left for the bar.  
"I'm sorry." She said, and was suprised when he hugged her back - she thought he was going to shove her off for not being..._proper_ but...he was down, upset and in grief after all.  
"Thanks Taylor." He smiled weakly before they said goodbye.  
"What was that about?" Hiro asked.  
"Johnny." She took a deep breath. "Isn't..._here_...anymore." She had to phrase it like that because Hiro had grown to be close friends with the scotsman throughout the tournament.  
"No!...Really?" He held back his tears, he wanted to be strong infront of his sister. She hugged him. Then he knew the truth without her having to reply.  
"I need to change." She pulled a face. "I look like I've got a really heavy period and...people are staring at me."

[With Kai, Eddy and Lee]  
"There's Michael." Lee pointed towards the bar. The All Starz captain was sat by himself, a beer infront of him and his head in his hands. Eddy made his way towards him, and it wasn't soon before he knew what had happened to Johnny, and ended up in tears himself.

As Lee headed towards the Majestics hotel room in search of Robert and Johnny, Kai headed for his own room.

He used his keycard in the door and when it opened, he was confused and suspicious at the same time. Hiro was sat on the edge of the couch - his head in his hands and a few tears dripping down his face. Taylor exited her room wearing black joggers, an over-sized purple T-shirt, her hair tied up in a messy bun and no makeup on; her eyes all red and puffy.  
"What's going on?" He asked, announcing his presence. Taylor jumped and turned to face him, Hiro just looked up - if looks could kill; Hiro would've been a very protective older brother.  
"Umm..." Taylor began.  
"Johnny died." He got to his feet. "Boris stabbed him and...one more thing..." He paused for emphasis. "I'm going to kill you!" He would've added 'for knocking up my sister' but that wasn't the case anymore.  
"Stop!" Taylor shouted. Hiro didn't. Instead, Kai was on the floor - dodging and catching Hiro's fists. It actually looked like an even strengthed battle.

**-Thud.**

They both stopped and frowned before looking over to where Taylor was standing. She wasn't there. They looked down and she was on the floor instead.  
Glancing back at each other; their facial expressions reading 'what the hell?' They stopped acting like five year olds, got up from the floor and jogged over to Taylor. She'd passed out.  
"God. At least you've stopped fighting now." She sighed from the floor as she sat up. The fake pass out grabs _any_ guys attention.  
"Taylor. Don't disturb me when I'm beating someone up!" Hiro groaned.  
"Hiro. I'm sorry but...does it really look like you can take him on?" She gestured at Kai.  
"I was wasn't I?"  
Kai put his arms out. "Okay. What the fuck is going on?" He exclaimed. The two Granger siblings looked at him, then each other.  
"You impregnated my sister." Hiro glared at him. "And Boris has just made her have a miscarriage."  
This time, it was Kai who passed out. And this time, it was real.  
Hiro chuckled and looked at his sister. "Yeah. I can't take him on. I say one thing and he's out...now I truly do believe in the force."  
"Do you believe in my foot? Because you will soon - when it's down your throat!" She growled at him before slamming the door to her room.

**(A/N: Sorry this was ages to update! The dreaded word: REVISION!**

**Special Thanks:**

**Mirage Enamel - **I know! That's 3 now! (Because she was supposed to have twins with Michael) x

**Freekiellie - **Did I pee myself reading that review? Yes I did XD! Loved your little re-make part lol! 'tourchered. (How do you spell that?)' Umm, I think its 'torchered'? I love doing p.s's aswell lol - your review wasn't pointless - this story is full of drama isn't it! Most importantly: YOU'RE SIGNED IN! For me? Woah! I feel so loved :') x

**rinalovexo - **Ahem...you forgot 'poor Johnny' XD x

...

**Please review ^Like these AMAZING people^ :D xx)**


	59. The Strange Twinge

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
**Claimer**: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

**In age order**  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

As Tala and Miriam arrived back to the hotel room later that evening; it was all quiet except murmuring coming from the girls room.  
Miriam glanced at Tala who checked his room. Kai was in bed; pretending to be asleep.  
"Then who?" He mouthed - pointing in the direction of the room Taylor was in.  
Miriam knocked on the door.  
"Mir, is that you?" Came a shaky reply.  
"Yeah, I'm coming in are you...alright?" The bluenette asked, holding her ear to the door.  
The door opened and Taylor stood there, eyes all red and puffy, no make-up, hair tied back and wearing trackies and a baggy shirt.  
"What the fuck's happened?" Tala asked, coming towards the weeping blonde.  
"Is it the baby?" Miriam asked in shock; a hand reached her mouth.  
"It was your test." Tala stated.  
"Guys...Johnny died tonight."

The next morning, all the teams were gathered in the BBA stadium. Those that weren't already crying were after hearing the news about the beloved scotsman.  
Robert and the rest of the Majestics said a few words about the fourth member of their team before Raul and Julia added: "It was great to get to know him well enough to call him a good friend, he was a strong blader." What else could they say? '_he was good in bed'_? Julia, that just wouldn't be appropriate.

As everyone packed their suitcases to leave for the airport; Taylor felt a slight twinge in her stomache. She dropped her case with a thud, and her hands immedietley flew to where the...feeling...had come from.  
"You alright, Teatoe?" Grandpa asked, placing a hand inbetween her shoulder blades in worry. Hiro had told him about the miscarriage last night; and Taylor was aware of this.  
"Uh-huh." She replied. "Fine. Perfect. Thanks."  
"Teatoe..." Taylor stopped and turned; Grandpa's nickname for her at the age of five was deeply loved...except now at the age of eighteen when it was embarrassing infront of friends and...other folk. "I'm worried about you...I'm not going to tell your paps...I think you should be the one too do that shizzle."  
"Mmm." She frowned. _'I'm going to have to speak with Mariah-or Kai - whoever grabs me first.'_ She thought as she was pulled into the seating area in the reception.  
"Taylor...why didn't you tell me?" Was the first question.  
"I don't know." She looked down. "I was...scared I suppose."  
He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her cheek. "Word of advice...next time you take a test in secret...don't leave it in the hotel bathroom where everyone can find it."  
"What?"  
"Tala and I have been wondering wether the test was yours or Miriam's-"  
"-Kai, I didn't take the test in the hotel bathroom."  
He pulled away from her and looked at her face in confusion. "Then-"  
"-Who's test did you find?"

The mystery of the unknown pregnancy test was up and running; again.

As the BladeBreakers plus Miriam piled into taxi's; Taylor could still feel that twinge in her stomache, and it was making her feel ill. Even thinking about what...that...could be.  
As Kai shook her gently and his worried crimson eyes poured undying love into her amythest ones; she realised she'd passed out (for real this time).  
"You alright?" She sat up and looked around. She was sharing a cab with Tala and Miriam; and they were both looking at her in the same way as Kai (substitute 'undying love' for best friends though).  
"Huh, yeah. Just fell asleep." She fake-yawned for effect.  
"No. You passed out." Miriam stated, pointing the blaming finger. "Something's wrong with you. Tala swap seats." She unbuckled her seatbelt and sat on his lap before squishing in sideways between the red head and the blonde; forcing her boyfriend to shuffle over until she could properly sit down. It was difficult with four people in the back already. Especially as it was made for three Taylor and Miriam sized people, not thick Kai and Tala muscles as extra.  
She fiddled around in her bag for a minute before asking the driver to: "Pull the fuck over!"  
"Lady! We're on a _motorway_!" He said in a thick Russian accent. "Wait until we get to the services!"  
Sighing angrily in defeat. She crossed her arms with a scowl on her face before noticing a buldge in Tala's trousers. She looked up at his face and he smirked and leant in to whisper:  
"Your so hot when your angry - it turns me on." She smiled.  
"Tala! Put_ it_ away!" Kai exclaimed in disgust. Taylor hid her face in the slate-haired teens chest.  
"And...at least _WHISPE_R!" She added.

[With Raul and Julia]Julia thought back to the night when she needed the loo badly and had left her keycard to her hotel room downstairs.

[Flashback]_  
"Use ours." Kai held the door open for her._  
_"Cheers!" She ran inside quickly and into the bathroom. Locking the door and dropping her female boxers, she peed on the stick._  
_Two minutes later; a little beep sounded and she looked at the reading onn the test. Positive.  
_[Flashback]

"Julia!" Raul thumped his twin sister on the left shoulder. "You're _pregnant_?" Ahh, yes. She had forgotten about twin telepathy.  
"Umm..." She was too stunned to think.  
"Who's is it? I'm going to fucking_ kill_ him!" She burst into tears; making Oliver turn around in his seat.  
"What's wrong Jules?" He asked, concerned.  
"It's Johnny's!" She blurted.

Johnny's name and legacy was going to live on. Salamalyon was going to have a new blader.

**(A/N: I'm so sorry! so so so so so so so so sooo! SORRY! I know I said I would update sooner but I've had exams! PROPER EXAMS! and some family crap and stress and periods on the side (you didn't really need to know that, I know)...I also had a big 'ole chunk'a writers block - but it's all good now :) yay! Thanks for being PATIENT (Freekiellie thanks for my inbox ^^ x)**

**Special Thanks:**

**Poppies in July - **We will have a happy chappie soon so don't worry about that :) x

**MadisonMurdock2006**

**.Rockit.**

**Freekiellie - **WE ROCK! I LOVED THAT REVIEW! YOUR'RE SIGNED IN! Also, another problem with the English language: Who the hell put the letter 's' in the word lisp? Seriously! OMG! And when you say 'Limp' repeatedly, it sounds like your voice is doing it! Tut, Tut, Tut - we might aswell sue the English language creater and re-spell EVERYTHING to the way it sounds! Sensored? How about that? Triamf? Torchurd? Grr...Thanks for the review, I love you ^^ x


	60. How Blonde is she?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
**Claimer:** I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

**In age order**  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

**Chapter Sixty**

As the taxi driver pulled into a service station the man leant over the passenger seat and out the window.  
"Hey, Lady - the meter's still running-"  
"Kai will pay!" She shouted back.  
The slate haired teen rolled his eyes, sure he was filthy rich and in line for a large about of inheritance money...but he hated being used as a bank account!

[With the girls]  
Taylor was shoved into one of the toilet cubicles and Miriam closely followed.  
"Take it!" She shoved a pregnancy test into the blondes hands.  
"Miriam...why do you have two? Do you enjoy carrying them round and shoving them into peoples faces? Especially after they've lost three babies in the space of four years?"  
"They were on offer!" She unwrapped it and handed it to her friend. "It's open now, so you might aswell."  
Sighing in frustration; Taylor snatched the test out of the outstretched hand and made the bluenette turn around before dropping her knickers and peeing on the stick.  
After waiting a few minutes, a small blue cross appeared on the screen.  
"I guess you didn't have a miscarriage after all." Miriam shoved the test in Taylors bag before they both left the stall...to see two guys peeing in urinal's. They looked up from comparing their penises and gaped at the two girls in shock.  
"Did you girls just..." One began.  
"Do it?" The other finished.  
"In there? Together? Right now?" The first one added.  
"Yes." Taylor replied. Grabbing Miriam's hand and pulling her out of the men's loo.  
"By the way..." She pointed to the guy standing on the left. "Your's is bigger." The girls ran out the loo's laughing as they made their way back towards the car park.

[In the taxi]  
The taxi driver was humming the Russian anthem as the two girls got back to the taxi.  
"Where's the food?" Tala asked; shifting over to the middle so Miriam could get in.  
"That's it. Don't treat me like a lady." Miriam clambered in as she gestured to Kai and Taylor. Kai had got out of the car so the blonde could get in. "What if someone came to my side of the window with a gun?"  
"Then I'd throw you out and tell the driver to hit the gas." He shrugged. Totally unprepared for the punch Taylor launched into the side of his red head. "I was joking!" He rubbed his temple. "I'd give him a better right hook from where I'm sat now." He kissed her nose.  
"Hey driver?" Taylor asked. "We're not a fucking charity, so hit the gas and get us to the airport." She spoke in Russian.  
"Yes miss." He saluted her before speeding off down the motorway.

[At the airport]  
**Beep.**  
Hiro pulled his phone out of his pocket. He'd recieved a message from Taylor.

_I need 2 speak 2 u when we get 2 the airport_

He frowned.  
_About?_

_...I'll tell u when we get there...some1's reading over my shoulder_

_Who?_

_Kai_

[In the taxi]  
She punched him.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" He smirked.  
"Reading over my shoulder! What if I'd been texting someone who I've been cheating on you with?"  
He glared at her. "You wouldn't."  
"No. I wouldn't." She smiled innocently, she was only joking; she loved him too much.  
"It's Parker isn't it."  
"Kai. I was joking."  
"I wasn't. And you didn't deny it." He crossed his arms. Gritted his teeth and turned away from her.  
"Kai. I'm not cheating on you with Michael. And I'm not cheating on you."  
"I don't believe you."  
_'He thinks I'm a slut.' _And that thought was all it took. "That's it. Stop the fucking car!" As the car screeched to a halt, Taylor climbed over the 'gentleman' and slammed the door shut. She leant on the drivers window. "Lock the doors. Don't stop unless they need a pee, get them to the airport." She handed him a twenty and patted the side of the door. As the car pulled away and continued down the motorway, Taylor realised how blonde she had just been.  
No coat.  
No bag.  
No phone.  
"Shit." Was all she could say. At least she could still speak Russian...and she was still pregnant.  
Was it over with her and Kai because of the most ridiculous joke?

**(A/N: Sorry for a short chapter - but I need some ideas - that will help the quick posting of new chapters :D**

**Spencial Thanks:**

_rinalovexo -_ *returns hug* ^^ x

_Freekiellie -_ I UNDERSTOOD THAT! :D Your reviews aren't pointless! They're amazing! I LOVE THEM! Yay! My chapters are awesome! Yay! you're signed in! (And yes, I did wave at the screen XD) x

**What happened to all my reviewers? Please come back! x)**


	61. Brooklyn moves in on 'Kitten': Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the songs the band sing.  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show

Please enjoy and Review ^^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? What does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye? (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Taylor walked along the side of the road for about an hour...she'd already refused a lift from Brooklyn, Lee and Gary who were sharing a taxi (because Brooklyn was in the car and Gary took up two seats) and from Michael, Rick and Eddy (if she arrived with Michael then some shit was going to go down with Kai)...a few cars beeped as they drove past. She heard a car slow down and looked to her right as a sliver porshe stopped next to her.  
"Need a lift?"  
"I'm driving." She snapped, walking round the car and accepting the drivers seat.

Hiro was furious.  
"And you _didn't_ get out and drag her in?" He roared at Miriam, Tala and Kai.  
"She _wanted_ to walk. Told the driver not to stop unless we needed a pee." Tala replied, he felt guilty. He was in a difficult position. He'd either loose Miriam, Kai or even ruin the relationship he'd formed with Hiro. He had to say the right things.  
"Hiro, Taylor's walking down the motorway..." Lee and Michael were heading towards him.  
"Why didn't you drag her in the fucking car?" He shouted, a few people who were walking past turned their heads before quickening their pace and eventually running towards their destination.  
"Tried and failed." Michael replied. "You know how stubborn she can be."  
"You'd know wouldn't you, Parker." Kai got to his feet.  
"From past experience, yes."  
"Just '_past_ experience'?" The slate haired teen stood infront of the brunette. "Not _present_!" Michael dodged the fist heading towards his face just as Tala pulled Kai's arms behind his back.  
"What the _fuck's_ going on?" Michael exclaimed, holding his hands up in defence.  
"Your sleeping with Taylor behind my fucking back!" He went for another thrash, good thing Tala had him pinned.  
"No. I'm not, Kai! I wouldn't _do_ that too you, and neither would Taylor!" Michael roared.  
"Kai, Taylor said she was joking!" Miriam stood infront of him.  
"And _you're_ the one who brought Michael into this." Tala growled.  
"Fuck sake...what have I done?" Kai sighed. "I practically called her a slag!" He shrugged Tala off him and picked up his phone.

_where abouts r u? im coming to get u x_

**Beep.** All six of them turned around and looked at the pocket of Taylors coat.  
"Shit." Lee broke the five second silence.  
"She's so fucking _blonde_!" Hiro exclaimed.

As the silver porshe screeched to a halt, expertly parked. Grandpa Granger opened his eyes from the backseat.  
"Teatoe...that was friggin' awesome!" He jumped up and down on the backseat. "Why in the _world_ wouldn't you buy her a car, dude?" He slapped his son on the back. Mr. Granger looked over at his daughter.  
"You're not going to break the windscreen again, right?"  
Taylor rolled her eyes, tossed him the keys and got out of the car, making sure to slam the door behind her as she legged it across the carpark.

Noticing the blonde coming in through the main door, Hiro legged it towards her and embraced her in a bear hug.  
"Are you alright?" When the blonde didn't hug him back, he just assumed she was cold and moody...but when he saw his sister standing behind the blonde...well...he let go and apologised. "I'm sorry...wrong blonde."  
The girl smiled back nervously before grabbing her boyfriends hand and running off to check their bags in before the plane left.  
"Hi." Taylor waved. "That was interesting...I didn't know I looked so common."  
Hiro embraced the right blonde in a hug and she returned it. "You scared me...again."  
She smirked. "I seem to do that a lot...tell dad he might need a new car." As Hiro let her go, she walked towards Michael. "I'm sorry if _he_ did anything. It was a complete misunderstanding, and he can't seem to take a joke." She shot Kai a glare. "If you see him around...tell him I'm not a slag and would appreciate it if he didn't consider me one."  
"I'm right here." Kai said.  
"I know. I just glared at you." She turned to face Miriam who gave her a hug. "Can I have my coat please? I'm freezing." Tala handed her her jacket and she shrugged it on.  
As they made their way towards the baggage check in, where the rest of the teams would be meeting, Hiro pulled Taylor aside.  
"What did you want to tell me?" He asked with concern filled eyes.  
"The miscarriage...wasn't _entirely_ a miscarriage...I'm still pregnant...I _think_."  
"You 'think'?" He asked, jaw clenched; _now _he could beat up Kai.  
"Well...Miriam's test said I was...but the doctors said I wasn't...so I don't know..."  
"Alright...well..." He rubbed his head. "There's so much going on at the moment...can we sort this out at home?" Taylor nodded.  
"Yeah, sure."  
As they walked along, Hiro pulled her to his side and rubbed her arm. "Now...what did you do to dad's car_ this_ time?"

As they bordered the plane, Taylor found out she'd be sitting next to Kai. Instead, she seated herself next to Grandpa.  
"Aren't you going to sit next to your man, Teatoe?"  
"I'd rather sit next to Brooklyn...or dad." She replied, eyes closed and her arms crossed.  
"Excuse me, you're in my seat."  
"Bite me. Go sit over there next to Kai Hiwitari...he's on the team the Bladebreakers you know...I'm sure you'd rather sit next to him than my grandfather here."  
"You're on the team aswell." He noted. _'Damn I didn't think of that._' She thought. "And you're my favourite on the team...I'd rather sit in your grandfathers seat. If he doesn't mind." She recognised the voice and didn't look up until they said they'd rather sit next to her.  
"Looks like you got your wish, Teatoe." Grandpa whispered too her as he went to sit with Kai.  
"Afternoon, Kitten."  
_'Kill me. Kill me now.'_ She thought. "Brooklyn...how...lovely." She fake grinned, anger surged through her. How could Grandpa do this too her? Ditch her like that?  
"I know right." He smiled and took a seat next too her. "So...how'd you end up sat over here and not with Kai?"  
She glared at him. "That's none of your concern." She said.  
"Just trying to pick up where we left off."  
"Yeah...it's called a couch." She rolled her eyes before mentally hitting herself.  
"I remember it well." He had a playful glint in his eye. "Congratulations on winning the tournament." He shifted his position in his chair so he was sitting normally. "Are you sure you won't miss my company in bed?" The man next too Brooklyn spat out his water and looked over.  
"No." She smirked at the man's reaction. "I'll miss your company in beating my head into the floor as you force yourself upon me." The man's mouth hit the floor in utter shock.  
"I apologise, Kitten...I really do...I had a lot going on and began to get frustrated with everything. My bitbeast, Zeus, takes over me sometimes and makes me into a monster, when really...I wouldn't want to hurt a fly."  
"Kai told me about your battle with him." She replied, looking down at her hands. '_Maybe he's truly sorry...'_  
"My mother's just passed away you see-" Her head snapped up, cutting off his sentance in suprise. "What?" He asked.  
"Mine has aswell. I'm sorry, you have my condolences."  
"As you have mine." He smiled at her in sympathy and understanding. Once her eyes met his, Taylor knew she was in trouble, wether he was being genuine or not. That feeling was back...she just wanted to grab him and kiss him. _'I am a slut._' She thought. This man next to Brooklyn was going to get quite a show if something happened.

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter took soo long to post...I'm in the middle of my exams...so don't be suprised if you see a mathematical equation jammed in the middle of a sentance...just skim over it XD**

**Special Thanks:**

**_SongOfTheShadows_ - **Thanks :) I will x

**_kitoku Flow_ - **Thanks for adding this story to you Favourite Story list :) x

**What happened to the rest of my reviewers? COME BACK! PLEASE SAY YOU'RE NOT GETTING BORED! This story will be finished in (hopefully) the next few chapters!  
Please review ^^ xx)**


	62. The McGregors' Residence

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

Chapter Sixty Two

Brooklyn wasn't very talkative on the plane. Which did give Taylor a lot of peace...but she felt sorry for him because she knew what he was going through.  
**Beep.**

_Whats going on over there?_

Tala's text. Taylor smiled to herself at how much he'd been looking out for her.

_Nothing, he told me his mum recently died..._

It was a while before he text back.  
**Beep.**

_Sounds suspicious 2 me..._

_I think hes being genuine...I don't know y tho_

_Coz u know what he's feeling...he don't know bout ur mum tho right?_

_I told him after he told me_

_Unless Mariah said something?_

_I haven't told her yet...no1 else knows except 4 family, the team and Miriam_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land, thank you."  
"I guess this is goodbye then." Brooklyn smiled at her as he fastened his seatbelt.  
"I guess so...well...good luck with everything. I understand about the bitbeast thing...I used to have some problems with Jolteon." She shrugged. "I just had to show her who's boss."  
He chuckled. "I'll give it a try...and good luck to you aswell."  
"Thanks."  
As the plane landed and everyone left the plane, Brooklyn pulled Taylor aside and gave her...a hug?  
"I'm sorry about everything, I've already explained why." He let her go and stood back. "There's something you _need_ to know."  
"What?" She frowned.  
"Boris asked me things about you...I wasn't going to tell him anything but, he attacked me; I'm sorry...but I told him some things: where you were staying in the hotel, the dates everyone was flying home and...the club your band plays at. I told him that's all I knew. I didn't tell him anything else; I swear."  
"Okay, thanks for telling me...and sorry he attacked you." She turned to walk off but he grabbed her wrist gently.  
"I apologise for hurting you aswell...and trying to take you away from Kai...he's alright and..." He trailed off.  
She smiled. "Thanks. See you around, yeah?"  
He smiled in return. "Yeah." Then he headed off to go and collect his luggage and meet Garland.  
She turned around and Tala and Hiro stood there.  
"What was that about?" Hiro growled as Tala glared at Brooklyn's retreating back.  
"We were just talking." She turned to Tala. "He _was_ being genuine. He told me about Zeus taking over sometimes when he's stressed and he apologised for everything...even told me something about Boris." She saw the look on their faces. "I'll explain later."

Tala, Miriam, Taylor, Kai and Ozuma shared a mini bus on the way back while the rest of the Bladebreakers shared with the other Saint Shields.  
Taylor gave the driver the address for the dojo before sitting next to Tala. He had one arm around Miriam before throwing one over the other side of the blonde as she plugged in her seatbelt.  
"Tala, you're such a pimp." Ozuma chuckled from his seat opposite Taylor. Kai sat next to the Saint Shields captain.  
Tala smirked and waited until the laughter from the two girls stopped. He looked at Ozuma, a serious expression plastered his face as he replied: "I know."  
"Taylor, you need to keep your bitbeast on a leash." Kai stated. "If she thinks she can wander round my mind freely, she's got another thing coming."  
The blonde rolled her eyes. "I would say the same about Dranzer, but...I like him so..." She trailed off and looked out the window.  
"Hn...how's Masefield?" He spat.  
"He was...excellent..." She trailed off and gave him a look. Tala nudged her and gave her a warning glance.  
"So was Hilary." He smirked.  
"He's lying." Dranzer smiled, he liked hanging around with Jolteon in her mind. He was allowed in her mind...Jolteon was upset at what Kai had said. Taylor smiled inwardly.  
"I know." She replied.  
"What?" Everyone in the mini bus looked at her. Ozuma spat out his water.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were turning lesbo?" Tala asked, nudging her again and holding Miriam away from the blonde as the bluenette leaned forward.  
"You get along with _Hilary_ now?" Miriam asked the same time as Tala.  
"I was talking to Dranzer." She informed them. Kai growled.  
"You don't have the right to talk to my bitbeast."  
"I do if _he_ spoke to me first...and why are _you_ so upset with _me_? I believe _you're_ the one who practically called me a slag."  
Kai didn't reply...just looked out the window.  
"Don't you _look_ at you phone anymore?" Dranzer asked.  
Taylor frowned and read the message Kai had sent her. "Ohh..." She mumbled.

[Flashback]

_Where abouts r u? im coming to get u x_

[End Flashback]

"He was considerate...so what?" She asked Dranzer.  
"It's his way of apologising..." The pheonix of fire stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"He needs to say it to my _face_. I'm not going to just roll over, he knows that - or at least he should do by now."  
"Taylor...you're still carrying his baby..." Jolteon stated.  
"What?" Dranzer exclaimed. "You kept _your_ beak shut for a long time..."  
"I don't know for sure yet...I'm going to go see the doctor for a test when we get home."  
Wolborg sighed. "You know Miriam has one in her bag."  
The two pheonix's turned to look at Wolborg as Taylor gave Tala a confused glance.  
"What?" The two wolves said at the same time.  
"Why is Wolborg in my head?" Taylor asked.  
"A change from Zeus." Kai mumbled.  
Taylor ignored him while Miriam shot him a glare.  
"Is he? Sorry." Tala shook his head, it looked like he was getting tired. Taylor text Miriam quickly.

_Do u mind if I use the other test in ur bag when we get back? x_

**Beep.** Tala pulled Miriam's phone out his pocket and handed it too her (he was playing 'Snake2' for half an hour, entertaining himself when his girlfriend fell asleep). The bluenette read the text before turning to look at Taylor and nodding.

As they all took their suitcases out the mini cab and split the bill between them all, Tala and Miriam had a logn kiss goodbye before the Saint Shields captain gave the driver a new address to take them home. Their addition to the bill would be paid between the two of them. Tala, Kai and Taylor went inside and took their luggages up to their rooms.  
Collapsing on her bed, Taylor realised she didn't grab the test off Miriam. Pulling out her phone, the blonde phoned the doctor and booked an appointment for a pregnancy test.

[With Oliver, Robert and Enrique]  
Arriving in Scotland, they walked up the driveway to Johnny's parents house to tell them the bad news.  
"He was a great son." Mrs McGregor, cried into her husbands shoulder.  
"He made us extremely proud parents." Mr McGregor added. "This man - Boris, you say? We'll take him to court and make sure he gets what he deserves."

[The dojo lounge]  
As Tala laid on the sofa, getting some peace and quiet, a muffled thud caught his attention as Taylor tripped over the rug.  
"You alright?" He asked as she got to her feet and dusted herself off.  
She nodded. "Sorry for waking you up." Resuming her journey out the dojo, the blonde was stopped by the question she was trying to avoid from anyone close to Kai.  
"Where are you going?"  
Normally, she would lie...but she couldn't to Tala...especially as he could read her like a book now they'd become good friends.  
"I have an appointment."  
"Where?"  
She looked around. The rest of the team hadn't come back yet (the taxi driver must've gone the wrong way, unless they were stuck in traffic) and Kai was in his and Tala's room. "The doctor's." She whispered.  
Tala got to his feet and made his way towards her with concern filled eyes. "Why? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"  
She sighed and looked towards the floor. "I think I might still be pregnant."  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
She shook her head. "I'll be fine." She saw the look on his face. "I'm sure, Tala, thanks anyway though. I'll phone or text you afterwards to let you know." He gave her a hug before she left the dojo.

[At the McGregors]  
After arranging a funeral for the well loved Scottish blader, the three Majestics said goodbye to Johnny's parents before making their way towards Robert's helicopter.  
"Oh my God." Oliver's hand reached his mouth.  
"What?" The Italian and the German turned around.  
"I just realised what Julia meant...she's pregnant...and it's Johnny's!"  
"I knew something was going on between them." Robert stated.  
"Man...this is awesome! We're all going to be god-parents! This is great for when I babysit...I'll get some ladies thinking I'm a single parent in need of their help! Girls love kids now-a-days don't they?" He asked.  
"Enrique...you'd have to ask Julia - besides, she may not want it or something might happen...did you hear what happened to Taylor?" Oliver asked.  
They all bordered the helicopter and buckled up. "No...what?" Robert asked out of curiosity.  
"Her and Michael were expecting twins and she had a miscarriage...she's just had another one with Kai the same night as the...incident."  
"Shit...she can't be happy." Enrique grimaced.  
Robert rolled his eyes as the Frenchman said: "No shit."

**(A/N: Okay...I don't think I'll actually write about the funeral...I'll do a before and after...ANYWAY! Aren't you guys/girls happy this chapter was extra long? I'm proud of myself :)  
WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS? Please people...come on!**

**Special Thanks:**

**Xana Vlec - **_Hiiii! Welcome to review-ville :) Thanks for adding this story to your Story Alert :D! I kind of like Michael more than Kai a bit now...I've written some MichaelxOC stories (but haven't published them yet) so, I was wondering...should I try and make Kai a little less protective? Or make Michael into a bit of a player now? This is KaixOC after all now XD Tell Bob to calm down lol x_

**Freekiellie**_** - **Yes XD Boris does deserve to be shot and torch...ored? Anyway (now thinking of insane, completely cruel, bitch-a-licious torture for the bastard, MWAHAHAHAA) My old Geography teacher was like that...even though he was hot but...*shifty eyes*...Damn it woman, SIGN IN! :) x_

**Come on people - please review :') I miss you all xx)**


	63. You're leaving?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

**Chapter Sixty Three**

Everyone was dressed in black for the occasion. The Bladebreakers piled into two taxi's and made their way to Johnny's funeral.  
Tala nudged Taylor and leant down to whisper in her ear.  
"You're sure?"  
She looked up and nodded. "I'm sure."  
"You know he _will_ be there for you and the baby." Tala whispered, refferring to Kai.  
She thumped him as a means to shut him up. "Tala! He's sat right next to you! Keep it _down_!"  
"Well...you are too God damn sexy-" She thumped him again - this time, for being dirty.  
"Come on, guys. We're here." Kenny stated as the team began piling out the taxi. They'd arrived at the church. Only Johnny's family, and the Majestics (including Raul and Julia) had been attending the actual funeral. The other teams and friends were attending the burial.  
Everyone wore black. All the boys and men wore a black suit and tie, whereas all the women and girls wore black dresses/skirts/trousers etc.  
Tala found Miriam and stood with her...leaving Taylor standing with to Hiro, Mariah, Kai, Leigh and Michael. She looked up when she heard someone sniff and linked her arm with Hiro's. Mariah held onto Leigh as the tears poured down her cheeks and, HELL -even the clouds were fricking crying!  
The main man **(A/N: is it a Priest? Or a Vicar? *shrugs* I dunno...let's go with main man.**) The main man, said a few words before everyone began departing towards their taxi's.

Taylor made her way towards Kai who was leaning against the tree in the graveyard. She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm as the cold wind wipped around her.  
"Kai..." He looked up. "We need to talk..."  
"Err...I apologise for being a prick?"  
She waved a hand - dismissing it. "Forget about what's happened. I have to tell you something."  
"And I have to tell you something aswell."  
"Okay...do you want to go first?" She asked.  
He shrugged. "I'm moving back to Russia." She stopped dead. What was she going to tell him again? It was a few minutes silence. They were just staring into each others eyes. Neither of them moving. Neither of them talking. "Taylor?"  
"Wow..." What could she say? She swallowed instead. Tears pricked at her eyes."Why?" She asked finally.  
He shrugged. "I don't know really...too much has happened here and...are you crying?"  
"Well, Kai. We _have_ just been to a funeral." She turned away from him and wiped her eyes on an already moist tissue.  
"Taylor-" She began walking away - eventually it turned into a run. He sighed. "I still love you." He mumbled.

As they got back to the dojo, Taylor bumped into 'Steve' aka: Peter Granger...her dad.  
"Everything alright?" He asked her. His eyes were filled with concern.  
"Fine. Just great." He held her arm when she went to go upstairs.  
"Come here." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "For everything."  
And that's when she realised...she _didn't_ hate him...all she needed was a hug...and an apology...she didn't ever _hate_ hate him...she just disliked him, the feeling of being unloved was gone...he _did_ care.  
She nodded against his chest before accepting the embrace and returning it.  
"Now. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
She sniffed and wiped her nose on his sleeve **(A/N: As you do.)** before nodding.

Peter made his way to his son's room. No - not Tyson! Hiro.  
_Knock Knock._  
"Uugh?" The grumbled groan so called as 'a reply' signified his eldest child was in there and...sleeping?  
Taking the response as a way of allowing himself to come in, he opened the door and hit his son on the back of the head.  
"Put _that_ out _now_!"  
"Ouch! Dad!" Stubbing out the cigarette, Hiro rubbed the back of his head and turned to his dad. "What?"  
"Did you know your sister's pregnant?" He snapped.  
Hiro stood up. "Umm...no? No. No!" He lied. "Who told you?"  
"She did herself. And also that this, Kai...is moving back to Russia. You better do something about this Hiro. It's your duty! Do you remember what I used to say to you? Take-"  
"-Take good care of your sister. Yeah! I know! Grandpa never let me forget it...wait...Kai's leaving?" Realisation struck him like lightning as he finally understood what his dad was tryig to tell him what to do. "Taylor! Kai! Tala! Outside. _Now!_"  
"Why'd you call the red head?" Mr. Granger asked.  
Hiro shrugged. "Someone else as a witness...and someone to be on Kai's side...you know: two against two?"  
"Your her protective older brother. Why you go for something that's 'fair' on the boy who caused all this palava?"  
"Isn't that a desert?"  
"No that's pavalova-Hiro!"  
"I'm on it!" The eldest Granger sibling ran out his room and outside, grabbing Taylor's arm as she was heading into the kitchen; pulling her outside with him where...the inseperable non-biological brothers...were blading. "Tournaments over you two. This is a serious issue."  
"She told you I'm leaving." Kai stated, calling back Dranzer in the middle of an unfinished battle. The pheonix wasn't happy about that and slapped him in the face with a wing as he reached his Master's hand. _"Bastard!"_ Kai thought to the bird before turning to look at the blonde expectantly.  
"_I_ didn't tell him." She shrugged, confused.  
"Dad told me." Hiro informed them.  
"You told your _dad_?" Kai asked.  
"You're leaving?" Tala exclaimed.  
"I'm moving back to Russia. My Grandfather's given me my inheritance-"  
"-You're leaving because of _that_?" Taylor asked.  
"I'm coming back."  
"In about five years maybe." Tala scoffed.  
Hiro turned to his little sister. "Have you told him?"  
"No." Came the quiet reply.  
"You _still_ haven't told him." Tala rolled his eyes. "If _you_ don't. _I_ will."  
Taylor sighed and looked at Kai. His crimson eyes were already fixated on her. "Tell me what?" He asked.  
"Umm...I don't want you to go."  
"Well." Tala began. "And the _other_ thing."  
"Umm..."  
"She's pregnant." Hiro and Tala stated.  
"Still?" Kai asked in shock. "But I thought-"  
"-I did too." She said. "But I kept having...feeling's in my stomach and I booked another appointment...they said it was a 'phantom miscarriage'."  
Hiro scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Does that even exist?"  
Taylor shrugged. "I assume so if that's what happened."  
"So...hang on...is it still mine?"  
Taylor slapped him. "No. I think it might be Spencer's!" She shouted.  
"_Spencer?_" Tala and Kai asked, disgusted.  
"Yes." She said, sarcastically.  
Hiro turned to Kai. "Are you still leaving?" He asked, glaring at him.  
Before Kai had time to reply. Taylor did. "He can do what he wants, Hiro. I'm moving aswell. Dad said Mum left be the cottage, it's big enough for six people...why it's called a cottage - I'll never know...it's kind of like...a house in the woods."  
"You're - _you're_ leaving?" He exclaimed.  
She shrugged. "I _want_ to live there. I've _always_ wanted to live there."  
"Can we...have a moment alone?" Kai asked Taylor.  
She looked at Hiro. "Go on." She looked at Tala. "You too."  
As they went inside, leaving the parents-to-be in the garden, Kai turned to Taylor. "Come with me."  
"No. Come with _us_."  
Kai sighed. _'Not another one of these arguments.'_ He thought. _'This was how it all started...we were arguing about our bitbeasts.'_ He unconciously smiled at the memory. "Let us barter."  
She scrunched up her face. "Are you from arthurian times? 'Let us barter'? How?"  
"We'll _both_ go to Russia. Get the inheritance...and then live in the cottage _together_. Us and..." He pointed to her stomach. "The baby."  
She looked down at her flat tummy and unconciously put her hands on it. "Really?"  
He walked towards her and put his hands over hers. "Yes." He placed his lips onto hers and kissed them gently. "I'm positive." She smiled and kissed him back. "And no...I'm not from arthurian times."

Boris was in Voltaire's private office in Biovolt. Creeping around like Mr. Sneaky as he always did. Placing his Mr. Freaky mask on the desk, he opened the draw to the left of the oak desk and pulled out a key...just as he unlocked the safe, he felt a presence behind him.  
"Looking for my Grandson's inheritance, I'm guessing? Guards. Sieze him." Voltaire commanded.

**(A/N: I'm soo sorry for the long wait! OMG, I just can't begin to tell you how busy I am at the present moment in time! :O**

**Special Thanks:**

**Xana Vlec** - _Sorry! They're unpublished at the moment xD, should've said! I'm waiting until I've finished a couple of stories before I begin to post them :) Yes...Taylor gets into trouble a lot xD KI NEEDS TO BE THERE! How's B.O.B? Sandy says 'hi' :) Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite's :) x_

**MadisonMurdock2006** - _Sorry about the long update! But...here it is :D I hope you enjoyed it :) x_

**Freekiellie -** _You signed in...just for me... :) aww! I feel so loved! :D Keep clicking the 'Stay Signed In' button! I smiled *smiles and waves* :) x_

**FrostSuccubi** -_ Thanks for adding this story to your Favourite's I'm hoping that means you've been enjoying the story :) x_

**I hope everyone's liking this story and isn't getting annoyed by the length :S I'm trying to lengthen the chapters so there won't be many more! Please review :) xx)**


	64. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade  
Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters not associated with the show.

Please enjoy and Review ^_^ xx

Hiro, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Tala-need a girl on their team as a new rule. But what do Tyson and Hiro do when they realise their sister has come back to live with them and grandpa? what does her older brother Hiro do when she catches Tala's eye (KaixOC)

In age order:  
See previous chapters (1-15 ^^)

**Chapter Sixty Four**

As Boris hunched in the corner of his cell, Voltaire loaded the shiny silver pistol and clicked it.  
"You thought I didn't know. Well, Boris Balkov - I did. And I've known for a _very_ long time." He pointed the gun towards the vulnerable man. "Do you have any last words?"  
"No." Boris replied.  
"I didn't have time for them anyway." The silvernette shrugged. "I hope you rot in hell."  
"You'll be joining me."

_BANG!_

[With Kai and Taylor]  
They stepped off the plane in Russia and went to hail a cab. They had no luggage - it wasn't really a stay visit, just getting the inheritance and then flying home.  
As they climbed into the cab, Kai turned to look at Taylor.  
"It's alright." He reassured. "I won't let him hurt you. If anything bad happens, it'll be hiding a body." Taylor laughed.

They arrived at the gates of Biovolt, Taylor grabbed Kai's hand.  
"Ready?" He asked, squeezing it back.  
She nodded; gazing into his eyes. She was putting her life in his hands, and she trusted him with it. He nodded in understanding before pushing the button for the bell.  
"Who is it?" Came a voice over the speaker.  
"Kai Hiwitari, I'm here to speak with my grandfather."  
"Push the gates, Voltaire is in his office."

Kai knocked on the oak door.  
"Come in." Kai pushed the door open, and he and Taylor walked in.  
"Ahh, grandson, I see you have your lady friend with you."  
"I presume you know, Taylor."  
"Of course I do." The old man smiled...warmly? "Please, both of you...take a seat."  
As Voltaire began talking about legal matters, Taylor noticed Boris's mask in the bin. Kai caught Taylor's eye and cast his glance in her line of sight. "Umm..." His face turned to one of confusion.  
"I wouldn't worry about, Boris. He's been taken care of." Voltaire said certainly.  
_"Maybe there is a body to hide."_ Taylor thought to Jolteon. As the legal matters came to an end; Kai read the forms before signing them.  
"The transaction will follow through by tomorrow, Kai...so you two can start your family."  
Kai stared at his grandfather in shock. "How did you know?"  
"I know a lot, my dear boy...I'm sure you'll see yourselves out."  
Kai and Taylor exchanged glances before getting up and leaving. Once outside the office they breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Your grandfather _bunked off_ Boris!" Taylor exclaimed.  
"Shh..." Kai placed a finger on her lips. "He might be able to hear you - let's _go_, before he changes his mind for us to leave."  
And leave they did, heading straight back to the airport. '_I still have jet-lag from coming back from the tournament.'_ Dranzer practically yawned to Jolteon.  
'_Man up.' _Came the females reply.

[On the plane]  
Taylor looked at Kai. And he caught her looking.  
"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking.  
"I've been thinking..." She began.  
"Not a good sign." He rolled his eyes. "What about?"  
"The cottage." He looked at her. "It's got six bedrooms...one for us, one for the baby...that leaves four left."  
"Your asking for people to move in aren't you?" He chuckled.  
"Just Tala and Miriam...maybe Mariah, if her and Ray don't get a flat."  
"What? So...my two closest friends and your two closest friends...maybe if they have a kid...we would have enough room."  
Taylor nodded. "I can't leave Miriam, she's like a sister too me - so's Mariah...and I know Tala's like your non-biological brother, and Ray's one of your closest friends."  
"I think that's a great idea." Kai looked back at the television on the headrest infront of him. "But not Mariah and Ray...I know how fertile you are...what if we run out of bedrooms?"

As the plane landed, Taylor pulled out her phone. Dialling for Tala she held the phone to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Kai has something to tell you." Then before either of the two guys could ask wtf she meant, Kai was handed the phone.  
After Kai had told Tala the good news, the red head phoned his girlfriend, who in turn, phoned Taylor and screamed down the phone.  
"God, Mir, warn me before you deafen me again." The blonde rubbed her ear as she sat in the back of the cab, currently, they were on their way to the dojo to pack their things, they were going to move into the house as soon as possible.  
Hiro greeted them and was relieved his sister arrived home in one piece. Kai on the other hand he couldn't care less about.  
"Everything went alright?" He asked them.  
"Yeah, Hiro - give me some room, I need to pack - but don't worry, you can visit anytime you want...but not _any_time, I mean...phone_ before-_hand, don't just turn up in the middle of the night...I'll be grouchy." She smiled up at him, sadly. She was going to miss him.  
"I'll miss you too." Hiro pulled Taylor into a big hug.  
"Crushing bones!"

They packed their things - Tala and Miriam included, before the three Bladebreakers went to pick up the bluenette. The redhead got out the cab to collect her...five suitcases, whilst she made herself comfortable in the cab with Kai and Taylor.  
Once Tala came back in, huffing and puffing (who knew Miriam's suitcases could weigh so much?) He took a quick nap on his girlfriends shoulder as the car took them to their destination.  
"You don't need a pregnancy test while we're in the cab do you, Taylor?" Miriam chuckled.  
"I think that's happend quite enough recently." The blonde laughed. She glanced outside the window at the upcoming cottage - house - MANSION! "Mum had a lot of work done." She opened the door and climbed out.  
The house was beautiful. Six bedrooms and four bathrooms, a dining room, big kitchen, lounge, two offices, a library, and a conservatory. What a place. The outer walls of the building were a creamy white colour with wooden beams in the wall. Vines of roses and other wild, colourful flowers climbed up the walls, making the place look homey.  
"Ready to go in?" Kai asked everyone as Taylor pulled out the front door key.  
The four nineteen-year-olds made their way along the gravel path with their luggage in tow.  
Taylor stuck the big black key in the lock and turned, opening the door...she gasped and stood back.  
"I hate spiders..." She grabbed Miriam's hand.

**The Leader Thing's POV**  
As my swarm of Thing's and I began crawling towards the blonde haired beauty - trying to embrace her in a - what human's call a 'hug', she screamed and jumped into the slate haired animals arms. I growled. This animal...squished...my Russian cousin.  
"Attack the boy holding the girl captive! Hug the damsel in distress!" My swarm army headed towards them before the bluenette monster and red haired demon pulled out spinning tops...and aimed them at my army. I gulped. "Retreat!" I screamed as the spinning tops collided with my front line soldiers. Our lives were about to end...

**(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was a little vague...not a good ending, but I hope this story was alright :) Please read my other story 'Katie and Darius' if you want too :) and review the final chapter I can't thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing :) xx**

**Special Thanks:**

**_lilxazndevilx479_** - Thank you so much for adding me to your Favourite Author's list! OMG! You have NO IDEA how much this means to me! :'D x

_**rinalovexo**_ - Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the love *hug* :) x

_**Xana Vlec**_ - I hope you and B.O.B enjoyed the story, Sandy says the conversation's were short and sweet :) x

_**MadisonMurdock2006**_ - Hallelujah! I hope you enjoyed the story! :) x

_**meh**_ - I hope you enjoyed the Thing's army in this chapter :D And about the request for Miriam and Tala to move in with Taylor and Kai: I was actually thinking of doing it anyway so...your review inspired me to do it! I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank you for your reviews (because you don't like OC's, I'm hoping you'll still read and review Katie and Darius) Oh! And the pictures of Katie and Taylor? There are links now on my profile for them x

_**SongOfTheShadows**_ - Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the story :) x

_**Freekiellie**_ - Thank you for being a reviewer, I hope you enjoyed the story :) x

_**Poppies in July**_ - I hope you enjoyed the story :) x

_**Mirage Enamel**_ - I hope you enjoyed the story :) x

_**.Rockit.**_ - I hope you enjoyed the story :) x

_**kitoku Flow**_ - I hope you enjoyed the story :) x

_**FrostSuccubi**_ - I hope you enjoyed the story :) x

**One quick question which I want to know your feelings about, it might sound gross but...I won't be able to reply, but please let me know what you think - it seems to be the only way to get my guy friends to back off when I'm having a heart felt conversation with my bff...I know it's a horrible thing to do but...I kinda don't want all news on facebook (it's happened before TWICE and I still don't know who the asshole is!) so...a little idea why please? Thanks :) xx**

**_Why don't guys like talking about periods?_**

Does it gross them out? Feel like it's not something they should talk about? Or make them feel uncomfortable around girls?  
_(might I add my group of friends are both genders...but still, don't ask why I want to know, lol, I just do...it'll put mine and my bff's mind at ease to know, lol xD)_

**Please don't be afraid to review even though the story has finished and thank you to EVERYONE who has read my stories and there is a special *hug* for those who have reviewed :) I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you'll read 'Katie and Darius' and enjoy that one too :) xx)**


	65. Author's Note

**(A/N:** I forgot to add in the last chapter that Hiro married his secret Girlfriend :)

_That's it XD_

**(Also I wanted the chapters too end in either a '0' or a '5')** It's been nagging me for weeks! So I hope you enjoyed the story ^^ xx)


End file.
